Ave Enjaulada
by LuceK-Chan
Summary: Hinata se ve muy afectada por la muerte de Neji en la guerra ninja. Después de estar sumida en la soledad, decide esforzarse mucho más, tal como lo hubiera querido su Niisan. Una vez que decide superar el dolor pone todo de sí para esforzarse mucho más y en la travesía de aquello se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha y a pesar de ser tan distintos descubren que tienen grandes vínculos.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La pérdida de su querido Nii-San había sido un duro golpe para todos, pero en especial para ella. Se sentía sola, vacía, más insegura de lo que solía ser, se fue alejando de todos y nadie podía evitar la soledad que ella buscaba como refugio.  
Había perdido a uno de los que era su modelo a superación, a su protector, a su guía, a quien siempre le decía que se esfuerce cada vez más, había perdido al superdotado de su clan ... a su querido Neji-Niisan .

No le echaba la culpa a nadie, excepto a ella misma.  
Entendía que la guerra dejaría grandes pérdidas, nunca pensó en que ella perdería algo. No, cuando solo hacia lo mejor para defender a aquel rubio que había amado desde pequeña, supo que Neji también lo protegió, porque lo había liberado, porque ese muchachito había logrado vencerlo alguna vez y no volvería a caer.

Todo en el gran mundo ninja había cambiado, había Paz, no más guerras, ya no ..!  
Neji ahora era uno de los héroes y lo merecía, su sacrificio era digno de su Clan y para Hinata no era en vano, pero tampoco sabía cómo afrontarlo. Prefería pasar horas encerradas en su cuarto y dejar que las horas pasen evitando escuchar los comentarios siempre negativos de los ancianos de Clan Hyuga. Ya no había un motivo para mejorar, ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Capítulo 1

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

CAPÍTULO **1**

Había pasado casi un año ... tantos meses que habían sido lentos, tortuosos, oscuros meses. No podía dejar de pensar, de recordar, de tener pesadillas con aquel preciso momento en el que Neji había decidido sacrificarse por salvar a Naruto, por salvarla a ella.  
Solía despertar a mitad de la noche asustada, bañada en sudor. No lograba conciliar el sueño hasta casi amanecer, lo que le había producido unas muy pronunciadas ojeras, su aspecto era terrible, era más pálida de lo que solía ser, había adelgazado aunque no se notara mucho por las ropas sueltas que solía usar, ya no tenía esa calidez en la mirada que la caracterizaba de los otros ojos Hyuga y sobre todo ya no sonreía más. No había dejado de lado la nobleza que siempre mantuvo hacía con los otros.

Hiashi había decidido no abandonarla a pesar de lo que los ancianos del consejo Hyuga le decían. Ellos preferían que la case con algún hijo de un señor feudal y así librarse de ella. Pero él no le haría eso, no la dejaría sola, esta vez no.  
Primero había pensado hablar seriamente con ella, no funciono. Le costó mucho pero decidió hablar con Kurenai, Kiba y Shino, ellos como integrantes de su equipo sabrían que hacer, la conocía y no habría nadie más cercano a ella.

La invitaron a un pequeño paseo por la villa, tuvo que "arreglarse" un poco por insistencia de Kurenai. Ella era lo más cercano a una madre que podía tener, cuando está vio a su antigua alumna no pudo evitar sentir pesar, cómo la habían dejado caer en ese trance. Pero había sido casi inevitable Hinata prohibió todo tipo de visita a su mansión, los guardias siempre decían que estaba indispuesta.  
Su aspecto mejoró ligeramente, cuando salieron de la mansión las esperaban Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, los cuales poco pudieron disimular su gran asombro al verla.  
Hablaban de cosas ligeramente triviales, de cómo les iba en las misiones, de cómo Mirai la pequeña de Kurenai había crecido y era más traviesa cada día. Hinata no podía prestar mucha atención ya que le era un poco abrumador volver a andar por la aldea, no recordaba bien cuando fue el último día en que lo hizo.

-Se te antoja un rollo de canela Hinata- le preguntó Kiba. Este al no obtener respuesta de la Ojiluna decidió observar la trayectoria de su mirada y pudo deducir que a la muchacha le empezaba a incomodar las raras miradas que recibía por parte de los aldeanos, el murmullo de la gente al volver a verla después de mucho tiempo y con ese aspecto. Shino y Kurenai también lo notaron y justo cuando Hinata iba a detenerse fue su antigua Sensei quien la jalaba gentilmente agarrándola por la cintura. Ninguno de ellos iba a permitir que ella se vea afectada por gente que lo único que sabía hacer era criticar y crear chismes sin sentido.  
Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron un poco lejos, Kiba comenzó a gritar a la muchedumbre. Shino quien pensó sería bueno dejar que su compañero grite a aquellas personas por un rato, luego decidió calmarlo y jalarlo para ir junto con su antigua Sensei y compañera.

Hinata pudo escuchar todo lo que Kiba había vociferado, había sido imposible no escucharlo. Pudo recordar como ellos siempre estuvieron con ella desde los inicios del equipo 8, siempre apoyándose unos a otros, vieron sus crecimientos en las técnicas que perfeccionaban individualmente y como equipo. El equipo 8 era el mejor en rastreo, no había quien los iguale. Pero por el abandono que ella les había dado su equipo ya no era completo, ella los había dejado y aunque ninguno de ellos se los dijera así había sido. Había sido egoísta pensando sólo en su dolor sin darse cuenta en que afectaba a los demás, no pudiendo evitarlo unas lágrimas resbalaban por su fino rostro y justo cuando sus compañeros las alcanzaron decidió alejarse un poco.

-Lo siento..Lo siento mucho- les dijo haciéndoles una reverencia, ninguna de las tres personas ahí paradas entendía el porqué de su disculpa- Siento haberlos abandonado, no fue mi intención, nunca haría algo para dañarlos y lamento a verles ocasionado problemas.

Al notar que casi no tartamudeo pudieron ver lo decidida que estaba, muy pocas veces lo demostraba pero justo en ese momento estaba decidida aunque con el corazón desolado pidiendo disculpas que para ellos era innecesarias ya que ellos sentían que la habían dejado sola en su dolor, eran ellos quienes debían disculparse pero no, Hinata Hyuga en su inocencia, en su bondad sentía que era ella quien debía ser disculpada.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono Kurenai y sus compañeros  
\- Somos nosotros quienes te debemos unas disculpa, Hinata- dijo Shino- Nos rendimos fácilmente cuando los guardias nos decían que estabas indispuesta para atendernos, si hubiéramos reaccionado en ese momento habríamos hecho cualquier cosa para calmar tu dolor, fuimos unos malos amigos- Shino solía hablar poco, pero cuando lo hacía siempre tenía las palabras correctas.

-No fue culpa suya- respondía Hinata, cuando entendió lo mal que los había hecho sentir, pero era verdad no había sido culpa suya, ella sola había decidido alejarse de todo, quiso llevar un luto en el que sus sentimientos sólo sean escuchados por ella y por Neji, donde quiera que se encontrará quería que tenga presente la falta que le hacía, que Si se sentía culpable, porque de a ver entrenado más ella no hubiera necesitado que él los salve.

-Nada de lo que paso en la guerra, ni después de ella fue culpa suya, si tan sólo yo hubiera entrenado más, hubiera puesto más empeño, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, él aún estaría aquí- y decidió desahogarse ahí, con su segunda familia, lo necesitaba, necesitaba soltar todo lo que la carcomía por dentro, no había hablado con nadie sobre ello y eso había sido una mala opción debía hacerlo para ya no seguir cayendo al vació- Neji-Niisan no debió morir, el no debió protegerme, no debió sacrificarse por mí, yo que soy un estorbo para mi propio clan, él era el genio, el dotado, el fuerte….. – su llanto no la dejo seguir, pero se agudizo al sentir el abrazo de ellos, el abrazo del equipo 8.

-A Neji no le hubiera gustado verte así y menos sabiendo que es a causa de él- Mencionó Kurenai.

Había tocado fondo pero a la vez había dado un gran salto para salir de ese hoyo, las personas correctas estaban en el lugar y tiempo correcto. Estaba decidida y su antigua Sensei tenia razón. Neji jamás hubiera permitido que llegue a ese extremo, se dio cuenta que su luto y todo a causa de ello era lo que realmente su Nii-San nunca hubiera querido.

tenía que retomar su vida y mejorarla, primer paso Reanudar al equipo 8 .. Listo ...

Hola espero está historia sea de su agrado y que estén a lo largo de este nuevo y primer proyecto. 

PDTA. leí un par de comentarios donde me preguntan si es una historia traducida del inglés, pues no está es una "mía", creada por mi, no sé que habrá pasado que cuando lo subí algunas palabras fueron cambiadas y por eso no se entendía la historia, pero ya lo arregle, según yo. Así que si gustan la vuelven a leer y si leen y sigue igual tanto el Prólogo como este Capítulo 1 me avisan para ver como lo corrijo. 

Gracias por el apoyo, Buen inicio de semana *.* -.-  
LuceK-Chan 3


	3. Capítulo 2

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

 **Capítulo 2**

Hacia hace mucho que no sonreía, que no reía a carcajadas, tanto que cuando lo hizo a causa de una anécdota de Kiba, su rostro lo sintió raro, tenso y hasta casi duro…. Cuanto tiempo pudo estar sumida en su dolor, pero tenía la seguridad de que eso ya no sería así, no teniendo amigos como Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun y claro Akamaru que no dejaba de darle un buen lengüetazo cada que podía dándole a entender que también la había extrañado.

Ese día habían hablado básicamente sobre ellos y en cómo iban a volver a entrenar juntos.  
Hinata admitía que aunque no había perdido sus habilidades, si estaba un poco fuera de forma. Kurenai también accedió a ayudarlos y guiarlos, ella se había retirado hace mucho pero había seguido entrenando cada que podía y el volver a hacerlo con sus antiguos alumnos era algo que le causaba diferentes emociones.

Al terminar su paseo por parte de la villa Kurenai los invito a cenar a su casa, ese debía ser un día de celebración por el renacer del equipo 8.

Hinata ayudaba a Kurenai a preparar diferentes platillos, mientras Shino, Kiba y Akamaru cuidaban de Mirai lo cual no era tan sencillo como ellos habían pensado. Una vez que Akamaru se cansó de tanto pasear a la pequeña en su lomo se fue a un rincón a descansar dejando a los dos muchachos al cargo de la pequeña. Está a su vez era una niña llena de energía que en ocasiones los hizo pensar en que ellos también habían perdido forma y no veían la hora en que las dos mujeres llegaran al comedor con la cena lista.

La espera no fue muy larga pero para los muchachos que casi ya jadeaban había sido casi una eternidad.  
Pero que niña tan ágil había resultado. En ella corría la Llama de la juventud, como diría Lee.

\- Saben algo de Guy-Sensei, Lee y TenTen? - Preguntó Hinata a mitad de la cena, era algo que siempre quiso saber aún cuando estaba encerrada en su cuarto se preguntaba que clase de luto llevarían ellos, si estarían igual a ella, si lo extrañaban igual o más que ella, que sería del equipo de Neji.

-Guy, pues... él ya no es un ninja, ahora usa una silla de ruedas. Al abrir la octava puerta para luchar contra Madara inevitablemente moriría, pero- Contestaba Kurenai, no sabiendo si continuar o si mencionar al muchacho que ayudo a Guy..

-Pero fue atendido adecuadamente y con las atenciones de Lady Tsunade y Sakura y el resto de los Ninjas Médicos lograron estabilizarlo, pero ya no podrá usar Taijutsu ni tampoco caminar- Prosiguió Shino al ver que Kurenai no sabía como proseguir. No había mentido del todo, pero tampoco había dicho toda la verdad. Ninguno supo si sería conveniente mencionar a aquel rubio o cuando sería apropiado hacerlo, tarde o temprano eso sería inevitable.

Kiba a pesar que estuvo concentrado comiendo las delicias que habían preparado pudo percibir cierta tensión así que para evitar un silencio incomodo decidió dejar a un lado su cena y hablar.

-Me encontré la otra vez a Lee en la veterinaria, él le decía a Hana que le encuentre un hogar a una gatita que había rescatado de la cima de un árbol. Ella no pudo decir que no, cuando vio que Lee lloraba por la pena que tenía hacia la minina. Era absurdo verlo de esa manera así que lo jale y lo lleve conmigo para que me acompañará a dejar un recado.  
Él está conmovido por la valentía que tuvieron su Maestro y Neji y aunque sienta que no pudo ayudar mucho ha decidido entrenar y exigirse más- Cómo si eso fuera posible, pensaba Kiba- y también tiene planeado entrenar y hacer un "escuadrón" con muchachos como él, que no puedan usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por el esfuerzo de Lee-Kun, que a pesar de que su maestro también había sufrido por la guerra, esté se esforzaba para mejorar día a día. Pero aún faltaba saber de aquella castaña que sabía estaba enamorada de Neji, que habría sido de ella...

-Y TenTen... qué paso con ella?- Preguntó la Ojiluna.

-Bueno ella, ella también se vio afectada por la muerte de Neji y aunque estuvo distraída en algunas misiones decidió que no debía desistir... porque... decía que estar sola en casa era mucho peor para ella, que las misiones le servían de distracción de alguna manera- Respondió Shino.

Al finalizar la cena Shino, Kiba y Akamaru decidieron dejar a Hinata cerca de los dominios Hyuga, para luego partir a sus respectivos hogares.  
Hinata pensó que aunque TenTen no había caído en la depresión como ella, quería saber como era que se sentía realmente, cómo era que iniciaba día a día a pesar del dolor. Pensó que en cuanto pueda se lo preguntaría, era hora de dormir, claro si lograba conciliar el sueño.

*Era un día realmente soleado pero no sentía el calor en pálida piel. Sólo estaba ahí parada asombrada por los hermosos que eran todos esos Girasoles, eran tantos que no podía ver todos. Pudo notar que estaban ligeramente húmedos, seguro había llovido recientemente y eso mejoraba su aspecto.  
No entendía, ni recordaba cómo era que había llegado ahí. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, pero no estaba preocupada, ni asustada, tenía una extraña sensación de calidez, algo que la hacía sentirse segura.

Pudo divisar una figura casi al final del prado, ahí donde su visión casi no llegaba. Empezó a gritar tratando de llamar la atención de aquella figura, pero se dio cuenta que estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que esté la pueda escuchar, así que empezó a caminar en su dirección, teniendo cuidado con no dañar a los Girasoles.  
No podía salir de su asombro eran realmente hermosos, sentía algo familiar pero seguía sin saber porque.  
Se fue acercando poco a poco y cada vez la figura algo borrosa iba haciéndose clara y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a correr ligeramente al notar que la persona se alejaba, sintió el corazón encogerse, sintió que una innegable tristeza la invadía, sintió la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo al correr.  
Fue cuando al estar a tan sólo unos metros pudo ver quien era y se detuvo en seco. Era él y se alejaba sin razón, porque se iba si ella siempre quiso que el regresase. Porque volvía a irse y dejarla sola...

Decidida a no dejarlo irse corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tenía que abrazarlo, tenía que disculparse por no a verse esforzado, por a ver dejado que el asuma el cargo de Protector... Lo necesitaba a él y correría lo que fuera necesario para llegar a él.

A todos los hermosos Girasoles les empezaron a salir púas, esas púas que eran muy similares a los que lanzaba el Juubi en la guerra, algunas en tamaño mucho menor. Hinata recordó como esas cosas habían atravesado a Neji, recordó como estuvo tantos meses por ese hecho, como tuvo tantas pesadillas, pero al verlo alejarse la saco de sus pensamientos y se concentró en seguir corriendo.

Sintió un pinchaso pero no importaba era algo controlable, volvió a sentir otro, giró la vista y vio como miles de esas púas iban en su dirección, algunas pudieron herirla, podía defenderse pero hacer eso era perder tiempo y dejando que Neji se vaya, así que activo su Byakugan y sólo las esquivaba, utilizando su puño suave sólo para destruir alguna que pudiese causarle algún daño.  
Se concentró aún más en correr ya estaba cerca no iba a rendirse justo ahora.

\- Neji-Niisan... espera Nii-San... - gritaba, a esa distancia él ya podría oírla, no?, pero no obtuvo respuesta de esté- Neji-Niisan, soy Hinata-Sama...- decía una y otra vez. Contrariada por no obtener reacción del muchacho no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y una púa le lastimo el brazo izquierdo, se detuvo a mirar la profundidad de la herida, era algo superficial.

Continuó corriendo cansada pero decidida, seguía gritando y Neji seguía sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Nii-San... Lo siento tanto, no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así, si supieras cuanto te extraña el Clan, tu familia, tus amigos, yo... Sobre todo yo... Cuanta falta me haces, cuanto de tu apoyo me ha faltado. No debiste, nunca debiste proteger al fracaso del Clan Hyuga, debiste dejar que muera yo... nadie extrañaría a una fracasada... Nii-San perdóname, regresa... vuelveeeeeeee... Nejiiiiiiiiii - Hinata gritaba con todas las últimas fuerzas que tenía, las lágrimas la invadían y aunque sentía que debía detenerse y llorar ahí, no lo haría seguiría- Me esforzaré, te juro que lo haré, pero vuelve, me convertiré en una Heredera digna, pero necesito de tu ayuda, necesito tus consejos, necesito a un buen HERMANO QUE ME GUÍE Y PROTEJA...- al finalizar aquella petición sintió como una de las púas la atravesaba, vio como la punta de está aparecía por el frente de su estómago, cayó de rodillas agotada por todo lo que había recorrido, por el dolor de ser atravesada y por la tristeza de que Neji se iba y nada podía hacer... sangraba, su chacra desaparecía y pensó que hasta ahí llegaría, una ligera sonrisa aprecio en su rostro al saber que ya no escucharía a la sarta de viejos que conformaba el Consejo de su Clan. Sintió que perdía la conciencia, su vista comenzó a nublarse.. Pero había fuerza para un último llamado, para una última disculpa...

-Disculpa Neji-Niisan... y Gracias por todo- cerrándose aquellos opalinos ojos y en el último suspiro- quizá ahora estemos juntos, quizá ahora podremos seguir entrenando.

Sintió una ligera pero abrigadora caricia, abriendo los ojos lo diviso estaba ahí frente a ella, siempre serio pero esta vez tenía una mirada distinta, algo que no supo que era pero no importaba él estaba ahí.

-Hinata-Sama - Dijo Neji- se encuentra bien?

-Sii- pudo articular a duras penas Hinata, más por el asombro- pero cómo es que, que ocurrió.

-Debería estar contenta de que esté sana y salva- respondió el castaño con una ligera sonrisa- Ese siempre ha sido mi deber, pero porque ser tan imprudente ahora?

-Yo debía, Nii-San yo...Dis-Disculpa- ella aún no entendía cómo era que no tenía ni un rasguño, sólo cansancio.

-Porque se disculpa?- cuestionó el joven

-Siento que hayas sido tú el que pasará por esto, el que haya partido dejando atrás a todos.

-Quien paso por mucho fue Ud., discúlpeme por mi fue que estuvo sumida en la soledad, pero aún no entiendo el porque. Yo lo hice porque esa fue mi decisión, mi liberación. Así como la de mi padre y nadie tiene la culpa de ello. Nadie tiene por que llevar una carga así menos una persona con la nobleza que Ud. posee- dijo el castaño posando su mano sobre la coronilla de la Ojiluna.

Él nunca tuvo un detalle como ese con ella antes, pero no era malo, claro que no lo era, el había sido liberado y ahora él la estaba liberando a ella. Pensando en lo tonta y débil que había sido, no pudo decir más, sólo disfrutar de la caricia de Neji y soltar las últimas lágrimas que tenía, disfrutando del momento juntos.  
Abrió los ojos para verlo y no estaba más, de nuevo estaba rodeada de hermosos Girasoles.*

Sintió el sol quemar ligeramente su piel y sabía como había cambiado todo en ella.  
Era el inicio, era Su inicio y nadie iba a poder detenerla no esta vez, se esforzaría como Neji lo querría.  
Lo recordó, aquel sueño él seguía igual y aún en sus sueños la protegería. Resbaló una lágrima dejando irse el dolor, la pena, la soledad y liberando nuevamente a la Hinata que todos conocían, pero está vez renovada.

.../...

Hola espero les haya agradado. A mi parecer el inicio del capítulo lo note algo "flojo" no sé ustedes ya sabrán decirme, eso creo jajajaj :) , esperare gustosa los comentarios que puedan darme sean buenos o incluso críticas constructivas, todo sirve :)

PDTA. Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios y los buenos deseos :) del cap. anterior :) (Y)  
PDTA1. Por si les interesa saber, hubo partes en que escribí este capítulo escuchando el Opening 7 de Naruto Shippuden: Toumei Datta Sekai - Motohiro Hata

:

LuceK-Chan -.-


	4. Capítulo 3

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 3**

Esa mañana habían decidido ir a hablar con el Sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, irían a informarle el reagrupamiento del equipo 8.  
Shizune toco la puerta, pidiendo permiso para ingresar.

-Hokage-Sama.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no me llames así, deja el formalismo Shizune- Le pedía Kakashi a su "asistente".

-Ho-Hokage-Sama- decía Hinata, llamando la atención de Kakashi.

-Que inesperada visita Hinata, me alegro volver a verte después de mucho tiempo y a que se debe su llegada a mi oficina- No hacía falta preguntar, ya que deducía que si todos los integrantes del equipo 8 se hallaban ahí, era por una sola razón.

-Bueno… quería hacerle presente, que .. el equipo 8 ha vuelto a unirse con todos sus integrantes- sabía que era ella quien tenía que hablar, porque había sido un descuido de ella el que se distorsionen como equipo.

-Pero, también queremos pedirle que antes de asignarnos alguna misión nos dé un par de semanas ya que queremos volver a ponernos en forma, practicar como equipo y perfeccionar nuestras habilidades juntos nuevamente- Pedía Shino.

Kiba solo atinaba a rascarse la cabeza sin decir nada, Sí asombrosamente se mantenía callado, aunque sabía bien que ni Akamaru, ni él y tampoco Shino estaban tan fuera de forma, recordar como la pequeña Mirai los había "agotado" era prueba de que algo de prácticas no le caerían mal y sobre todo ver cómo era que estaba ahora Hinata, aún estarían en sintonía?, era lo que se preguntaba el castaño.

-Bueno es un gran alivio saber que Hinata ya se encuentra mejor como para que se agrupen nuevamente y me parece bien que tengan un tiempo prudente para prepararse y entrenar…..

\- Entrenar es lo mejor que pueden hacer para mantener encendida la llama de la juventud con ustedes- Decía eufórico Guy mientras ingresaba a la oficina del Hokage- Si gustan Lee y TenTen también pueden entrenar con ustedes cuando gusten, ya que los he visto un poco flojos estos días.

-Guy-Sensei – pronunciaba Lee - no sea cruel, sus palabras son hirientes, sabe muy bien que no es que andemos de flojos, no ha habido misiones últimamente y tampoco dejo de entrenar, es más si gusta ahora mismo daré 6000 vueltas a la aldea.

Todos miraban con asombro a aquel Maestro y a su alumno mientras pensaban que seguían siendo unos dramáticos, excepto Hinata, ella pensaba que seguían con la alegría que los caracterizaba, pensaba que quizá a ellos no los afecto tanto la muerte Neji.

Guy pudo divisar a Hinata, él al igual que la mayoría de los de la aldea no la habían visto por meses, pero escucho que hace poco la habían visto caminar los las calles de está, toda demacrada, parecía alguien sin vida, pero por lo contrario a lo escuchado estaba ahí con su sonrisa habitual mirándolos, había bajado de peso, era notorio en sus mejillas, estaba más pálida de lo normal y con unas ojeras algo pronunciadas.

-Buenos días, Guy-Sensei- haciendo una pequeña reverencia se acercó hasta el hombre en silla de ruedas ya que había notado que la observaba- Espero se encuentre bien.

Lee no la había notado, claro casi siempre ella pasaba desapercibida, pero al volverla a ver, pensó lo mismo que su Sensei pero esté sintió encogérsele un poco el corazón, era notorio lo que había sufrido, pero era incensario hacer mención de ello, al final todos habían sufrido la muerte del Genio a su manera, todos debían sobrellevar los pensamientos o culpabilidades que sentían respecto a ese tema. Nadie tenía, ni debía juzgar a Princesa del Byakugan.

-Si eso es todo, equipo 8, pueden retirarse- decía Kakashi, sacando de sus pensamientos a todos, él sabía que ver a la Hyuga nuevamente podía crear situaciones un poco difíciles y antes de que eso pasará sería mejor evitarlos.

-Hi- respondió el equipo 8, saliendo de la oficina y teniendo en mente ir a entrenar.

-Y ustedes a que vinieron?- les preguntaba Kakashi a ambos hombres de traje verde.

-Bueno Kakashi pensábamos hablar contigo, pero se acaba de presentar algo, así que hablaremos luego- contestaba Guy, mientras Lee lo miraba pensativo sin saber a q se refería.

\- Vamos Lee, andando- Le pedía su maestro que lo lleve a su objetivo, aún él sin entender del todo.

-Guy…. Trátala con cuidado y ten en cuenta que recién se está adaptando nuevamente- le pedía Kakashi, sabía muy bien cuan eufórico podía ser su viejo amigo, pero que nunca actuaría de mala manera.

Salieron de la torre Hokage pudiendo divisar al equipo 8 partir rumbo al campo de entramientos y sin más fueron a alcanzarlos.

-Hinata- llamaba Guy- Tienes un momento?.

-No ve que estamos ocupados- contestaba Kiba algo molesto, ya que sabía lo que quería el hombre….charlar, acaso era poco pedir que la dejen tranquila, que ella aún era vulnerable.

-Kiba- le llamaba la atención Shino- déjalos, podremos entrenar luego.

-Pero Shino- cuestionaba Kiba.

-Está bien Kiba-Kun- decía Hinata, luego entrenamos.

Aunque no lo quiso, lo hizo y se fue con Shino y Akamaru, dejando a su compañera con aquellos hombres.

-Vamos demos un paseo- le pedía Guy.

Esos de los paseos que ahora tomaba se le hacían un poco incomodos porque sabía lo que la gente diría al verla, pero era algo que iba a prender a sobrellevar, tarde o temprano.

Estuvieron caminando varios minutos en silencio, algo increíble en los hombres de traje verde, pero lo que querían hablar era un tema de suma delicadeza.

-Hinata… no ha sido fácil todo esto, cierto?- dudaba al expresarse Guy- aunque quizá no lo parezca nosotros también llevamos un luto hacia Neji, al principio Lee sólo lloraba al recordar a su antiguo rival, pero le recordé que Neji sólo buscaba su progreso como ninja, tanto para él mismo como para sus compañeros de equipo y definitivamente el tuyo.

Hinata caminaba con la cabeza un poco gacha al recordar como su Nii-San siempre le decía que se esforzará. Incluso la ayudo a aprender Jūho Sōshiken ( **Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)….  
** Se detuvo al recordar que esa técnica la uso para salvar a Naruto Uzumaki cuando luchaba contra Pain. Su mente se nublo, su cuerpo se tensó y abrió los ojos al recordar a aquel rubio. Lo había olvidado por completo y al recordarlo se le encogió el corazón por un par de razones:

Si su amor por él no hubiera sido tan grande, quizá, sólo quizá Neji tampoco los hubiera protegido y no le hubiera pedido al rubio cuidar de ella. Pero por más que "quisiera echarle la culpa" a Naruto, no podía, ella hubiera puesto su vida por cualquiera de sus compañero y él no era la excepción.  
Y al recordarlo sintió nostalgia pero el sentimiento era distinto, había algo que había cambiado, no sabía qué, pero podía notarlo, podía sentirlo, ya no era lo mismo.

-Hinata, te pasa algo?- Le preguntaba Lee, sacándola de sus pensamientos .

-No, no es nada Lee-Kun- respondió la Ojiluna, dejaría pasar esos pensamientos, ahora tenía q prestar atención a los hombres que la miraban expectantes.

Llegaron a una cascada que se hallaba cerca de la aldea, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hinata, y claro está tampoco iba a aquel lugar después de mucho tiempo. Estuvieron admirando el hermoso paisaje para proseguir con su charla.

-Cómo te decía Hinata, cada quien lleva un luto distinto y para mí como Sensei ha sido algo difícil porque Lee, al principio fue muy esquivo con el tema. Pero TenTen, ella aún no se libera de su sufrimiento, ella aún siente culpa. No habla del tema y cuando queremos decirle sobre ello, nos deja alegando que tiene cosas que hacer…-Guy decidió callar, era cierto su alumna, se había alejado tanto de ellos, cuando él iba a despedirlos en la entrada de la Aldea cuando se iban a alguna misión, ella sólo parecía estar ahí por compromiso, tan ida, tan seria, tan distinta. Sus ojos ya no tenían ningún brillo.

-Yo decidí crear un grupo donde sólo haya chicos que no puedan hacer uso de Genjutsu o Ninjutsu- comentó Lee al notar que el pesar comenzaba a invadir a su Sensei- haré de este escuadrón un Grupo de Elite. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo, toda mi dedicación y todas mis fuerzas en aquello, se lo he prometido a Neji. Aún debo hacer cosas por las que él este orgulloso de mi.

Hubo un silencio que no era para nada incómodo. Todo lo contrario era una tranquilidad, un alivio.

-Nosotros sólo podemos saber de cómo estuviste todos estos meses por los rumores que escuchamos y quizá en cierto punto podemos comprenderte y entenderte. Y aunque sabemos que no somos las primeras personas que quizá buscarías para charlar, aquí estamos y aquí estaremos. Tenemos un vínculo más a parte del dolor. Debemos ser fuertes y buscar la felicidad no sólo por nosotros sino también por él- continuaba diciéndole Lee. Mientras Guy miraba con asombro a su alumno, él había visto sufrir a ese joven y era asombroso cómo ahora no sólo le daba apoyo a Hinata si no que también se liberaba.

La muchacha que los escuchaba muy atenta pudo darse cuenta de la actitud de Guy y que Lee a pesar de pasar la etapa de dolor, porque SÍ, ellos también habían sufrido y lo podía notar, podía sentir que su Nii-San había tenido personas que lo habían querido de verdad, al igual que ella. Pero que a diferencia de ella no habían sucumbido a la soledad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro recordando cómo Neji, Hanabi y su Padre siempre llevaban con orgullo, galantería y en cierto punto algo de soberbia su Apellido, ella también era una Hyuga y empezaría a llevar con mucho más orgullo el mismo. Claro no podría llegar a actuar como ellos….. o si? , se preguntaba.

-Lo sé, estuve equivocada, me deje hundir por todo el dolor… Pero el dolor, la pena o el sufrimiento siempre estarán ahí, no deberíamos dejarnos arrastrar por eso. Cómo dices debemos continuar no sólo por nosotros, sino también por él. Debemos dar lo mejor y vivir felices, pensando que Nii-San nos observa y es feliz con nosotros, hay que darle felicidad….. y Paz.

Cada día, con cada persona que hablaba era una razón más para esforzarse y recordar que la felicidad aún existía. Y así seria.

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" primero agradecer a los buenos comentarios que va teniendo mi historia, enserio no saben me alegran el día y en ocasiones los vuelvo a leer, me levantan el ánimo. MIL GRACIAS :) 3  
Espero que este capítulo sea uno donde igual les guste y puedan disfrutar de ella.  
Quizá algunos se pregunten en que momento "habrá más emoción", pero la historia va de como es en cierto punto es un daño colateral (ya que no sólo uno sufre), de cómo uno se vuelve fuerte del dolor o en este caso después de que alguien cercano a ti muere (no sé ustedes pero yo no sólo lloro un día, quizá hay quienes han pasado por alguna perdida y puedan entender. Y si eres de los que aún no pasa por eso, pues aprovecha y disfruta de los que te rodean, siempre para bien)... creo que con esto parezco psicóloga.. .  
EL PUNTO ES: esperen no coman ansias, tampoco quiero hacer las cosas así por hacerlas.

PDTA. Por el tema de dedicar y esforzarme en la historia, estaré subiendo en lo posible un nuevo capítulo cada 15 días.

Espero su comprensión y su infinito apoyo.

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	5. Capítulo 4

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 4**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas en las que el equipo 8 ya había entrado y practicado como le pidieron al Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, y este una vez terminado el tiempo de entrenamiento los había enviado en misiones sencillas.  
Primero lo hizo porque quería ver hasta donde habían progresado como equipo, pero siendo realistas desde que la guerra había terminado ya no ocurrían sucesos en los que los ninjas tenían que luchar con fuertes y hasta poderosos enemigos.

Salir en misiones era para ellos algo un poco relajante.  
Kiba, se aliviaba porque no tenía que ir a ayudar a su hermana Hana a la veterinaria, después de todo ella a veces lo mandaba a hacer lo más tedioso…bañar Gatos, el pobre terminaba con rasguños en brazos y cara.

Shino, por su parte siempre pensaba que podía encontrar en el camino algún tipo de insectos raros y así poder entrenar a una nueva especie.

Hinata, en cambio no tenía que estar escuchando a los ancianos de su clan, que cada vez la molestaban más. Ella no llegaría a odiar a nadie, pero a veces empezaba a pensar que quizá esos ancianos si podían lograr que en ella naciera ese sentimiento.

Odiaba tanto que la torturaran a ella y a su padre con el tema de que ella no era una "DIGNA HEREDERA DEL CLAN HYUGA".  
(Si, su padre también se veía afectado por el como la trataban, claro era un hombre de pocas palabras pero algo en la mirada hacia ella, de ese hombre frío, demostraba preocupación. Desde que su hija mayor pudo salir de su soledad por la pena causada, sabía que no pudo hacer mucho por ella antes y eso ahora era cosa del pasado. Él estaría ahí para apoyarla, para defenderla, pero como hacerlo con esos ancianos que lo único que salían de sus bocas eran palabras hirientes hacía ella, pensó en atacarlos después de todo él era muy fuerte. Pero de ser así las benditas reglas del clan acabarían con él y sellarían a sus hijas. A veces las reglas no eran justas), de eso se había dado cuenta cuando su hermano gemelo Hizashi murió reemplazándolo a él.

A fin de cuentas quienes eran ellos para decirle a ella que no era DIGNA, que ella no sería capaz.  
Claro ella no tendría problemas en que Hanabi sea quien tome la posta, incluso la apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario. Estaría ahí para cuidarla de esos ancianos, porque aunque una de las dos asuma el puesto de Líder, "siendo DIGNA", ellos siempre estarían ahí para buscar cualquier mínimo error.  
No permitiría que le causen ningún tipo de daño a su pequeña Hanabi-Chan.

Había decidido esforzarse por su querido Neji-Niisan y al llegar casi al punto de empezar a hartarse de aquellos viejos y su bendita palabrería de que ella no era Digna. Ahora sumaba otra razón, no iba a dejar en manos de esos lobos a Hanabi, de ninguna manera.  
Lo había decidido completamente, ella sería la LIDER DEL CLAN HYUGA, le guste o no a los ancianos del consejo. Se esforzaría al máximo, incluso más que eso. Lo haría, pero era consiente que siendo la Hinata de siempre, la que era buena con todos, ellos no la seguirían tomando enserio. Tenía que cambiar de actitud, no sería fácil…. Para nada fácil.

Otro reto más. Le gustó la idea, le gusto empezar a sentir una seguridad que muy pocas veces sentía en ella misma. Pero era bueno, no? A fin de cuentas, no causaría daños.  
Pensaba la Ojiluna mientras estaba sentada mirando las flores de su jardín en la parte trasera de la mansión Hyuga.

Ahí estaba esa sensación nuevamente, sentía que alguien la observaba, pero cada vez que activaba su Byakugan, no encontraba a nadie, sólo podía distinguir un poco de "humo" como si algo se desvaneciera. Era algo que la intrigaba, pero no iba a desconcentrarse de su "reto". Además no parecía ser algo malo.

-En que piensas Onee-Sama?- le preguntaba Hanabi mientras se sentaba a un costado suyo.

-Hanabi.. Pues he tomado una decisión- le comentaba mientras le daba una sonrisa tan característica de ella…tan tierna.

-y estas segura de hacerlo?- Hanabi conocía muy bien a Hinata y se había dado cuenta que últimamente la mayor paraba sentada mirando el jardín que su madre había empezado a cultivar hace muchos años atrás. Sabía que era lo que planeaba.

-Sí, completamente Hanabi-Chan, completamente- lo dijo y al terminar su frase una pequeña sonrisa ladina se pudo divisar en sus labios.

La menor vio ese acto y se sorprendió, ella había sonreído ladinamente?... su Onee-Sama?  
Mientras una gota recorría un lado de su frente pensando que en cierto punto eso fue un poco escalofriante viniendo de ella. Había sido normal ver a su Padre, a Neji o incluso a ella misma, pero a Hinata?.  
No sabía si algo completamente bueno se avecinaba. Pero ella era Hinata, la kunoichi más noble que podía existir, definitivamente algo bueno debía venir, nada malo podía salir de ella.

-Sabes que te apoyaré, al igual que Padre. Y sabes que Neji también lo hubiera hecho..

-Me apoya, Hanabi, me apoya, sé que Nii-San aún me apoya, esté donde esté-interrumpía Hinata a Hanabi.

-Cierto te apoya, Onee-sama- reforzaba Hanabi mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su hermana.

Ambas hermanas observaban el paisaje de su patio trasero, era hermoso, era estar ahí y pensar en su Madre. En el caso de Hinata recordarla, ya que Hanabi no pudo conocerla. Eso era en ocasiones muy deprimente.

-Vamos Hanabi-Chan- le decía Hinata mientras la jalaba por el brazo derecho- vamos a arreglar el jardín de Okaasan.

-Hi- respondía Hanabi con algo de inquietud, ya que debía admitir que a ella no se le daba mucho la jardinería, no como a Hinata.

Estuvieron un par de horas arreglando junto a Natsu, que al verlas decidió acercarse y ayudarlas. Ella al igual que Ko las había visto crecer, las felicitaban en sus mejores momentos y las consolaban en los peores.  
Aquellas jóvenes se habían ganado el cariño inmenso de sus cuidadores y ellos el de ellas.

-AHHHHHH- un grito desesperado soltó Hanabi, provocando que Hinata y Natsu corrieran hacia ella preocupadas. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver un pequeño sapo de color verde con un par de delgadas líneas naranjas en su lomo y frente a él una cara de entre espanto/asco de la menor- Fueraaa- volvía a gritar Hanabi.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su pequeña hermana en esa situación, quien iba a pensar que Hanabi Hyuga les tenía cierto temor/asco a los sapos.

-Onee-Sama, no es gracioso- refutaba Hanabi a ver como Hinata sonreía con la escena.-Natsu- miraba suplicante la menor a su cuidadora, la cual no dudo en botar al animal y ayudar a levantarse a Hanabi.

A las tres mujeres aunque se les hizo raro ver un sapo en su jardín o mejor dicho en la mansión, ya que nunca antes había sucedido, decidieron no tomarle importancia. Prefiriendo recoger las cosas y alistarse para bañarse y posteriormente cenar.  
Se les había ido la tarde sin darse cuenta del tiempo ya que habían disfrutado de la compañía, de las sonrisas, de las ocurrencias de Hanabi, de los consejos de Natsu y de las enseñanzas que Hinata podía ofrecerle a su hermanita con respecto al cuidado de las plantas.

- **Poof** …-Cuando las mujeres entraron en la mansión aquel sapo que sólo se había ocultado bajo un arbusto desapareció.

...

Al día siguiente el equipo 8 fue llamado pasado el mediodía a la torre del Hokage.

-El jefe de equipo será Shino- les iba explicando el Hokage- está es una misión no tan sencilla como las otras a las que los enviaba semanas atrás, necesito que rastreen a un hombre en Nauj es una aldea a las afueras del país del fuego, todos los detalles están en este pergamino-continuaba relatando Kakashi mientras les entregaba el pergamino- no está demás decir que necesito su entrega total y discreción. Salen mañana temprano, pueden retirarse.

-Hi- respondieron al mismo tiempo los muchachos.

-Ah, me olvidaba, de ser necesario tendrán que actuar como ninjas de intromisión, saben a lo que me refiero, cierto?- agregaba el Hokage antes de que los muchachos se retiraran de su oficina.

-No quedrá decir, que..- preguntaba Kiba- o sí?

\- Si, de ser necesario deberán cambiar apariencias o disfrazarse si gustan- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara, pero que fue perceptible para el equipo 8.

-Pero si la última vez que lo hicimos, no salió también como quisimos- refutaba Kiba, mientras el recuerdo de la última misión que involucraba esa clase de táctica venía a su mente.

 **.../...….Flash Back…..….../...**

Todo iba bien ya sólo faltaba atrapar al ninja renegado, que se había ocultado en un pequeño pueblo dedicado a la pesca.

Mientras una Anciana, junto a su nieto pasaban por el muelle, un gatito color miel con ojitos del mismo color se acercaba al hombre que juntaba a más gatos. Metros más allá otro hombre pescador decidió sentarse en el muelle.

Cuando el Ninja renegado junto a los gatos del muelle empezó a darles pescado -ya que se tiene entendido que ellos adoran el pescado y más si es fresco-.  
Pudo divisar un hermoso gatito de un color hermoso y con los ojos del mismo color, Miel, se acercó para darle un pescado grande para su buen provecho, pero noto que este gatito, se resistía a recibirlo dándoselo a otros gatos, los cuales reaccionaban erizándose un poco.  
Era raro, ¿Porque los más grandes reaccionaban como si el pequeño minino fuera una amenaza?.  
Justo cuando lo levantaba, él mismo para darle de comer un buen pescado escucho algo completamente extraño, lo cual lo hizo ponerse en alerta y de pronto un pequeño -que era nieto de la anciana- le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer con el gatito.

Kiba salió a la superficie para reclamarle a Shino por a verlo botado también. Él y Shino ya se habían transformado en su forma original, mientras ellos tenían una pequeña discusión la anciana paso entre ellos empujándolos y dando un puño suave certero en el estómago del ninja que se disponía a atacar a ambos muchachos que se habían distraído.

Todos voltearon a ver al "causante" de que la misión casi fallara, Akamaru.

[Hinata se había transformado en una anciana con cabellos castaños y ropas sueltas algo sucias, por "su trabajo en el puerto".  
Shino se había transformado en el nieto de la ancianita que era Hinata.  
Kiba había tomado una idea algo rara, pero que para él tenía todo el sentido y estaba seguro que atraparía al ninja con su truco. Él se convirtió en un gatito, si aunque no le agradaba la idea lo hizo, ya que diviso que cerca al puerto donde andaba aquel ninja había muchos gatos y así pasaría desapercibido, mientras Akamaru por obvias razones no fue transformado en gato si no en un hombre pescador].

Para mala suerte de Akamaru (que estaba transformado en un pescador) se le había acercado un niño para ofrecerle en venta una red para que lo ayude en su pesca, el pobre de Akamaru quedo en aprietos cuando el niño le insistía en que le comprará, así que no tuvo más opción que hablar, claro en vez de eso lo que salió de sus cuerdas vocales fue un ladrido. Uno que dejo en shock al pequeño y que llamo la atención de los otros pescadores, incluido el del Ninja renegado.

Kiba que estaba junto al ninja y que luchaba para no comerse un pescado en esas condiciones, en el suelo, con muchos gatos que destripaban sus pescados lo cual le provocaban náuseas y que claro sabían que no era un "gato normal" por eso se erizaban. Pudo escuchar el ladrido de su fiel amigo y se dispuso a querer atacar al ninja, pero Shino que solo caminaba como el niño en el que se había transformado, termino lanzándolos al mar con un golpe directo al Ninja.

Hinata que quiso ir en ayuda de Akamaru pudo ver al ninja dispuesto a atacar a sus compañeros así que intervino con su puño suave, volviéndolo a aventar al mar, pero por el empujón que les dio a sus compañeros estos también cayeron. Bueno sólo Kiba, Shino pudo evitar caer al mar haciendo una pequeña maniobra hacia atrás.

Akamaru aún estaba frente al niño que lo observaba, soltó otro pequeño ladrido y vio al pequeño salir huyendo del lugar -mientras resbalaba una gota por el rostro de Akamaru-.

Cuando Kiba logró subir junto al ninja ya inconsciente, deshizo la transformación de Akamaru, sólo atinando a pensar que aunque el plan no salió como lo planeo, lograron capturar al ninja.  
Y que nunca más volvería a ver el pescado como algo tan delicioso, no después de cómo casi lo obligan a comerse uno con las tripas regadas por los suelos.  
Algo difícil de "digerir"…

 **….../...Fin de Flash Back….../...**

-Entonces esperemos que no sea necesario usar aquellas tácticas- le respondía sonriente Kakashi

Kiba sólo atino a rascarse la cabeza mientras salía junto a sus compañeros de la oficina del Hokage, mientras Hinata sonreía, también al recordar aquella misión.

Todos los miembros del Equipo 8 decidieron ir a comer un aperitivo antes de ir a entrenar, nada pesado, sólo unos rollos de canela.

Una vez terminado enrumbaron a los campos de entrenamientos.  
A Hinata ya no le daba tanta nostalgia como al principio estar ahí. Así que una vez preparados para dar inicio al entrenamiento, activo su Byakugan, lista para atacar.

Kiba se sorprendido porque Hinata iba en su dirección, tomando la iniciativa, pudo esquivarla con cierta facilidad. Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del muchacho.  
Shino que pareció no mostrar emoción alguna, estaba igual de sorprendido que el castaño.

Hinata no entendía el porqué de la sonrisa, pero al notar que Kiba ahora iba en dirección suya, pudo entender que le agrado que tomara la iniciativa.  
Sería un entrenamiento algo diferente, debía poner más de ella, debía mostrar sus ataques, sabía que sus compañeros la harían mejorar, pero no podrían hacerlo si ella se contenía al entrenar.  
Cómo orientarla si no veían lo que podía dar.  
Claro una cosa diferente era que ellos sabían que Hinata se había vuelto fuerte con el paso de los años, junto con ellos.

Le habían dicho que no importaba si los lastimaba mientras entrenaban, pero su nobleza, el cariño hacia ellos no se lo permitía.  
Aunque aún no les había dicho sobre la decisión que había tomado, estaba segura que la apoyarían y que entenderían que ya no iba a contenerse en el ataque.

Quería mejorar y no lo lograría sola. Los necesitaba y ellos siempre seguirían a su lado.

Los cuatro habían acabado un poco más agotados de lo normal, a pesar de la sorpresa que Hinata les había dado, los dos muchachos sonreían mientras la joven hacía leves curaciones en las zonas donde les había dado con su Puño Suave.

-A sido sorprendente, Hinata- decía Kiba mirándola con una mirada entre alegría y excitación por el entrenamiento- Espero que desde ahora no te controles, como hoy.

-También espero lo mismo- alentaba Shino.

Y Akamaru reforzaba a ambos muchachos, él también había disfrutado de ese entrenamiento. Claro que sí.

En un segundo, Akamaru se paró y corrió directo hacia un arbusto -después de ver a su amo cómo pidiendo su permiso- Kiba había lanzado un Kunai a un árbol que estaba cerca al arbusto, al percatarse de lo mismo.  
Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se ponía de pie, junto con Shino.

Hinata que estaba de espaldas hacia el arbusto -ya que Kiba, Akamaru y Shino estaban recostados en un árbol, con la mirada en dirección a la espalda de Hinata, por donde se hallaba el arbusto- no entendía lo que sucedía y seguía en cunclillas, pero con el dorso y mirada en dirección a Akamaru.

-Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que íbamos a la Torre del Hokage- informaba Kiba.

-Sí, incluso cuando comíamos los rollos de canela- proseguía Shino- Pensé que se había ido, no pude notarlo en el entrenamiento.

Se habían concentrado tanto entrenando, que la presencia que venía siguiéndolos había pasado desapercibido.

-Pero, porque?- preguntaba Kiba, mientras veían cómo Akamaru regresaba hacia ellos- Qué sucedió?- le preguntaba el castaño a su fiel amigo.

-Qué dice?- pregunto intrigada Hinata.

-Ya no está, deshicieron el Jutso- Le contestaba Kiba.

-Es hora de irnos- les daba a modo de orden Shino, sería mejor que se retiraran, ya luego se sacarían de dudas sobre el intruso que los espiaba- Mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

-HI- respondían los demás.

Mientras los dos varones pensaban cosas similares con respecto al intruso. Hinata no entendía bien que era lo que sucedía y claro también estaba sorprendida de no a ver divisado al intruso aun teniendo su Byakugan activado, recordaba a ver percibido aldeanos a lo lejos y algunos animales por donde entrenaban.  
Pero nada que representará algún peligro. O era que se había enfrascado tanto en el entrenamiento?...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3  
Nuevamente agradecer su apoyo, su cariño y el aliento de ánimos que me dan. MIL GRACIAS :)  
Esta vez me tarde en leer sus comentarios (disculpen) pero GRANDE FUE MI SORPRESA, al leer cosas tan bonitas (casi lloro de emoción) las he leído una y otras vez, incluso me animaron a escribir.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado igual o mejor aún que los anteriores.

- **Flemy Speeddraw:** con respecto al capítulo anterior donde Hinata decía que ya el sentimiento ya no es el mismo, se refería a Naruto. Y si nuestra Ojiluna cambiará su actitud un poco (quizá en este cap. lo puedas notar algo). Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. *.* ;)

 **-Wendyl0327:** me alegra que te guste como Hinata va creciendo poniendose metas.  
Y la verdad cuando voy escribiendo los capítulos, pienso que son "largos", pero me doy cuenta que no. -.- (en Word donde los escribo son como 4 hojas, 4 HOJAS), para mi eso es mucho :), he intentado hacerlos un poco más extensos anteriormente y en este también, pero siento que empiezo a forzar las ideas y es algo que no quiero que pase. Espero me comprendas.  
Gracias tus palabras de aliento fueron unas de las que más me emocionaron, sonría como loca, al ver y sentir el cariño que tienen a mi historia.  
ABRAZOS, BESOS Y BENDICIONES :) ;) *.*

PDTA. Veremos quienes pueden saber quien es el intruso, que acecha al equipo 8 (Será quien me permita dar en cierto modo rienda suelta para escribir el siguiente cap.) Y notaron algo... como decirlo... mejor no. Si no se le va la emoción, la intriga, quizá ni lo noten. jajajajja :)

PDTA1. Me olvidaba... subí antes el cap. porque enserio que hasta hoy en la madrugada juraba y rejuraba que hoy era 15. No creo que les moleste, el a ver subido un par de días antes la actualización, no?

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	6. Capítulo 5

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 5**

Aquel amanecer Kiba, Shino y Akamaru esperaban a Hinata en la entrada de la aldea.  
Cuando volvieron a divisar al mismo intruso del día de ayer.  
Ambos jóvenes se miraban sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Qué sugieres?- Pregunto Kiba.

-Será mejor arreglarlo cuando regresemos de la misión, Hinata ya está por llegar, sería una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo ahora.

-Tienes razón- contestaba Kiba mientras ambos muchachos y Akamaru podían divisar como Hinata se aproximaba junto a Kurenai y su pequeña Mirai. Quienes iban para despedirlos y desearles éxitos en su nueva misión.

Una vez reunidos los 4 miembros del equipo 8 decidieron partir, dejando atrás problemas y hasta dudas que resolverían a su regreso.

.

.

Habían pasado 5 días y por fin llegaban a la entrada de la Aldea de la Hoja, su hogar.

Necesitaban descansar, había sido una misión un poco larga ya que pensaban terminar antes. Pero así eran las misiones a veces solían ser más complicadas de lo esperado.

Se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para dar su informe y aunque mientras los muchachos pretendían hablar con el Hokage aludiendo que tenían unas dudas- mientras Hinata, se retiraba- él les decía que regresen luego ya que Shizune, le traía documentos por montones y que no podían esperar a que los revisara.

Kiba les pidió ayuda a Hinata y a Shino para que el castaño pueda bañar a Akamaru, esté al escuchar la palabra BAÑO, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Así que no tuvieron más opción que ayudar a su compañero.

Habían tardado un largo rato sin saber que a mitad de búsqueda Hana se encontró a Akamaru- conocía esa mirada, esa expresión de miedo?- ella podía ser muy buena y amar a los animales, pero tenía el carácter de su madre y eso lo sabían muy bien Kiba y Akamaru.

Cuando el equipo 8 ya se había dado por vencidos y decidieron descansar un rato en casa de Kiba entes de ir a los baños termales, se dieron con la sorpresa de ver a un Akamaru, totalmente quieto y con definitiva cara de susto. Claro no sabiendo si se debía al baño o al regaño que le daba Hana.

-Hi, Hana-San- saludaban Hinata y Shino.

-Hola muchachos- contestaba ella con una dulce sonrisa, volviendo luego a regañar al canino.

-Hana- decía Kiba, pero se detuvo al recibir una mirada de lado de su hermana, hizo que esté se tensará. Cómo era posible aquel cambio de actitud, podía estar enojada con él y Akamaru, pero podía olvidar todo aquello y sentirla súper tranquila con sus compañeros. Definitivamente tenía que irse de ahí, o eso la enojaría más?...

-Cómo es posible esto?- levantaba la voz Hana.

-Estaba pidiéndoles ayuda a Shino y a Hinata, pensé que estaba siendo cauteloso, pero veo que no fue así- contestaba Kiba mientras miraba a su fiel amigo, no sabía si estar molesto con él o sentir pena al verlo así frente a su hermana.

-Es inaceptable el que no puedas controlar en algo tan simple a Akamaru.. Como en un baño- dijo mirando primero a su hermano y luego al can, de verdad estaba molesta.-Acaso quieres que Madre los castigue- Kiba y Akamaru se irguieron enseguida.

-No- contesto de inmediato el castaño, mientras Akamaru soltaba un pequeño aullido, que más parecía llanto de auxilio.

-Qué esperas, necesitas una invitación?, es tú perro, no el mío. Termina de bañarlo, tengo asuntos que atender en la veterinaria- dijo Hana mientras se pasaba al lado de Kiba- Y tú no te muevas o llamo a Madre enseguida- ella se había dado cuenta que Akamaru planeaba escapar y claro que no lo dejaría.

-Akamaru- grito el castaño, ya le había dado muchos problemas tenía que ponerse un poco firme, aunque eso le costará- terminare rápido, así que no te quejes o nos irá peor.

-Hasta luego chicos- decía mientras se despedía la mayor, mirando a Shino y Hinata.

-Adiós, Hana-San- contestaron.

El castaño aún no se podría explicar cómo era que podía ser dura con ellos y al segundo tan serena con los otros jóvenes. Era una loca, o al menos eso pensaba.

Una vez Akamaru bañado, lo dejaron en la casa, para ellos dirigirse a las baños termales, esos los relajaría por completo. Lo necesitaban.

Una vez allí no se relajaron tanto, o al menos no como hubiesen querido.

Se habían encontrado con Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino.

Mientras Shino y Kiba estaban algo relajados escuchando a Chouji sobre las delicias que había comido en la Aldea Oculta del País del Rayo –cuando fueron por una misión-, preparados por Karui una mujer que habían conocido en la Guerra y que algunos la consideraban amiga.  
En cambio Chouji según lo que contaba parecía ser algo más que eso.

-No lo sé, es un fastidio tener que averiguar las cosas de los demás- contestaba Shikamaru cuando noto a ambos jóvenes mirándolo de forma interrogante sobre Chouji.

Ellos comprendieron que quizá Chouji no se daba cuenta de cómo era que sonaba su relato, sólo parecía concentrado en recordar las delicias que comió.

En cambio Hinata trataba de relajarse, de disfrutar del agua pero Ino no paraba de hablar del cómo pudo percatarse cómo Karui tenía cierta disposición para con Chouji, hasta le preparo ricas delicias –Esa mujer sabía jugar bien sus cartas, pensaba en cierto punto la Ojiluna-.

-Creo que te estoy aburriendo, no Hinata?- preguntaba la rubia.

-No…. Este bueno… la verdad un poco, vinimos a las baños para relajarnos un poco- contestaba Hinata, pensando que quizá ella antes hubiera preferido mentir y hacer sentir bien a su amiga, pero recordó que tenía que ir cambiando su carácter, su manera y por sobretodo el tema no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

-Entiendo, guardare silencio entonces- decía Ino.

-.

-.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, no?- Ino no pudo durar ni dos minutos sin decir una palabra. Hinata sabía que no podía cambiar a su amiga y por la pregunta hecha parecía tornarse un poco seria la charla que tenían.

-Cómo?- Hinata no comprendía bien a que se refería.

-Antes solíamos estar todos juntos, bueno los varones al otro lado de los baños y nosotras 4 aquí- la rubia sintió la necesidad de aclarar sus palabras al ver cómo Hinata la miró y repasar en su cabeza sus propias palabras que fácilmente podían malinterpretarse.

-Sí, tienes Razón- dijo algo cabizbaja Hinata- y…. Cómo está Sakura….Chan? – No sabía si usar el "Chan", por eso tardo en decirlo e Ino pudo darse cuenta de aquello dejándola un poco pensativa.

-Pues la frentona para en el hospital y misiones, yo ayudo en el hospital las veces que puedo. Tengo que dividir mi tiempo en la florería, misiones, algunos entrenamientos con Shikamaru y Chouji para no perder forma y todo lo que abarca para empeñarme como la futura Heredera de mi Clan- dijo esto último casi en un suspiro.

Hinata la miro y pudo ver ese sufrimiento que llevaba, no entendía porque…..  
Claro su padre había muerto en la guerra al igual que Neji. Y ahora ella ya asumía ciertos roles como heredera.

-Lo siento, yo había olvidado tu pérdida- decía a modo de disculpa Hinata- lo lamento.

-Yo también siento la tuya- ellas no habían tenido tiempo de mostrar sus condolencias mutuamente y aunque lo hacían en un lugar inadecuado, era sincero.

-y cómo vas, se te es fácil?-preguntaba Hinata con curiosidad, porque ella al fin de cuentas también era una futura Heredera.

-No, siendo realmente sincera no lo es. Quizá por todo lo que actualmente tengo a mi cargo. Me interesa el bienestar de mi Clan, pero por sobre todo lo está mi Madre y quizá sea egoísta pero también lo es la Florería, es donde tengo recuerdos de mi Padre, no podría dejarlo así por así. Él trabajo duro para sacarla adelante, le puso todo su empeño y yo voy a honrar eso- aguantaba las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos, la rubia sentía que se desarmaba poco a poco- Tengo tantos recuerdos hermosos de él ahí…. Pero a la vez es tan doloroso estar ahí y saber que nunca más lo veré entrar por la puerta, que llegaré y no lo veré atendiendo, regando o acomodando las flores. Mi padre se fue y ahora yo estoy a cargo de todo, sabes lo que es eso, puedes imaginarte cuan asustada puedo llegar a estar- pronunciaba ahora ya sin aguantar las lágrimas, en verdad estaba asustada por cómo iban de rápido las cosas, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poder llevar un luto cómo hubiese querido. Sólo pudo llorarlo una vez, cuando su padre se despedía de ella.  
EL día que regresaron a la Aldea después de la guerra, el mismo día que todos lloraban a sus familiares muertos, ella ya no pudo volver a llorar, se propuso mostrarse fuerte frente a su madre y aguantaría ese dolor que sentía le desgarraba el corazón.

Hinata sólo podía mirarla, comprender y sentir el dolor. Ella había pasado por algo parecido pero muy distinto a la vez. Mientras Ino se mantenía ocupada con tantas cosas, ella estaba aislada de todos, llorando las veces necesarias tratando de calmar su dolor.  
Sintió admiración y empatía con la rubia, era inevitable no sentir aquello, aunque fuera la más parlanchina ella también sufría.

-Yo seré la Heredera del Clan Hyuga y siendo sincera ya no me asusta tanto el tema de los ancianos del consejo, ellos piensan que no soy Digna de ello, creen que pueden vencerme fácilmente y estoy determinada a demostrarles que están equivocados- Cada vez sentía una confianza algo extraña, que no había sentido antes, pero era algo que le gustaba, que la alegraba de alguna forma.

-Es por eso que te note diferente, tú actitud ha cambiado, me gusta, ojalá pueda tener más confianza, pero por cómo se dieron las cosas… fue tan repentino- decía Ino mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-La confianza que nunca tuve, pude observarla siempre en ti. No tendrías por qué cambiar eso. Es cierto los grandes cambios dan miedo, de Heredera a Heredera, no pienso dejar que tú sucumbas en un hoyo al cual no perteneces. Todos sabemos que el mejor clan es el Hyuga, pero eso no significa que los demás clanes deban bajar su potencial…. Y mucho menos sus futuros herederos- nuevamente ahí estaba esa sonrisita ladina, que llamo notoriamente la atención de su rubia acompañante.

-Nunca dije que había bajado mi nivel, es más a pesar de que ya no hay más guerras hemos seguido entrenando y mejorado nuestras habilidades. No seré una heredera blandengue- decía Ino mientras sonreía.

-Qué sucede?- cuestiono Hinata.

-Me causa algo de risa tu nueva actitud, difícil de imaginarte así, incluso esa sonrisa ladina me hizo recordar fugazmente a Sasuke-Kun- Ino volvía a sonreír.

-Uchiha-San…..Uchiha- tenía que pensar bien si quitaba o quedaba los "San-Chan-Kun", bueno a Shino y a Kiba nunca les quitaría el Kun.

-Y pensar que pude a ver estado sufriendo por él, ahora estaría pensando en que lugares estará, cómo le irá…. Sería una distracción adicional…. – decía Ino a forma de suspiro.

-Ya no te interesa Uchiha?, eso es nuevo, no?- preguntaba algo asombrada Hinata.

-Pues te perdiste de un par de cosas mientras estabas en tu casa….. Yo no puedo decir o preguntarte sobre cómo llegaste a ese punto, yo aún no sé cómo no llegue a tal punto, aunque ya me dijiste que no me dejarás caer, no futura Heredera Hyuga?- no pudo evitar reír mientras decía lo último- no me río de lo de futura Heredera…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes - la rubia no pudo terminar de dar su explicación al ser interrumpida por Hinata- y es cierto no tienes por qué dejarte arrastrar a un lugar donde quizá no haya salida. Puedes llorar, puedes liberar el dolor de esa manera, puedes gritar, puedes desahogarte y nadie puede decirte lo contrario, es tu derecho, perdiste a alguien tan cercano, tan querido, que sería un delito el que alguien te lo prohíba. Pero más allá de eso no puedes llegar, no podré dejarte hacerlo. Estuve ahí y no quiero que alguien se deje arrastrar a tal punto y menos otra Heredera- había sentido una empatía genuina para con la rubia y no podía negarlo.

-Gracias, si contaba con el apoyo de Shikamaru y Chouji, contigo… Ambas podremos fortalecernos, cierto?- quizá el dolor de pérdida por personas distintas podía crear lazos de amistad, reforzar una amistad ya brindada antes.

-Cierto, pero no sólo en temas de Clanes, no?... quizá yo pueda enseñarte a ser un poco más callada, digo reservada y tú podrías hacer que me vuelva más segura al hablar, aún contigo me costó sonar tan segura, siento una confianza indescriptible, pero es cómo si no pudiera tenerla siempre….. – decía Hinata.

-Claro, no sólo temas de Clanes, Promesa de Herederas?...- preguntaba algo pícara Ino.

-Está bien- accedía Hinata- y ahora cómo por quien suspiras si ya no es por Uchiha?- era curiosidad saber a quién correteaba Ino, pero hablar levemente del moreno hizo preguntarse qué sería de aquel chico siempre desafiante y solitario, según lo recordaba.

-Eheheheheh por nadie, porque lo preguntas?- respondía una nerviosa Ino.

-El que te pongas así es inusual, hice una buena pregunta, no?- decía Hinata mientras sonreía. Ya no era esa ladina que había aprendido a hacer, esa era su sonrisa real.

-No es un tema del que hable- respondía Ino levemente sonrojada- pero te gustaría ir uno de estos días a mi casa y así te pongo al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en la Aldea, te parece?.

-Está bien, pediré permiso a Padre- contestaba Hinata, no tan convencida de ir y también no pensando realmente que su Padre le dé el permiso.

-Hinata- Kiba llamaba a su compañera desde el otro lado de los baños, en la sección de varones para ser exactos- Shino y yo ya nos vamos, vienes?.

-Ino, Chouji y yo también ya nos vamos.. Apúrate- decía Shikamaru levemente a modo de grito.

-Hi- respondieron ambas muchachas.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Shino y Kiba iban acompañando a Hinata con dirección a la mansión.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- un grito los saco de la tranquilidad de su caminata, cuando estaban a las afueras de la mansión- Natsu.. Natsu.- Hinata reconocía perfectamente la voz de su hermanita aunque quiso ir a ver que le sucedía, algo se lo impidió.

-Espera- le decía Shino mientras la cogía del brazo

-Qué sucede?... – Hinata no pudo terminar la frase completa pues vio por qué Shino la sujetaba y también noto al causante del grito de Hanabi – Ohhhh ese sapo de nuevo, Hanabi-Chan se habrá llevado tremendo susto nuevamente- decía la Ojiluna mientras recordaba al anfibio.

-Cómo dices?- Preguntaba Kiba.

-Ese sapo apareció el otro día mientras con Hanabi y Natsu arreglábamos el jardín de Madre- contestó Hinata.

Shino y Kiba cruzaban miradas notando que Hinata no comprendía del todo el motivo de la pregunta hecha por Kiba. Claro el castaño se sorprendió al saber que la menor de los Hyugas le temía a los sapos. Pero la cuestión era que aquel anfibio no aparecía por primera vez en la mansión. Cuanto veces, cuanto tiempo habría estado ahí?.

-Hinata-Sama- saludaba Ko a Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.

-Ko, como esta Hanabi- cuestionaba Hinata.

-Está bien, Natsu está con ella- informaba el guardia personal de la Ojiluna.

-Nosotros nos retiramos- interrumpía Shino.

-Hasta luego Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun- se despedía Hinata

Hinata tardo un poco en llegar donde se encontraba Hanabi, para poder desaparecer de su cabeza aquella imagen de su hermana asustada.  
Le causaba mucha gracia y no podía permitir que su hermana piense que se burlaba de ella, no lo hacía con esa intención, pero era algo casi inevitable.

-Vamos ahora?- pregunto escueto Shino.

-No puedo, debo ir a casa después de lo sucedido con Hana- contestaba Kiba mientras pasaba por sus cabello una de sus manos- no quiero más problemas y menos con Madre.

-Mañana entonces?... me hubiera gustado acabar con esto de una vez, acaso nos cree tan tontos?- decía Shino con un leve tono de voz alto, algo inusual en él.

-No le pasará nada malo a ella, al menos de algo bueno debe servir el que la esté vigilando- decía con mente positiva Kiba- pero se nota que sigue siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, esta vez Hanabi pudo notarlo y además cuando salto por sobre las cercas y justo por encima de Hinata, ella reconoció el a verlo visto antes.

-Pero aquella vez en los entrenamientos no lo pudimos percibir. Hinata a pesar de verlo dos veces en su casa, parece no entender lo que sucede…

-Y tú lo haces?... Porque yo no. No entiendo el porqué de todo esto- interrumpía Kiba a Shino.

-Bueno ya lo sabremos mañana- contestaba Shino, mientras comenzaba a coger el camino habitual hacia su casa.

-Sí- le respondía Kiba, haciendo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes decidieron ir en busca del supuesto intruso.  
Después de entrenar y dejando a Hinata nuevamente en la mansión.

-Ojalá este aquí -decía Kiba antes de tocar la puerta frente a él.

-Deja de gritar, al parecer no está- lo reprendía Shino al notar como el castaño empezaba a exasperarse mientras seguía tocando la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

-Seguro debe estar de ocioso por la aldea o comiendo, vamos no tenemos todo el día y menos perderlo buscando al idiota ese- pronunciaba Kiba molesto, mientras se alejaban de la casa.

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3  
Agradecer una vez más toda su buena onda, los buenos comentarios.  
Besos y abrazos a todos de verdad, siempre me levantan los ánimos y me hacen sentir que agradecida con ustedes por el seguimiento que le dan a mi historia. ;) *.*

 **miey-chan , Mangetsu Hyuga** : Mil disculpas en el cap anterior me olvide agradecerles también. Me encanta que les guste la historia, espero y disfruten esté cap.

Y con respecto a lo del intruso y otros aspectos de la historia como que le atinaron y a la vez no jajajajaj es algo raro lo sé. Pero estoy casi segura que se sorprenderán un poco. Hay cosas que aún no se desarrollaran, otras que ya se sabrán y otras que si irán desarrollando en los próximos capítulos.

 **PDTA.** Sé que quizá di a entender que en este capítulo habría más del intruso... Gomen... pero no podía lanzarlo así por así. Decidí involucrar al equipo 10 más por Ino, aunque según el anime sea cómo la mejor amiga de Sakura, me gusta cuando he leído otros fic´s, la amistad que hay entre la rubia y Hinata, es como si naciera todo natural.

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	7. Capítulo 6

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 6**

Se la habían pasado varias horas buscándolo, pero por increíble que pareciera no lo hallaban en ningún lado, ni en su casa, ni en los campos de entrenamientos, ni en la torre Hokage, ni en el hospital, ni en los baños termales, ni siquiera en el lugar donde siempre lo encontraban a la hora de comer.

Algo cansados y hasta molestos porque querían aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas, decidieron ir a Ichiraku Ramen a calmar algo su apetito y porque no.. Despejar la mente

-Bienvenidos- los recibía Teuchi un buen hombre… sobre todo un excelente cocinero querido por algunos y Amado por uno sólo, quien era su fiel cliente.

-Hola, buenas tardes- respondían Kiba y Shino mientras se acomodaban en unas sillas frente al mostrador.

-Qué les sirvo- preguntaba el hombre.

-Ramen con puerco- pidieron ambos jóvenes.

-.

-.

-Hola muchachos- los saluda su antiguo Sensei, Iruka.

-Sensei, buenas noches- contestaba Shino. Kiba sólo levanto una mano a modo de saludo ya que tenía la boca llena de fideos, disfrutando el delicioso Ramen.

-Senseiiiii- dijo gritando Kiba, al tragar apresurado sus fideos cuando se le vino algo a la cabeza.

-Que sucede?- preguntaba asombrado Iruka.

-Usted.. Usted debe saber dónde se encuentra el idiota?- preguntaba Kiba mientras daba ligeros golpes en su pecho como tratando de no atorarse.

-Quien?- preguntó Iruka.

-Naruto, se refiere a Naruto- aclaró Shino- por si acaso no sabe dónde lo podemos encontrar?.

-Pues me van a disculpar pero no lo sé, he estado metido en la academia preparando clases, revisando exámenes- respondía con notable cara de cansancio- hoy ya por fin acabe todo y quise venir a Ichiraku por un buen Ramen.

-Ah ya veo- decía Shino.

-El muchacho no está- interrumpía Teuchi- el salió de misión hace unos días, dijo que regresaría muy pronto.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee- volvía a gritar Kiba- perdí toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscándolo y resulta que no está en la Aldea.

-Que problemático eres- decía Shikamaru mientras se sentaba junto a Chouji y Lee en los asientos del costado- Acaso no escuchaste que no está?-

-Ya lo escuche- contestaba un ofuscado Kiba.

-Y entonces, Porque tanto escándalo?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Lo que sucede es que lo buscamos con algo de urgencia…

-Tiene preguntas que responder- Decía Kiba, mientras interrumpía a Shino en su explicación.

-Naruto-Kun?- preguntaba Lee- sobre?

-No es de tu importancia- contestaba Kiba, notablemente molesto.

-Pues bueno importancia nuestra o no, Naruto llega pasado mañana, así que deja de hacer bulla- informaba un serio Shikamaru.

-Gracias- decía Shino y tratando de que los demás disculpen a su compañero, pero aunque él podía controlar mejor sus emociones que él castaño, eso no significaba que quería ver a Naruto con cierta urgencia de contestar las dudas que ambos tenían.

.

.

.

Habían esperado los días necesarios a la llegada del rubio, la cual se había tardado un día más de lo esperado.

-Ojalá y lleguen hoy- decía Kiba

-Quienes Kiba-Kun?- preguntaba su compañera de equipo.

-Esteeee, nadie Hinata… bueno nadie en especial- contestaba un nervioso Kiba, lo que creyó a ver pensado, pues lo termino diciendo en voz alta.

-Vamos Hinata- le pedía Shino y hablándole sobre el entrenamiento.

-Cómo vas con los ancianos?- preguntaba ahora un Kiba algo serio.

-Pues lo mismo de siempre, sé muy bien lo que piensan y que no cambiarán de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Pero eso no me detendrá- Respondía Hinata.

-Al menos ahora en los entrenamientos se nota tú cambio…. Me refiero al que ya no te contienes y a la leve ferocidad que le pones- trataba de aclarar su idea el castaño al ver como Hinata lo miraba.

-Bueno tenía que empezar a hacerlo y….. me gusta… me gusta el modo actual de nuestro entrenamiento- admitía la Ojiluna.

-Hoy sólo podemos acompañarte hasta aquí, Hinata- le avisaba Shino.

-Está bien, hasta mañana- se despedía Hinata.

-Hasta mañana- se despedían ambos muchachos.

.-

.-

-Bien vamos- decía Kiba cuando vieron que Hinata estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

-Crees que hoy esté?- preguntaba Shino.

-Sí, ya llegaron- los interrumpía Shikamaru que pasaba al lado de ellos- ahora están en la Torre Hokage dando su informe.

-Bien- dijo Kiba- Vamos, Shino.

-Qué se traerán entre manos- decía Shikamaru mientras observaba al par marcharse.

-A dónde vamos exactamente?- preguntaba Shino.

-A la torre Hokage, él está ahí- respondía Kiba.

-Pero, no sería mejor esperarlo en su casa y ahí lo interrogamos?- sugería Shino.

-Lo llevamos cuando salga de la Torre- contestaba el castaño.

-Creo que sería mejor esperarlo en su departamento- volvía a insistir Shino.

-Está bien, vamos a su departamento- contestaba un aburrido Kiba.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-Oe Kiba.. Shino que hacen aquí?- pronunciaba el recién llegado.

-Esperándote idiota, que más- contestaba Kiba- llevamos horas esperándote.

-Ah? A mí porque?- preguntaba el aludido.

\- Las preguntas las haremos nosotros, ya suficiente tuve con esperarte tantas horas… todo por obedecer a Shino- decía un Kiba aburrido/molesto.

-No pensé que iba a demorar mucho- se defendía Shino.

-Qué sucede?- el recién llegado seguía sin entender.

-Eso es lo que venimos a saber...Naruto- contestaba Kiba.

-Ah? – el rubio aún no entendía nada.

-Será mejor pasar no crees?- sugería Shino.

-Bueno, pero he estado de misión y recién llego después de varios días…. Así que no se quejen de la limpieza- advertía Naruto.

-Sólo entremos- daba a tono de orden Kiba.

-Está bien pasen- les decía Naruto sin otra opción.

-Porque sigues a Hinata?- preguntaba un directo Kiba.

-Kiba- Shino le llamaba la atención.

-No estoy para rodeos, ya esperamos mucho tiempo y no hay porque seguir alargando esto- le contestaba su compañero.

-Hinata?- preguntaba Naruto levemente asombrado al escuchar sobre la Ojiluna- Que le sucede, le paso algo?.

-No hasta donde sabemos, pero eso ya lo deberías saber tú- decía Kiba.

-Yo?- cuestionaba el rubio- porque?.

-Cómo que porque?- Kiba no estaba de humor para aguantar al rubio.

-Que sucede ttebayo..?- preguntaba un incrédulo Naruto.

-No estoy de humor idiota, ya no hace falta que te hagas el loco- le decía Kiba mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Kiba detente- ordenaba Shino- no es la manera.

-Oe oe oe, que sucede?- preguntaba Naruto mientras observaba asombrado al castaño.

-Kiba- volvía a pronunciar Shino, haciendo que el castaño suelte al rubio- Naruto nosotros estamos aquí porque nos preocupamos por Hinata y sólo queremos saber porque la sigues- hablaba Shino ahora mirando a Naruto.

-Pero de qué hablan?- volvía a preguntar Naruto.

-Del sapo que mandaste a seguir a Hinata- le refutaba Kiba.

-Yo… yo lo siento- respondía un acongojado Naruto- fui un tonto y lo siento.

-No es novedad… pero estamos aquí a saber por qué- decía Kiba- porque hacerlo tan notorio y sobre todo porque tanto tiempo? Está bien que seas un idiota, pero por sobre todo eres un ninja… has uso de tus habilidades… que pareces no tener.

-Espera que?- pronunciaba el rubio- tanto tiempo?. Sólo lo hice una vez, me sentí mal la vez que lo hice y no lo volví a hacer, además sólo fueron menos de dos horas.

-Ah? Si ya lo admitiste, porque no hacerlo completo- cuestionaba Shino.

-Lo estoy haciendo, si es cierto mande un sapo a seguir pero sólo fue una vez- se defendía el rubio.

-Cuando?- pregunto Shino.

-El día que fueron a hablar con Kakashi-Sensei y luego a comer rollos de canela- contó Naruto.

-Ese día fueron más de un par de horas, luego nos fuimos a entrenar, perdimos la noción del tiempo y luego sentimos una presencia.

-No, yo deshice la invocación después de los rollos de canela, yo no los seguí más- informaba Naruto.

-No ahí, había una presencia que no percibimos antes y cuando lo hicimos desapareció- recordaba Kiba.

-Pues no fui yo- contestaba Naruto.

-Cómo qué no?- refutaba Kiba- fuiste tú quien seguía a Hinata incluso en su casa y cuando nos íbamos de misión.

-En su casa? Cuando se iban?- repetía Naruto.

-Siii que no escuchas bien?- refunfuñaba Kiba.

-Yo no la seguí en su casa, tampoco cuando ustedes se fueron de misión- contestaba el rubio.

-Cuando nos íbamos de misión apareció el mismo sapo que vimos hace unos días en casa de Hinata y que ella misma admitió haberlo visto antes, cómo explicas que no has sido tú? Explícate- pedía Shino.

-Les digo que sólo la seguí cuando fueron a ver a Kakashi Sensei Dattebayo- volvía a decir Naruto- porque no me creen…

-Acaso no eres tú quien invoca sapos?- preguntó Kiba.

-Sí- contestó Naruto.

-Y entonces?- cuestionó Kiba.

-Que no he sido yo dattebayo…- Naruto ya no sabía cómo hacer para que le creyeran- Shino, dijiste que hace unos días vieron al sapo, no?.

-Sí, ya vas a contar toda la verdad?- preguntaba Shino.

-Hace cuantos días fue eso?- consultaba Naruto.

-Umm un par de días- recordó Shino.

-Ahí está la prueba dattebayo- decía un emocionado Naruto.

-Qué?- pregunto Kiba.

-Yo acabo de regresar de misión, me fui hace cinco o seis días, es imposible que haya sido yo-

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par y ligeramente la boca. Ambos habían olvidado ese "pequeño detalle".

-Pero eso no quita que tú lo hayas mandado- refutó Kiba a modo de evitar quedar en ridículo por a ver olvidado eso.

-No, imposible los sapos no son agiles cómo para yo mandar uno a Aldea desde donde me encontraba- contaba el rubio.

-Pero, entonces?- preguntaba Shino

Los tres muchachos se miraban serios, al pensar lo mismo.

-Si yo seguí a Hinata esa vez cuando estuvo con ustedes, quien es él que los observo durante su entrenamiento.

-Y quien la sigue en su casa?- pregunto Kiba.

-Umm bueno, síganme y tendrán la respuesta.

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Mil disculpas por el retraso de la publicación T.T

Pero por mis trabajos y la falta de tiempo no podía escribir... Además porque tenía un par de ideas sobre un nuevo Fic y una adaptación (ojalá cuando los publique les guste), no podía escribir sobre está historia porque las ideas de las otras acaparaban mi mente.. T.T

Y espero realmente que les guste el capítulo. ;)

 **PDTA.** Sobre el intruso aún falta un cap más y sabremos más sobre los hechos :)

PDTA. 1. Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad, que en lo posible cero drama y más bien lleno de hermosos momentos.

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	8. Capítulo 7

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.

Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 7**

Shino y Kiba salían del departamento de Naruto con más preguntas y dudas que cuando llegaron a buscarlo.

-A dónde vamos?- A Kiba ya se le había pasado la cólera.

-Iremos a buscar a alguien que debe tener más respuestas de las que yo puedo darles- contesto el rubio.

No habían tardado en llegar a la puerta de una casa, sabían que aquella casa era de uno de los clanes más conocidos y respetados. Sabían más del clan por lo que su antigua Maestra les había comentado, el antiguo líder no sólo lo había sido de su clan sino de toda la Aldea.

-Aquí?... a quien buscamos exactamente?- pregunto Shino.

Naruto no hizo caso a la pregunta y empezó a tocar la puerta frente a ellos.

-Naruto-Niichan sucede algo?- preguntaba un soñoliento Konohamaru- es tarde, mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano.

-Konohamaru necesito hacerte unas preguntas- Naruto tenía un presentimiento y saldría de dudas- has seguido invocando sapos?.

-Ahh? El mocoso también sabe invocar sapos?- Kiba al igual que Shino se habían sorprendido.

-Sí, después que aprendió el rasengan le enseñe la invocación de sapos- informó Naruto- contéstame Konohamaru.

-Estee… si, lo hice un par de veces más- reconoció el muchacho- será mejor que pasen.

Naruto le explico porque Kiba y Shino estaban con él y le comentaron los sucesos, a los cuales pedían respuestas.

-Ahora entiendes el motivo de nuestra inapropiada visita- explicó el rubio.

-Inapropiado no es tratar de averiguar lo que le pueda ocurrir a Hinata- mencionó Shino.

-Fui yo quien mandó la primera vez un sapo a la mansión Hyuga, lo hice desde ahí unas cuantas veces más. Cuando Naruto-Niichan me descubrió me regaño y hasta golpeó- recordó Konohamaru mientras sobaba su cabeza y Naruto asentía con la cabeza cruzado de brazos- pero luego él envió otro sapo a seguir a Hinata-San – soltó una mirada pícara con dirección al rubio que se sonrojaba levemente- pero no fue mucho tiempo.

-Ya ven, yo decía la verdad dattebayo- soltó casi en un grito Naruto.

-Pero durante su entrenamiento no fui yo quien los siguió- Konohamaru sentía pena al admitir lo que había estado haciendo.

-Porque mandar sapos a la mansión?- preguntó Shino.

-Esteee…..- era obvio el sonrojo del menor- No tenía nada que ver con Hinata-San.

-Esa no fue la pregunta mocoso- Kiba siempre con tan poca paciencia.

-Konohamaru, cuéntales- decía Naruto captando la atención del menor.

-Es….. Es por Hanabi-Chan- Yo mande los sapos por Hanabi, nunca quise meterme con Hinata-San ni mucho menos causar problemas- Konohamaru sabía que no hacia bien pero decía la verdad al decir que nunca lo hizo por Hinata.

-Entonces los sapos fueron por Hanabi desde el principio….. Cómo fue que tú Naruto mandaste uno por Hinata una sola vez y ya no más veces….. Algo difícil de creer- Shino no quería que ninguna pregunta quede sin respuesta, debía saber toda la verdad.

-Pues…

-Naruto-Niichan no tiene la culpa, fui yo….. Cuando él descubrió lo que hacía y supo por la información que nos dio Gamakhuso sobre Hinata-San, yo pude notar en su rostro algo de tristeza. Por eso le dije que si quería saber de ella mande un sapo, mientras yo mandaba uno a la mansión- Konohamaru no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad, pero nadie podía culparlo él quería ayudar a su Hermano.. a su eterno rival- Sí Naruto-Niichan dice que sólo la siguió una sola vez, Yo le creo…..

-Ya veo- contestaba Shino mientras analizaba toda la situación.

-Y el sapo que apareció cuando nos íbamos de misión?- Kiba recordó aquel anfibio que también parecía y los iba a despedir.

-Lo envié yo, Naruto-Niichan no quiso enviar a Gamaní de nuevo cómo lo hizo ese día antes de su entrenamiento, yo sé que él quiere saber sobre ella, sé que lo hizo por saber sobre su bienestar, nadie sabía lo que le había ocurrido y de pronto saber de ella sé que causo algo en él….. No sé bien qué, pero…

-Konohamaru tú no tenías por qué seguir enviando a Gamakhuso, tampoco porque meterte en asuntos que no te competen… Ahora estas en este lío…- Naruto no dejo continuar a Konohamaru por las molestias que estaba causando, pero sobre todo por hablar más de lo que debía.

-Entonces fueron dos sapos?- preguntaba Kiba mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sí… _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu….**_ _-_ tanto el rubio cómo el castaño a su lado, decidieron invocar a los sapos en cuestión.

-Él es Gamakhuso- presentaba Konohamaru a un pequeño sapo de color verde con un par de delgadas líneas naranjas en su lomo.

-Y él es Gamaní- decía Naruto mientras un sapo un poquito más grande que el anterior daba un brinco a modo de presentación, era un sapo color jade con unas finas líneas amarillas a los lados de su redondito cuerpo- ellos son primos.

-Para mí son casi iguales- mencionaba Kiba, mientras a los demás presentes les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Quizá parecido, pero no iguales, Kiba- reprochaba Shino.

- _ **Hanabi-Sama ya está descansando, tuvo un día de largo entrenamiento**_ -

-No es momento Gamakhuso- reprochó Konohamaru.

-Es enserio…- Para Kiba como para todos una cosa era escuchar a Konohamaru sobre espiar a Hanabi y otra muy distinta escuchar al sapo contarlo- porque esa mocosa?.

-Kiba-San no se refiera así a Hanabi-Chan- no le gusto para nada el término que usaba Kiba para con la castaña.

-Yo no te enseñe lo de invocar sapos para estas cosas, seguro eres igual de pervertido que Ero-Sennin y el Tercero- Naruto era ahora el que negaba con la cabeza mientras a su mente venían imágenes de ambos hombres.

-Naruto-Niichan…!- gritaba Konohamaru con un leve puchero.

-Lo que sea, desde mañana no manden a ningún sapo ni a la mansión ni con nuestro equipo entendido?- daba a modo de orden Shino- Ya muchos inconvenientes han causado, por suerte Hinata, ni nadie de la mansión se han percatado de aquello.

-Estarán mal sus Byakugan- preguntaba un incrédulo Kiba- cómo no darse cuenta que no son sapos normales.

-Recuerda que está prohibido activar el Byakugan para observar a través de las paredes en la mansión- le recordaba Shino.

- _ **Además nosotros fuimos entrenados y también podemos disminuir nuestro chacra para no poder ser detectados**_ \- mencionaba Gamaní.

-Ya entiendo- decía Kiba- igual prefiero a los perros.

- _ **Por eso apestas a uno…-**_ respondía Gamaní.

-Qué has dicho?- preguntaba un molesto Kiba.

-Kiba, ya es hora de irnos- decía Shino evitando así una pelea entre su amigo y un sapo…

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos mañana Konohamaru.

-Sí, luego desharé la invocación…

-Y ya no los vuelvas a enviar mañana- Interrumpía Shino al joven castaño.

-Está bien- respondía un melancólico Konohamaru.

-Bueno nos vemos muchachos- pronunciaba Naruto antes de desaparecer rumbo a su departamento.

-Qué sucede?- Kiba noto algo en su compañero.

-Aún hay algo que debo saber…

-Si vas a ir tras él anda sólo, yo quiero descansar, ya tuve suficiente haciéndote caso y por eso pasamos varias horas esperándolo en la puerta de su departamento- se quejaba Kiba al recordar lo mal que la paso esperando al rubio.

-Deja de quejarte al menos ya sabemos sobre los sapos….. Ahora sólo falta saber quién nos espiaba en los entrenamientos- decía Shino mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-Crees que sea por Hinata?- cuestiono Kiba.

-El que ella se haya ausentado tanto tiempo y aparecer de pronto, quizá algún curioso quiere saber cómo se ve ahora..- mencionaba Shino mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a sus casas.

-Pero porque hacerlo así, todos ya pueden verla, ella sale por la Aldea con nosotros-

-No lo sé, pero si nosotros no pudimos sentirlo, ni Hinata verlo con su Byakugan significa que es muy bueno o que estábamos muy concentrados en entrenar- A Shino le tenía incomodo ese tema.

-Sea lo que sea, podremos con aquello… Somos el Equipo 8, RECUERDAS?- mencionaba Kiba mientras tomaba el camino a su casa y Shino tomaba el rumbo contrario.

-Sí, lo sé.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Al día siguiente...

-Naruto tenemos que hablar-

-Ahhhhh.. Oe que acaso no tienes cosas que hacer?- contestaba al joven frente a él.

-No, hace un rato fuimos a despedir a Hinata y con Kiba decidimos descansar hoy y mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento- le informaba Shino.

-Hinata?... a dónde fue?-

-Salió con su Padre, Hanabi, Ko, Natsu y otros guardias de la Rama Principal. Su Padre tiene una reunión con un Señor Feudal.

-Ahh ya veo y bueno tú que quieres y desde a qué hora estas esperándome en mi puerta- Naruto pensaba ir a comer Ramen, pero ver a Shino ahí significaba que tenía que olvidarse de aquello.

-La hora no interesa, quiero hablar de Hinata- trataría de ir lo más directo posible, Shino no era de hablar mucho pero quería sacarse una duda.

-Ahh.. que hay con ella…

-Eso es lo que vengo a saber yo- decía Shino.

-Podemos hablar luego….- suplicaba Naruto

-No, ahora mismo es el momento, Kiba no está y es mejor así.

-Pero quería ir a comer Ramen dattebayo..!

-Está bien vamos por Ramen y ahí charlamos- cedía Shino.

-Noo...vamos a comer Ramen, pero no quiero que me hagas ninguna pregunta, lo haremos después- Naruto había sido serio al decir aquello- Creo que ambos sabemos el motivo de las preguntas, así que responderé después de comer…. Tampoco quiero que los demás tengan que escuchar tus preguntas o mis respuestas…

-Tienes razón- Así Shino le daba la razón en lo mencionado por el rubio.

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Sé que ya me disculpe en el cap anterior y a modo de ello hoy mismo subo el este capítulo.

-Quién pensó en Konohamaru?  
Alguien? Bueno en los Reviews ninguno lo menciono... jajaja Pero es cierto... Naruto tuvo algo que ver...  
(ahí va mi frase Le atinaron y la vez no..)

PDTA. Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero es porque en el siguiente quiero hacerlo más largo (ojalá y así sea...) y desplayarme en un tema.

 **PDTA.1**. Que tengan un estupendo Fin de Año... y que sea un súper Inicio 2018... que todo el año que viene este lleno de buenas cosas buenas, de alegrías, de sonrisas, de amor, de paz, de tranquilidad con sus familias, amigos o parejas (si es que las tienen... o también andan alone como yo... -.- si es así a disfrutar en buen plan de los amigos y familia con más razón )  
Aunque no los conozca un fuerte abrazo y un inmenso beso desde aquí mi lindo y bello Perú (si soy Peruana) ;)

 **PDTA.2**. Llame a un sapo "GAMANÍ" en honor a un perrito que murió (no era mió pero lo vi crecer desde pequeño y siempre que me veía me saludaba... Hasta siempre Mani...sí así se llamaba Mani.. )

 **PDTA.3**. Trataré de subir los siguientes capítulos cada quincena como les había dicho ;)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	9. Capítulo 8

s una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 8**

Después de comer el Ramen - que por la situación un poco incomoda en la que estaba el rubio, no pudo disfrutar mucho de su platillo favorito-.

Sabía bien lo que venía o bueno podía intuirlo y de alguna manera porque evitarlo?...

Ahora estaban sobre los monumentos Hokage.

-Siempre disfrute de esta vista…. Cuando estaba triste o cuando en pocas oportunidades podía sentirme realmente feliz- mencionaba Naruto- es una de las cosas que disfruto de la aldea.

-Es sorprendente- Shino se había sorprendido al estar ahí por primera vez- Sabrás porque te busque sólo sin Kiba y definitivamente sin Hinata.

-Creo que sí- respondía el rubio.

-Lo que dijo Konohamaru ayer- recordaba Shino.

Naruto presiono levemente su puño, definitivamente Konohamaru tendría un golpe por hablar de más.

-Sí lo sé, sólo hablo de más, dattebayo..- era lo único que podía decir el rubio, definitivamente estaba incómodo.

-Entonces tiene razón?

-Bueno- Naruto sabía que Shino no se iría sin respuestas, así que decidió sentarse, disfrutar brevemente la vista- Yo… Yo.. Yo no sé qué decir ttebayo..!

-Qué es lo que no sabes?- interrumpía aquel joven que a ojos de Naruto lo estaba salvando.

-Ahh, Shikamaru que gusto….- Naruto podía respirar más ligero al no sentir tan profundamente la mirada de Shino, que a pesar de las gafas podía sentir - Acaso me llama el Hokage- rogaba porque así fuera.

-No, nada de eso. Yo sólo estaba aquí descansando un rato- Para Shikamaru no era nada nuevo estar en ese lugar, podía darse una escapada cada que el trabajo se ponía pesado y observar como siempre. Las nubes.

-Ah ya veo…- decía un desilusionado Naruto.

-Ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó el chico de las sombras.

-Bueno quiero hacerle unas preguntas a Naruto- decía Shino.

-Que se traen ustedes, lo estuvieron buscando días atrás y cuando llegó fue lo mismo. Ahora lo interrogas aquí?- Para Shikamaru todo era muy raro.

-Bueno nosotros….

-Ellos quieren saber sobre Hinata- contestaba Naruto interrumpiendo a Shino.

-Hinata?, que pasa con ella..- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Bueno creo que eso es lo que la mayoría quería saber antes. Ahora que ya camina por la aldea, las curiosidades son menos- comentaba Shino.

-Claro entiendo y Naruto tú que tienes que ver?... también era de los curiosos?- preguntaba Shikamaru mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Yo?.. ehhhh pues…

-Es a lo que vengo, quiero saber exactamente porque mandaste a Gamaní sólo una vez, si realmente querías saber de ella…- Para Shino había ciertas dudas.

-Gamaní?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Es un sapo que invoque para que siguiera a Hinata…. Pero me di cuenta luego que yo no soy así, que ella no merecía ser tratada de esa forma- pronunciaba el rubio.

-Creo que me quedaré, aunque parece ser un tema complicado y aburrido, quizá sea lo mejor- decía Shikamaru mientras se recostaba en una piedra.

Naruto en cierto punto agradeció con la mirada a Shikamaru, el cual entendió a la perfección. Quizá esto no sería fácil para el rubio.

-Cómo ya dije si mande a seguir a Hinata, vi que Konohamaru lo hizo con Hanabi y no había sido descubierto-Shikamaru al oír eso dedujo que esa conversación traería quizá más de una sorpresa- Estaba en el modo sabio y podía sentir a la perfección que Gamaní estaba cerca a ustedes. El chacra de ella lo sentía levemente distorsionado, no era nada raro, porque la primera vez que la sentí, su chacra era tan débil, tan frágil. Parecía que si alguien la tocaba podía romperla como un cristal. Esa sensación… eso causo un temor en mí, no sé bien a que se debió pero aquel día deshice la invocación porque muy aparte de que sé que tú y Kiba lo detectaron, no podía seguir así en suspenso pensando que haría ella, si lo notaria…. Si…. Si quiera ella ha preguntado por mí?..- esa pregunta apareció de la nada en la cabeza del rubio.

-Bueno a nosotros no nos ha preguntado por nadie.. Ni por ti ni por los demás…. Excepto por el grupo de Neji..- Shino no tenía por qué ocultar aquella información, fue ahí para hablar con el rubio y la sinceridad debía ser recíproca.

-Hasta donde sé pregunto por Sakura… y creo que por Sasuke- interrumpía Shikamaru- eso fue lo que me dijo Ino.

-Hasta por el Teme…. Y por mí, no?...- Naruto perdió la mirada en el paisaje- creó que la conversación no tiene sentido, ya les dije que sólo la seguí un momento.

-Eso ya lo sé, quiero el por qué…- cuestionó Shino.

No sabiendo si debía continuar.  
Quizá había varios motivos para detenerse y marcharse en ese preciso momento.

Pero cuando soltaría esos pensamientos, con quién?... Sus padres muertos, Ero-Sennin de igual modo… Kakashi-Sensei quizá no sería la persona correcta – Otro pervertido, pensó- Iruka-Sensei era el único pero, no lo veía en días. Sabía que estaba metido en la academia y no tendría tiempo para escucharlo.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo pero se encontraba tan lejos y sabía bien que quizá así estuviera en la aldea. Ni importancia le daría.

-El día que ella me declaro su amor frente a Pain… todo después de verla caer… de verla ser atravesada y desangrarse… todo se volvió en cierto punto borroso. Yo nunca supe que hacer con el tema. Aunque para ser sincero, no le tome la importancia que debía. Qué era lo que debía decirle, ni yo lo sabía….Si quiera podía creer que ella enfrentara a Pain sólo por salvarme, acaso eso no harían los amigos, los camaradas….. Fui tan idiota que lo vi complicado porque no sabía si sólo me demostraba el amor de amigo, pero sus palabras…

 _ **Estoy siendo egoísta…**_

 _ **Estoy aquí porque quiero….**_

 _ **Esta vez… voy a salvarte Naruto-Kun**_ …

-Cómo era que la había salvado antes. Ni si quiera recordaba haberla conocido antes de la academia….  
Aun así ella tenía esos recuerdos y estaba ahí enfrentando a la muerte por mí.

 _ **Siempre solía llorar…**_

 _ **Y rendirme antes de intentarlo**_

 _ **Siempre tomando el camino equivocado….**_

 _ **Pero tú me ayudaste a tomar el camino correcto.**_

\- Siempre hacía travesuras tratando de llamar la atención de todos, pero siempre era despreciado y tratado como cualquier cosa. No sabía por qué, no sabía que era un Jinchuriki… Y nadie parecía comprender que yo no tenía la culpa. Cómo era posible que yo la "ayudaba"… Ni siquiera yo sabía cuál era mi camino, sólo sabía que algún día iba a ser Hokage.

 _ **Yo siempre te seguía…**_

 _ **Esperando poder alcanzarte…**_

 _ **Sólo quería poder caminar a tu lado…**_

 _ **Sólo quería estar junto a ti….**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

-Nunca tuve a alguien con quien poder pasar gratos momentos… No hasta Iruka-Sensei….luego con Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan y Sasuke…. Cómo podía a ver sabido lo que realmente ella me decía…. CÓMO…!  
Para mí en aquel tiempo Sakura-Chan era la chica que me gustaba desde la academia.  
De ningún modo pude ver que alguien más anhelaba estar junto a mí como yo lo hacía de Sakura….. De a verlo notado no creo que haya hecho o dicho algo sensato.

 _ **Tú sonrisa fue la que me salvo.**_

 _ **Por eso no tengo miedo a morir….**_

 _ **Si eso significa…. Poder Protegerte…**_

 _ **Porque yo…**_

-Mi sonrisa?... Cuantas veces terminaba el día sólo en mi cuarto llorando, acaso alguno podía sentir lo que yo?, viví sólo toda mi vida y cuando empezaba a sentirme acompañado paso lo de Sasuke…. Yo sólo pensaba en traerlo de regreso a la Aldea para hacer sentir bien a Sakura-Chan y a mí mismo. En cambio ella no lo dudo y lucho por rescatarme de Pain, a pesar que sabía no podría contra él. Yo…yo ni aun así valore eso….ni aun así pude notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No deberías torturarte tanto con ese tema, estuviste entrenando tanto y lejos de aquí, preparándote para pelear contra Akatsuki y luego para la Guerra. Sabíamos que no sería fácil- comentaba Shikamaru.

-Yo estoy seguro que Hinata comprende eso, era una época algo difícil para todos

-Claro y fue más difícil después de la muerte de Neji- interrumpía Naruto a Shino, cuando sintió que ambos jóvenes lo excusaban, él sentía que no tenía, ni debía dar una excusa para ello, no después de tanto tiempo- ÉL ME DIJO QUE LA CUIDARÁ, QUE MI VIDA YA NO ERA SÓLO MÍA…Y YO NO HICE NI UNA MIERDA DE LO QUE ÉL ME DIJO….. Shino tú la viste cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella volvía a salir, acaso te percataste lo mal que estaba?. Cuando la vi ese día, la pude notar a metros de distancia, ella llevaba el dolor, el sufrimiento impregnado en la piel, su rostro…. En él no había ni un solo rastro de felicidad…. La sonrisa de ella era la que podía cambiar a cualquiera y ni si quiera eso tenía.

-Lo sé Kiba y Yo…. no era ella, no la Hinata que conocíamos–Shino sabía bien a que se refería el rubio, cómo olvidar el aspecto de la Ojiluna.

\- Me había mantenido más tranquilo porque pudimos arreglar lo de Sasuke, aunque él ahora está en su viaje, me siento tranquilo porque sé que en cualquier momento él podrá volver sin ningún problema. Pero verla así de repente, en ese momento casi me sentí caer al suelo, sentí que no podía respirar bien. La había vuelto a dejar sola y ahora es una imagen que me reprocharé siempre, fui un COMPLETO IDIOTA- las últimas palabras las decía con un tono más alto mientras se paraba y dirigía la mirada a Shino- Realmente le falle a la memoria de Neji, verla era como si estuviera muerta en vida, tuve tantas ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, de protegerla, de disculparme o que alguien me tire un golpe y me despierte de esa pesadilla…Tarde en reaccionar….Pero ahí pude darme cuenta. Por una maldita vez pude ver que por sobre todo le FALLE A ELLA..! TANTO ASÍ… que ni siquiera ha preguntado por mí.  
Tengo miedo de verla nuevamente, por eso mande a Gamaní, pero no podía defraudarla aún más con aquello. Sé que tarde o temprano tendremos que vernos y conversar…. Podrías imaginarte el miedo que me da pensar ello…. Temo no decir las palabras correctas, aun esperará una respuesta?, debería darle yo alguna?.. y si es así que debo responderle…

-Aun no sabes que deberías responderle si es que aún está en la espera de una respuesta?- cuestionaba Shikamaru- Vaya que eres problemático..

-Mira quien lo dice…. Tú como vas con Temari?- contestaba un Naruto con la típica sonrisa zorruna que poseía.

-Eres un fastidio- contestaba Shikamaru con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pero Temari no te declaro sus sentimientos- Naruto proseguía al notar la incomodidad de Shikamaru- Trato de no cruzarme con ella, activo el modo sabio cuando voy a salir de mi departamento para cerciorarme de tomar otro camino y no cruzarnos. Acepto todas las misiones que puedo para no permanecer mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. A veces siento que me explotará la cabeza dattebayo…

-Sabes lo que sientes por ella?- cuestiono Shino.

-Si lo supiera no la evitaría. Si supiera porque quiero estar al pendiente de ella, porque quiero protegerla, porque no se me quita su imagen de la cabeza, porque tengo toda esta angustia… No estaría frente a ti. Si no frente a ella- el rubio sabía sus dudas, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano eso acabaría. Hallaría la forma.

-Es curioso que alguien que pretende ser Hokage haga todo eso. Si estas así por problemas al parecer fácil de resolver, cómo estarías con problemas con otras aldeas, cómo harías para darle solución a todos los problemas que como Hokage deberías resolver?- Naruto era su amigo y Sí, realmente lo veía como Hokage, pero definitivamente a veces se cuestionaba si su apoyo hacia él no era locura, después de todo Shikamaru se había visto cómo el brazo derecho del rubio en el futuro.

-Si tú no tienes claras tus propias respuestas, no habría razón para que yo siga insistiendo en el tema- Shino prácticamente sentía llegar a un punto muerto con el rubio- Pero de ninguna de las maneras que halles esas respuestas, por ninguna razón Hinata debe salir lastimada.

-No creo que esa sea su intención- salía a modo de defensa Shikamaru por el rubio debido al tono acusador que el Aburame usaba.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero por sobre todo debo proteger y velar por el bienestar de Hinata- respondía Shino al notar que quizá era malinterpretado- La muerte de Neji realmente la afecto. Kiba, Kurenai-Sensei y yo no pudimos hacer nada antes debido a la restricción que había en la mansión. Pero ahora que ella va superando el duelo no permitiremos que vuelva a recaer. Incluso en los entrenamientos ya no es la misma, ya no tiene miedo de poder lastimarnos, claro aún es algo precavida en ese aspecto, pero para el cambio que ella quiere hacer con el consejo de su Clan sabe perfectamente que primero debe empezar en ella misma.

-Ah? Que paso con el consejo?- preguntaba un confuso rubio.

-Ya veo, era de eso que ha estado hablando con Ino, no?- a Shikamaru se le hacía sorpresivo el acercamiento que ambas jóvenes tenían últimamente, pero entre ellas había un par de cosas en común lo cual hacía más lógico la sorpresiva unión- Ella quiere ser la Heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Sí- contestó Shino.

-Pero, acaso eso ya no se sabía, ella es la primogénita, no?... Ese clan es muy confuso, siempre han sido así todos serios y hasta creídos, cómo lo era Neji en un principio cuando lo conocimos- Naruto no pudo evitar recordar al Hyuga- siempre todo un genio.

-Los ancianos de su clan siempre han visto débil a Hinata, no la reconocen como futura líder a pesar que ese sería su puesto. Incluso su padre era uno de los que solía pensar así. Pero él fue cambiando de perspectiva, cómo ya lo mencionaste, desde que Hinata luchó contra Pain, ahora incluso fue él quien nos solicitó poder sacar a Hinata y podría decir que hasta la apoyará para que ella sea aceptada como líder del clan.

-Ya veo-

-Que problemático-

-Que les parece si vamos a comer Ramen yo invito- mencionaba Naruto con una gran sonrisa y frotando su nuca con la mano- el de hace un rato no pude saborearlo- recordaba cuando inmediatamente hacia un puchero.

-No cambiarás- contesto Shikamaru.

-Gracias pero no puedo tengo reunión del Clan Aburame, pero vayan ustedes- decía Shino antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

-Bueno creo que seremos solo nosotros Shikamaru…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Quien está ahí…- ella había sentido que alguien se acercaba y tenía la mano puesta en su Kunai por si era necesario.

Crack..

-Pregunte quien anda ahí…- No era normal que alguien estuviera a esas horas en ese lugar, claro quizá ella no sólo podía ser la excepción.

-No quise asustarte… ...- no tenía otra opción más que acercarse. Había sido una mala idea ir a aquel lugar pensando que no hallaría a nadie ahí.

-Ummm…...- pronunciaba mientras veía con asombro acercarse a aquel muchacho con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por parte de él.

Había sido el momento menos pensado, en el lugar menos esperado y con el encuentro menos imaginado por muchos. Quizá….Pero ahí estaban ambos mirando con asombro la presencia del otro.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Espero disfruten este cap.

Y claro también espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	10. Capítulo 9

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 9**

Acompañar a su padre a ir a ver al Señor Feudal había sido en cierto punto un poco más aburrido de lo que pensó.

Bueno casi siempre lo eran, el hecho de que ella sea muy condescendiente con los demás no significaba que no se aburriera en los asuntos políticos o de gala a los que asistían como miembros de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga. Pero sabía muy bien que para poder lograr su propósito debía asistir, debía acompañar a su padre y aprender todo lo que le fuera posible. Tarde o temprano le serían de ayuda.

En ese preciso instante recordó a Eshima. Siendo la hija del Señor Feudal no vestía extravagantes ropajes, ni que decir de llamativas joyas. Todo en ella era sencillo, pero con una gran belleza que podía ser apreciada por cualquier hombre a kilómetros de distancia.  
Ironía de la vida el hombre al que aquella mujer amaba con todo su ser, se encontraba a "metros de distancia".

.

.

-/…/…FLASH BACK…/…/-

No fue hasta el siguiente día de su llegada -a la casa del Señor Feudal- que pudo verla.

Hinata se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación asignada, le gustaba el paisaje que podía observar desde ahí. Era un hermoso lugar, tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, tanto de aquello que en muchas ocasiones anhelaba.

A lo lejos pudo notar a una mujer de tez clara, cabello –corto- castaño, contextura delgada con un vestido largo de color palo rosa. Pudo observar que en sus manos llevaba unas flores –seguro obsequio de algún admirador suyo, pensó la Ojiluna- . Le causo curiosidad cuando noto que la mujer le decía algo a quien parecía ser su nana/guardiana haciendo que está regresará a la casa, mientras ella seguía su rumbo por los enormes jardines, perdiéndola de vista por los enormes árboles que se hallaban ahí.

Observo la misma escena un par de días más, los mismos hechos, pidiendo que la guardiana la dejara continuar sola, llevando flores y perdiéndose en el jardín.

Fue en la cena del cuarto día que la reconoció de inmediato mientras el Señor Feudal la presentaba como su hija, Eshima –la cual era su mayor por 3 años- su belleza había sido tal cual podía observar desde la distancia de su balcón.

Le hizo recordarse a sí misma, tan callada, tan sumisa en cierto punto, pero dejando ver sus perfectos modales con los que fue educada.

Se sorprendió al notar que no era la típica hija con voz chillosa, pretenciosa de todo lo que poseía o de lo que podía lograr a obtener. Nada de lujos en su presencia.

Sus modales hacía que pareciera que se sentía a gusta ahí presente. Pero Hinata sabía muy bien que no era así. Ella misma había hecho lo mismo veces anteriores.

-Eshima-San le gustaría enseñarme la casa, no he podido lograr a conocer cómo me hubiese gustado-

-Con mucho gusto- respondía la mujer con una casi desapercibida chispa de alegría ante el pedido de Hinata.

-Me parece bien, puedes retirarte- decía el señor feudal, cuando vio la mirada de su hija a modo de permiso.

Hiashi sólo asintió ante la acción. Lo había sorprendido que Hinata tomará la iniciativa y muy por lo acostumbrado ella no pidió el permiso de esté.  
Pero antes de retirarse hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él a modo de disculpa.

-Gracias-

-Etto… no tiene que agradecer Eshima-San- pronunciaba Hinata mientras movía las manos frente a ella en modo de negación- Pero sé muy bien que es estar en una reunión por obligación.

-Quien dijo que estoy por obligación- decía la mayor un poco exaltada.

-No me malinterprete, pero sé muy bien lo que es eso-

-Pensé que no era tan notorio…. Veo que me equivoque- admitía Eshima al verse descubierta- Con mucha más razón. Gracias Hinata-Chan.

-Yo no percibí que alguien más se haya dado cuenta…. Bueno mi padre quizá- decía Hinata mientras tocaba su barbilla al recordar cómo su padre podía notar la actitud de la Ojiluna en reuniones de ese tipo.

-Bueno que deseas que te muestre, será a modo de agradecimiento- ofrecía Eshima.

-Me gustaría conocer el jardín que a diario recorre-

-Ehhhh, me has estado vigilando Hinata-Chan?-

-Nani?... no etto… no no, es que todas las tardes que me asomo al balcón la veo dirigirse ahí- se excusaba Hinata al notar que quizá la situación la hacía ver cómo una chismosa.

-jajaja lo sé también te veía en el balcón, te agrada no es cierto?- le había causado gracia la reacción de la menor.

-Sí, así es me agrada mucho, es una lugar muy acogedor- admitía Hinata- Bueno me llevará?

-No suelo ir a estas horas y tampoco creo que sea lo más conveniente- pronunciaba con cierta pesadez la mayor.

-Vamos, dijo que sería a modo de agradecimiento- pronunciaba la Ojiluna, sin tomarle la importancia que debía a las palabras de Eshima.

-Pero…- la mayor no pudo continuar con su negación, porque Hinata la jalaba levemente del brazo llevándola por el mismo camino que la había visto recorrer día tras día.

-Vamos- alentaba Hinata ya casi al termino del camino- seguro debe ser hermoso, todo en esta casa lo es.

-No- justo antes de llegar a lo que era la entrada del "gran jardín" Eshima grito un rotundo no que descoloco a Hinata haciéndola quedar parada mientras observaba a la mayor alejándose, regresando a la casa.

-No puede ser- Hinata decidió voltear y ver la gran entrada y entendió todo lo que para ella no tenía sentido hasta entonces.

Hizo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos y decidió regresar a su habitación. Mañana se disculparía por tremendo error. Ahora sólo le quedaba poder descansar.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la había buscado por toda la casa pero no la hallaba.  
Se sentía culpable por lo acontecido en la noche y debía ofrecer sus disculpas. Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si no la encontraba.

Su Hiashi la había solicitado para que esté presente en la última reunión que tenían antes de partir el día de mañana. Eso la había agotado más mentalmente al no estar concentrada del todo, le preocupaba Eshima.

Cuando por fin pudo retirarse a su habitación pensó en darse un baño y relajarse un poco.  
Justo antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa se asomó al balcón y pudo verla como todos los días religiosamente caminando hacia el "gran jardín".

No lo dudo y salto desde el balcón – no sin antes coger el ramo de flores que había conseguido en el día- sus habilidades ninjas hicieron que no tenga ningún inconveniente al llegar a ella.

-Eshima-San- llamo la Ojiluna- discúlpeme yo, no debí, discúlpeme- pronunciaba Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la mayor.

-Puedes retirarte-

Hinata se incorporó por el asombro de las palabras. Pero dándose cuenta de inmediato que se refería a la guardiana.

-No, discúlpame tú Hinata-Chan no debí dejarte sola en medio de la noche.

-No, la entiendo completamente, fui yo quien cometió la falta.

-Te gustaría acompañarme ahora?- pregunto Eshima.

-Está segura- pregunto Hinata- me gustaría- respondió ante el asentimiento de la mayor.

-Veo que te gustan las flores, es un bonito ramo el que traes- menciono Eshima mientras caminaban.

-Lo aprendí de mi madre-

-Mi padre me comento que también perdiste a tu madre. Habrá sido difícil crecer sin tu madre-

-Lo fue…. pero tenía a Padre, a Hanabi, incluso a Ko y a Natsu ellos son mis guardianes de igual manera los considero mi familia….. Aun así mi madre es ….. es mi modelo a seguir, ella era siempre tan buena con todos y nos amaba tanto, por eso su perdida fue dura padre y para mí. Él cambio mucho- recordaba Hinata con pesar cómo era el trato del líder del clan para con ella.

-Entiendo, pero te aseguro que ella debe estar muy orgullosa de la mujer que te has convertido-

-Arigato, Eshima-San-

Ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia frente a la entrada del gran jardín, a modo de mostrar sus respetos a los fallecidos.

-Mi madre y mi amado se encuentran aquí- explicaba la mayor mientras se acercaban a las tumbas que mostraban un excelente cuidado y decoraciones florales.

Hinata dividió las flores para ambas tumbas y se sentó junto a Eshima en una banca frente a las tumbas.

-Mi madre falleció hace 5 años, tenía una enfermedad a la que no le pudimos encontrar cura…- recordaba Eshima aquellas épocas de dolor no sólo para su madre sino para toda la casa- Mi amado Yuudai murió hace un mes cuando intentaba protegernos de unos ladrones que pretendían ingresar a la casa-

-Eso es terrible-

-Desde entonces vengo a diario a visitarlos, prácticamente lo perdí todo, sólo me queda mi padre y…..

-Eso es bueno, no? Aun tienes por quienes seguir adelante….- pronunciaba Hinata mientras le colocándola en las manos a Eshima la flor que había guardado para ella, mientras está frotaba su vientre aún pequeño.

-Sí, pero cómo podré hacerlo, cómo si el ya no está conmigo. Él fue quien hizo de mí una mujer distinta- decía Eshima mientras se le humedecían los ojos- Yo… Yo era la típica Hija del Señor Feudal, poniéndole precio a todo, obteniendo lo que siempre quería –

-Usted Eshima-San?- cuestionaba Hinata ante la confesión.

-Yuudai fue quien cambio mi mundo, mi vida. Él me enseño a convivir mejor con las personas que trabajan en la casa, con los aldeanos. Me enseño que no todo tiene precio, cómo el Amor. Yo pensaba que felicidad era tener ostentosos vestidos, joyas exóticas, pero todo sólo era una farsa. La felicidad, la verdadera felicidad me la dieron mis padres –No aprovechándola en su momento, se lamentaba para sus adentros - y él. Fui tan feliz Hinata-Chan. Yuudai me hizo inmensamente feliz. Y ahora tengo tanto miedo de no poder criar bien a nuestro hijo, de no enseñarle bien lo que su padre me enseño a mí-

-Eshima-San- Hinata no sabía cómo poder consolarla, sólo le hizo recordar el mal luto que ella llevo- El miedo es algo normal, pero estoy completamente segura que usted podrá educar sabiamente a su hijo, usted que sabe ahora cuál es la verdadera felicidad.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Yo perdí hace unos meses a mi Nii-San, fui tan débil y cobarde que…. Que termine haciendo todo lo que él no hubiera querido para mí. Ni siquiera he vuelto a visitarlo a su tumba, sólo lo hice cuando regresamos de la guerra…. Y ni una sola vez más…. Eso quizá demuestra cuán débil puedo ser… o cuán egoísta- confeso la Ojiluna.

-No, sólo dejaste que todo tú dolor fluya-

-Pero usted no lo hizo y ahora está aquí aún con ese dolor y saliendo adelante por usted, por ustedes. Sé que serán una hermosa familia- alentaba Hinata.

-Tuve que hacerlo con ayuda de mi guardiana, incluso cuando mi padre se enteró me dio todo su apoyo, olvidando por completo el hecho que debía casarme con otro hombre-

-Eso hubiera sido terrible- pronuncio Hinata mientras tapaba levemente su boca con una mano en la boca y otra en su pecho.

-Así es, no lo hubiera permitido…. Gracias Hinata-Chan es tan cálido platicar contigo. Y tienes toda la razón debo honrar la memoria de Yuudai, así como tu honraras la de tu Nii-San- dijo Eshima mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a Hinata.  
Siendo la mayor correspondida.

.

.

-/…/… FIN DEL FLASH BACK…/…/-

.

.

Un par de días después de ese suceso ya se encontraban en Konoha.

A Hinata le hubiera encantado darse un baño y poder descansar. Pero había algo en ella que la hacía presagiar que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Quizá no sabía el motivo. Quizá Sí, pero… intentaría postergarlo.

Tenía que hacer algo para poder despejar la mente. Así que decidió ir a entrenar en horas de la noche. Se situó a un lado cerca de la cascada que le encantaba -Por suerte era cercana a la aldea- dejo las cosas que tenía consigo, algunas las compro en el camino- si aquella sensación no desaparecía sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí.  
Trato de concentrarse en la nueva Técnica que quería efectuar.

Quizá sólo habían pasado un par de horas, quizá no sería más de medianoche. Quizá debería ir a descansar.

-A quien quieres engañar Hinata- se decía así misma la Ojiluna.

Tomo las cosas que había dejado a un lado antes de entrenar.

Primero sólo caminaba. Luego sus pasos se volvieron más cortos, más lentos…. Más inestables.

-De-debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo- se animaba ella misma, sujeto con mayor fuerza las cosas que llevaba en la mano.

Y antes de dudarlo nuevamente, hecho a correr en dirección a su objetivo. Corrió, sudo, sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo feroz, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Decidió no parar hasta hallarse ahí frente a quien prestaba sus respetos- Se detuvo de manera abrupta al estar ahí- aun temblaban sus piernas y sin más se dejó caer.

-Nii-San...- Detuvo sus palabras al sentir -Quien está ahí…- ella había sentido que alguien se acercaba y tenía la mano puesta en su Kunai por si era necesario.

Crack..

-Pregunte quien anda ahí…- No era normal que alguien estuviera a esas horas en ese lugar, claro quizá ella no sólo podía ser la excepción.

Pero justo en ese momento tenía que aparecer alguien. Justo ahora que si quiera pudo saludar a su Hermano, que injusto pensó la Ojiluna

-Disculpa, no quise asustarte… Hinata-Chan- no tenía otra opción más que acercarse, había sido una mala idea ir a aquel lugar pensando que no hallaría a nadie ahí.

-Ummm…Na-Naruto-Kun- pronunciaba mientras veía con asombro acercarse a aquel muchacho rubio con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por parte de él.

Había sido el momento menos pensado, en el lugar menos esperado y con el encuentro menos imaginado por muchos, quizá…

Y ahí se hallaban frente a frente.

Ella no había pensado en el en mucho tiempo y ahora lo tenía ahí parado frente a ella, sin saber que decirle.

Él la había evitado casi por todos los medios no encontrarse con ella y justo ahí, justo en ese momento que a él se le hizo más que necesario poder ir a pedir disculpas al genio.

Justo ahí ambos, frente a la tumba de Neji Hyuga.

Cuan irónico puede llegar a ser el destino?...

-También vienes a visitar a Neji?- pregunto el rubio tratando de no dar a conocer el grado de su nerviosismo- Qué pregunta la mía, es más que seguro que estas aquí por él. Debes venir seguido- dijo lo último más como una afirmación que cómo pregunta.

-B-Bueno yo. Sí vine a visitar a Nii-San, será mejor que me retire- Hasta Naruto pensaba que ella visitaba a Neji, cuan desagradable sensación lo que eso le provoco. Sentía que había abandonado por todos los medios a quien ella llama orgullosa Hermano.

-No Hinata espera- pronunció cuando vio que ella se disponía a marcharse.

-Umm, sucede algo?-

-Quisieras quedarte un momento, por favor…. Me gustaría que estés presente mientras muestro mis respetos.

-No es necesaria mi presencia- contesto algo confusa Hinata.

-Por favor ttebayo… sólo un momento-

-Está bien-

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y parados frente a la tumba guardaron silencio…. Un incómodo silencio, un poco más incómodo para el rubio que para Hinata.

-Neji.. Yo, yo quisiera darte las gracias. Lo que tú hiciste por nosotros, no tengo palabras para aquello dattebayo. Pero sé muy bien que yo sigo aquí por ti, por tu sacrificio- Era más difícil de lo que pensaba, agregando que tenía justo al lado suyo a Hinata, podía hacerlo, tarde o temprano iba a suceder- Te debo mucho, no sólo el hecho de salvarme… ttebayo aun no comprendo cómo fue que lo hiciste. A mí, porque? Sólo por haberte llamado genio?... sólo por eso, pareciera ridículo…Yo, yo soy tan imbécil que aun no entiendo - Hinata observo de reojo a Naruto un poco sorprendida por las palabras.

-Naruto-Kun….

-Fue tan duro no poder regresar con todos mis compañeros vivos, estar en sus velorios, verlos partir así sin más. Sé que todos luchamos por la paz en nuestro mundo, los padres de Shikamaru e Ino lo hicieron por nuestros futuros….Pero tú? Lo tuyo fue tan directo, tu sacrificio fue directamente por mí acaso?... Qué estoy preguntando dattebayo….! Fue por todos- Naruto no escucho a Hinata- Porque, si en todo caso yo era atravesado pude a verme recuperado gracias al chacra de Kurama. Si quiera pensaste en el daño que tu familia y amigos sufriríamos. Acaso las pesadillas serán eternas?.. el dolor siempre tan profundo?... El recuerdo tan doloroso?... No era una competencia de quien salvaba a quien…. ACASO TE LO PEDIIIII.!

El llanto que tenía el rubio fue bruscamente detenido por la cachetada tan inesperada que Hinata le brindo.

-Ni se te ocurra reprocharle a Nii-San sobre su sacrificio, ni ahora ni nunca, ni muchos menos aquí. Por más dolor que me causo su muerte jamás cuestione su sacrificio…. Cuestione mi falta de actitud, mi falta de decisión, mi falta de poder, porque si hubiera sido mejor en ello yo sola hubiera podido protegerte – las últimas palabras de Naruto fueron incrementando una pequeña ira en su interior, no era de su agrado aquel reproche hacia Neji- Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí, fui yo quien te protegió.

-Fue Neji quien nos protegió…

-Así cómo lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera y cómo tú lo hubieras hecho- Hinata no dejo terminar de hablar a Naruto, ella hablaría no sólo por ella si no por su Nii-San, sentía que era deber suyo poner cara, por quien siempre la puso por ella.

-Yo…

-Es injusto que digas cosas así, él nos salvó porque pudo y por qué quiso. Él sintió que fue liberado en ese momento- recordaba Hinata las palabras de Neji.

-Siempre pudo ser libre. Si no hubiera sido por esa maldita marca…

-Marca que le causo mucho daño, tanto sufrimiento. No sólo para él sino para ambas ramas.

-No creo que para la principal..- contestaba un irónico Naruto.

-Eso es algo de lo que tú no puedes hablar-

-Cómo que no, no fue acaso por culpa de ese odio en su interior que intento matarte en los exámenes Chunin. Tanto odio expresado en nuestra batalla en las semifinales.

-Odio que fue liberado en la misma…

-Pero que hay de él odio de los demás integrantes de la rama secundaria…

-Es un tema del que yo misma me encargaré…

-Así cómo quisiste encargarte de protegerme?- aquellas palabras Naruto las había pronunciado sin pensar.

El rubio pudo ver que Hinata pretendía darle otra cachetada y la cogió de la muñeca evitando el golpe.

-Si crees que no fue suficiente es cierto. No lo fue. Si no, no estuviéramos frente a esta tumba – Pronunció aquello mientras señalaba furiosa y dolida la tumba de Neji- Eso no significa que no pueda lograr muchas otras cosas.

-Hinata…- Naruto pronunciaba su nombre mientras la acercaba más a él – porque lo tomas cómo si hubiera dicho una insolencia. Insolente fui al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí en su momento – la distancia que había iba desapareciendo sin poder percibirlo.

-De…De que hablas..-

-De tú amor por mí, Hinata-

-Yo, yo- ella pudo ver cuán cercaba estaban y cómo en los viejos tiempos sintió arder su rostro.

-Acaso eso aún es así?- Naruto podía sentir claramente cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Pudo observar con mayor detenimiento los rasgos tan hermosos de la Ojiluna, deseando más cercanía entre ellos.

-Eh… etto… Naruto-

-Yo sé que no he podido hacer lo que Neji me pidió, pero si tú..- ahí estaba nuevamente pronunciando las palabras erróneamente, en el momento equivocado.

-Nii-San nunca te pidió que tengas algo conmigo- el oír ese comentario de parte del rubio fue un poco hiriente, pero sobre todo sentía su "orgullo afectado"… orgullo?…orgullo?…. cómo era que ahora salía a flote él dolor de su orgullo, sí algún día dudo que lo tenía pues ahora hacía apto de presencia, tenía el orgullo lastimado, lo cual causo su alejamiento inmediato- Y así lo hubiera hecho nunca lo hubiera aceptado sabiendo que lo hacías por una petición.

-No Hinata, yo no quise decir eso-

-Pues lo hiciste-

-Yo me refería a que si tú aun deseas…. Si, si tu gustas… podríamos salir..

-Sí?, tú crees?... Crees que es así de fácil?, que puedes venir y decirme eso sin más?, a que se debe todo esto… Acaso alguien más te lo ha pedido?

-No, en lo absoluto-

-A qué se debe tú cambio de actitud Naruto-

-De que hablas Hinata-

-Me refiero que hace unos meses me hubiera dado aunque sea un rayo de esperanza el que tú estés conmigo… que estés a mi lado cambiando el dolor por la felicidad, cambiando mis días negros por tu brillo, la soledad por tu compañía….

-Hinata yo…

-Donde estabas en esos momentos que extrañaba tu sonrisa. Esa que cambio mi mundo. Donde estaba el Naruto que me hizo querer ser más fuerte…. Por querer estar a su lado, por permanecer siempre así… Junto a ti. Donde estabas en mi dolor, cuando yo sufría…

-Yo quise e intente hablar contigo pero los guardias de la mansión, no me dejaban, decían que habías ordenado ninguna clase de visita-

-Yo.. Yo me enfrente a Pain por ti y en ningún momento me importo que me lo impidiera mi guardián. Tú que eres el gran ninja no pudo, ni quiera pudiste intentar algo más? Así de fácil fue que te rendiste?...

-Lo lamento-

-Lo lamentas?... Pues yo lo lamente, pero ahora ya no. Sé muy bien que no está en nuestro destino estar juntos.

-Pero Hinata el destino puede cambiar.

-Exacto Naruto, y cambió. Te esperé y te esperé mucho tiempo pero tú no diste nada por mí, no más que amistad. Mientras yo…. Mientras yo sí sentía que te amaba, cómo ya te lo había dicho….Y por eso mismo cambio el destino. No quiero un amor así.

-Creo que mis palabras las malinterpretaste y todo ha sido una confusión-

-Sí tienes razón en algo, fue una confusión. Tú confusión. Creer y hacerme creer que ahora los dos podemos tener algo. Y no es así. No cuando tú punto de inicio son las palabras que Neji dijo.

 **Naruto, Hinata-Sama daría su vida por ti  
Así que tu vida ya no es sólo tuya.**

-No, Hinata-

-Tú vida ya no es sólo tuya. Yo aún daría la vida por ti, así como los demás. Pero ahora sólo podemos ser amigos.

-Entiendo-

-Pero aun así ahora no puedo brindarte del todo mi amistad. Espero y puedas entender. Sería egoísta contigo y conmigo misma hacer cómo si nunca hubiera sentido algo más por ti- esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella pudo decir antes de marcharse.

-Mierda-Él sintió cierta frialdad en ella cuando está paso por su lado. Pero fue el aroma tan exquisito que ella desprendía que hizo que la volteará a ver. La observo marcharse con la mente en blanco. Y lo supo ahí, la había lastimado de nuevo. No, no sólo a ella sino a él mismo también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Acaso habrá algún día en que despiertes de buen humor?- preguntaba el Hokage al joven que ingresaba a su oficina- Si vienes a quejarte ahora no es el momento.

-Vengo por otros temas, Kakashi-

-Me costó que Naruto me tratará con más respeto, contigo cuanto tiempo me tomará?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara el Hokage, recibiendo del joven una filuda mirada- YA ya ya, pero cómo podrás ver ahora soy el Hokage.

-Ojalá seas uno bueno-

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Espero disfruten este capítulo, ya que me salio más largo de lo que pensé... jajajaj

 **PDTA.** Espero que muchos hayan saciado la intriga que les causo el final del cap anterior. Y muchas gracias por las buenas vibras a quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme ;)

 **PDTA1.** Aunque ya sabía por donde iría este capítulo me tomo mucho poder iniciarlo (me quede en blanco :/ ) hasta que una canción ilumino mi mente.. o algo así...

 **PDTA2**. Así que por lo dicho anteriormente por favor mandenme el nombre y cantante de sus canciones favoritas necesito renovar mi repertorio y así iluminar esté cerebrito ;)

También espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	11. Capítulo 10

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 10**

-Donde estuviste?, cuando llegué a casa no estabas…- Preguntaba el dueño de la casa.

-Acaso eres mi madre?...Eso no es de tu incumbencia- daba por respuesta el invitado, siendo tan frío cómo siempre.

-Ni porque te hospedas aquí puedes ser un poco cortés?... Ni sé porque aún me sorprende tú actitud, ya debería estar acostumbrado - Pronunciaba el propietario aún somnoliento mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Él invitado lanzo una mirada tan fría, pero había algo en esa mirada… algo distinto.

-Sucedió algo?- y la respuesta a la pregunta fue nuevamente aquella mirada tan típica- Parece que sí.. – concluyo el Rubio propietario.

-Cállate- pronuncio el joven antes de salir por la ventana. No iba a aguantar el interrogatorio que su amigo empezaría. No podía volver a recordar aquella escena aquel dolor tan palpable. Seguro eso le volvería a traer pesadillas, de esas que había tenido desde pequeño y logró superarlas hace poco tiempo.

-Qué le habrá ocurrido al Teme?...-se preguntó Naruto en medio de la habitación, mientras observaba alejarse a su azabache amigo.

-.

-.

-.

-Acaso habrá algún día en que despiertes de buen humor?- preguntaba el Hokage al joven que ingresaba a su oficina- Si vienes a quejarte ahora no es el momento.

-Vengo por otros temas, Kakashi-

-Me costó que Naruto me tratará con más respeto, contigo cuanto tiempo me tomará, Sasuke?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara el Hokage

-Tsk..

-Bueno, bueno que se te ofrece entonces- preguntaba Kakashi mientras seguía revisando los papeles que Shizune le había dejado momentos antes.

-Necesito que envíes a un grupo de ninjas al lugar que te indicare. Pero eso tiene que ser después que me vaya yo- indicaba el azabache.

-y a que se debe eso?-

-Sabes muy bien que sí interrumpí el viaje y estoy ahora en la Aldea es porque vengo a ver sobre la reconstrucción del Complejo Uchiha-

-Lo sé, lo sé- contesto algo desganado el Hokage.

\- y también hay algo que….

-Hokage-Sama- interrumpía Shizune- aquí le traigo los informes que…..- al ver al joven Uchiha se quedó sumamente sorprendida ya que no sabía que él se encontrará en la Aldea- usted pidió.

-Te he dicho que me llames Kakashi, no necesitamos el formalismo, Shizune- decía Kakashi mientras daba una ligera ojeada a Sasuke.

-No se me permite eso, Hokage-Sama- decía la mujer.

-Pensé que no querías que nadie más se enterara que estabas en la Aldea- preguntaba el mayor una vez que Shizune se retiró.

-Tsk- decía a modo de queja Sasuke, pero era cierto él no quería que nadie más se enterara que estaba en la Aldea, le bastaba con que Kakashi y Naruto lo supieran. Pero lo que más lo sorprendía era que no había sentido la presencia de Shizune, sólo se percató de ello cuando ella ingreso a la oficina. Había bajado su guardia, pero cómo?... y Nuevamente vino a su mente aquella imagen que estaba impregnada de dolor, sorprendentemente de dolor ajeno, de dolor que no era suyo… Cómo si a él le importará aquello… Pero entonces porque, porque aún la recordaba. Mierda -se decía para sus adentros-.

-Bueno, creó que ahora ya no será necesario que te escondas-

-Sólo quería mi privacidad, no soy un niñito miedoso- refutaba el Uchiha.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario- respondiendo el mayor, sin prestar mayor importancia a Sasuke.

-Kakashi cuando será la reunión- pregunto el azabache al ver que su antiguo Sensei no le prestaba mayor interés.

-Cierto es hoy a la dos- contestaba Kakashi mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Cómo es que eres Hokage? Si olvidas cosas tan esenciales-

-Bueno tengo tantas cosas aquí, que no puedes percibir eso?- pronunciaba el peliplata mientras volvía su vista a los documentos en su mano.

-Lo que sea, luego vengo para que me lleves con esos viejos- soltó a decir el Uchiha antes de salir de la oficina.

Si ya lo habían visto, no había más interés en ocultar su presencia así que decidió salir por la puerta y dirigirse a aquel sitio que fue su hogar y que volvería a restaurarlo, a formarlo nuevamente por la memoria de su hermano, Itachi.

Recorría la Aldea, aquella Aldea tan amada por su Hermano, había cambiado un poco, tanto por las reconstrucciones cómo por los avances que tenían - debía admitirlo- gracias al mando de Kakashi.

Era inevitable que las personas no voltearan a verlo, cómo no hacerlo.

Era el hermano del asesino que acabo con su propio Clan – para muchos aún desconocida la verdad de aquellos hechos "reales"- .

Era el mejor amigo del héroe de Konoha y futuro Hokage.

Era el discípulo del actual Hokage.

Era el muchacho que alguna vez fue discípulo de uno de los Sannin, nada menos que de Orochimaru, aquel que asesino al Tercero.

Era quien quiso destruir la Aldea después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Era aquel muchacho de quien se hablaba muchas cosas. Y de quien por todas esas mismas razones ya no se quería hablar de él.

Recibió miradas de todo tipo. Desde quienes lo despreciaban, lo odiaban, quienes le temían y cómo no, las que lo deseaban.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba, que las mujeres intentaran hacer cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Aunque debía admitir que en la actualidad ya no era cómo lo habían sido Sakura e Ino, junto con las demás chichas de la academia -Eso sí que le era irritante- aunque las chicas de ahora mantenían su distancia, no significaba que ya no le siguiera pareciendo patético.

Le pareció que el trayecto a su destino había sido más largo. Quizá porque en cierto modo no tenía ansias de llegar.

Había pensado varias veces en aquel lugar mientras hacia su viaje de redención.

Lo había recordado cómo fue en su niñez, lo había soñado hasta en pesadillas -como fue aquella noche trágica para todo su Clan- Y por supuesto lo había imaginado cómo sería en un futuro.

Pero nada de eso lo había preparado para asimilar lo que realmente se sentía estar parado ahí.

Aún estaban en escombros todas aquellas casas.  
No sabía con exactitud si así habían quedado aquella última noche que paso ahí. O si con la invasión de Pain lo habían destruido más.  
Y que absolutamente nadie había tomado la decisión de mejorar su aspecto.

Claro que sabrían ellos si no era su Clan el que había sido acribillado, no había sido hogar de ellos.

Qué sabrían ellos, si él era el único sobreviviente….. El único Uchiha.

Hizo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos a las almas caídas.

Que sea uno de los más grandes ninjas no significaba que algo no lo afligiera.  
Y ese mismo era el motivo…. Su Familia, su Clan.  
Aquellos eran recuerdos tan impregnados en él, eran sentimientos tan llenos de amor, de dolor, de resentimientos y sobre todo aquellos que significaban que él buscaba el perdón.

Era el momento. Tomo una buena cantidad de aire y soltó un gran respiro, mientras ingresaba al Complejo Uchiha – que aún se mostraba en la entrada - algo destruida- el emblema tan imperial que mostraban orgullosos sus integrantes tiempos atrás-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-Sabes lo que le ocurre a Sasuke?- preguntaba Kakashi mientras se sentaba al costado de su antiguo alumno, que se encontraba comiendo Ramen.

-También lo noto?- respondía con otra pregunta Naruto mientras en guía rápidamente el último sorbo de su plato.

-Bienvenido Hokage-Sama, que le sirvo?- interrumpía Teuchi.

-Un miso Ramen, por favor- pidió el peliplata.

-Oe oe Kakashi-Sensei no me invita un tazón para hacerle compañía mientras charlamos? –

-Está bien, dos Miso Ramen-

-A la orden, enseguida salen- contestaba desde la cocina Teuchi-

-Hoy en la oficina no pudo percibir cuando Shizune se acercaba, pensé que saldría por la ventana, ya que no quería ser descubierto. Pero ella entro y el reacciono después. Tuvo un leve instante en el que mostro sorpresa y cuando ella se marchó, no tuvo más opción que fruncir el ceño, dándome claramente a notar que él había bajado la guardia.

-Ayer en la noche cuando llegué a casa él no estaba, tampoco sé a qué hora habrá llegado. Pero cuando desperté estaba ahí en la sala. Le pregunte pero cómo siempre no obtuve una buena respuesta. Pero había algo raro en su mirada.

-Regresar a la Aldea no debe ser nada fácil, los demás lo miran con desagrado y sobre todo por su Clan-

-Su Clan?- preguntó Naruto mientras observaba maravillado el tazón de Ramen que Teuchi ponía frente a él.

-No te lo dijo?, él viene a ver sobre la reconstrucción del Complejo Uchiha-

-No-

-Vino por eso, aunque también me iba a decir algo, justo cuando entro Shizune- recordó el Hokage.

-Quizá sea lo del Clan, sea lo que sea el Teme sabe que cuenta con nosotros-

-Ese es el detalle Naruto, sabes que a Sasuke no le gusta pedir ayuda a los demás-

-Aunque no lo pida ahí estaré yo, después de todo es mi compañero de equipo, no?- menciono el rubio mientras acababa su Ramen.

-Bueno es hora de marcharnos, tenemos que llegar a la reunión- decía Kakashi mientras ponía sobre la mesa su tazón vacío- No te habrás olvidado, no Naruto?-

-Ehhhh, no claro que no Sensei- contestaba pasándose las manos sobre sus rubios cabellos.

-La reunión que te dije con los Ancianos y los otros Líderes de los Clanes…..será sobre Sasuke- informó el mayor.

-Claro, claro eso- Naruto no recordaba a ver acordado asistir a dicha reunión, pero si se trataba de Sasuke el iría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Vamos tengo que ir a la oficina a firmar unos últimos papeles, sino Shizune se molestará- se quejaba el Sexto.

-Vaya lío en el que te meterás si eso pasa y pensar que eres el Hokage- decía a tono de burla Naruto.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-Hasta que llegas-

-Aún hay tiempo- se excusaba Kakashi con el joven en su oficina.

-Teme, que haces aquí?-

-Tsk….. Vengo por Kakashi, Dobe- contestaba de mala gana Sasuke al rubio.

-Un poco más de respeto hacia mi persona no estaría demás- pedía con una sonrisa bajo su máscara Kakashi.

-Sí Teme, ahora Kakashi Sensei es el Hokage- secundaba Naruto-

-Lo que sea, ya debemos irnos Kakashi-

-Sí, si ya termino de firmar este último documento-

-Y demorara esa reunión?- preguntaba Naruto algo desinteresado.

-Más probable que sí- contesto el Sexto.

-Y tú que Dobe?... acaso él irá?- preguntaba Sasuke con la mirada puesta en Kakashi.

-Sabemos la posición de los Ancianos del Consejo, pero no la de los líderes de los Clanes y eso puede ser una desventaja. Con la presencia de Naruto, eso sería una gran ayuda ya que todos confían en él y aunque saben que le falta prepararse para asumir el cargo de Hokage toman en cuenta sus aportes. Además tampoco tengo porque enfrentarme a todos yo sólo no?- pronunciaba Kakashi mientras sonreía levemente.

-Cómo que me falta preparación, estoy seguro que ahora mismo lo haría muy bien- pronunciaba el rubio con un leve puchero.

-Y vuelvo a preguntar, cómo es que eres el Hokage, si no puedes enfrentarte a esos ancianos, acaso les temes, Kakashi?- preguntaba son cierta burla el Uchiha- Y Naruto es más que notorio que te falta preparación, sigues siendo un Dobe.

-Sasuke..- gritaba Naruto.

-D O B E- volvía a pronunciar lentamente y con énfasis, con clara burla por parte del azabache.

-Bueno, bueno ya vamos- decía Kakashi mientras empujaba a Naruto rumbo a la reunión, para así evitar una de las típicas discusiones que ambos jóvenes tenían desde niños.

-.

-.

-.

Pensaron que iban a ser los primeros en llegar pero en la puerta de la sala de reuniones los esperaba Shizune –qué como asistente del Hokage debía estar presente ya que conocía sobre todos los temas, además que Kakashi decidió que lo acompañara ya que ella había tratado con los Ancianos anteriormente junto a Tsunade y eso podía orientarlo mejor- y le informo que los Ancianos ya se encontraban.

Los únicos que saludaron adecuadamente a los del Consejo fueron Kakashi y Shizune.

Naruto al ser más relajado siempre con los tratos con los antiguos Hokages, cómo lo había sido con el Tercero, Hiruzen Sarutobi y la Quinta, Tsunade Senju. Su saludo no fue el más adecuado de quien se esperaba fuera el Futuro líder de la Aldea. Pero al menos tuvo la intención de hacerlo.

Mientras el Uchiha había sido tema aparte, sólo observándolos con la mirada fría que él poseía. No haciendo nada más que aquello. Lo cual genero cierta incomodidad entre todos – Claro menos en Naruto que no percibía el ambiente tenso-.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde –hora pactada para el encuentro- empezaban a llegar lo líderes.

Primero llego Shibi Aburame junto a Shino Aburame (Líder actual junto a su hijo y futuro Líder del Clan Aburame).

Luego llegaron Shikamaru Nara (Líder del Clan Nara), Ino Yamanaka (Líder del Clan Yamanaka), Choza Akimichi y Chouji Akimichi (el actual Líder junto a su hijo y Futuro Líder del Clan Akimichi).  
Choza aún mantenía el cargo porque con su posición quería brindar un apoyo a Shikamaru e Ino, mientras enseñaba a Chouji a ser un gran Líder.

Después hicieron acto de presencia Tsume Inuzuka junto a Hana Inuzuka (La actual Líder junto a su hija y futura Líder del Clan Inuzuka).

Sasuke conocía a la gran mayoría de los Líderes Actuales, habían sido compañeros en la academia. Pero no significaba que llevara una buena relación con ellos. Es más con las justas y se saludaban.

Cada miembro que ingresaba a la sala de reuniones era imposible no notar su cara de asombro al apreciar la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

En los Aburame casi eso había sido difícil de detectar ya que siempre iban cubiertos en extremos, con sus gafas características.

Chouji dejo de comer cuando ingreso cuando vio al azabache. Shikamaru sólo pudo hacer una mueca identificando su frase característica –Qué fastidio, y no por la presencia del Uchiha, si no que eso significaba que esa reunión llevaría más de lo habitual- Mientras Ino se había emocionada al verlo y fugazmente sus ojos brillaron, pero no corrió hacía Sasuke, si no que le regalo una grata sonrisa –asombrando a más de uno, incluso al mismo Sasuke que espero incluso que se abalanzaría sobre él-.

Las Inuzuka se asombraron pero no prestaron más atención a quien pensaban era sólo un muchacho más.

Eran las dos de la tarde en punto e hicieron ingreso los Hyuga – cómo siempre puntuales y con su perfecto porte, saludando cómo es debido, pero con la típica soberbia aludiendo que eran el Clan más poderoso de Konoha-.

Ingreso Hiashi Hyuga en compañía del Anciano Jefe, Líder del Consejo del Clan Hyuga –no era sorpresa alguna, excepto para Sasuke saber que los Hyuga tenían su propio consejo, sabía que eran uno de los clanes que aún mantenían sus costumbres y según noto nada en ellos había cambiado a pesar de los años-.

Todo pensamiento se borró de su mente y está sólo se puso en blanco al verla ingresar, justo detrás de los mayores de su Clan.

Ahí estaba ella…  
Era ella quien había hecho que él bajara la guardia y no percibiera a Shizune entrar a la oficina de Kakashi.  
Era de quien había sentido su dolor.  
Era a quien "debía" acercarse, pero no quería….. No quería?, mierda claro que quería, pero no podía, no pudo hacerlo.  
Era a quien había visto….. la noche anterior.  
Ella era una Hyuga.

Demoro un momento más en hacer acto de presencia, pues se despedía como era debido de Ko, quien los había acompañado y esté se quedaría en la entrada de la sala a la espera de los miembros de la Rama Principal.

Instantes después Hinata ingreso a la sala de reuniones detrás de Hiashi y del Anciano Jefe.

Tenía el porte perfecto, estaba vestida adecuadamente - Pues llevaba puesto algún Kimono que su Padre siempre sugería debía usar para asistir a reuniones con los demás Clanes- llevaba el cabello suelto, dejando ver lo bien cuidado que lo mantenía – quizá fuera de las chicas que prefería pasar más tiempo arreglándose que entrenando, suponía el Uchiha- mostraba una piel hidratada, sin rasgo de alguna cicatriz o golpe –definitivamente sería de aquellas chicas, volvía a pensar el Uchiha, quien podría tener un aspecto así de cuidado, claro alguien que no sea Ninja, eso de seguro, suponía una y otra vez Sasuke-.

Sin darse cuenta el Uchiha, no había dejado de observarla desde que ingreso, había captado cada detalle de ella, había visto cada paso que daba hasta casi colocarse cerca de Naruto, en donde era el lugar asignado para los Hyugas – era una mesa en forma de "U", el Hokage se encontraba a la cabeza junto a Shizune, Naruto y Sasuke, mientras los Líderes de Clanes se encontraban a los lados -

Fue ahí donde pudo notar que Naruto también la observaba. Mientras Hinata observaba a Ino saludándola con la mira y la Yamanaka también correspondía el saludo dado por la Hyuga.

Hinata al igual que todos los Hyugas poseía unos ojos parecidos a la Luna, prácticamente no tenía iris. Pero Sasuke pudo notar claramente que ella desvió la mirada para observar a Naruto. Quizá ese detalle fue desapercibido para el mismo rubio, pero no para él.

Entonces recordó lo que vio cuando él llego al cementerio.

Era ella, pero en ese momento ella se marchaba. Tenía la mirada seria mirando al frente.

Luego volvió la mirada y se percató que Naruto estaba parado frente a una tumba observándola partir. Definitivamente la mirada del rubio daba a notar que había sucedido algo, pero que cosa? Era la interrogante que se hacía el azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nii-San, aquí estoy- decía mientras hacia una reverencia en el césped con la cabeza puesta sobre éste - Y-Yo lo siento, pero cada vez que pensaba si quiera en poder venir a verte, en visitarte en lo que ahora es tu lugar de descanso. M-Mi corazón dolía inmensamente, mi piernas temblaban al igual que lo hacen ahora.

Era notorio el quiebre de su voz a causa de su llanto. Aunque ella tuviera la cabeza gacha. Él podía saber lo que pasaba.

\- Te necesité, te necesito y te necesitaré ahora más que nunca. Por favor regresa. Por favor ven. Yo sé lo que debo hacer, pero este dolor aún persiste, siento que mi agonía regresa y no puedo permitirme eso. Ven y dame fuerzas, ven y oriéntame, ven y protégeme una vez más….

Sasuke la observo levantarse levemente colocando las manos sobre el césped, aún con la cabeza baja.  
Pero ahora cogía el césped con ambas manos, daba la impresión que los arrancaría de un tirón…

-NII-SAAAAAN…. AQUÍ ESTOY…. ES QUE NO ME VES….NII-SAAAAAAAN…REGRESAAAAA…!

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Que tal?... ya varios me preguntaban para cuando aparecería el sexy Sasuke Uchiha... y ahí lo tienen.  
con una aparición algo básica quizá, pero no coman ansias...

Lo sé también demore en actualizar, pero es que tenía tantas ideas para el desarrollo del Fic que mi mente estaba hecho una mazamorra... Pero aunque ya tenía anteriormente el desarrollo sólo que me faltaba encajarlos mejor. Y saber con exactitud en que "tiempo" se situarían.

-Para la mejora de la imaginación los personajes visten las mismas prendas que en The Last.

-Describí que Sasuke no sabía sobre que el Clan Hyuga poseía su propio Consejo. Esto porque según recuerdo en el anime no hacen mención a que los Uchihas lo tuvieran (sólo había un líder, Fugaku) y por no estar relacionado con los Hyugas en ningún aspecto desde pequeño. Ese sería el motivo por lo que desconoce sobre ciertos asuntos de los Hyuga.

 **PDTA.** Si se preguntan porque Hinata, "vuelve a lo mismo" es por algo básico. Ella sólo tuvo un sueño con Neji. Pero le faltaba un cierre, enfrentando la realidad. Frente a la tumba de este. Cosa que no se dio en el cap anterior por la interrupción de Naruto.

-Hablando de Naruto, no quiero que malinterpreten mis escritos, ni mucho menos que odien a algún personaje (admito que he odiado a personajes del anime... lo sé culpable..)

Pero las palabras que Naruto usó para hablar frente a la tumba de Neji, lo que habla sobre recriminar "al mismo Neji de porque lo salvo"... Capítulo 364 de Naruto Shippuden -Muerte de Neji- Es el mismo Neji quien responde que lo salva porque el rubio lo llamo Genio.

En ningún aspecto del anime vi que Neji lo responde con odio, si no más bien con cierta tranquilidad. Así que lo que mi Narutito decía no era tan alucinación de él.

 **PDTA1.** Es que nadie lee mis "notas/pdtas"?

(Si no lo recuerdan el cap anterior pedí que me manden sus canciones favoritas... enserio sin música no escribo... -.-)

- **Marys** , Gracias fuiste la única que me mando sobre sus canciones favoritas. (da la casualidad que justo en esos días se me dio por escuchar P. Alboran). Muchas Gracias también por tu comentarios sobre la historia.

También agradecer a quienes me han escrito, muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento son lo mejor. Y saber que disfrutan de mi historia es aún más satisfactorio.

Gracias a:

 **Guest**

 **Zumekqi**

 **MaryGaby**

 **Mangetsu Hyuga**

 **Crismairy Roque**

 **Andi Soul**

No se olviden que espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Espero actualizar en las fechas pactadas... (cada 15 días, si no a lo mucho al mes).

Y perdonen si hay algún error ortográfico o algo así. -.- :)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	12. Capítulo 11

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto Sasuke había llegado a la Aldea había decidido bajar su chacra hasta casi hacerlo imperceptible.

Naruto había recibido a su antiguo compañero de equipo en su departamento y en cuanto el rubio había decidido ir al cementerio lo dejo sin darle más explicación que un: Ya regreso.  
Por ese motivo ni Naruto pudo darse cuenta en el momento que el Uchiha había llegado a las tumbas.

Sasuke no sabía lo que había ocurrido momentos antes entre su rubio amigo y la Heredera del Clan Hyuga.

Aunque ahora sólo podía observar la espalda de la Hyuga, pudo verla instantes antes caminar con un porte erguido y con la mirada fija puesta al frente.

Tanto para Sasuke y Naruto era imposible desde el punto en que se encontraban ver el estado actual de la Hyuga.  
Mientras ella se alejaba con tantas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza y con el corazón lastimado de diferentes formas.

Ella había caminado pensando únicamente alejándose del rubio. No iba a voltear la mirada, no iba a observarlo más, no iba a seguirlo, no iba a regresar. No más.

Ella debía continuar, ella debía seguir. Ahora y siempre. Con él o sin él. Eso ahora le era totalmente claro.

Estuvo caminando buen rato tratando de no pensar en nada, en no sentir nada, trataba de aplacar los revoloteos de su cabeza y de su corazón. Pero cómo?

Sin pensarlo se detuvo en cuanto llego al camino que la dirigiría al Complejo Hyuga.  
Y cómo si fuera tan real veía a Neji caminar dándole la espalda.  
Aunque no le viera el frente sabía perfectamente su andar - mirada siempre en alto, con los hombros hacia atrás, espalda recta y los brazos cruzados en frente. Mientras el viento movía sus cabellos amarrados-.

Cerró los ojos sabiendo que deliraba, los apretó con fuerza y de igual manera sus manos apretaban a cada lado el buzo que llevaba puesto para su entrenamiento.  
Ella ya no lo vería en cuanto abriera los ojos.

Cuán equivocada estaba….

Neji ahora estaba parado mirándola de frente -no estarían más de 15 metros lejos- y ahora el llevaba los cabellos sueltos que al igual que antes eran movidos por el viento. La miraba sin expresión alguna con los brazos puestos al lado del cuerpo, llevando en la mano izquierda la banda de Konoha-.

Ella lo observaba pues él ahora tenía la miraba gacha y aunque la Ojiluna no supo interpretar eso, se alarmo en cuanto él empezó a correr hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Él aún con la cabeza gacha y con la banda de Konoha en la mano izquierda, empezó a acumular chacra en la mano derecha, mientras seguía corriendo hacia ella -Que a simple vista de cualquier persona aquello iba a ser un ataque directo con el Puño Suave, que dominaba aquel Clan-.

Qué era lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, aquello sólo le tría recuerdos de los exámenes Chunin, cuando tuvo que pelear contra su Nii-San.

Quizá alguien estaría jugando con su mente, quizá sólo serían delirios suyos.  
Que iba a ser si él se acercaba a ella de esa forma, ella no podría lastimarlo, aunque él estuviera vivo, ella no lo haría.

Decidida ella empezó a correr en dirección hacia él.  
Iba a ser un impacto directo de ambos, lo cual causaría daño y dolor, pero estaba dispuesta a saber qué ocurría.  
Aumento la velocidad y de igual manera el Genio, claro ella no acumulaba chacra, ni alistaba ningún ataque.

Aunque el trayecto pareció largo ninguno se detuvo y a menos de dos metros la Ojiluna sólo extendió los brazos… para un claro abrazo… Y no tuvo más opción que cubrirse con estos mismos ante la ráfaga de viento que la sorprendió.

Al erguirse de nuevo pudo observar que se encontraba sola.

Fue ahí que recordó la tumba de Neji. Por fin después de mucho tiempo ella había logrado ir a él. Y aunque eso se arruino con el encuentro del rubio -y posterior discusión con él-.  
No tenía por qué abandonar esa idea.

Corrió de regreso sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Y nuevamente en su corazón y su mente las ideas y sentimientos la invadían sin poder evitarlo. Sintiendo soledad infinita nuevamente.

El rubio que se había quedado instantes después de que Hinata se fuera. Hizo una oración en la tumba de Neji y partió.

El Uchiha había decidido quedarse ahí en la rama del árbol, pues tenía una vista casi completa de todas las tumbas.

Pensando en cuantos caídos en las guerras, cuantos traidores. Cuanto dolor sufrido por las familias.

Y fue ahí que la Ojiluna hizo su aparición nuevamente.

Hinata había llegado sólo en unos instantes, pues ya estaba de nuevo frente a la tumba de Neji.

Ahora estaba sola frente a él. Cómo lo hubiera querido la primera vez.

Sentía que todo se apoderaba de ella, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Aquello había hecho que baje la guardia sin darse cuenta que realmente no estaba sola. Qué metros más allá había un joven azabache, observándola sentado desde la rama de un árbol.

-Nii-San, aquí estoy- decía mientras hacia una reverencia en el césped con la cabeza puesta sobre éste - Y-Yo lo siento, pero cada vez que pensaba si quiera en poder venir a verte, en visitarte en lo que ahora es tu lugar de descanso. M-Mi corazón dolía inmensamente, mi piernas temblaban al igual que lo hacen ahora.

Era notorio el quiebre de su voz a causa de su llanto. Aunque ella tuviera la cabeza gacha. Él podía saber lo que pasaba.

\- Te necesité, te necesito y te necesitaré ahora más que nunca. Por favor regresa. Por favor ven. Yo sé lo que debo hacer, pero este dolor aún persiste, siento que mi agonía regresa y no puedo permitirme eso. Ven y dame fuerzas, ven y oriéntame, ven y protégeme una vez más….

Sasuke la observo levantarse levemente colocando las manos sobre el césped, aún con la cabeza baja. Pero ahora cogía el césped con ambas manos -daba la impresión que los arrancaría de un tirón…-

-NII-SAAAAAN…. AQUÍ ESTOY…. ES QUE NO ME VES….NII-SAAAAAAAN…REGRESAAAAA…!

Aquel grito lleno de desahogo, lleno de dolor, lleno de todo lo que ella había soportado. Desahogándolo únicamente con quien ella quería, dedicando cada gramo de su ser en esas palabras.

-Estoy aquí implorando por TI, POR TU REGRESO, es que acaso eso no es suficiente…Mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón te quieren aquí Nii-San, POR FAVOOOOR…

Él sabía quién era, la recordaba fugazmente, siendo la niña tímida, siguiendo siempre a Naruto y no a él, como solían hacer las demás.  
Recordó que Naruto le comentó que Neji –aquel chico que lo reto en los exámenes Chunin, quizá igual de fuerte que él mismo, porque no había nadie por encima de Sasuke Uchiha… Claro luego supo cuan equivocado estaba- había caído en la Guerra Ninja.  
Y por esa razón ella ahora se encontraba ahí.

-Ven y permíteme darte un abrazo, de esos que nunca pude darte y de los que ya jamás podre. Ven, siéntate conmigo y comparte los atardeceres, cómo siempre lo hacíamos después de entrenar. Ven y reafírmame una y otra vez que seré una gran Líder. Ven y no me dejes caer de nuevo.

En las palabras que acababa de escuchar le fue inevitable no recordar a Itachi. Ambos de pequeños fueron muy unidos y hubo incontables abrazos, luego cuando crecieron también pudieron entrenar juntos en algunas ocasiones. Itachi siempre decía que era muy bueno y que debía superarlo algún día. Aquellos eran los recuerdos que más valoraba actualmente.  
Era como si ella lo hubiera llevado fugazmente durante todos los gratos momentos que había compartido con su hermano.

Aunque ella sufría, él sentía una pequeña calidez en su pecho.  
Siempre algún buen recuerdo de Itachi ocasionaba eso en él. Pero luego esa calidez se transformaba en la completa soledad. Y empezaba a sentirse casi de igual forma que ella.  
No sabía si ella podía sentir aquella calidez, pero era más que notorio que la soledad la invadía. Quizá ella también estaba llena de odio, cómo él lo había estado.

Seria eso acaso posible? Aunque no la podía observar cómo hubiera querido, podía escuchar sus palabras interrumpidos por su llanto. Si ella albergaba odio, sería interesante saber cómo lo sobrelleva o cómo sale de eso.

-Porque dejarme sola? Porque cuando sólo buscamos protegerlo. Es que acaso hice algo malo?, Es que acaso tenía que perderlo?...

Sasuke pudo ver su perfil en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, pues ella ahora estaba de rodillas con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Pudo ver caer sus lágrimas y cómo la Luna era reflejada en sus ojos -en aquel ojo visible para él-.

Irónico en todo sentido. Cómo en una escena así, podía ver tanta belleza.  
Pensaba el Uchiha, con la extraña sensación de querer acercarse y poder limpiarle el rostro.

Ella quien decía aquellas palabras mirando al cielo. Porque de ninguna manera se las recriminaría a Neji. A cualquiera menos a él. Necesitaba soltar las preguntas que tenía, aunque estás no fueran respondidas.

-Sólo quisimos proteger al Héroe de la Aldea y es así como debió terminar todo? Es que acaso eso es justo?..

Para Sasuke eran preguntas sin sentido. Es que a esa muchacha no le habían dicho que en una Guerra había muertes.  
Sabía que había estudiado con ellos y por sus prendas era notorio que acaba de entrenar. Pero acaso era una Ninja de verdad… -Ahí la recordó en la Guerra junto a los demás-. Pero entonces porque…

-Es que tengo que enfrentar a todos yo sola y probar algo?... Por qué siempre es así?. Por qué esperando que debo probarles algo?. Esperando que sea una buena Ninja, esperando que sea una buena Heredera…. Nunca será suficiente para nadie.

Hinata había interrumpido los pensamientos de Sasuke y lo había hecho retroceder a cuando era niño y vivía esperando ser aceptado por su Padre. Es que acaso aquella muchacha también había pasado por eso? Ella quien era una Heredera.  
Para el punto de vista de Sasuke los Herederos siempre la tenían fácil de cierto modo. Ya que Itachi siempre tuvo la aprobación de su Padre, sin que él lo busque.  
Y ahora escuchaba a esta joven quejarse por todo lo que Itachi no tuvo que pasar y sí, por lo que Sasuke pasó... Siendo ella Heredera.  
Vaya Clan, vaya ironía- pensaba una vez más el Uchiha-.

-Nunca fui suficiente para nadie, ni para mi Familia… ni para Naruto – dijo esto último casi en un susurro, siendo de igual modo audible para el Uchiha- Nunca me queje, siempre sufrí en silencio, siempre guarde mis llantos para mí, siempre tratando de liberar a mi corazón del rencor, siempre viendo por el bien de los demás, siempre prefiriendo sufrir yo a que el resto. Siempre yo…

El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos al observarla. Parecía que dudaba. Quizá ella no fuera una persona de odio. Si no todo lo contrario y por eso mismo lo que sentía ahora la frustraba, la invadía sin saber qué hacer.

-Siempre que hubiera alguien a mi lado podía ser Feliz. Mis compañeros de equipo, mi Sensei, Hanabi-Chan, Neji-Niisan. Y ahora que lo perdí a él que es lo que debo sentir, a quien DEBO CULPAR..!

-Estoy aquí implorando por mi soledad a pesar de saber que no obtendré respuesta.  
Estoy aquí frente a ti Hermano sintiéndome miserable, teniendo de nuevo esa sensación que embargaba a mi cuerpo. La oscuridad a la cual caí por ser débil..

Aunque ella no supiera que él estaba observándola. Le había dado directo en el orgullo al Uchiha. Lo había llamado débil, porque él si cayó en la oscuridad, dejándose llevar por la venganza.

-Cuantas veces más debo llorar para sentir realmente que el dolor se marcha, Es que no ENTIENDEN LA FALTA QUE ME HACES.. ES QUE ESTOY DICIENDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE AÚN TE NECESITO… Cuantas MALDITAS VECES DEBO SEGUIR PIDIENDO FUERZAS… Es que DEBES REGRESAR NEJI, TE LO IMPLORO, MÁS QUE ESO TE LO ORDENOOOO…Ahora mismo, Nii-San.

Definitivamente está chica llevaba un meollo en la cabeza. No quería dejarse llevar de nuevo por la soledad. Pero aún ordenaba el regreso de su hermano.. Es tan pate..

-Es que soy tan patética- interrumpió Hinata a Sasuke, adivinando como por arte de magia sus pensamientos, seguido por un silencio, interrumpido únicamente por la bulla de las hojas de los árboles, al ser movidas por el viento.

-Seguro te burlarías de mí, no?... Hermano parte de mi cabeza y mi corazón piden buscar un culpable y dejar fluir mi odio contra él. La otra mitad recuerda lo que les prometí a Lee-Kun y a Hanabi-Chan.

Al parecer ella había entendido que dos emociones embargaban su ser. Pero ambas con la misma fuerza de salir a flote.

-Recuerdo tu cambio de actitud, pidiendo disculpas a Padre y a mí, liberando aquel odio con el que cargaste durante tantos años y ayudándome a entrenar nuevamente. No habría sido fácil para ti, cómo no lo es fácil para mí ahora. Sabes, hoy estuve entrenando la nueva técnica – comentaba Hinata mientras cambiaba su postura, sentándose y cruzando ambas piernas frente a ella- la sensación fue placentera, sentía mi esfuerzo, mi empeño y la fuerza que ello me daba.

Le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de la Ojiluna. Pero que tan buena sería aquella técnica de la que ella hablaba. Eso fue algo que despertó curiosidad en el azabache.

-Nii-San que ocurre si en algún momento estas emociones vuelven a crear conflicto en mí.

-La Voluntad de Fuego-

Hinata escucho esas palabras en un susurro y levanto la mirada, pues la tenía puesta en la tumba. Activo su Byakugan y pudo observar una flama azul frente a ella.

Sasuke pensó que lo había percibido y por ello se alarmo cuando ella activo su Dojutso. Pero notó que ella tenía puesta la mirada al frente como si observara a alguien o algo. Sasuke decidió activar el Sharingan y posteriormente el Rinnengan notando al igual que ella una flama azul.

Aquella flama había captado la atención de ambos. Cada uno pensando en distintas cosas. Sólo fueron unos segundos que pudieron observarla –pareciendo varios minutos para ellos- antes que desapareciera en una estela de humo.

Ninguno supo que hacer, aquella flama azul los había tomado por sorpresa.  
Pero a Hinata de sobremanera, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-La voluntad de Fuego- repitió ella mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho y desactivaba su Byakugan – Eso es Nii-San- pronunciaba y se ponía de pie frente a la tumba- Por tu voluntad, por la de todos nosotros, Por Nuestra Voluntad de Fuego.

Sasuke de igual manera desactivo sus Dojutsus y la observo levantarse. Tenía una mirada totalmente diferente a cómo llego. Estaba serena y hasta algo relajada, su rostro podía dar a notar esas expresiones. Su cuerpo ya no parecía estar tenso.

-Te prometo que desde ahora vendré seguido a visitarte. Y aunque no lo pueda hacer por las misiones o entrenamientos siempre estarás conmigo Neji-Niisan- decía antes de recoger las cosas que llevo desde un inicio- Gracias por escucharme Hermano. Con cada recuerdo tuyo haré sentir más cálido mi corazón y espero que todos los que perdimos a alguien seamos una mejor persona cada día. Aún hay mucho por hacer, no es así?- justo entonces aquella sonrisa tan hermosa y resplandeciente, que tenía sólo ella, fue mostrada después de las palabras dichas.

Justo entonces cuando sus sentidos recobraron compostura ello pudo sentir algo o mejor dicho a alguien en un árbol cercano. Fue entonces que lanzo una shuriken pero no había nadie.

-Quizá imaginación mía- atino a decir- Bueno nos vemos Nii-San- pronuncio antes de hacer una reverencia y partir ya sin tormentas. Si no en calma consigo misma.  
Su mente ya no hacía líos en su ser, ni su corazón dolía, ni se ahogaba con tantas emociones a flor de piel.

Ahora podía sentir la liberación, que quizá en su momento sintió Neji. Quizá no tan intensa o quizá aún más dolorosa. Ello ahora carecía de importancia. Ahora sabía que ya no iba ser un tormento pensar en visitarlo y aunque ya asumía la realidad que él ahora estaría bajo tierra –tan crudo cómo eso, pudo aceptar- Era ella empezando a formar su camino, con su primo siempre junta a ella, ella y su hermana, ella y Kurenai, Shino, Kiba y claro también Akamaru. Ella iba a poder, era una Hyuga después de todo -Ahora que había sentido el orgullo herido- no había duda de aquello.

Lo haría a su modo y aprendería en el camino, con ayuda de quienes quisieran estar a su lado. Por sobre todo por aquellos que le demostraban que valía la pena el que ella se mantuviera junto a ellos.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Ahora se encontraba saltando de techo en techo por las casas de la Aldea, mientras regresaba a casa de su rubio amigo.

No podía negar que la Hyuga lo tomo por sorpresa en diferentes sentidos. Pero cuando ella lanzo la shuriken él lo tomo como un juego de niños.

-Ilusa- eso era ella si pretendía que con esa maniobra lo iba a atrapar, él era un ninja de élite y eso no funcionaría, no con él – Tsk – aunque no lo admitiera el descuido había sido de él, ya que al activar sus Dojutsus para ver la flama azul, había elevado su chacra sin percibirlo.

Ella debía ser más eficaz de lo que parecía porque lo notó sin necesidad de activar su Byakugan. Y ahí apareció una sonrisa de lado tan irónica, cómo divertida, que escasamente él mostraba. Debía darle créditos por ello, aunque claro, no la volvería a ver porque él se marcharía nuevamente.

-Tsuki*…- pronuncio el azabache en el camino, mientras miraba de reojo a la luna- Esta es tu Aldea Hermano, que aún en la oscuridad de la noche es iluminada por la luz de la Luna.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima. .

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Hola gente..  
Hola muchach s...  
Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Que les guste, les fascine y porque no?, que lo Amen :)

Me hubiera gustado poder darles más de un cap, ya que se viene un fin de semana largo por Semana Santa (Ateos o no, es feriado para casi todos, claro si nos les toca trabajar..)

Que disfruten de estos días y de los demás. Días de reflexión, porque, no?...Vibras positivas para todos.

 **PDTA.** *Tsuki: Luna

 **PDTA1**. Este cap es tipo un Flash Back por parte de nuestro sexy Sasuke, lo aclaro para que de repente no se cree una confusión (ya que en el capítulo anterior estaban en la sala de reuniones con el Hokage y los Líderes de los Clanes).

También espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia (no se olviden de miiiii)... Gracias :)  
Abrazos a la distancia :)

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	13. Capítulo 12

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahora volvía a su realidad. En la sala de reuniones.

Parado entre el Hokage actual, Kakashi Hatake y entre su eufórico y algo torpe "mejor amigo" –cómo se autodenominaba el rubio- al lado derecho del Hokage estaba Shizune.

El último Uchiha observaba a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia y definitivamente pensó que eso iba a ser una reunión muy tediosa.

Shikamaru pensaba -"A qué hora empezamos, mientras más pronto mejor. Y así nos largaremos de aquí"-

Chouji seguía comiendo sin prestar mucha atención.

Ino, los Aburame, las Inuzuka y los Hyuga sólo esperaban expectantes a que el Hokage dé inicio a la reunión.

-Bueno cómo les escribí en las cartas que les envié a cada uno –pronunciaba Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie, captando la atención de todos los presentes- los he citado hoy con carácter de urgencia. Quizá ya habrán sacado sus conclusiones y saber el motivo de aquello.

-Directo al grano.. Quiero la recons..

-El motivo de que Sasuke Uchiha se encuentre aquí – interrumpía Kakashi a Sasuke colocándole una mano sobre el hombro del menor haciéndolo sentar nuevamente, ya que este lo había interrumpido y se había parado de igual manera que el peliplata. Los demás presentes no lo tomaron nada bien- Es que está solicitando la reconstrucción de lo que era el Complejo Uchiha.

-Y que espera? Acaso quiere que le proporcionemos los materiales?- decía en un tono serio y con cierto sarcasmo el Anciano Hyuga (Jefe del Consejo Hyuga)

Tsume Inuzuka soltó una gran carcajada. Y aquello hizo que Sasuke apretará las manos formando sus puños.

Aquello era una insolencia para él.  
Él que había ayudado a acabar con la guerra… Claro que después quiso hacer una revolución. Pero al fin y al cabo ayudo y hasta ahora lo hacía.

-Teme- llamaba el rubio suavemente a su amigo al notar su reacción hacía lo antes escuchado.

-Esos vejetes- contestaba el azabache- para esto tengo que volver a la aldea?-

-Calma Teme, Kakashi-Sensei se encargará. Sólo contrólate- continuaba el rubio con la voz baja, para que los demás no puedan oírlos.

-Tsk-

-No, nada de eso- continuó Kakashi con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara- Por los hechos ocurridos se debe llevar acabo esta reunión con todos los Líderes de los Clanes para saber la opinión de cada uno y si alguno presenta algún inconveniente para que este hecho se realice-

-Eso significa que planea restaurar no solo el complejo, sino también su Clan?- preguntó Shikamaru- No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero debemos saber todos los detalles de esto y evaluarlo. No es algo tan a la ligera-

Todos prestaron suma atención mientras el Nara hablaba. E inmediatamente voltearon a ver al Uchiha, por lo mencionado por Shikamaru.

Naruto e Ino literalmente se les salían los ojos expectantes por la respuesta del azabache. Mientras Chouji dejo de comer, expectante de igual forma.

Los mayores miraban con cierta cautela al Uchiha, cerrando un poco los ojos para poder observar a detalle todo sobre el joven.

A Sasuke el tema lo tomo por sorpresa, totalmente desprevenido. No había si quiera pensado en descendencia. Cuando imaginaba el complejo restaurado no imaginaba niños -No suyos al menos- El sólo lo imaginaba a como era antes con niños jugando, hombres y mujeres, algunos ninjas y otros dedicándose a alguna otra labor. Pero esos eran recuerdos. Así lo imaginaba.

Pero la pregunta de Shikamaru era lógica. Si reconstruía todo el complejo era porque iba a formar un familia?.. De donde carajos salía esa pregunta.  
Pues sea lo que sea no pensaba responderla.

Que iba a decir, que no lo sabía, que quizá en un futuro. Pero si fuera así con quién?  
En ese momento voltio a mirar a Naruto pero no le prestó atención a la mueca que el rubio tenía. Pues su atención fue atraída por la Ojiluna.

Ella a diferencia de los demás no lo miraba expectante. Es más ni si quiera lo estaba mirando.  
Pero él, si a ella, nuevamente él estaba ahí observando cada gesto que ella hacía. Justo ahí ella colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Hinata sintió una mirada sobre ella. Pensó que era Naruto, por eso no volteaba. Era incomodo estar ahí los dos.  
Pero la mirada persistía y decidió voltear a verlo. Quizá si ella le daba la cara el sentiría algo de pena por la incomodidad y dejaría de observarla.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos…

El Uchiha no se esperó que ella volteara y cruzaran miradas.  
La Ojiluna se sorprendió al percatarse que era Sasuke quien la observaba.  
Fueron segundos, que parecieron ir en cámara lenta.  
Ninguno supo que hacer o que decir.

La Hyuga, sentada con su perfecto porte, lo observo y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, agregando al final una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Quizá para muchos no habría sido vista. Pero no para Sasuke Uchiha. Él sí pudo notar aquella sonrisa. Lo cual ocasiono un leve sonrojo en él -casi imperceptible, de igual manera que la sonrisa que ella le brindo- haciendo que no haga nada más que sólo volver la mirada al frente – Vaya idiota- se decía para sí mismo.

Hinata se sorprendió por el acto y hasta le pareció grosero. Pero recordó que él era así con las mujeres. Así que decidió no prestar importancia al hecho.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír más abiertamente, al recordarse a ella misma.  
En su caso ella se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate y se hubiera desmayado. Claro eso siempre le pasaba con Naruto.

Sasuke ya no quería mirarla directamente, así que lo hacía de reojo y noto lo que ella hacía ahora. Le fue imposible no pensar que se reía de él -Mierda…- se decía nuevamente para sí mismo.

Todo había sido muy rápido y lento a la vez.  
Todos aún esperaban una respuesta por parte del Uchiha.

-No es de su incumbencia- refutó el azabache.

-Te equivocas Uchiha- contestó Hiashi- Así como el Hokage nos hizo venir a esta reunión, porque es una decisión que pueda o no afectar a la Aldea. Es necesario saber qué es lo que planeas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en que es una decisión que se debe pensar buscando el bien de todos. Pero yo no creo que Sasuke haya si quiera pensado en descendencia- alego Kakashi.

-Por su reacción parece que eso es cierto- comento Shikamaru-

-Jajaja mírate Teme- se burlaba Naruto de su mejor amigo- hasta pareces algo pálido.

-Naruto, guarda silencio por favor- pidió Kakashi.

-Tsk- era lo único que el azabache podía decir ahora. Aunque ganas de salir de ahí no le faltaban.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Cómo se te ocurre soltar esa pregunta así de la nada- acusaba Ino a Shikamaru.

-Sólo fue una pregunta- alego el Nara- estas exagerando las cosas.

-Bueno eso no afirma ni niega lo que pase en un futuro- alego Shibi Aburame.

\- En cierto punto es totalmente incierto- pronunció Tsume Inuzuka.

-Eso parece algo inadmisible. No podemos estar a la deriva en ese tema- pronuncio Hiashi.

-Estoy de acuerdo- refutó el Anciano Hyuga.

-Este es un tema que debemos observar con detenimiento y no sólo quedarnos con una sola idea, quizás errónea- dijo Kakashi.

-Yo no creo que haya problema alguno, ni ahora ni en un futuro- hablo para todos Naruto.

-Yo pienso igual- dijo Ino.

-Hay Ino- dijo Shikamaru con cierto cansancio.

-Tú no puedes asegurar eso, Naruto- dijo Hiashi. El Hyuga sólo llamaba por su nombre al rubio joven de esa generación (aparte de a los Líderes de los Clanes, con quienes había cierta confianza) Ya que era el Héroe de la Aldea y porque supo que si Neji al igual que Hinata le dieron toda su protección, era porque le tenían especial respeto y aprecio. Y en Memoria de su sobrino así lo haría, lo trataría con cierto respeto.

-Pero tampoco pueden asegurar lo contrario. Qué les hace pensar eso?- respondió el rubio.

-Lo que quizá la mayoría quiere evitar es que Uchiha-San o sus descendientes hagan una rebelión- Por primera vez en todas las horas ahí sentados, Hinata hacía uso de la palabra., sorprendiendo a todos. Incluso más a los de su propio Clan. Hasta al mismo Ko, que pudo escucharla al otro lado de la puerta, mientras esperaba a los de la Rama Principal. Todos la observaron y ella al notar eso, lo dudo pero al final decidió ponerse de pie. La situación le era nueva e incómoda, al ser ahora el centro de atención. Pero noto la mirada, nada agradable del Anciano Hyuga y eso la hizo tomar valor. Le callaría la boca, quizá de a pocos, pero lo haría. Ese era un buen inicio, se repetía- Ellos, quizá al igual que la mayoría de aldeanos tienen ese temor, de que ese hecho vuelva a ocurrir. Es un hecho que quisieran evitar. No creo que algún presente aquí quiera ver la Aldea destruida.

Naruto la observo y parecía más segura de sí misma. Eso le agrado, parecía que ella era alguien nueva en cierto modo, al menos no era la Hinata que él conocía. Pero como no iba a serlo si estaba casi frente a él y podía sentir su aroma, aroma que pudo notar por primera vez aquella noche en el cementerio.

-Tú que crees?- preguntó el Uchiha sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

Ella había dicho algo que quizá nadie quería mencionar directamente, pero ya que lo hacía, él debía intervenir porque el tema hablaba directamente sobre él.

\- Cómo dijo Tsume-San es algo incierto- contesto la Ojiluna.

-Te pregunte… Tú que crees?- volvió a insistir el Uchiha con la voz seca.

Ni a Hiashi, ni al Anciano, ni a Ko les gusto el tono que pareció inadecuado hacia la Heredera Hyuga. Bueno a Hiashi y a Ko no les gusto porque eran el Padre y el cuidador de ella y no permitirían que alguien le hable así a Hinata.  
En cambio al Anciano le daba igual el trato a ella, lo que le incomodaba era que a pesar de todo ella era Hyuga y de la Rama Principal. Y ningún Hyuga debía aceptar tal ofensa.

A Ko no le faltaron ganas de ingresar y poner en su sitio a quien trataba a si a Hinata.  
Hiashi iba a ponerse de pie cuando…

-Yo también creo que es incierto. Pero también recuerdo que fuiste tú quien más apoyo a Naruto y juntos pudieron acabar con la guerra y con Kaguya Otsutsuki. En cierta forma estamos aquí gracias a ustedes, a Sakura y a Kakashi-Sama. Y si eso volviera a ocurrir creo que Naruto estaría ahí para evitarlo o algún Hyuga – dijo lo último con una sonrisa levemente ladina sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Hiashi y el Anciano, irguieron más el porte. Cómo aludiendo su poder. Y Ko volvía a colocarse recto en la puerta con una sonrisa. Sumamente encantado con las palabras de Hinata.

-Un Hyu…-

-Claro yo siempre pondré en su sitio al Teme, Hinata tiene mucha razón- interrumpía Naruto a Sasuke. Haciendo que el azabache volteara y le lanzara una mirada fría por la interrupción.

Al Uchiha le parecieron una broma o quizá una ofensa las últimas palabras de Hinata y se disponía a contestarle. Cuando fue interrumpido.  
Quienes se habrían creído para tratarlo así, se volvía a cuestionar el Uchiha.

-Eso es cierto- añadió Kakashi, haciendo que su antiguo alumno también le lanzara una mirada fría- Sasuke siempre contará con Naruto y con todos nosotros. Además su comportamiento actual ha demostrado que todo aquello lo dejo en el pasado.

-Eso es algo que no se puede negar- alego Shikamaru.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en que pueda reconstruir el Complejo Uchiha, después de todo esta también es su Aldea Natal- pronuncio Choza Akimichi.

-Es cierto, sus orígenes están aquí. Si no es en nuestra Aldea, no será en ninguna otra. Nadie lo aceptará y si lo hacen, podrían tener otras intenciones- dijo Shibi Aburame.

-La mayoría de aldeas le teme- dijo el Anciano Hyuga.

Al oír eso Sasuke sonrió burlesco. Claro que debían temerle, él era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Y otros lo odian- menciono Hiashi.

A Sasuke le daba igual quienes lo odiaran al fin de cuentas no eran importantes para él. Pero oírlo hablar de esa forma al Líder Hyuga, era más que seguro que él no lo quería ahí.

-Tenemos que llegar a algo y pensarlo muy bien- acoto Tsume Inuzuka.

-De acuerdo- menciono Kakashi- quienes están de acuerdo?.

-Debería darnos un par de días aunque sea, no le parece?- dijo Hiashi- no es una dedición que tomemos a ligera. Debemos pensar bien y obtener una respuesta concreta como Líderes que somos.

Los demás Líderes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tsk- Sasuke supo ahí que la reunión no había llegado a nada. Prácticamente había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Está bien- a Kakashi no le quedo de otra más que aceptar aquella petición.

-.

-.

-.

Casi todos se habían retirado de la sala a excepción de Kakashi, que a pedido de los Ancianos de la Aldea se había quedado a charlar con ellos. Por suerte para él, aceptaron que Shizune se quedará también.

-Sabes muy bien que esta decisión no será nada fácil y por lo que parece Hiashi no está de acuerdo con que Uchiha se establezca nuevamente aquí- dijo Koharu Utatane, la Anciana del Consejo de Konoha.

-Lo sé- contesto Kakashi.

-Y entonces que piensas hacer al respecto. Imagino que como es tu antiguo alumno también piensas que tiene derecho a regresar a su Aldea- menciono Homura Mitokado, el anciano del Consejo de Konoha.

-No sólo se debe hacer lo que yo crea- dijo el peliplata.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesto H. Mitokado- Pero yo creo que sería pertinente dejarlo establecerse aquí. Así podríamos controlar cualquier inconveniente. Así cómo dijo la Heredera Hyuga.

-Eso podría jugarnos en contra- dijo K. Utatane- nada garantiza que el Uchiha sea de fiar ahora.

-Yo podría garantizar que él ya no es el mismo. Ustedes lo han visto, su mirada ya no es la misma. Claro estuvo molesto durante la reunión porque para él es importante restaurar el complejo…

-Por Itachi- dijo K. Utatane, interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

-También. Pero sobre todo pienso que es porque él mismo, ya estuvo andando, redimiendo sus pecados. Debe ser agotador mentalmente, hacer tal viaje sin poder regresar a tu hogar. No tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar. A pesar de todo aquí tiene grandes amigos como a Naruto. Y a mí su antiguo Sensei- pronuncio el Hokage.

-A Tsunade-Sama le causo muchos inconvenientes tratar de traer a Sasuke de regreso a la Aldea. El mismo Naruto se empeñó en eso. Él ahora, es quien prácticamente pide volver. Yo creo que sería una mala decisión no otorgarle ese permiso- acoto Shizune.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shizune- alego H. Mitokado.

Kakashi miro algo asombrado a Shizune. Pero seguro de que había sido la mejor decisión, mantenerla a su lado.

-De todas formas nosotros también debemos pensar bien el asunto, avísanos cuando será la reunión- pidió K. Utatane.

-En un par de días, no debemos dejar pasar más tiempo. De todas formas les avisare- contesto el Hokage.

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono los Ancianos antes de marcharse.

-Gracias- dijo Kakashi a Shizune, una vez que los Ancianos se marcharon- fue un gran comentario el que hiciste.

-No tiene que, Hokage-Sama-

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que no dejarás de tratarme con tanto formalismo así te lo pida una y otra vez, no?- decía Kakashi mientras rascaba su nuca y sonreía bajo su máscara.

-Pues no- contesto Shizune mientras sonreía tímidamente ante el actuar del peliplata- Bueno es hora de volver a la oficina, aún hay trabajo pendiente.

-Ahhh más?- se quejaba el peliplata.

-Sí, así que apurémonos- ordenaba Shizune, quien había rodeado al Hokage para empujarlo suavemente por la espalda, para que así avanzaran a la Oficina.

-Está bien, está bien. Si no hay más remedio- pronunciaba un agotado y rendido Kakashi.

-.

-.

-.

-.

No había tenido oportunidad de quedarse y hablar con Kakashi.

Primero porque los Ancianos le pidieron al peliplata quedarse con ellos. Y segundo porque aunque quiso quedarse a esperarlo, su tonto mejor amigo lo jalo casi a rastras hasta el Ichiraku. Aludiendo que todo el asunto y el tiempo que llevo estar en la reunión – más de dos horas- le había dado hambre.

-Vamos Teme cambia de cara- pedía el rubio al azabache que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo- Hay que disfrutar de este delicioso Ramen.

-Es que no comes otra cosa?- cuestiono el Uchiha.

-Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí Naruto- interrumpía Kiba con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba al lado derecho del rubio. Quien llegaba con Shino- Oe Sasuke, hasta que por fin se te ve- decía a modo de saludo el castaño.

Sasuke no presto atención a Kiba, pues se dispuso a comer.

-Siendo el mismo de siempre, no?- acoto el castaño.

-Ya déjalo disfrutar del Ramen- pedía el rubio.

-Dos tazones de Ramen más por favor- pedía Shino- Ya no hemos vuelto a ver más sapos, eso es bueno, no Naruto?- dijo de improviso Shino haciendo que el rubio casi se atragante con el bocado que comía.

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso- decía Kiba.

-Cómo siempre- enfatizó Shino- Pero yo si me percate.

Sasuke no tomo mucha importancia al tema. Sólo noto que hablaban algo de Naruto.

-Y que te quejas de mí. Incluso Hinata no se ha dado cuenta- decía Kiba con un puchero.

Hinata... La recordó.  
La había visto fugazmente irse con los mayores de su Clan.  
Justo ahí fue cuando Naruto lo jaloneo.  
Pero sobre todo, que tenía que ver ella en los temas de esos, sus antiguos compañeros de la academia.

-Pues mejor así, no lo crees?- cuestionó Shino.

-Bueno para Naruto y hasta para Konohamaru- respondió Kiba con una mano en su mentón.

Que tenía que ver el nieto del Tercer Hokage. Cada vez el tema le interesaba un poco más al azabache.

-Sea lo que sea, así es mejor ttebayo…- contesto el rubio.

-Hablando de Hinata, Shino me dijo que hablo en la reunión? Casi ni me lo creo- añadió Kiba.

-Es cierto. Hinata-Chan parecía otra. Se la ve más segura- dijo Naruto- Incluso creo que sorprendió al Teme cuando hablo sobre él.

-No creo que haya dicho algo malo- acotó Shino.

-Ella sólo dijo la verdad- interrumpió Sasuke.

-Es cierto que ayudaste a Naruto en la guerra- continuo Shino- Y muchos al igual que ella lo sabemos.

-Como ya dije ella sólo dijo la verdad. Yo ayude a Naruto y sin mí el Dobe no lo hubiera logrado- dijo el Uchiha.

-Oe, Sasuke…

-Pero también quise hacer una revolución- interrumpía Sasuke a Naruto, quien ya estaba cruzado de brazos y con un puchero- Y la gente sólo se queda con eso. Con lo malo que uno puede hacer o tener.

\- Ella es alguien que suele ver lo mejor de cada persona. Es una característica que tiene- menciono Shino.

\- Aunque algunos parecen que no lo tuvieran- menciono Kiba, obviamente palabras dirigidas al Uchiha.

\- Tsk- a Sasuke no le agradaron mucho esas palabras, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso. Además que carajos le importaba a él las cualidades que ella pudiera tener. Ni que estuviera interesado en la Hyuga.

-Es cierto Hinata-Chan siempre ha sido muy servicial con todos- dijo Naruto.

-Lo que sea- decía Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el dinero de lo que había consumido.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio mientras observaba como se marchaba el azabache. Sin obtener respuesta alguna.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Hola gente.. espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado :)

Y también a agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de mi historia... Gracias Totales...  
Enserio no saben como me entusiasmo cuando me llegue la nota que tengo un nuevo seguidor.  
Claro también me emociona enormemente cuando me llegan los Reviews.  
Por eso Gracias a :

 **-Ojiluna555**

 **-Ivid**

 **-Marys**

 **PDTA.** Chicos tengo una pregunta (ojalá y me contesten, ya que casi siempre me ignoran...) Les gustan los finales abiertos?  
He leído un par de Fics así y quiero saber su opinión. En lo personal no me agradan.. (me dejan en suspenso)  
Ojo. Aún falta para el final.

 **PDTA2.** Si alguno sabe u observa esta historia en otra plataforma (cómo Whattpad) avisarme por favor.  
Esta historia es mía. Soy la autora (los personajes cómo ya sé sabe son de Kishimoto).  
Y sólo la he subido en FF.

Espero sus Reviews (escríbanme no sean tímidos) y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :) LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	14. Capítulo 13

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos días desde la reunión con los jefes de los Clanes y Sasuke siempre estaba en búsqueda de Kakashi.  
Y el Hokage siempre hacía lo posible por no ser encontrado por su antiguo alumno.

Al Uchiha se le hacía eterno seguir esperando para volver a reunirse con los Líderes. Claro que tener que aguantar a su mejor amigo, tampoco ayudaba.

Naruto siempre quería llevarlo a pasar más tiempo con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia. El rubio quería que sociabilice más, pero Sasuke tenía una idea opuesta.  
Él quería pasar más rato en casa – o encerrado cómo decía Naruto-. Al fin y al cabo no los necesitaba.

-Tsk- soltó de pronto el Uchiha. Bueno eso de que no los necesitaba... Ahora que lo pensaba bien, pues en realidad Sí. Dos de sus antiguos compañeros eran Líderes actuales de sus propios Clanes. Y había cuatro más que eran hijos de los de los demás Líderes.

Bueno al final parecía que debía asistir a donde Naruto le pedía. Quizá ahí podría indagar sobre lo que piensan al respecto ellos y sus padres.  
Claro, obviamente ante ojos de los demás lo tomaría cómo si no le importará.

La idea no le encajaba del todo, pero era lo que podía hacer, ya que tampoco podía hablar con Kakashi. Sasuke sabía que su antiguo maestro se escondía de él.  
Sí, aquel que actualmente era Hokage.

-Patético- menciono el Uchiha al recordar a Kakashi.

-Dijiste algo Teme- decía Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pues se disponía a salir.

-No-

-Bueno. Regreso luego. Esta vez irás quieras o no a comer con los demás-

-Sí, está bien-

-Ehhhh?- algo que no pensó escuchar el rubio, pues esa respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Que sí iré. A ver si de una vez por todas dejas de insistir- contestaba Sasuke sin expresión alguna, mientras se encontraba echado en el sofá de la sala. Sofá que tuvieron que conseguir para que el Uchiha pudiera dormir ahí. Porque de ninguna manera compartiría habitación con Naruto.

-Ya era hora dattebayo…!-

-Cómo digas-

-Bueno regreso después. Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el rubio antes de salir del departamento.

-Tsk- a él no le gustaban nada de esas cosas… sorpresas bah…

-.

-.

-.

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y debía almorzar. Definitivamente no iba a almorzar uno de los tantos Ramen que tenía Naruto en su cocina. Claro que no.  
Saldría a comer algo ligero.

Aunque había salido del departamento sin idea de lo que comería, un olor sumamente conocido atrapo sus sentidos.  
Almorzaría Dangos. Los había olido a la distancia e inevitablemente se le apetecieron. Decidido se dirigió al puesto de comida.

Estaba tranquilo porque fuera de las miradas de mal gusto que siempre recibía. No se había cruzado con alguno de sus alocados amigos.  
Así que estaba más que agradecido de poder degustar los Dangos en tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-Kun- lamentablemente había cantado victoria demasiado pronto- Hola Sasuke-Kun- volvían a llamarlo de un par de mesas más atrás de donde él se encontraba.

-Tsk- pronunció al ingerir su último Dango. Sabía quién era, pero aun así decidió no prestar atención.

-Sasuke-Kun- ahí se dio cuenta que había tomado una mala decisión. Debió haber volteado y responder el saludo. Aunque no fuera lo que él hiciera comúnmente. Pero hubiera preferido hacerlo.  
Demasiado tarde para pensarlo ahora, ya que aquella persona se sentaba frente a él en su mesa.

El Uchiha sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta por el saludo.

-Cómo has estado Sasuke-Kun?- el azabache levanto una ceja al notar emoción en la pregunta- después de tiempo que se te ve por la Aldea.

-Disculpa las molestias- pronunció una tercera persona que hacía presencia- creó que no entiende que está siendo impertinente- al menos alguien podía darse cuenta que él quería estar sólo.

-Pero que dices TenTen, no creo que Sasuke-Kun se sienta mal por mi presencia- acotaba el joven.

-Vamos Lee, él seguro desea estar sólo- decía la castaña mientras trataba de jalar del brazo a su compañero de equipo.

-Es cierto Sasuke-Kun?- preguntó algo dudoso el discípulo de Guy.

-Me da igual- contesto el Uchiha.

-Ya ves TenTen sentémonos con él- Y la castaña no tuvo más opción que tomar asiento junto a Lee- Tres porciones de Dango- pedía Lee, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a los otros dos jóvenes.

-Gracias- pronunciaron Lee y TenTen cuando sus órdenes fueron puestas en la mesa.

-Y cómo te va Sasuke?- pregunto ahora TenTen- sabemos que estas en una misión o algo así, no?- la castaña no sabía bien como tocar el tema de su viaje de redención. Por lo mismo que no tenían un vínculo, era algo nuevo interactuar con él.

-Ambas- contesto escuetamente Sasuke.

-Lo lo~g~as-

-Lee, donde están tus modales?- reacciono un poco apenada TenTen, al ver que Lee hablaba con la boca llena al engullir sus últimos Dangos.

-Lo siento. Pero digo… Que lo lograrás Sasuke-Kun. La misión y la redención que buscas- Lee fue directo, pero totalmente sincero y eso pudieron percibir Sasuke y TenTen- Aquí tienes muchos amigos que creemos en ti. En ti aun fluye la LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD…!

Para Sasuke todo iba prácticamente bien hasta que el Cejotas –cómo lo llamaba Naruto- se paró de su asiento y grito a viva voz. Llamando la atención de todos. Exactamente lo que él evitaba.

-Leeeee- grito TenTen haciendo sentar de nueva cuenta a su compañero. Sonriendo nerviosamente y disculpándose por la actitud de Lee. Aunque él siempre fuera así, no podía evitar asombrarse siempre por él- Lo siento- pronunció la castaña.

-Olvídalo- Dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento, dejando el dinero para pagar lo que había consumido y después retirarse del lugar.

-Nos vemos luego en el BBQ Sasuke-Kun- gritaba Lee.

-Después de esto dudo que vaya- comentaba la castaña- Hay Lee, te pasas-

-EH? Ahora yo qué hice?- preguntaba inocentemente el Cejotas.

Mientras caminaba Sasuke recordó aquella vez que conoció al equipo de Guy.  
Neji y Lee se habían interesado para pelear contra él. Pero sólo el Cejotas lo había conseguido y lo había dejado casi en ridículo.  
Porque quien hizo el ridículo fue Naruto. A ojos, del Uchiha, claro.

Soltó una leve sonrisa al recordar cómo fue que Naruto quedo inconsciente, cuando Rock Lee tuvo una pelea contra ellos, antes de los exámenes Chunin.

Cuando conoció a Lee parecía alguien algo serio y raro, pero resultó ser un "payaso" en cierto punto. Tan expresivo como el Dobe. Siempre gritando esa frase típica, cómo la que soltó en el puesto de Dangos…La llama de la Juventud…!  
Él y su raro maestro, Guy.  
Pero claro también con un buen Taijutsu, no podía negarlo. No cuando literalmente o mejor dicho, no cuando realmente los destrozo con su Taijutsu.  
Aún con esa vestimenta ridícula los había dejado asombrados con su manera de luchar.

-Taijutsu- el azabache se quedó estático al pronunciar aquellas palabras- Tsk- cómo había sido posible llevaba poco más de dos días en la Aldea y no había entrenado nada.  
Primero estaba tan concentrado en que nadie lo notará, luego en la reunión con los Líderes. Claro Hinata cruzo por su mente, pero el dejo pasar aquel pensamiento. Y por último buscaba a Kakashi durante todo el día, que había olvidado por completo entrenar.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a los campos de entrenamientos donde solía practicar cuando aún era Genin. Debía sacar todo el estrés acumulado y no había mejor manera que aquella.

-.

-.

-.

-Hola Kakashi-Sensei- dijo Naruto mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

-NARUTO!- pronuncio el peliplata mientras se ponía de pie totalmente alarmado- Sasuke no viene contigo o sí?-

-El Teme?, no claro que no-

-Ah por suerte- soltó en un suspiro el Hokage, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente- me ha estado buscando por lo de la reunión-

-Sí lo sé, no para de preguntarme si te he visto-

-Que agobiante-

-Bueno ya sabes cómo es Sasuke cuando se empecina en algo-

-Lo sé, lo sé pero esto llevará tiempo-

-Tiempo y paciencia es lo que no tiene Ttebayo…!-

-Quién no tiene paciencia?- El peliplata y el rubio voltearon a ver a quien ingresaba a la oficina- Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto- saludaba la recién llegada.

-Sakura- pronunció Kakashi.

-Aquí le entrego el reporte de la misión- contesto la peli rosada.

-Sakura-Chan, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

-Es cierto Naruto, pero era una misión larga-

-Sí Kakashi-Sensei ya me había contado y también que hoy llegabas-

-Mentiroso- pronunció Sakura.

-No, en serio Kakashi-Sensei me hablo sobre tu misión en Iwagakure (Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas)-

-Sí, pero no creo que te haya dicho que venía hoy…

-Bueno, la verdad si le dije. El Tsuchikage envió una nota cuando partiste de allá y dedujimos que llegarías hoy- mencionó Kakashi.

-Ya veo- dijo Sakura.

-Y pudiste encontrar la flor?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Sí, pero no pude traer ninguna semilla, porque no es seguro aún que se puedan cultivar en la Aldea- informo Sakura.

-Entiendo- contesto el peliplata

-Cuando llegué a Iwagakure sólo habían 4 flores plantadas, el mal clima hizo que murieran 3 de ellas, la cuarta se pudo utilizar y del fruto que broto de está, se han sacado más semillas. Esperemos que se siembren y florezcan adecuadamente.

-Sólo queda esperar entonces- decía pensativo Kakashi.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo es que en la actualidad prácticamente ya no tengan esas flores. Diría que el suelo de allá es infértil, pero es una flor que ellos han cultivado desde años atrás, según me comento Tsunade-Sama.

-Con lo de la guerra, hubo destrucción en diferentes aspectos. Hay tierras que ya no son fértiles- mencionó Kakashi.

-Si puede ser- contesto Sakura- bueno me retiro, me hace falta un baño y un buen descanso- comentaba la peli rosada mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Sakura-Chan espera…

-Naruto- pronunció Kakashi- debo hablar contigo, luego hablas con Sakura.

-Eh?- pronunciaba una confusa peli rosada.

-Pero Kakashi-Sensei- protestaba el rubio.

-Puedes retirarte Sakura-

-Está bien- decía la peli rosada antes de salir de la oficina del Hokage.

-Que ocurre Kakashi-Sensei, iba a decirle a Sakura-Chan sobre Sasuke- menciono el rubio cuando Sakura ya había salido.

-Crees que sea conveniente decírselo ahora?.

-A qué se refiere?.

-Ella misma dijo que necesita descansar. Si le dices ahora lo de Sasuke…

-Irá a verlo sin importar su desgaste físico.

-Déjala descansar, ya se lo dirás más tarde- propuso el Hokage.

-Está bien, ojalá y nadie más se lo diga. Si no Sakura-Chan me golpeará por no habérselo dicho antes- decía Naruto mientras sobaba su cabeza imaginando ya el dolor causado, por el golpe que le daría su compañera de equipo.

-Bueno le dices que yo te lo ordene-

-Cómo si eso me evitará el golpe- reprochaba el rubio, pues sabía que eso no impediría que Sakura le dé un buen golpe.

-.

-.

-.

Sasuke había pasado varias horas entrenando. Eso le había servido para des estresarse, de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Necesitaba hablar con Kakashi lo más pronto posible.  
Se sentía más cómodo cuando viajaba sólo, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, sin depender de nadie. Después de todo así era él. Alguien solitario.

Claro que esa privacidad que tanto le agradaba a la larga la perdería. Si pensaba restaurar el Complejo Uchiha, debía pasar tiempo en Konoha, lo quisiera o no, así debía ser.

Ahora ya casi al anochecer se encontraba en el cementerio -en el mismo árbol de donde pudo observar a Hinata aquella vez- Que aunque no la había visto después de la reunión con los Líderes, tampoco era que la buscaba.  
Sólo se le había hecho costumbre pasar el rato ahí por las noche, ahí todo era silencio a esas horas.  
Observaba las tumbas, sin saber si descender del árbol para dirigirse a una en especial.

Quizá en otra ocasión pensó el azabache. Ahora volvería a la casa de Naruto, para alistarse.

-.

-.

-.

-Vamos Sakura-Chan, sé que te gustará la sorpresa- decía el rubio mientras jalaba ligeramente del brazo a la peli rosada.

-Naruto, pero a donde me llevas?-

-Vamos, no preguntes, sólo confía en mí-

-No me moveré si no me dices a donde vamos- pronunció seriamente Sakura.

-Está bien, vamos a mi departamento. Te alegrarás mucho, lo sé-

-NARUTO- mencionó Sakura mientras daba un golpe en la cabeza a su rubio acompañante.

-Sa… Sakura-Chan y eso porque fue-

-Eso es por ser un pervertido-

-No Sakura-Chan… No te vayas, enserio tengo una sorpresa, confía dattebayo-

-Cómo sea una barbaridad tuya- decía Sakura mientras le mostraba su puño a Naruto.

-Cal…Calma Sakura-Chan, eso no será así-

-.

-.

-.

Había tomado un baño y se sentía más relajado. El entrenamiento definitivamente lo libero. Ahora Sasuke salía de la ducha, sólo con una toalla sujetada desde su cintura, debía ir a apagar la cocina, ya que puso agua a hervir para tomar un té.  
Cuando estaba por regresar al baño para poder cambiarse, escucho la puerta abrirse, haciendo que volteara instintivamente.

-Adelante Sakura-Chan-

-Naruto te lo advierto-

-Pasa, verás que no es nada de eso-

-Y entonces que es, Naruto llega…Sasuke-Kun- Naruto había hecho que Sakura ingresará a su departamento casi a jalones. Ella estaba concentrada en los movimientos de Naruto, que no noto la presencia en la sala. Grande fue su sorpresa al voltear la vista para observar el departamento de su amigo y encontrar al azabache ahí… -Sasuke-Kun… Naruto- volvió la mirada al rubio.

-Esa es la sorpresa Sakura-Chan-

-Sasuke-Kun- la peli rosada no esperaba tal presencia. Obviamente Sasuke tampoco la esperaba, él no sabía que hacer exactamente- Sasuke-Kun- claro, Sakura reacciono primera, yendo a abrazar al azabache, el cual perdió ligeramente el equilibrio ya que sus pies aún se encontraban mojados y eso casi ocasiono que resbale.

-Sakura- pronuncio Sasuke.

-Oh Sasuke-Kun- decía Sakura mientras se alejaba un poco del Uchiha para poder observarlo mejor. Fue ahí que se percató de cómo era que estaba vestido. Inevitablemente se tensó, se puso roja y tuvo una ligera línea de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Sakura-Chan- pronunciaba el rubio mientras iba a sujetar a su amiga, que caía desmayada al suelo- Teme- pronunció, algo molesto Naruto.

-Qué quieres- contestaba secamente el Uchiha.

-Anda ponte algo, cómo vas a andar así-

-A la otra toca-

-Queee, esta es mi casa idiota- le recordaba el rubio – así que vístete-.

-Tsk- Sasuke no podía objetar algo, el rubio tenía razón esa era su casa, no la de Sasuke- Volverá el Complejo Uchiha con aprobación o no de los ancianos, ya me cansé-.

-Sakura-Chan, reacciona… Sakura-Chan- el rubio hizo caso omiso a lo mencionado por su amigo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la peli rosada reacciono y ahora Sasuke salía a la sala totalmente vestido.  
La incomodidad era algo palpable, Sakura estaba realmente apenada por la reacción que tuvo. Claro que a Sasuke no le importaba el asunto y bueno Naruto… parecía actuar como si nada.

-Lo siento Sasuke-Kun, es que verte después de tanto tiempo y así…

-Olvídalo- pedía el azabache.

-Hi-

-Bueno es hora de irnos ya todos deben estar reunidos- decía un emocionado Naruto.

En el trayecto al BBQ prácticamente las preguntas fueron dirigidas a Sasuke, sobre lo que hacía en su viaje, lo que había notado, lo que había aprendido…

-Es algo emotivo volver a pasar tiempo juntos, no es así?- mencionaba algo nostálgica Sakura.

-Tienes razón, hacía tiempo desde algo así. Hacías falta Teme-

-Ya sé que no podían vivir sin mí- decía algo burlesco Sasuke.

-Teme-

-Ya chicos no empiecen-

-Así nos comportábamos cuando éramos Genin- dijo de pronto Sasuke- el Dobe siempre retándome, queriéndome superar-

-Y lo logre. Soy más fuerte que tú- decía el rubio mientras erguía su porte, orgulloso de su esfuerzo.

-Jajaja- la risa expresada por el azabache tomo por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, muy pocas veces, por no decir escazas, lo habían visto reír- Pero aún eres un DOBE y eso no se te quitará.

Sakura y Naruto disfrutaron de ese momento. Definitivamente Sasuke volvería a ser el mismo.

-Que grato escucharte reír Sasuke-Kun-

Sasuke no respondió nada. Pues su actitud también lo sorprendió a él. Los había extrañado, había extrañado lo que era compartir con ellos y sentir por momentos que nada lo agobiaba.

-Naruto, Sakura…Sasuke- saludaba algo sorprendido el cuarto integrante del equipo 7.

-Sai- saludaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono. Sasuke sólo le dedico una mirada fugaz.

\- Se dirigen al BBQ?- consulto el pálido muchacho.

-Sí, también vas tú?- pregunto el rubio.

-Claro- pronunció el pálido integrante, también del equipo 7, mientras caminaba junto a ellos-Es bueno que hayas decidido venir Sasuke-

-Ujum- soltó secamente el azabache. Esté no disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Sai. Probablemente sería por que no habían tenido ningún tipo de lazo. Además cada que veía aquella sonrisa que proporcionaba el pálido, era cómo media burlesca. Acaso se estaría burlando de él?... Imposible, pensó.

-Ya era hora Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun y Sai-Kun- los recibía un muy alegre Rock Lee- pasen siéntense.

-Lee no has bebido nada de alcohol, no?- consulto el rubio.

-Hola Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke- ahora saludaba la castaña-No te preocupes, me estoy encargando de que eso no pase- respondió TenTen- no queremos que Lee cometa destrozos.

Sasuke no había entendido ese cruce de palabras con respecto a Lee, pero no le daría más importancia de la que necesitaba…  
Quizá tarde o temprano entendería que debió prestar atención a ese pequeño detalle.

-Hola belleza… Shikamaru, Chouji- saludaba Sai quien se había acercado al grupo InoShikaCho, quienes también recién llegaban.

-Hola Sai- pronunciaron Shikamaru y Chouji, observando de reojo la reacción de su rubia compañera.

-Sa…Sai-Kun- no era normal que ella tartamudeará. Increíble para todos.

-Kiba, Shino y Hinata–Chan, no vendrán?- pregunto el rubio, una vez que todos ya estaban sentados y esperando sus órdenes de comida.

-No, ellos están en una misión- informo Shikamaru.

-Con razón no los veía- dijo el rubio, mientras observaba cómo colocaban los pedidos en la mesa.

Entonces esa había sido la razón por la que ya no la había vuelto a ver. Pensó el azabache.  
Una información que escucho sólo por mera coincidencia…

-Aunque estaban esperando una información por parte de ellos, ya debieron estar de regreso- soltó a decir Shikamaru- en fin ya se conocerán los detalles.

Lee le dio una mirada rápida a TenTen, pudiendo observar una pequeña mueca de tristeza. Ella aún no había visto a Hinata. No era que la evitará, si no que la castaña estuvo en misiones y tampoco se animaba a visitar a la Ojiluna en la mansión.

La noche estaba siendo llena de recuerdos divertidos, aunque para algunos bochornosos, como las pésimas habilidades de Naruto, en ese entonces.  
Recordar las travesuras que hacían en la academia.  
Contar hechos que habían pasado durante sus misiones. Hechos que quizá no sabrían los demás.

-Esos eran tiempos más violentos- pronunció Chouji.

-Ni que lo digas- pronunciaba Ino.

-Nosotros nos daríamos cuenta en nuestra primera misión- comentó Sakura.

-Aunque el viejo, nos mintió. No estuvimos preparados- alegaba Naruto, recordando cuando fueron guardaespaldas del Viejo Tazuna, constructor de la Tierra de las Olas.

-Claro, por eso te quedaste pasmado…Miedosito…- menciono el Uchiha, haciendo que el rubio se ruborice y los demás soltaran una carcajada.

-Teme…!-

-Qué quieres. Además tengo razón no es así Sakura?-

-Sí, Sasuke-Kun-

-Sakura-Chan- pronunció el rubio con un leve puchero, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-A Chouji también le paso algo similar, así que no te sientas mal Naruto- comento de improviso la rubia Yamanaka.

-Ino… - refutaba Chouji.

-En nuestro equipo, paso eso pocas veces- decía Lee.

-Bueno quizás pocas, pero pasaron. También te quedabas algo estático al principio, por más ganas que tenías- le recordaba su castaña compañera.

-Parece que en cada equipo siempre hay uno más débil y otro que destaca notoriamente- alego Sai.

-Bueno Shikamaru no es alguien que suela destacar. Sólo míralo, por el fuera estaría tirado en su cama- pronunció Naruto antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Y notoriamente tú eres el débil, no Naruto?- recrimino Shikamaru- Además yo no me considero alguien que destaque siempre… Nosotros mejoramos individualmente y como equipo- soltó esas palabras casi al corazón del equipo 7.

-Nosotros también- mencionó Naruto.

-Tú no, Dobe- dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara mal. Claro que eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

-Claro Sasuke-Kun, mostro sus habilidades desde la academia. Por eso era el más popular de la academia- soltó a decir Sakura, haciendo que el Uchiha soltará una casi imperceptible sonrisa a modo de orgullo, por las palabras brindadas. Claro que era un ninja dotado, de eso se dieron cuenta los demás. Y el que no, seguramente era un envidioso de su poder.

-Neji-Kun también lo fue. Era un superdotado y no sólo en su clan- dijo Lee- Tenía un excelente Taijutsu y una mente muy ágil… Además era muy asediado por las chicas.

-Hay Lee- pronunciaba TenTen con una pequeña gota resbalando por su rostro. El último comentario había estado de más a su parece. Pero era cierto así había sido Neji… su querido Neji. El recuerdo aún era latente para ella.

-Es cierto Neji-Kun era un genio…- menciono Naruto. Ahora cuando lo recordaba ya no sentía que su corazón se oprimía por culpas o dudas. Sólo la pena y nostalgia que se guarda a los seres queridos, cuando estos parten al otro mundo.

-Lideró muchas misiones y todas fueron realizadas exitosamente- informaba el Nara.

-Tsk- soltó levemente el Uchiha al notar que pasaron de idolatrarlo a él, a alagar al Hyuga caído en la última Guerra Shinobi.

-Yo creo que le hubiera dado una paliza al Teme- soltó de pronto el rubio. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos para mirar fijamente a su mejor amigo.

-Tsk- esta vez todos escucharían ese típico monosílabo de él.

-También lo creo- refuto Lee. Sasuke cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia el Cejotas- En ese tiempo, cuando yo rete a Sasuke-Kun, pude vencer con facilidad a Naruto-Kun. Y bueno con Sasuke-Kun me demore un poco y casi lo logró. Neji-Kun lo hubiera hecho en la mitad de tiempo que yo. Él era más fuerte que yo-.

Todos se pusieron a pensar sobre ello.  
El equipo siete hizo memoria de ese suceso, mientras el equipo InoShikaCho y TenTen trataban de imaginarse la escena.

-Hubiera sido algo sorprendente de ver- dijo Shikamaru.

-Tsk- nuevamente repitió Sasuke. Pero era porque no entendía exactamente el comentario del Nara. Que hubiera sido sorprendente… ver que ambos genios lucharan, dando una batalla de alto nivel. O ver cuando Lee los venció.  
O quizá que Neji le dé la paliza de la que tanto hablaban.

-Jajaja moriría por ver eso Dattebayo…!-

-Se te puede cumplir parte de tus palabras…Naruto- contesto sumamente frío el Uchiha. Obviamente se refería a la parte de "moriría"…

-Aunque quisieras Teme, no podrías. Si hicieras algo cómo eso, te olvidarías definitivamente sobre la reconstrucción del complejo Uchiha- decía Naruto mientras pasaba su dedo por encima de su labio superior- Soy el Héroe de la Aldea, no lo olvides.

Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a todos.  
Aunque Sakura no supiera de eso, entendió muy bien el comentario.  
Miro de reojo a Sasuke. Él por fin volvería a la Aldea.

-Eso puede cambiar- alego el azabache.

-Acaso ya no deseas el permiso que te da absoluto poder sobre esas tierras?- consulto el Nara.

-Esas tierras ya eran mías desde años atrás- alegó Sasuke.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón- dijo Shikamaru- Pero aún necesitas el permiso…Bueno, lo que sea.

-Así que piensas vivir en la Aldea?- pregunto Sai.

-Uhm- fue lo único que dijo el azabache. Él no quería que se toque ese tema abiertamente con todos los demás.

-Eso es una buena noticia, no?- consulto TenTen.

-Sabes que tienes mi voto de aprobación, Sasuke-Kun- dijo Ino.

-Ino eso no es algo que tengas que ir divulgando- llamaba la atención Shikamaru a su amiga.

-Pero que tiene de malo- refuto al rubia.

-No es el lugar, ni el momento adecuado Belleza- trató de explicarle Sai.

-Bueno, pero es cierto. Y creó que Shikamaru y Choza-San también lo estarán-

-Ino… no tienes remedio- decía con pereza el Nara.

Bueno aún en esa situación el Uchiha había descubierto que prácticamente tres Líderes le darían el visto bueno. Pero faltaban más.

-Hubiera sido bueno que Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun y Hinata-Chan estuvieran aquí y nos dijeran algo al respecto- pronuncio Cejotas, cómo si le hubiera leído la mente al azabache.

-Bueno Shino y Kiba, quizá. Pero sabes que en los Hyuga, es más complicado- recordaba TenTen.

Eso parecía ser cierto pensaba el Uchiha. Lo había notado es esa reunión. El Líder Hyuga no lo quería ahí.

-Eso es algo que le concierne a ellos- dijo Shikamaru- nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

Sakura escuchaba atenta cada una de las palabras mencionadas. No pudo evitar hacer un puño en las manos, pensando en que debería hacer algo para ayudar a Sasuke.

Hallaría la forma. Aunque tuviera que conversar con el parco Líder de los Hyuga.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían llegado. Definitivamente habían disfrutado la noche.

Ahora que todos se marchaban. Sakura decidió ir se con Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.  
Lo cual sorprendió al rubio pues pensó que dejaría que él y Sasuke la llevasen a su casa.  
Sakura decidió por esa noche ir se sin ellos. Necesitaba saber más sobre el asunto del complejo Uchiha. E Ino y sus dos compañeros de equipo parecían saber mucho más.  
En otra ocasión estaría junto a Naruto y Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Será mejor llevarla de una vez a su casa- interrumpía Shino.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cementerio con Hinata en brazos y en compañía de Akamaru.

-También lo percibiste?- consulto Shino, una vez fuera del cementerio.

-Sí, mi olfato cercioró lo que dijo el ladrido de Akamaru. No sabía que estaba aquí... Y ahora no me digas que también sigue a Hinata- contesto Kiba algo ofuscado.

-No lo creó-

-Que se traerán en manos esos tarados. Primero Naruto... Ahora Sasuke Uchiha.

-.

-.

-.

El azabache se había quedado completamente inmóvil mientras el equipo ocho estaba ahí. Y una vez que se fueron soltó un gran suspiro.

-Inútiles- soltó a decir pensando que no lo lograron percibir. Aunque al principio pensó que si lo habían notado. Ahora tenía la certeza que había pasado desapercibido.

Gran equivocación la suya.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su total agrado y no se "aburran".  
Aquí hacen su aparición dos Kunoichis: Sakura y TenTen.  
Quizá ya había quienes se preguntaran por ellas. Y aunque la manera en que hacen su aparición quizá les parezca floja. Su interacción después del BBQ puede cambiar.

 **PDTA**. Feliz día de las Madres.  
Para quienes son mamás y se dan el tiempo de leerme.  
Gracias. (en mi país fue ayer... saludito atrasado)

Espero sus Reviews (escríbanme no sean tímidos) y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :) LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	15. Capítulo 14

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ahora sí, podrían explicarme con exactitud a lo que se refería Naruto y los demás?- pedía Sakura al grupo InoShikaCho.

-Bueno pues…

-No crees que deberías preguntárselos a los de tu equipo?- contestaba Shikamaru, interrumpiendo la respuesta que Ino le daría a la peli rosada.

-Bueno..

-No le hagas caso a Shikamaru- pronunciaba la rubia cundo noto la mirada algo decaída de su amiga. Dando a su vez una mirada algo desaprobatoria para el Nara.

-.

-.

-.

-No te parece raro que Sakura-Chan no haya querido que la llevemos a su casa?- mencionaba Naruto mientras estos se dirigían a su departamento.

-Realmente que eres un tarado- musito el Uchiha- es claro que quiere saber más sobre lo del complejo.

-Pero porque no preguntarnos a nosotros ttebayo-

-A mí no me lo preguntaría directamente-

-Tienes razón, pero a mí sí. Porque no hacerlo ahora?- consultaba el rubio.

-Pues porque estoy contigo… enserio que eres tonto-

-Crees que haga algo?- preguntaba el rubio, ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

-Más probable… -.

-Tendrás que estar pendiente de ella entonces Dattebayo-

-Tsk-

-Crees que te den el permiso?-

-No lo sé y no me interesa estar pensando en eso- mentía el Uchiha a su compañero.

-Vamos Teme, sé realmente que sí te importa. Es más no sé si lo hagas por Itachi-San…

-Naruto- pronunciaba Sasuke con un ligero aumento en su tono de voz, dando a entender al rubio, que pensará bien antes de hablar, sobre todo de su Nii-San.

-O si lo haces por ti... Porque lo deseas tú- continuo Naruto, sabiendo que no diría nada en agravio del hermano de Sasuke- Dime por qué?.

-Eso no es de tu interés-

-Claro que lo es Sasuke-

-Demonios Naruto, cierra la boca-

-Lo que dijo Hinata-Chan en la reunión es cierto. Aunque yo no comparta la opinión de los demás, sé que es así-

-Lo que diga esa Hyuga me tiene sin cuidado… Esas estupideces de que tú o algún otro de su Clan podrían detenerme… Que estúpida- decía Sasuke al recordar como los otros Hyugas ahí presentes erguían su porte. Ese acto hacia que su sangre hirviera- Pero que…?

-No te atrevas a insultar nuevamente a Hinata-Chan- el rubio había detenido su andar y había colocado su brazo izquierdo frente al azabache, que se encontraba a ese lado suyo, cuando escuchó, como esté insultaba a Hinata. Dejando asombrado al Uchiha.

-Pero qué?- volvía a pronunciar Sasuke, no saliendo de su leve asombro frente a lo que hacía el Uzumaki- Pero que carajos Naruto?-.

-Escuchaste bien Sasuke- contestaba Naruto con cierta seriedad, siendo percatada por Sasuke.

-Que te ocurre… Solías actuar así cuando le hacía algo a Sakura- le recordaba el Uchiha.

Naruto no respondió aquello, sólo volvía a retomar su andar.

-Ohhh ya veo… Te gusta la Hyuga, no es asì?- decía con cierta burla el azabache. Haciendo que Naruto se detuviera nuevamente, pasos más adelante que Sasuke.

-Te lo advierto Sasuke, no vuelvas a insultar a Hinata-Chan… En especial cuando ella no te ha hecho nada en absoluto- pronuncio el rubio sin voltear a mirar a su compañero, mostrándole solo su amplia espalda.

-Aun así no me has respondido-

-Para qué?, qué caso tiene, a fin de cuentas mi respuesta no cambiara nada en ti- fue lo último que dijo Naruto, prosiguiendo así su camino.

-Tsk… Lo que faltaba- era lo último que le faltaba. Tener una discusión con el rubio. Le importaba un carajo pelearse con los demás, pero con Naruto, quien a pesar de todo lo alojaba en su departamento y le brindaba su apoyo. Era algo que preferiría evitar, aunque no lo admitiera, estar sin conflicto alguno con el rubio le daba cierta tranquilidad. Pero aun así no entendía del todo su reacción, acaso si le gustaba la Hyuga?

-.

-.

-.

-Y eso es lo que paso en la reunión- finalizaba así Ino, terminando de dar los detalles que quería saber Sakura.

-Gracias- pronunciaba la peli rosada.

-Espero no hagas ningún tontería- decía Ino, mientras le hacia una mueca y señalaba con el dedo a su antigua rival.

-D-De que hablas Ino, no pienso hacer nada- pronunciaba una nerviosa Sakura.

-Te lo advierto Sakura, estos son temas que escapan de tus manos. Como ya te lo ha dicho Shikamaru-

-Si… Lo entiendo- era un sensación desalentadora para Sakura, volver a sentir que no era de gran ayuda para sus compañeros de equipo. Sensación que pensó, ya había superado- Bueno me marcho, hasta mañana- pronuncio sin más, doblando en la esquina que la llevaría directo a su casa.

-Le crees?- consulto Shikamaru a la Yamanaka, una vez que Sakura partiera.

-Para nada- respondió Ino, pensando en si había hecho lo correcto en contarle todo lo acontecido en dicha reunión con los Jefes de Clanes.

-Esperemos que Naruto y Sasuke puedan anticipar cualquier movimiento- era lo único que podían decir, el tema ya escapaba de las manos del equipo Asuma.

-Vamos Ino- llamaba Choji a la rubia, quien se había quedado viendo partir a Sakura.

-Vamos te dejaremos en tu casa- reforzaba Shikamaru el llamado.

-Si- contestaba Ino corriendo ligeramente para alcanzarlos. Tenía que confiar en Sakura y pensar que no haría nada absurdo.

Al ver a Shikamaru y Choji caminando, mientras ella los alcanzaba, daba gracias al cielo de que fueran ellos, a quienes les pusieran como compañeros de equipo.

Claro, que al principio no le era muy grata la idea de pertenecer al mismo equipo junto al flojo y el gordito de la clase.

Pero el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, le demostraba una y otra vez que eran los correctos. Que ellos jamás la harían sentir o pasar por cosas, como Sasuke y Naruto con Sakura.

Que aunque Shikamaru fuera la mayor parte del tiempo un flojo y desganado.  
Que aunque Choji solo pensar en comida. Eran como sus hermanos, hermanos que no había tenido. Ellos estuvieron en sus peores momentos.

El Nara compartía de igual manera, la pérdida de su propio padre, Shikaku Nara y a pesar de aquello nunca la dejo sola.  
Y los tres también compartían la pérdida de su maestro, Asuma Sarutobi.  
Los tres se habían esforzado por mejorar sus habilidades ninjas, no solo como equipo, si no que individualmente también.  
Habían celebrado los logros del otro y lo seguirían haciendo. Era una amistad que había sido bien forjada con el paso de los años.

Y claro que agradecía por ello…

-Gracias Tercer Hokage…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto Shikamaru cuando ella los alcanzo.

-Sí, agradezco al tercero por este InoShikaCho- decía la rubia con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

-Ino…- dijeron al unísono los otros dos jóvenes.

-No te pongas sentimental, es algo extraño- decía el Nara.

Ino no tomo en cuenta el comentario de Shikamaru. Que a pesar por lo dicho, sabía que él lo decía porque no le gustaba verla triste.  
Claro que el no diferenciaba bien que ella estaba así por la alegría que le provocaba que fueran compañeros, camaradas, amigos… Hermanos.

-Ya no me miren así- pronunciaba mientras se situaba en medio de los dos jóvenes, para entrelazar sus brazos con los de ellos- y llévenme a mi casa.

-.

-.

-.

Sasuke había decidido ir al departamento de Naruto, a pesar de que se sentía ligeramente incomodo después de la discusión, la cual no tenía sentido para el Uchiha.  
Y no podía conciliar el sueño, por una extraña sensación.

Lo cierto era, que lo que le había dicho Naruto seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Por qué era que haría restaurar el Complejo, solo por Itachi? O era algo que él quería hacer por sí mismo?

Y aunque no pensaba estar ahí, a altas horas de la noche…

De nueva cuenta se encontraba en el árbol que le daba una vista casi panorámica del cementerio.

Quizá sí debía descender y pararse frente a aquella tumba...  
Quizá... Estaba siendo cobarde.  
Aunque él sabía que era verdad, desde hace mucho sabía que se encontraba completamente sólo. Por eso mismo no entendía esa sensación en su pecho.

Sólo debía bajar del árbol, acercarse y mostrar sus respetos...

-Tsk- musito cuando ya estaba a segundos de descender...

-Neji-Niisan- pronunció de la nada una agitada Ojiluna- Ya...Ya estoy de... Regreso- se tomaba su tiempo al pronunciar, pues era notorio que había corrido para llegar ahí.

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos al verla, justo cuando él iba descender… Vaya interrupción.

Cómo siempre su mirada se posó en ella, notando cada detalle.

Cómo dijo Shikamaru, había estado en una misión. Su apariencia daba la razón de aquello. Estaba con la ropa sucia, algo despeinada y con pequeños rasguños.

-Cómo te dije, me fui de misión y antes de regresar a casa quise venir a verte... Por eso no... No te he traído ningún Girasol- su respiración ya era más normal- Lo siento...

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron considerablemente al notar que Hinata caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente...

-HINATA...!- pronunciaron los otros dos integrantes de su equipo, al verla desvanecerse. Llegando antes de que el Uchiha hiciera algún movimiento.  
Evitaron así, el impacto de la peli azul contra el césped.

-Caramba Hinata- pronunciaba Kiba, quien la sostenía en brazos- Despierta de una buena vez-.

-No lo hará, está totalmente agotada. Incluso más que nosotros, casi utilizo todo su chacra al usar el Ninjutsu médico en nuestras heridas- mencionaba Shino.

-Y venir justo ahora a este lugar- decía Kiba sin entender la actitud de su compañera.

-Bueno, eso significa que ahora ya puede venir a ver Neji-

-Así parece- respondía el castaño. Cuando de pronto un ladrido de Akamaru se hizo presente- Pero no parece ser que sea la...

-Será mejor llevarla de una vez a su casa- interrumpía Shino.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cementerio con Hinata en brazos y en compañía de Akamaru.

-También lo percibiste?- consulto Shino.

-Sí, mi olfato cercioró lo que dijo el ladrido de Akamaru. No sabía que estaba aquí. Y ahora no me digas que también sigue a Hinata- contesto Kiba.

-No lo creó-

-Que se traerán en manos esos tarados. Primero Naruto... Ahora Sasuke Uchiha.

El azabache se había quedado completamente inmóvil mientras el equipo ocho estaba ahí. Y una vez que se fueron soltó un gran suspiro.

-Inútiles- soltó a decir pensando que no lo lograron percibir. Aunque al principio pensó que si lo habían notado. Ahora tenía la certeza que había pasado desapercibido.

Gran equivocación la suya.

-Tsk- musito nuevamente Sasuke, pues se le habían quitado las ganas de descender y acercarse a la tumba de Itachi, tumba que no le parecía digna de un héroe, porque eso había sido Itachi Uchiha un Héroe… aunque la mayoría de habitantes de Konoha, otras Aldeas o Países no lo supieran.

Pero era mayor su incomodidad al notar que a esas horas no podía estar solo ahí. Hinata lo había sorprendido y quizá cualquier otra persona también lo podría hacer. Era totalmente molesto no poder acercarse y mostrar sus respetos, acercarse y tomarse su tiempo observando, recordando gratos momentos o si quiera platicarle y no podía hacerlo porque alguien podría observarlo o escucharlo.

Solo quería un poco de privacidad para él con su familia… Aunque estos ya estuvieran muertos.

Quería y a la vez no quería, todo aquello lo que la Hyuga hacia ahí con su Nii-San.

Quería poder platicar como ella lo hacía con Neji., pero definitivamente no quería que alguien más lo observe. Claro que Hinata no sabía que la observaban.  
Quizá lo percibió la primera vez, pero esta noche no lo había hecho.

Aún estaba en duda para él, las habilidades ninjas que aquella muchacha podría tener. Algún día quizá las descubriría.

Con desgano deicidio que era mejor volver al departamento de Naruto y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

.

Le había costado un poco poder dormir, pero daba gracias que así haya podido ser.  
Sakura sabía que debía pensar muy bien las cosas que iba a hacer y poder dormir bien, después de una larga misión era gratificante. Así podría pensar con calma las cosas.

No quería afectar a Sasuke con sus actos, si no por el contrario quería ayudarlo. Y eso haría ese día.  
Para aquello debía ir a hablar con alguien, que esperaba le sirviera de gran ayuda.

Después de ir a la torre Hokage para preguntar sobre aquella persona y decidiendo ir a buscarla por horas de la tarde. Pensando que sería mejor dejar que descanse un poco después de su misión.

Con lo que ella no contaba es que tenía a Sasuke siguiéndola desde cierta distancia.

Tenía que observar lo que haría su compañera de equipo. La conocía y sabría qué haría cualquier cosa por tratar de ayudarlo. Cosa que aunque él no lo había pedido, ella lo haría.

Algo molesto para el Uchiha, porque en vez de estar entrenando tenía que seguirla y evitar que haga alguna tontería.

No había podido dormir bien y aunque la peli rosada no había hecho mucho durante la mañana, se sentía ligeramente cansado.

Cuando pensaba en retirarse.  
Ya que se encontraba frente a la casa de Sakura, la cual había regresado a su hogar hace más de dos horas.

Ino hacia acto de presencia en la puerta de los Haruno.  
Sasuke supo ahí que estaba bien marcharse, ya que estaba más que seguro que si la Yamanaka estaba ahí para charlar con la peli rosada, les tomaría todo el resto del día.

Lo probable era que la rubia le contara detalles que ayer no le había podido contar a Sakura o quizá algún chisme que Ino haya podido escuchar recientemente.

Sea cualquiera de los dos temas era algo que prácticamente tenia sin cuidado al Uchiha.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

Así que decidió ir a comer algo ligero, para luego ir a entrenar.

Lo que Sasuke no había tomado en cuenta era que Sakura haría que Ino se marchara rápido con la excusa de que su madre le había mandado a hacer un par de recados.

Ino no estaba muy segura de aquello, pero no tuvo otra opción más que dejarla.

Cuando Sakura estuvo segura que Ino se había marchado y ahora estaba fuera de su alcance, decidió salir con rumbo al lugar que había estado pensando desde la mañana.

Aunque sus pasos eran firmes, en su mente había distintas ideas, las cuales ya no le hacían sentirse muy convencida de lo que planeaba hacer.

Su objetivo ya estaba cerca y aunque ahora ya se encontraba algo insegura, no iba a desistir.  
Sólo tenía que doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y llegaría.

-Sakura-Chan- pronuncio su compañero de equipo quien la cogía del brazo, haciendo que está se detuviera no solo por el agarre, sino por la sorpresa de que él estuviera ahí.

-Naruto- dijo visiblemente sorprendida. Había estado inmersa en sus ideas que no percibió que él estuviera siguiéndola.

-Que haces aquí Sakura-Chan?-

-Bueno.. Pues… Verás solo caminaba por aquí para despejar mi mente- obviamente Naruto no se creyó eso… / _Ni yo me lo creí siendo la autora_ …/

-No te creo- dijo sin divagaciones Naruto.

-Tú mejor que nadie debe saber que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… No ahora que él está aquí.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero a pesar de eso no debemos interferir, estoy seguro que Kakashi-Sensei sabrá resolver todo a favor de Sasuke-

-Cómo?... No lo has visto, él incluso está agotado con eso, no sabe qué hacer-

-Sakura-Chan- musito el rubio con cierto pesar, pues sabía que Sakura tenía cierta razón, el peli plata había estado algo angustiado por eso, algo raro en él.

-Debo intentarlo-

-Poof- fue lo que se escuchó luego de que Sakura le diera un certero golpe en la boca del estómago a su rubio amigo, al percibir que este no era más que un clon.

-Lo siento Naruto, debo intentarlo- pronuncio antes de seguir su camino.

-.

-.

-A dónde vas Naruto- gritaba su antiguo profesor.

-Lo siento Iruka-Sensei, pero es algo urgente, lo dejamos para mañana?-

-Está bien- no le quedaba otra opción que postergar la ida a Ichiraku, le hubiera gustado charlar con su antiguo alumno, días que no se veían y como siempre quería saber de él. Mañana le consultaría sobre su ida tan repentina- debe ser algo muy urgente para que cancele ir por un tazón de Ramen.

-Rayos, Sakura-Chan- pronunciaba el rubio mientras saltaba de techo en techo para llegar lo más rápido posible junto a Sakura.

Una vez que su clon había desaparecido toda la información llego a él, el real.  
No tenía más opción que apurarse o todo podía echarse a perder.

Había llegado a donde su clon se había desvanecido y el no encontrarla le dio una mala sensación pensando que había sido demasiado tarde.

-Demonios- Conocía bien esos territorios así que sabía perfectamente a que iba su amiga.

No era un lugar al que podía pasar por ahí como si nada, buscándola. No podía darse esos atributos y entrar en aquellos lugares sin permiso. No ahí.

No le quedo más que esperar, cosa que no pudo hacer por más de cinco minutos. Pues pensaba activar su Modo Sabio.

-Sakura-Chan- pronuncio mientras se acercaba raudamente a la peli rosada cuando la vio.

-No te preocupes Naruto, no hice nada-

-Pero-

-Te dije que no te preocupes- dijo mientras continuaba su camino de regreso a casa- Fue poco tiempo como para poder hacer algo, no crees?- dijo con clara referencia al tiempo que había pasado desde que se desvaneció el clon y llego el original- Además no pude encontrar a quien buscaba.

Al rubio le costó un poco entender a lo que se refería la joven, pero al final lo hizo

-Bueno salgamos de aquí- pidió él.

Debían alejarse del Complejo Hyuga antes de que a la peli rosada se le ocurriera otra cosa y pasara algo que perjudicara a su amigo Uchiha.  
Era lo que más temía el rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin más opción el azabache se dirigió a casa de la Haruno. Tuvo mala suerte pues no estaba ahí.

No necesito tocar su puerta y preguntar por ella. Pues no sintió su chacra ahí.  
Así que tuvo que recorrer una parte de la Aldea. No tuvo éxito, así que se colocó en el techo más alto para poder percibir su chacra.

Salió raudo cuando la localizo cerca al hospital de Konoha.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla sola…  
La compañía que tenía ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. No supo que pensar exactamente al verlas ahí.

-Crees que sea oportuno dejarlas?- pregunto el clon de Naruto, sacándolo del asombro.

-Quizá debemos ver que hace Sakura, tal vez pueda ser algo útil todo esto- respondió el Uchiha.

-Bueno…- fue lo único que dijo Naruto regresando la vista a Sakura y compañía.

-Yo quería hablar contigo- pronuncio la peli rosada atrayendo la atención de la joven frente a ella- Fui a buscarte ayer pero me dijeron que estabas indispuesta…

-Bueno…-

-Hinata crees que podríamos hablar?- pedía Sakura sin rodeos.

-Sakura-San- hablaba una sombrada Hinata.

-Por favor- insistía Sakura.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Espero que este capítulo sea de total agrada para ustedes.

 **PDTA**. Chicos me gustaría saber con que personaje de Naruto se identifican?  
O si ustedes fueran un personaje como serian?...  
Es algo que siempre me pregunto...

Yo creo que seria una Hanabi (a como es ahora... con cierto carácter a veces pero linda cuando se tiene que engreír o una TenTen... ojala no se me muera mi amado, claro cuando toque conocerlo... jaja )

 **PDTA2.** Si Hinata no aparece mucho es por que no en todo se vera involucrada. O Sasuke.  
Tampoco deseo forzar la relación que ella pueda tener a futuro con Sasuke. En el anime/manga ellos casi ni se dirigieron una sola palabra, así que quiero hacerlo de la manera más fluida para ellos, sin forzamientos.  
Espero entendimiento.

Gracias a los comentarios que me escriben, me dan ánimos.  
Cada que me llega uno casi grito como una FanGirl...  
 **-MaryGaby**

 **-diegokpo30**

 **-Ivid**

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :) LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	16. Capítulo 15

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto estaba indeciso y nervioso sobre cómo era la manera correcta de hablar con Sasuke sobre lo ocurrido un día antes con Sakura.

Conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabría que no lo tomaría nada bien.

Podría entender la reacción del azabache, pero definitivamente también entendía a su amiga, que solo quería hacer algo para poder ayudar a Sasuke.

Y pues eso solo lo colocaba en medio de la situación una vez más… Vaya forma de iniciar el día. Y aunque no tenía otra opción más que decirle todo, eso le causaba siempre una sensación extraña.

El Uzumaki tampoco era bueno expresándose y aunque Sasuke provocaba en él ciertos sentimientos. Una mezcla extraña de miedo y respeto.

Era algo raro que siempre lo ponía nervioso, más aun cuando tenían que hablar de cosas serias.

-.

-.

-Que ella que…!-

-Cálmate Teme-

-Que me calme?... La ayuda que ella quiere brindar puede costarme el estúpido permiso que debo obtener- el Uchiha había saltado de su asiento mientras tenía un desayuno casi decente con el rubio.

-Lo sé, pero ella no hizo nada- trataba de calmar las cosas el rubio- Al inicio los seguí porque temía que fueras algo tosco con Sakura-Chan, por si ella hacia algo con respecto al tema- informaba Naruto- Y si no fuera porque deje un clon con ella, no me hubiera enterado. Fuiste muy descuidado Sasuke- le recordaba Naruto al azabache.

-Mierda- sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero como iba a saber que Sakura echaría a Ino de su casa y saldría para hacer sabe Dios qué tontería. Y sobre todo desde cuando Naruto era tan bueno, tanto que no lo había percibido siguiéndolos.

-Por eso te pedía que hoy la vigiles tú, yo iría pero no puedo tengo unos asuntos que ver... Pues bueno no mando a un clon porque ya sabes, pasaría lo de ayer, lo haría desaparecer de un solo golpe Dattebayo-

-Tsk- aunque le aburriera hacer de guardaespaldas y le fastidiara el asunto que Sakura actuara sin consideración (a ojos del Uchiha), no podía objetar nada, pues sabía que Naruto no podía estar siempre al pendiente.

-Bueno Teme, me voy- se despedía el Uzumaki- No hagas tonterías.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke de por sí estaba algo intranquilo con lo de los Lideres de Clanes y ahora con lo de Sakura…Temía que desahogara su ira contra su amiga. Así que decidió dejar un clon sin que el azabache supiese. Una vez más.

El rubio debía ir a ver a su antiguo maestro y ver cómo era que se encontraba. No podía dejarlo solo a él tampoco, por más Hokage que era le daría su apoyo. Aunque le era algo cansado debía estar con cada miembro de su equipo, cada quien lo necesitaba de manera distinta y él no les fallaría.

-.

-.

-.

Sin más opción el azabache se dirigió a casa de la Haruno. Tuvo mala suerte pues no estaba ahí.

No necesito tocar su puerta y preguntar por ella. Pues no sintió su chacra ahí.  
Así que tuvo que recorrer una parte de la Aldea. No tuvo éxito, así que se colocó en el techo más alto para poder percibir su chacra.

Salió raudo cuando la localizo cerca al hospital de Konoha.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla sola…  
La compañía que tenía ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. No supo que pensar exactamente al verlas ahí.

-Crees que sea oportuno dejarlas?- pregunto el clon de Naruto, sacándolo del asombro.

-Quizá debemos ver que hace Sakura, tal vez pueda ser algo útil todo esto- respondió el Uchiha.

-Bueno…- fue lo único que dijo Naruto regresando la vista a Sakura y compañía.

-Yo quería hablar contigo- pronuncio la peli rosada atrayendo la atención de la joven frente a ella- Fui a buscarte ayer pero me dijeron que estabas indispuesta…

-Bueno…-

-Hinata crees que podríamos hablar?- pedía Sakura sin rodeos.

-Sakura-San-

-Por favor- insistía Sakura.

-.

-.

-.

-Como te decía ayer fui a buscarte-

-No Sakura-San, yo creo que tú fuiste a buscar a mi Padre- decía directamente la Ojiluna.

-Yo, no… Yo-

-Es por lo de Uchiha-San no es así?- Mientras caminaban hasta llegar a una banca cerca al parque de la Aldea, Hinata había estado pensando las posibles opciones por la que Sakura pedía hablar con ella.

Su primera opción fue Naruto, quizá el rubio le había comentado sobre su pequeña discusión en el cementerio y la Haruno pretendía intervenir, seguro pidiendo que lo entendiera. Pero recordó que casi siempre que la peli rosada iba a expresarse sobre Naruto lo hacía de forma directa, sin rodeos y hasta incluso con calificativos de que era "un tonto, un idiota" al cual había que tenerle suma paciencia.  
Cuando noto que esta vez no era así, Sasuke Uchiha vino a su mente. Obteniendo así la respuesta a su incógnita.

-Sí- respondió la Haruno al verse descubierta.

-Entonces fuiste por Padre, no por mí… Yo no podría servirte en eso-

-N-No Hinata te equivocas- dudo un poco Sakura- Es cierto que fui porque quería hablar con tu Padre, pero… Pero tú también podrías ayudar a Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke que se encontraba sobre un árbol junto a Naruto, sintió cierta molestia, pues él no le había pedido ayuda a Sakura y menos que ella pidiera ayuda a los demás por él.

-Yo? En que Sakura-San?- preguntó dudosa la Hyuga.

-Sí tú Hinata, tú podrías hablar con tu padre y decirle sobre…-

\- Acaso te mando Uchiha-San?- interrumpía Hinata a Sakura-... Creo que no, él no es así después de todo.

A qué se refería a que él no es así después de todo.  
Sasuke pensaba que saldría de ahí con más dudas que con respuestas.

-No, él no sabe, él no lo pidió y no por eso puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-

-Sabes que hablar con Padre hubiera sido una mala idea?-

-Qué?- Sakura no entendía.

-Padre lo hubiera visto como una ofensa, que alguien vaya y pida por Uchiha-San- Al oír eso Sasuke supo definitivamente que el Líder Hyuga no lo quería en la aldea.

-Pero porque?-

-Padre esperaría que en todo caso Naruto…San vaya y hable con él, después de la guerra le tiene cierto respeto. O esperaría que el Hokage o algún líder de Clan vayan y hable por Uchiha-San… A ti no te tendría en cuenta- soltó la Hyuga.

-Cómo que no… Sé que no soy una Líder de Clan, pero…-

-Lo siento Sakura-San… Quizá sirviera si el tuviera algo como un Líder que pudiera avalar por él-

-Él no necesita de eso… Es que acaso no ves que él desea regresar y…-

-Yo estuve en la reunión y sé lo que se dijo. Quizá no sé del todo lo que Uchiha-San desea, pero no está en mí, hacer algo por ello, no podría… No ahora-

-Pero de qué diablos hablas Hinata- soltó la Haruno- Sé que tu Clan es muy estricto y que quizá no tengas voz ahí, pero es sobre Sasuke-Kun… Por favor-

-Usted no sabe nada sobre mi Clan y menos sobre lo que yo valga ahí- pronunció Hinata mientras se ponía de pie ante aquellas palabras dichas por la Haruno.

-Lo… Lo siento Hinata no era mi intención ofenderte-

-Quizá no lo era, pero lo pensó por eso lo dijo-

-Hinata espera- pedía Sakura al ver el claro acto de Hinata por partir- Lo lamento enserio, pero es que toda esta situación, todo pasa tan rápido… Ahora que él desea regresar yo quiero poderlo- Sakura sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que pedían salir de aquellos ojos color jade- Sólo no quiero sentirme inútil una vez más.

-Debo irme tengo asuntos que atender- fue lo único que dijo la Ojiluna antes de partir sin más pues las últimas palabras dichas por Sakura habían retumbado en su mente. Claro que ella sabía a lo que se refería, pero había decidido ya no sentirse así, ya no.

Ambos jóvenes que las observaban no sabían que hacer.

Cual era lo correcto?

Acaso debían acercarse a su compañera de equipo, quien se ponía de pie limpiando aquella única lágrima traicionera que se había escapado.

O debían partir tras la Hyuga?

-Vámonos- pronuncio escuetamente Sasuke, pensando que el Uzumaki lo seguiría.  
Se dio cuenta que no sería así cuando vio que el clon se desvaneció en una estela de humo.

El Uchiha estaba camino al campo de entrenamientos, cuando recordó que debía vigilar a Sakura y aunque dudaba que ahora hiciera algo (después de lo dicho por la Hyuga) decidió regresar y cerciorarse.

Había ido al hospital al ver que la Haruno ya no se hallaba en el parque y pregunto sobre su horario en el hospital.

No le fue difícil conseguir esa información, ya que por miedo o por querer coquetear con él, la chica de recepción se lo había dicho.

Ella estaría trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche. Un ligero alivio para el azabache.

Y sin más se marchó, pues sabía muy bien que la Haruno no faltaría a su labor.

-.

-.

-.

-Has estado algo ida, pasa algo Hinata?- consulto Shino.

-Uhmm no nada Shino-Kun-

-Vamos Hinata sabes que no nos puedes engañar- decía Kiba.

-Y-Yo- Ese leve tartamudeo de la Hyuga hizo que ambos jóvenes se miraran, pues parecía que Hinata ya había dejado de lado aquello- Sakura-San hablo hoy conmigo- soltó a decir, pues cómo ya había dicho su compañero ella no los podía engañar.

-Sakura?- pregunto Kiba.

-Seguro sobre Sasuke- menciono sin más Shino.

-Sasuke?- Kiba no entendía a qué se referían.

-No te ha comentada nada Hana sobre la reunión de Líderes de Clanes?- pregunto Shino.

-Sobre qué? Hablen que paso?-

-Qué poca comunicación tienes con tu familia- soltó Shino.

-No es eso, sé que hubo una reunión pero no le pregunté y ella no me ha dicho nada porque sabe que no es algo que me interese mucho.

-Debería-

-Quizá, pero sé que mi madre y Hana están ahí para tomar las mejores decisiones y que cualquier cosa ustedes dos podrían decirme algo. Pero veo que no- dijo Kiba algo molesto.

-Kiba-Kun no te pongas así- pedía Hinata.

-Déjalo Hinata no es niño- decía Shino.

-No importa, entonces es por Sakura o Sasuke?- pregunto Kiba a su compañera.

-Qué?- Hinata no había entendido la pregunta.

-Estas así por Sakura o por Sasuke- aclaró el castaño.

-Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura?- pregunto correctamente Shino.

-Ella fue ayer a buscar a Padre y aunque al principio mintió diciendo que fue a buscarme a mí-

-Fue a buscar a tu padre?- al castaño le costó procesar eso, pues pensaba que aquello era una mala idea.

-Ya veo- dijo Shino- que más dijo.

-U-Ustedes creen que yo- la Ojiluna coloco ambas manos al pecho- Creen que ya no… Creen que sigo siendo una inútil?.

-Hinata- pronunciaron ambos jóvenes, quienes se encontraban cada uno a un lado de ella y pusieron una mano sobre los hombros de ella.

-Y-Yo –

-Nunca lo has sido- dijo Kiba.

-N-No mientas. Sé que no siempre he sido útil, que a veces hemos fallado por mi culpa, por mis miedos, por mi timidez-

-No Hinata, ya no lo eres- aquellas palabras dichas por Shino hizo que Hinata lo mire asombrada y que Kiba lo mire con desaprobación- Así como ya no lo es Kiba, ni lo soy yo. Hemos crecido y hemos mejorado.

-Claro recuerdas cuando Shino no era bueno en Taijutsu, ambos lo ayudamos y cuando Akamaru y yo quedamos muy heridos luego de la misión que teníamos que traer a Sasuke, fueron ustedes los que me ayudaron a vencer los miedos-

-Fuimos unos inútiles en algún momento- aunque quisieron reír al oír eso guardaron silencio- Y quizá en algunos otros momentos lo seguiremos siendo, sólo no te agobies y has algo al respecto en el acto, después de todo estas cambiando, para bien espero. Sólo no pierdas tu esencia.

Hinata supo que las últimas palabras de Shino eran ciertas, ella debía cambiar aquello y ya lo había empezado a hacer, sólo debía seguir, sin perderse a sí misma.

Todos se pusieron de pie pues ya habían descansado después de su entrenamiento y debían regresas a sus hogares.

Hinata había tomado un camino distinto pues como ya era su nueva costumbre iba a visitar a Neji antes de regresar a su casa.

Le comentaba lo que había ocurrido en su día, limpiaba la lápida y le dejaba flores, la gran mayoría de veces eran Girasoles.

Después de eso había ido a comprar unos cuantos rollos de canela para ella y su familia. Estaba pensando preparar un té y disfrutar de aquellos dulces que se encontraban dentro de una cajita.

-Hyuga- fue llamada por una voz seca, reconocible para ella.

-Uchiha-San- pronunció mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Sígueme- dio a modo de orden el Uchiha, mientras daba unos pasos pasando al lado de la Hyuga.

-Disculpe?-

-Que vengas- pronuncio secamente.

-Y porque debería hacerlo Uchiha-San, acaso ha mandado a llamarme el Hokage-Sama?- preguntaba una aturdida Ojiluna por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

-No, te estoy llamando yo- pronuncio mientras se daba la vuelta para verla nuevamente, aunque ella le mostraba al espalda. Al ver aquello le dio un leve jalón del brazo para que volteara a verlo. Detestaba que lo ignoraran cuando hablaba.

-Pero que le ocurre… Suélteme- demando Hinata tras el agarre.

-Acaso quieres hacer una escenita aquí?- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Pero si es usted quien la está haciendo-

-Qué dices?- ahora ella le decía que él era uno de esos chicos escandaloso, debería estar loca- No digas estupideces.

-Pues no las digo Uchiha-San- y la mirada de Hinata se desvió hacia un lado- observe usted mismo si gusta- entonces el azabache siguió la mirada de ella.

Casi confirmando lo que ella decía, hallando cerca de ellos un par de personas observándolos.

-Tsk-

-Y si no se ha dado cuenta aún, su agarre sigue en mí y eso se malinterpreta- agregó la Hyuga.

Aquello hizo que él observará su agarre, no era uno fuerte que le pudiera causar lesión, pero debía admitir que no era uno blando, así que tenía cierta presión en el brazo de aquella muchacha.

-Lo que faltaba- decía mientras soltaba su agarre de ella y dando una mirada desinteresada tanto a ella como a las personas curiosas- Ahora dirán que lastime a la Heredera Hyuga- dijo lo último con notoria burla.

-Quizá sólo digan que intenta obligarme a hacer algo- dijo mirándolo fijamente, notando que la sonrisa en cara del azabache desaprecia- después de todo ese es el concepto que tienen de usted, no es así?... Siendo mayormente prepotente con los demás.

-Que dices?- menciono dando un paso hacia ella con la mirada totalmente helada. Quien era ella para decirle eso, ni si quiera lo conocía, así como él a ella.

-Escucho bien y si me permite me retiro- aunque lo que había dicho antes no era algo que ella podía corroborar ya que ellos no habían pasado momentos juntos. Pero cada vez que los novatos se juntaban se hacía mención sobre el carácter de Sasuke, en poca palabras una persona difícil.

-Te dije que me siguieras- pronuncio volviendo a intentar agarrarle el brazo.

-No sabría la razón de aquello- dijo mientras evadía la acción del Uchiha, dejándolo levemente sorprendido.

Lo había esquivado demostrando no sólo cierta agilidad si no también aquel toque de elegancia que ella poseía. Era como una mezcla perfecta difícil de creer para el Uchiha.

-Necesitamos hablar- contesto girando el cuerpo, pues ella ya había pasado por su lado y disponía a seguir su camino.

-Nosotros? De qué?- cuestionó la Ojiluna.

-Tsk- empezaba a hartarse de la situación. Él sólo quería decirle un par de cosas y largarse, pero ella hacía que todo fuera más extenso de lo que pensaba- Por eso te dije que me sigas.

-Pero…

Fue lo único que pudo mencionar la Ojiluna antes del leve empujón que le dio Sasuke para que atravesaran el portal que él había abierto frente a ellos, haciéndolos aparecer en los campos de entrenamientos.

-Pero…- repetía Hinata saliendo de su asombro. Nunca había utilizado un portal y menos la empujaron a uno. No hasta ese momento.

-Seré muy claro Hyuga- menciono Sasuke con la mirada directa hacía aquellos ojos perlas que ella poseía- No tengo un Líder y no lo necesito, no sé qué te hace pensar aquello. Soy muy capaz de valerme sin uno, soy suficientemente autosuficiente y no hay duda alguna de ello.

-E-Es cierto- titubeo al hablar pues todo pasaba muy rápido, casi sólo pudo captar las últimas palabras dichas por el joven.

-Así que toda esa mierda que te dijo Sakura olvídalo y toda la porquería que le dijiste también-

-Oh- ahí comprendió a lo que se refería el azabache. Él había oído la conversación entre la peli rosada y ella- P-Pues y-yo- caray cómo detestaba ese tartamudeo que hacía presencia en momentos inadecuados, a pesar de todo aún le faltaba superar eso.

Él relajo la mirada al notar el nerviosismo que le causa a la joven. Quizá la había asustado, pero eso no importaba si aquello servía para que dejara en claro su poderío.

-Pues yo creo que el escuchar conversaciones ajenas es una mala costumbre- Bien! volvió a recuperar el control de sí misma, eso la alegro- No pensé que Uchiha-San tuviera esas manías.

Aquello hizo que él se sorprendiera y a la vez se tensará.

Al carajo, no había demostrado su poderío cómo supuso.

-Tsk- Ahora que debía decirle, se había quedado increíblemente sin palabras, no sabía que contestarle- No te equivoques Hyuga, esas no son manías mías y las que pudiera tener tampoco son de objetar- dijo dando un par de pasos hacia ella- O me los vas a decir tú?- menciono dando un paso más, quedando sólo a un par de pasos de distancia.

-Yo? No podría Uchiha-San-

-Bien, lo supuse- dijo casi triunfante, casi seguro que ahora sí imponía respeto.

-No lo conozco lo suficiente para decir que clase de malas costumbres posee usted- se colocó un dedo en el mentón cómo si estuviera pensando en algo- quizá Sakura-San o Naruto-San pudieran mencionar algunas- esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke tuviera un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

Acaso ella lo estaba bromeando? No recordaba que tuvieran alguna confianza o que ella fuera así.  
Esto no estaba sucediendo como él lo había pensado.

-No dirían nada porque no las tengo…-

-O porque los amenazaría con tal de que no digan nada- soltó sin más la Ojiluna con una pequeña sonrisa, típica en ella.

Le fue inevitable no sonreir ya que el tic que Sasuke había adquirido momentos antes por sus palabras le causó asombro, pero sobre todo mucha gracia.

-Hyuga- dijo dando aquellos últimos pasos que cortaban la distancia que tenían.

Se detuvo al sentir chocar su estómago con algo, bajo la mirada y noto que ella cargaba una caja entre sus manos.  
Levanto la mirada y observó que ella había activado su Dojutso.

-Disculpe… Aunque debería ser usted quien se disculpe- decía Hinata mientras desactivaba su Byakugan.

-Yo?- preguntaba algo incrédulo- Es que acaso me estas retando Hyuga?- mencionó pues ella volvía a su posición original, ya que al instante de activarse su Dojutso también su cuerpo ligeramente se puso en posición de pelea.

-Fue usted quien comenzó- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él- mi cuerpo sólo reaccionó al ver activado su Sharingan- menciono ante la leve confusión del azabache.

-Ósea que me temes?- aunque él no había sentido que su Sharingan se había activado, tampoco dudo que así fuera ya que los comentarios de Hinata lo estaban sacando de sus casillas, agregando la sonrisa que ella le dio, clara sonrisa que era una burla hacía él por el improvisado tic que adquirió.

-No podría responder aquello. Nunca he peleado contra usted, sé que es fuerte, pero no sé qué tanto- aquello hizo que Sasuke vuelva a tener otro tic en el mismo ojo- Pero estoy segura que es muy hábil, lo demostró en la guerra.

Hábil? Sólo reconocía que él era hábil?...

La miro con dureza. Trato de estudiarla con la mirada.  
Es que estaba loca o ciega, o ambas.

Era mucho más que sólo alguien hábil. Él era Sasuke Uchiha. Poseedor del Sharingan y Rinnengan, un hombre capaz de muchas cosas y por sobre todo ágil y poderoso.

Él no era "sólo alguien hábil"

-Quizá en un entrenamiento te muestre que soy…-

-Disculpe si eso era lo que quería decirme, con su permiso- otro tic en el mismo ojo, fue lo que causaron esas palabras. Ahora ni siquiera lo dejaba terminar de hablar.

-Por lo visto eres tú quien tiene malas costumbres- dijo con una sonrisa ladina- Es que no te han enseñado que no se interfiere cuando la otra persona está hablando?.

-Tiene usted mucha razón, discúlpeme- dijo con una leve reverencia lo cual alegro al Uchiha- Pues usted se refería a entrenar cierto? Pero yo tengo que llegar a casa.

Eso lo descoloco un poco, ella tenía quienes la esperaran en casa.

-Debo llegar a casa antes de la cena- dijo observando la caja que llevaba en su manos, recordando su contenido- Tome Uchiha-San- decía mientras le extendía la mano con un rollo de canela, invitándolo a cogerlo- Son rollos de canela.

-No me gusta el dulce-

-Oh ya veo, lo lamento, no lo sabía-

-No interesa-

-Bueno con su permiso- volvía a mencionar - …Ahh ahora estoy más lejos que antes…- soltó en un susurro, siendo audible para el azabache, aunque ella no lo quisiera así.

-Tsk- aquello hizo que ella volteara hacia él, pues ya había dado unos pasos con rumbo a su destino.

-Umm sucede algo?-

-Largo- dijo escuetamente.

-…Gracias- pronuncio ella, pues se dio con la sorpresa que el Uchiha había abierto nuevamente un portal. Suponía que era para regresar a donde se habían encontrado.

-Dije largo o acaso esperas otro empujón- dijo algo divertido el azabache, recordando cómo era que la había empujado anteriormente, nada brusco, pero ella parecía una niña desorientada. Lo cual creó en él algo extraño para sí mismo.

Recordó levemente que empezaba a verla en sus diferentes estados de ánimo.

La había observado destrozada frente a Neji, la vio serena en la reunión de Clanes, incluso imaginaba que era buena compañera de equipo.  
Dedujo eso por cómo Kiba y Shino habían acudido a ella cuando está se desvanecía en el cementerio, aunque aún no la había visto cómo se desarrollaba en una misión.

Pero por sobre todo había observado su sonrisa, una sincera.

Le causaba intriga cómo alguien que era prácticamente transparente, alguien que no ocultaba sus emociones… Cómo era que alguien así empezaba a causar en él, una curiosidad algo extraña.

Aunque ella dedujo que él no lo decía en serio, le dio una mirada de reojo y nuevamente una leve sonrisa.

-Atrápelo- fue lo último que ella dijo antes de que el portal se cerrará.

No supo a qué se refería, pero su cuerpo reacciono por mero reflejo atrapando en el aire lo que ella había lanzado… Un rollo de canela.

-Tsk- observaba aquel dulce en la palma de su mano, sin intención alguna de probarlo, pues no le gustaba el dulce y no entendía porque se lo había lanzado si se lo había mencionado.

Se quitó el poncho (y puso ahí el rollo de canela, cubriéndolo para que no se ensuciará) pues iba volver a entrenar. Iba a desahogar ahí toda la frustración que Hinata le había dejado.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía con exactitud lo que tal acción le provocaba… Acaso era su ego siendo golpeado? Era… Qué mierda era lo que estaba haciendo… Se cuestionaba una y otra vez justo antes de detenerse.

-Nii-San- soltó casi en un suspiró.

Su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo se tensaba, su mente creaba dolorosos recuerdos, su corazón se agitaba y de su boca sólo salía…- Lo siento, no puedo, no así… No aquí.

Partió llevándose consigo el Lirio.

-Esta me la pagarás Hyuga- ir al complejo Uchiha había sido una cosa, pero estar frente a la lápida había sido un poco más chocante.  
A estas alturas ya no sabía que era más fuerte. Si recordar cómo fue que mato a su hermano, cómo fue que murieron sus padres y su Clan entero o ir y por fin visitar las tumbas, aquellas que tenían el nombre de sus seres queridos.

Acaso debía desistir de la reconstrucción?

Cómo iba a sobrevivir ahí con tantos recuerdos.

-Eres una estúpida- no sabía con precisión porque odiarla. Sí por lo del Lirio o por a ver hecho que vaya sin estar preparado, creando en sí muchas más dudas de las que tenía.

Detestaba sentirse atrapado, frustrado, todo eso sólo lo enojaba más.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

 **PDTA**. Hay algún papá que lea mi historia?... Sí ese es el caso pues que tengas un Feliz día del Padre (en Perú es este domingo)

Quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de está historia. A los que me ponen en su lista de favoritos, mil gracias :)

Y Cómo siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
 **-Ivid**

 **-Patohf**

 **-rinconsara1302**

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	17. Capítulo 16

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata había podido degustar sus rollos de canela junto a su hermana y a su Padre, los habían podido disfrutar después de una rica cena, pero ella tenía algo en mente un pensamiento que no había salido de su mente desde la mañana.

Sabía que era algo que debía hacer, más por un progreso de ella misma, sería como dar un paso más para fortalecerse y mostrar ello ante los demás.

-.

-.

Después de entrenar había decidido ir a los baños termales y ahora se disponía a ir a la casa de Naruto. Debía cambiarse y salir por algo de comer pues no cenaría Ramen.

-Qué comes?- pregunto el Uzumaki a su amigo, quien ingresaba a su casa.

-Ah?-

-Que com… Ohh acaso eso no es dulce… Tú comiendo dulce?- pronunciaba con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Pero que carajos- Detuvo sus movimientos y se percató que lo que comía era el rollo de canela- Tsk.

-Jajaja el Teme comiendo dulce, eso es raro… Quizá un mal augurio- dijo ahora pensativo el rubio. Ya que ver comiendo al Uchiha algo que sea dulce (que a viva voz siempre había dicho que detestaba), era algo realmente inusual y porque no, pensar en cierto punto que aquello podría ser significado de un mal augurio.

-Cállate idiota- menciono antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza- toma- dijo dándole lo que quedaba del dulce.

-Mejor no me des nada, para lo que has dejado-

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a comerlo. Ni siquiera había notado que aún lo tenía, no recordaba cuando lo había tenido por última vez, no lo recordaba en las aguas termales tamp…

Claro…!

-Tsk- masculló al observar su poncho en la mano.

Antes de volver a entrenar lo había envuelto ahí y cómo no se lo había vuelto a poner, supuso que había permanecido intacto ahí.

Pero eso no respondía su pregunta, en qué momento había decidido comerlo. No recordaba sacarlo del poncho y llevárselo a la boca.

Ahora se limpiaba con la mano la comisura de los labios que tenían rastros del dulce. No sin antes pasar ligeramente su lengua por sus labios y saborear lo que quedaba de aquel dulce.

No sintió un sabor muy empalagoso, pero tampoco era algo que le agradará. Simplemente no le gustaba el dulce y seguiría siendo así.

Decidió que debía darse un baño de agua fría y luego ir a comer. Realmente necesitaba esa ducha, aunque había podido despejar la mente en las aguas termales todo aquello del dulce lo hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Hinata y todo con respecto a lo del complejo Uchiha.

-Vamos- Después del baño que se dio y estar más cómodo con un cambio de ropa (un polo manga larga color azul noche, con su emblema estampado en el lado izquierdo del frente y un pantalón del mismo color) le ordeno a Naruto a que salieran.

-AH?... A dónde?-

-No aguantaré una noche más verte comer Ramen y que inundes la casa con ese aroma- decía mientras salía de la casa.

-Sasuke?- llamo a su amigo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pues esté ya estaba fuera de su casa- Espera Teme- gritaba mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y cerraba apurado su puerta.

Milagrosamente Naruto no había dicho nada en todo lo que llevaban caminando, al Uchiha lo sorprendió pero no era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse.

-Teme… Tú invitarás, no?-

Claro…! Naruto había permanecido callado pues pensaba que sí tenía que gastar esa noche, el dinero que tenía, ya no le alcanzaría para solventar sus demás gastos. A él no le incomodaba en absoluto comer Ramen (claro que prefería el Ramen de Ichiraku) y si Sasuke invitaba la cena esa noche no se opondría.

-Y tú dinero?- preguntó con un ligero tono de curiosidad Sasuke.

-Pues verás Teme…-

-Déjalo, no me interesa. Sólo esta noche, no te acostumbre- era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel rubio que lo alojaba en su casa. Aunque deseaba largarse de ahí, porque no podía convivir con el desorden que el Uzumaki acostumbraba llevar, agradecía que lo hospedara.

Hubiera sido fácil irse a un hospedaje, no importaba si era el más barato, pero cómo era Sasuke Uchiha, quien antiguamente fuera un ninja renegado, las personas le decían que no había habitaciones, aunque propuso pagar más de lo normal, estás no lo aceptaban. Así que no tuvo más opción que quedarse con Naruto.

-Gracias Dattebayo…!-

-Ujum…- fue lo único que musito.

-Y que comeremos, porque no vamos a…-

-No comeremos Ramen-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no es mala idea- decía mientras miraba de reojo al azabache- pero te iba a decir para ir a comer BBQ.

-Mientras no vayan los demás-

-Que tienen los demás?- iba a continuar hablando pero vio la mirada fría que su amigo le daba- Sólo Sakura-Chan?.

-Mierda, es que acaso querer algo de privacidad es tan malo?- escueto algo irritado.

-Qué te pasa?- dijo algo serio el rubio- Es sólo Sakura-Chan, que tiene eso de malo?.

-Tsk- No quería discutir con Naruto, ya suficiente había sido aquella vez que tuvieron un ligero intercambio de palabras (levemente alterados) por la Hyuga- Si con eso te callas-

-Iré por ella entonces, te veo allá ttebayo- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir en busca de la peli rosada.

En el trayecto se puso a pensar sobre la reacción del Uchiha y si sería buena idea llevar a Sakura. Era obvio que la presión en Sasuke lo ponía de peor carácter (si es que eso era posible), añadiendo que algunos comentarios de Hinata pudieron incomodar a Sasuke (como que él tuviera que necesitar alguien que lo lidere). Fuera lo que fuera haría que Sasuke se relajará en el BBQ con Sakura y él.

A Sakura la tomo desprevenida la invitación pero aun así acudió gustosa de compartir un grato momento con sus compañero de equipo (salvo Sai).

Cuando llegaron al BBQ un clon de Sasuke les dijo que había cambiado planes y los llevo hacia otro lugar.

-Con que aquí estas-

-Hola Sasuke-Kun-

-Bienvenidos- pronuncio la jovencita que los iba a atender, dándoles indicaciones de que tomaran asientos al lado de Sasuke, pues interpreto que cenarían juntos.

-Tres porciones por favor- pidió Naruto, notando a la vez que Sasuke desaparecía su Clon ante el asombro de la joven.

-Enseguida- pronuncio la muchacha antes de partir.

-Y cómo has estado Sakura-Chan?-

-Pues algo cansada trabajando en el hospital y buscando información sobre la planta de Iwagakure, sobre todo eso, quiero encontrar una manera de poder adaptarla a las tierras de Konoha o adaptar una parte de estas tierras a las de Iwagakure-

-Ya veo- mencionaba el rubio no tan seguro de lo que decía su compañera.

-Que planta- consulto Sasuke.

Sakura le comento sobre su viaje a Iwagakure y sobre aquella planta mientras la muchacha ponía sus porciones de comida en la mesa.

-Buen provecho- menciono la joven que los atendía.

-Esto se ve delicioso Dattebayo, que bueno se te ocurrió Sasuke, aunque es algo raro viniendo de ti-

-Naruto- menciono Sakura llamándole la atención- Agradece y come-

-No estoy diciendo nada malo Sakura-Chan-

-Sólo come- espeto Sasuke.

-Está bien, está bien-

No habían conversado durante la comida, habían "compartido" un silencio ligeramente incómodo a ojos de Sakura, ya que Naruto y al parecer Sasuke estaban concentrados en disfrutar de la comida.

-Esos Fideos Fritos estaban deliciosos ttebayo…!- pronuncio el rubio mientras caminaba y sobaba su barriga crecida por aquellas delicias.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun-

-Sí Teme gracias, te luciste-

-Uhm…-

-Tan efusivo como siempre- soltó el Uzumaki- Es que siempre serás así? Me sacas de quicio ttebayo-

-Jajaja- aquellas expresiones de Naruto hicieron que la Haruno ría.

-Me alegro que te diviertas Sakura-Chan, pero es cierto el Teme siempre ha sido así, no te aburre eso acaso?-

-Pu-Pues…- ahora la Haruno estaba ligeramente roja mirando de reojo a Sasuke- Pues Y-Yo-

-Cállate Naruto- interrumpió Sasuke, no porque incomodara a Sakura si no que era una ligera insinuación a que ella aun lo veía como en la academia, quizás como aquellas otras locas que morían por hablar con él.

Aquel sonrojo de ella podía ser interpretado de distintas maneras. Quizá le daba pena admitir que alguna vez tuvo interés en él _**[**_ _y quien no, a mí me da cierta pena admitir que deseo a un Sasuke real… Sin Chidorazos de por medio_ _ **]**_ _._

O tal vez, sólo tal vez ella aún sentía algo por él… Eso podría ser?

La miro de reojo y pudo notar que su sonrojo desaparecía de a pocos y que Naruto hacia un puchero con la brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada.

Sí que a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-B-Bueno chicos yo me voy por aquí- dijo Sakura

-Pero Sakura-Chan tu casa no es por aquí-

-Idiota crees que no sé donde vivo?- dijo la Haruno mientras daba un leve lapo en la cabeza a su amigo- Iré primero a casa de Shizune-San a recoger unos documentos-

-Ahh entiendo-

-Bueno nos vemos, gracias de nuevo Sasuke-Kun- dijo lo último volviendo sonrojarse y camino antes de que Naruto le preguntara la causa de eso.

Sasuke no pronuncio nada solo la observo fugazmente mientras Sakura se iba.

-Sasuke- llamo su amigo.

-Ahora que-

-Porque eres así con Sakura-Chan?-

-De que hablas-

-Ya sabes, yo puedo tolerar ese carácter tan especial que tienes, ese comportamiento tan frio que posees, pero Sakura-Chan no tiene por qué tolerarlo ella no te ha hecho nada-

-Tú tampoco- o al menos no recordaba que el rubio le hiciera algún daño más bien todo lo contrario siempre trato de regresarlo al "camino del bien".

-Entonces porque con ella…-

-Soy así con todos Naruto- interrumpió Sasuke.

-Bueno si… Pero sería bueno que trataras mejor a Sakura-Chan-

-Porque?-

-Como que porque?- el Uzumaki empezaba a jalarse suavemente los cabellos rubios- ella estuvo siempre con nosotros y al igual que yo procuro tu bien incluso por encima del de ella misma-

En eso su Dobe amigo tenía razón Sakura había estado para los dos, bueno más para él quizá, le había rogado antes que no se vaya, le había pedido incluso que la lleve consigo las dos veces de su partida, pero a pesar de eso no sentía que debía darle un trato distinto.

Nadie había hecho que el hiciera eso. Incluso con Naruto no había mucha diferencia, aun lo trata secamente, le tenía cierto respeto, Si, pero todavía eran rivales, eso sería siempre.

-Y eso? Aun contigo las cosas no cambiaron del todo-

-Demonios Sasuke, pero Sakura-Chan, con ella debería ser distinto-

-Porque?- volvió a preguntar.

-Mierda Teme es que no te das cuenta?- Sasuke levanto una ceja dando a entender claramente que no entendía a lo que se refería el rubio- Sakura-Chan estuvo esperando por ti todo este tiempo y no es justo que la trates así-

-Explícate- odiaba no poder entender las cosas, pero aún tenía la duda del "esperándote" quería que ese término sea totalmente explicado.

-Como que me explique, pero si es claro… Y así me llamas idiota-

-Tsk-

-Ella aún espera por ti, aun espera ser correspondida por ti ttebayo…!- soltó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- por un demonios es que no te has dado cuenta de eso? Vaya idiota, si hasta yo lo he hecho-

-Solo o alguien más te lo dijo?- inquirió el Uchiha tratando de saber si Naruto había llegado a esa conclusión solo o alguien más le había comentado eso.

-Sólo- dijo antes de erguir su porte.

-Felicidades entonces Dobe-

-No me felicites, no hay motivo para ello-

-Claro que sí, tus neuronas no se han extinguido al parecer-

-Y las tuyas sí, según parece- soltó con esa sonrisa zorruna- Auch- decía el Uzumaki mientras se ponía de pie, pues Sasuke lo había empujado provocando su caída mientras ingresaba a su departamento- Ya verás- pronuncio mientras intentaba darle un golpe al azabache, pero este desapareció en una estela de humo dejándolo solo y con la curiosidad de a hacia donde habría partido.

No era que no se había dado cuenta, sino que quizá más bien no lo quería aceptar. Y si Naruto había dicho todo eso, ahora sólo debía hacer algo al respecto.

-Sasuke-Kun-

-Sakura debemos hablar- no era su voz fría como de costumbre, pero tampoco mostraba algo de cariño sino más bien… pena?

-Claro, solo déjame dejar estos libro en casa y salgo enseguida- Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y Sakura ingreso lo más normal que podía, no quería demostrar que estaba ansiosa por estar con él (a solas, que era lo mejor).

La calle en donde vivía la familia Haruno era un lugar tranquilo y a esas horas de la noche era prácticamente desolada, no había personas transitando la zona, así que decidió que debían charlar ahí esperando que no sea mala idea.

A Sakura no le agradaba mucho la idea ya que hubiera preferido que ambos caminaran por la Aldea de noche.

-Sasuke-Kun yo…-

-Sakura no quiero que hagas algo al respecto con lo que tenga que ver con la remodelación del Complejo- debía ser directo o sí no tardarían mucho más.

-Pero Sasu…-

-No quiero que hables con nadie por mí, yo no te lo he pedido-

-Lo sé, pero Sasuke-Kun yo, yo quiero ayudarte- rápidamente comprendió que Sasuke había escuchado la conversación que ella sostuvo con Hinata.

-Pues no lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas- eso era cierto, no quería la ayuda ni de ella ni de nadie, eso solo era un tema de él.

-Porque?-

-Porque no quiero, solo por eso, esto solo me concierne a mí-

-Te equivocas Sasuke-Kun también nos involucra a los demás a Naruto a mi… Y-Yo estaría muy contenta si tú te quedaras en la Aldea junto a nosotros, j-junto a mi…- pronuncio mientras desviaba la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sakura-

-Sé que antes no pude retenerte porque ese no era tu deseo, pero entiendo que eso ha cambiado. Antes cometí el error de dejar que Naruto cargue con todo, pero ahora ya no será así, yo sé que tu deseas permanecer aquí en tu hogar y yo puedo ser s-si tu deseas parte de él, de tu progreso… De tu futuro-

Él no estaba seguro si en algún momento había hecho algo en que ella pudiera pensar o interpretar que él sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

-Sakura- volvía a pronunciar. Debía tratar de hablarle bien como Naruto había dicho, esperando que pudiera entender lo que quería decirle, pero si ella seguía así esa gentileza que estaba usando iba a desaparecer rápidamente.

-Si tú me permites sé que puedo hablar nuevamente con Hinata y convencerla de que pueda hacer algo o hablar con su padre-

-Ni se te ocurra- espeto.

-Pero…- dudo un poco ante aquella frialdad en su voz que volvía a usar- Estoy segura que InoShikaCho están a tu favor al igual que los Aburame e Inuzuka- como es que ella estaba segura de eso, acaso ya había hablado con los Lideres de esos Clanes? De ser así en que momento lo hizo?.

-Como sabes eso?-

-Pues es más que seguro, aunque las Inuzuka son un poco más difíciles, en especial Tsume-San, fuera de eso solo faltaría el Clan Hyuga- agrego con cierto entusiasmo en la mirada, cierta esperanza.

-Sakura, gracias- dejo un corto silencio antes proseguir. Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

-Pero porq…-

-Déjame continuar- pidió el azabache- Agradezco que hayas permanecido ahí junto a Naruto esperando por mí- aquello hizo que se sonrojara nuevamente la Haruno- intentaron varias veces que yo regresara a la Aldea y aunque en esos momentos estaba cegado por mi venganza ustedes no se rindieron, todo este tiempo han sido buenos amigos…-

-Pero Sasuke-Kun y-yo- ella esperaba que ya no fuera solo su amiga, quería tenerlo de otra forma, de una manera más especial quizá, pero no conformarse con ser solo su amiga.

-Amigos que ahora puedo reconocer como tales y es así como te veo Sakura-

No se había esperado esas palabras. Antes él ya la había rechazado pero siempre estuvo esperando por él, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido espero por él y parecía que él no apreciaba aquello.

Que debía decirle? Que no se iba a rendir, que no se iba a alejar de él, que aun esperaría por él, que esperaba que todo el amor que ella le tenía pudiera alcanzarlo y darse cuenta que en ella podía tener un hermoso futuro.

-Lo sé, sé que ahora me ves como una amiga per…-

-Y siempre te veré así- parecía que aun ella no comprendía del todo sus palabras- Es que no entiendes? Yo te he visto antes como algo más que una molestia, ahora ese concepto cambio y te he reconocido como una amiga.

-Sasuke-Kun-

-Demonios Sakura yo no he visualizado nunca un futuro contigo, no lo he hecho antes y no lo hare más adelante. No te quiero de otra forma, no de la forma que tú esperas por mí-

-Quizá ahora no- estaba segura que ese momento él no la notaba como tal, pero estaba totalmente segura que ella podía cambiar eso, solo quería una oportunidad para poder estar cerca de él ahora y siempre.

Sin darse cuenta ella avanzo unos pasos con la mirada baja, pues sentía que sus ojos se humedecían ante las palabras de él con el tono cada vez más frio, tan característico del Uchiha.

Como debía demostrarle y hacerle entender que bastaba con una sola oportunidad y ella pondría todo de sí.

Unas manos frías sujetaron sus brazos, deteniendo así sus pasos, hizo que levantara la mirada y verlo sin querer a los ojos.

Esa mirada estoica sin expresión alguna era… Quería acariciarla, tocar aquel rostro que le encantaba tanto.

-Detente- sentencio Sasuke sujetando su muñeca pues sin reaccionar aun pretendía acariciarlo- No lo hagas- dijo mientras la soltaba algo brusco.

-Solo una oportunidad bastara, solo una y veras que podre cambiar tu forma de pensar sobre mí-

-Pero si mi forma de pensar no es la errada- espeto sin más- eres tú la que no entiende. Te reconozco como ninja y como amiga, pero solo eso, no hay nada más, no me atraes de otra forma, no siento lo que tú sientes por mí y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, ni yo lo permitiré, eso sería ridículo-

-Porque sería ridículo?- dio un paso más hacia él- acaso soy ridícula al sentir lo que siento, al amarte como lo hago, fui ridícula al esperar por ti? Es que acaso te burlas de mí?-

-No me burlo de ti, es que se te es difícil entender?- ahora si su paciencia se había agotado- Fuiste tú quien creo esas ideas, esos sentimientos tontos, iniciando todo en la academia junto a las demás, solo admirando al más popular, porque era más hábil que los demás, porque era el último Uchiha. Eran todas unas escandalosas, nunca pedí su atención, lo único que hacían era fastidiarme. Es que acaso yo les di algún indicio de que quería su atención, me acerque a alguna si quiera? No puedo hacerme responsable de lo que unas tontas niñas pudieron pensar o imaginar- estaba harto de que no lo entendiera y sus palabras y el tono que uso con ella lo demostró.

-Porque eres tan malo Sasuke-Kun?-

-Me llamas malo solo por eso?- menciono aquello con cierta ironía- No eres tú quien a pesar de tener siempre al lado tuyo a Naruto anhelabas mi regreso como dices, sabiendo que el Dobe te quería, que el lucho varias veces por salvarte, por buscar también tu reconocimiento, no fuiste tú quien le pidió que me trajera a pesar de lo que el sentía por ti, no has sido tú quien espero mi regreso mientras tenías a Naruto esperando por ti justo al lado tuyo, No fuiste tú quien lo trato como una molestia desde la academia-

-Y-Yo…-

-Quizá si esperaste mi regreso y sufriste por eso, pero nada de eso provoque yo conscientemente, fueron ideas tuyas. En cambio el dolor que le causaste a Naruto fueron claramente provocadas por ti, todos eran conscientes del amor que él te tenia, porque siempre lo divulgo, nunca lo oculto. Su dolor ante los demás era evidente por tu rechazo-

-Mi amor por ti también lo sabían los demás y mi dolor por tu rechazo-

-Mierda SAKURA!- menciono acercándose ahora él a ella con la mirada fría- Yo jamás te di alguna razón, ni una puta razón por la que tú creyeras que yo sentía algo más por ti. Eso jamás paso-

-Y-Yo te haría feliz…- aquello lo exaspero aún más, apretó su puño volviendo sus nudillos blancos y tenso su mandíbula.

Que era lo que esperaba que la golpeara? y la hiciera entender así que él no quería nada más con ella.

-Jamás- dijo con la mirada fijamente en ella

Y la dejo ahí en la puerta de su casa escuchando sutilmente su llanto ahogado. Daba gracias que se hubieran mantenido cerca a la casa de ella, porque si hubieran estado en otro lugar, no iba a llevarla de regreso a su casa, posiblemente la hubiera dejado sola en el lugar donde se encontrasen y de ser así cuando Naruto se enterase de ello, le arrancaría el otro brazo.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

 **PDTA**. Disculpen sé que no es el cap que corresponde al adelanto que di en el cap 15... Pero era algo que debía darse, me equivoque espero que igual sea de su agrado :)

Quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de está historia.  
A los que me ponen en su lista de favoritos, mil gracias :)

Ojala y aumenten como la espuma y también los comentarios.

 **PDT2.** Muchas veces he querido responder sus comentarios, pero soy algo sonsa que no sabía además que la página está en Inglés (no sé porque... T.T ) pero ya descubrí como hacerlo (creó) así que espero hablar con ustedes :)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
 **-Ivid**

 **-Patohf**

 **-Hinata Uchiha**

 **-Mizuki Sota**

 **-Guest**

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	18. Capítulo 17

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata había intentado habar con su padre pero no pudo ya que él dijo que tenía una reunión. Quería platicar con él y en cierto punto poder ser orientada.

Ahora ya no podía contar con Neji y platicarle sobre sus dudas. Debía ser en cierto punto más cercana a su padre, pero él y en cierta instancia ella misma, habían puesto un muro que los mantenía distanciados. Muro que debían derribar.

Supuso que su Padre iría a una reunión con los del Consejo de su Clan. Reunión a la que no fue invitada, ni si quiera para estar al tanto de los asuntos que venían ocurriendo dentro y fuera del Clan.

No pudo más que sentir impotencia, trataba de liberar esa sensación… Hubiera sido bueno soltar un gran grito reprimido, pero ella no era así. Por más cambios que quisiera hacer en ella estaba aún su esencia nata, lo que la diferenciaba de los demás.

Lo que me diferencia de los demás - pensó. Sacando una conclusión errada sobre aquella palabra, "diferencia".

-Es por eso que todos siempre han estado sobre mí, tratándome como su inferior, porque no soy como ellos (Hyugas). Ellos siempre tan seguros, tan parcos en sus facciones y acciones, ellos que me creen una molestia, que me creen débil- apretó los puños al recordar aquellos episodios de su infancia, aquel tiempo que la descartaban como si fuera un objeto- Ellos que se creen los mejores.

-Somos los mejores- enfatizo el joven- Lo Somos- recalco antes de hacer una leve reverencia hacia la muchacha.

-T-Tokuma-San- menciono Hinata asombrada tanto de la presencia del muchacho como de las palabras que dijo.

-Hinata-Sama-

-Y-Ya te dije que solo me llames H-Hinata- dijo con una leve sonrisa provocando por un momento un leve sonrojo en Tokuma, imperceptible para ella.

-No podría, eso sería imposible señorita-

-A veces me haces sentir mayor- menciono dándose cuenta ahora si del sonrojo en él- Intente que Neji-Niisan también me llamara así, pero nunca pude disuadirlo.

-Con mayor razón, si Neji-San no lo hizo yo tampoco podría- dijo con cierto respeto no solo por Hinata si no porque recordó al Genio Hyuga- Además usted no debería sentirse mayor, aún es muy joven- ahora fue él quien provoco que ella se sonrojara.

-Gr-Gracias-

-Y porque duda de nuestro poder?- vio como Hinata inclinaba la cabeza aludiendo que no lo comprendía- Usted dijo "Se creen los mejores", a quienes les atribuye aquello que la hace dudar de nuestro poder-

-P-Pues…-

-O acaso se refería a nosotros pero de forma… despectiva?- consulto un poco sorprendido de sacar aquella conclusión pues dudara que así fuera, pero el silencio en ella le dio a entender que había sido tal cual lo pensó- Sera por alguien en específico?- ella continuo en silencio, pero bajo levemente la cabeza, así que decidió continuar- No creo que sea por Hiashi-Sama o Hanabi-Sama-

-No- dijo de inmediato- El… Los del consejo supongo-

-Supone?- muy pocas veces había charlado con ella, sabia más por las cosas que Neji le había dicho sobre la joven frente a él, las cuales no fueron muchas: era amable con los demás, una nobleza genuina (en cierto punto una desventaja), era tímida, buen control del chacra.

-D-Disculpe Tokuma-San no quise…-

-No se preocupe la entiendo- dijo sincero- Después de todo los de la Rama Principal también sufren por los del Consejo-

-No somos seres de otro mundo, ni mucho menos perfectos- menciono mirándolo a los ojos- Somos igual que ustedes, somos Hyugas- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Algunos no piensan como usted, a los de la Rama Secundaria nos ven y tratan distinto-

-Lo sé, pero no todos somos si-

-Tiene razón- y no era mentira, solo los ancianos del Clan los veían aun con superioridad, los menospreciaban, pero no era el caso del Líder del Clan y sus Hijas. A pesar que podrían "tener el derecho" de despreciarlos ellos no lo hacían- Bueno me iré a hacer mi guardia, con su permiso Hinata-Sama- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Tokuma Hyuga era el mejor usuario del Byakugan (en lo que a visión se refiere) así que cuando no era enviado a misiones se solicitaba su presencia para hacer guardia en el complejo Hyuga y en ciertas ocasiones en las rondas de la Aldea. Algo que no agradaba del todo a Hiashi (a pesar que eran pocas las veces que lo solicitaban para esas guardias) el Líder siempre pedía que dejaran más tiempo libre al muchacho, tiempo para que lo pase con su familia y porque no? Que también sea parte de su escolta, cuando el mayor tenía que salir de la Aldea.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata.

-Porque?-

-Por cuidar de nosotros- no sabía cómo decirle exactamente el porqué de su agradecimiento.

Le agradecía por recordarle una de las cosas por las que se esforzaba… Cambiar la perspectiva que había hacia la Rama Secundaria.

-No tiene que. Con su permiso- fue lo último que dijo Tokuma antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hinata decidió quedarse un rato más en el jardín de la mansión había una luna llena hermosa que alumbraba en la oscuridad de la noche dándole cierta esperanza.

Aun en la oscuridad, la luz sabrá salir a relucir pensó mientras colocaba una mano al pecho.

-.

-.

-.

Lo vio partir sin voltear a verla, aquello fue otra punzada de dolor a su corazón.

Solo pudo quedarse sentada frente a su puerta mientras sollozaba, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, sin poder ser retenidas. Todo lo que él le había dicho aun retumbaba en su cabeza.

El dolor, más bien su agonía se esparcía lento por todo su ser, era inevitable, pues ese no había sido un Genjutsu, había sido totalmente real y no podía mentirse.

Si quiera el Genjutsu hubiera sido mejor, al despertar hubiera sabido que era todo una ilusión - aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse más miserable.

Hasta donde había llegado, hasta donde podría llegar?

Se había quedado con la mente en blanco, pues le parecía mejor así, sin dolor que recordar por la discusión con el Uchiha.

Tampoco supo canto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada. No sabía si se le habían agotado las lágrimas o el viento las había secado con la suave brisa que corría por la Aldea.

Decidió brincas hacia su balcón, pues no quería ingresar a casa y posiblemente cruzarse con uno de sus padres.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la mampara {ventana grande} de su balcón, observo hipnotizada la luna, abrazo sus piernas y sin darse cuenta se durmió ahí en la soledad de la noche… Esperando aun el regreso del Uchiha quien le pedía perdón por las palabras dichas y sobre todo dándole una oportunidad. Una sola le bastaba.

Definitivamente por la mente de Sasuke no cruzaba la idea de regresar donde Sakura, se volvía a enojar cuando la recordaba, no lo entendía y solo complicaba lo que él quería decir y hacer.

Por un carajo si eso no se le daba bien, le costaba mucho expresarse y en esa situación era incómodo.

-Mierda- era incómodo y fastidioso acercarse a una chica en cierto aspecto. Aunque las chicas lo rodearan, aunque estén a sus pies, aunque fuera considerado por algunas un "semental"…{Eres un Papucho Sasuke-Kun}… nunca se había involucrado de forma "más íntima" con alguna y cuando Sakura quiso tocarlo le resulto más incómodo, ahí confirmo que aquella mujer no entendía o no quería entender, fuera lo que fuera esperaba que esa situación cambiase y no se convierta en un problema, por ahora la evitaría, ya vería que le inventaba a Naruto para que no sospechara nada – Tsk- recordó que las últimas veces el Uzumaki había estado siguiéndolos sin que pudiera percibirlo, no sintió a nadie a sí que esperaba que esta vez estuviera en casa.

Y no se equivocó. Naruto estaba en su habitación babeando y balbuceando cosas que el Uchiha no lograba comprender

Mejor así pensó.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días y dentro de todo, las cosas habían transcurrido normal. Sasuke y Sakura no se volvieron a ver, cosa que le pareció raro a Naruto pues cuando los invitaba ellos salían con diferentes excusas, sobre todo Sakura por que Sasuke solo le decía que no lo molestará. El rubio solo esperaba que pudieran arreglar sus diferencias aunque no supiera cuales eran.

Hinata se había cruzado con todos y siempre saludaba con respeto, pero con cierto "no sé qué" que poseían lo demás Hyugas (claro ella no llegaba a tanto, pero esa diferencia fue notada por todos). Incluso ahora llamaba al Uzumaki "Naruto-San" y ya no con el término "Kun" lo cual sorprendió a más de uno, en especial al rubio.

Claro que a Hinata le costó hacer ese cambio, aunque parecía insignificante era algo que le había costado mucho, pero cada vez tenía menos repercusión en ella.

Había amado a Naruto Uzumaki, Si. No podía negar aquel suceso y por eso mismo aquel amor no iba a desvanecerse así como el polvo. Ahora su concepto de él se basaba en que era alguien admirable (como siempre lo pensó), un buen compañero y amigo, y algo tonto en ocasiones.

Antes aquellas "tonterías" del rubio le causaban ternura, pero eso ya casi no era así, en cierto punto pudo notar los posibles defectos que el muchacho poseía.

Pero por sobre todo ella mantenía su distancia y no solo porque estaba convencida que era lo mejor, sino por usar e interpretar de manera errónea las palabras de Neji.  
Sintió que aquello casi fue un insulto, golpe directo al ego que creyó no tenía {como ya dije en aquel capitulo}.

Los entrenamientos del equipo 8 mejoraban y se intensificaban cada día, cosa que alegraba a todos los miembros del equipo. De vez en cuando Kurenai iba a verlos junto con Mirai, también los guiaba en ciertas cosas, les daba consejos para mejorar en algunas combinaciones.

El que ya no fuera su Sensei activa no significaba que no pudiera aportar al equipo y ellos siempre tomarían en cuenta sus palabras.

-.

-.

-.

-Sé que estás enojado y…

-Enserio lo sabes?-

-Sasuke esto no iba hacer fácil y estoy seguro que lo sabias muy bien-

-Tsk-

-He estado viendo ese tema, pero no puedo apresurarlo u hostigar a los Líderes- mencionaba Kakashi.

-Me has estado evitando- soltó molesto el Uchiha- Se supone que eres el Hokage no un cobarde-

-Ambos sabemos perfectamente que podías ubicarme si así lo hubieras deseado, pero me has dado el espacio que sabes que este tema necesita- Kakashi tenía razón no era problema alguno para Sasuke poder hallar a su antiguo Sensei sí eso hubiera deseado de verdad- Y agradezco la oportuna paciencia… Algo raro en ti- comento mientras revisaba unos documentos.

-Paciencia que ya no tengo, dime de una maldita vez que decidieron esos viejos-

-Eso no te puedo decir aun…

-Mierda Kakashi estoy metido en esta Aldea sin saber exactamente que hacer o que es lo debo hacer, ni si quiera sé si tengo un futuro aquí-

-Sasuke-

-Que esperan que haga?... Suplicarles? Están dementes porque nunca lo hare-

-No se trata de eso-

-Entonces que carajos esperan para darme una respuesta-

-Es en lo que estoy trabajando, sólo un par de días más…-

-Ni un día más… de igual manera me largaré en ese tiempo ya suficiente tiempo he dejado en espera la misión-

-Entiendo- sólo eso podía decir Kakashi. Podía notar, sentir y ver en su alumno el fastidio, la frustración y en cierto punto el desgaste mental. Todo empezaba a abrumar al Uchiha y él debía dar una solución rápida antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Sin más que acotar Sasuke salió por donde había ingresado a la oficina del Hokage, por la ventana.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que irse de la Aldea aunque sea por unos minutos, todo comenzaba a sofocarlo y necesitaba un tiempo solo, de esos que le agradaban, quería un respiro de aire puro lejos de todo.

-Tsk- la idea que cruzó por su cabeza lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo- Misiones, Tsk- quizá todo sería mejor de sobrellevar si el tiempo que estuviera en Konoha lo mandaran de misión, no cómo en la que ya estaba, sino misiones cortas. El problema era que no quería buscar gatos, ni andar cargando bultos (claro que con un solo brazo podría ser algo complicado, pero para Sasuke Uchiha no, solo no le apetecía hacerlo), podía ser una buena escolta para alguien que pidiera guardias en su viaje, pero al tener la fama que tenía seguramente nadie querría que él los escoltará.

Además seguro los viejos se opondrían a que él ejerciera esas misiones. Otra razón más para odiarlos.

Decidió eliminar todos esos pensamientos al recordar que en pocos días se marcharía y además que había llegado a una cascada cerca de la Aldea, lugar que no conocía. Era buen lugar para estar solo recostarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol y sólo escuchar el sonido del agua caer. Sí ese era un buen lugar.

-.

-.

-.

-Sakura-Chan-

-Hola Naruto, ocurrió algo?-

-No nada, sólo te vi y decidí venir a saludarte- el Uzumaki no mentía la había visto entre la multitud de la Aldea y quiso saludarla, pero sobretodo quería hablar con ella quería saber la cusa de su tristeza, tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos color jade. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke tenía algo que ver, eso era seguro.

-Gracias- contesto sin ánimos.

-Sakura-Chan te gustaría si vamos…-

-Lo siento Naruto estoy muy cansada…-

-Sólo iremos nosotros, Sasuke no vendrá con nosotros- la sorpresa fue reflejada en la cara de la peli rosada quien luego bajo la mirada, con dirección al suelo- Sé que entre el Teme y tú ocurrió algo, no sé qué pero detesto verte así- Sakura levanto la mirada y tenía un leve sonrojo que el Uzumaki no supo interpretar.

-No ocurrió nada Naruto-

-No me mientas, sé que algo sucedió-

-No tiene importancia-

-Parece que para ti sí, se nota en tu rostro. Si Sasuke te hizo algo o te hizo sentir…-

-No Naruto- soltó de prisa al ver que las facciones del rubio se tensaban- Sasuke-Kun sólo… Sólo fue honesto conmigo- aunque prefiriese que no fuera así, eso había ocurrido. Sasuke le dijo una y otra vez que nada entre ellos podía suceder, lo entendía, entendía cada una de sus palabras, pero no las compartía ni las asimilaba, aún no.

No podía simplemente dejar de amarlo, dejar de esperar por él. Sentía que sí lo hacía todo lo que había pasado no tendría sentido. No para ella al menos.

Había tomado distancia por la vergüenza que la embargaba, pero no podía asegurar que no iba a seguir esperando por él.  
Cómo dejar de hacerlo, si todo este tiempo fue lo único que hizo.

-Sakura-Chan…- Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos y que tenía una mano puesta en el pecho. Cómo si así de fácil fuera a sacar lo que su corazón embargaba- Vayamos a comer- dijo el rubio mientras la jalaba de la mano libre.

Se dejó llevar por su fiel amigo, después de todo encerrarse en su cuarto no la ayudada, pues todo lo contrario sólo le producía un intenso dolor de cabeza… y un tremendo dolor en el corazón que parecía que le se rompía una y otra vez, sin bajar la intensidad de su sufrimiento.

-.

-.

-.

Había regresado a la Aldea después de relajarse cerca de la cascada (incluso se quedó dormido un rato) y se había puesto a entrenar.

Ya se había aburrido de entrenar usando sus jutsus contra los "pobres" árboles que había por ahí así que esta vez invoco un clon y lucho contra "si mismo". Admitía para sí mismo que el tener un solo brazo era a veces insoportable. Aun así con un solo brazo era realmente fuerte, no había quien negara eso, pero el tener los dos seria… Genial en cierto punto, quizá se sintiera más poderoso o fuera de eso estaría completo, al menos físicamente…

Cuanto le gustaría poder hablar con alguien. Aunque no fuera expresivo y le importe un pepino la opinión de los demás a veces sentía la necesidad de charlar con alguien y que lo oriente o simplemente que lo escuchen y se desahogue… Pero aquella persona ya no estaba a su lado, ya no estaba en este mundo, esa persona ya no podría orientarlo o encaminarlo.

Itachi partió y con él lo último que le quedaba de su familia.

-Tsk- ya estaba pensando nuevamente en el pasado, pero como olvidar, si gracias a ello era lo que era actualmente, por eso mismo no mataba ni a los ancianos, ni aldeanos, ni siquiera destruía Konoha por el pasado que tuvo Itachi con su Hogar… Konoha.

Debía darse un baño antes de que le diera dolor de cabeza.

-.

-.

-.

Había ido a visitar la tumba de Neji y aunque ya no se ahogaba en llanto, su rostro expresaba pesar y dolor, con el tiempo habían empezado a ser emociones controladas, recordaba una y otra vez que a él no le gustaría verla triste, ni derrotada, así que se daba fuerzas y ánimos a sí misma.

También aprovecho y dejo unas flores tanto al Tercero, como a Asuma (cada que podía lo hacía).

Regreso donde Neji para recoger las cosas que llevaba consigo y poder partir a casa.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que se percató de una presencia.

-Uchiha-San- llamo Hinata, era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba, la primera vez lo hizo con una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió llamarlo de nuevo pues parecía dormido.

Sasuke regreso en si al escuchar que lo llamaban, abrió lentamente los ojos y observo a la Ojiluna mirándolo atenta. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia, aquello lo sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró.

Irónicamente se hallaba en el cementerio, aquel lugar creaba en él una mezcla rara de sentimientos.  
A pesar de cualquier idea sus pasos lo llevaron ahí una vez que se dio un baño, se recostó como de costumbre sobre la rama del árbol que le daba una vista panorámica de todo ese lugar.

-Hyuga- y ahora tenía a la joven que lo observaba desde el suelo.

-Se encuentra bien?- era raro que el Uchiha no estuviera atento a su alrededor.

-Sí-

-Comprendo, disculpe la interrupción- agrego dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Había dado unos cuantos pasos pero sintió la necesidad de volverse- Uchiha-San- vio como este ya se había parado y disponía a marcharse, pero en vez de desaparecer descendió colocándose frente a ella.

-Qué es esto?- consulto el azabache al ver lo que le entregaba Hinata.

-Es un Lirio…- aquel día le llevo Lirios a Neji y había decidido guardar uno para llevar a casa, pero eso ya no pasaría.

-Sé lo que es- la interrumpió- porque me la das?.

-Pues creí…-

-Creíste qué?- la volvió a interrumpir.

-P-Pensé que u-usted – de nuevo hacía aparición aquel titubeo, pues el tono de voz del joven la había tomado desprevenida.

-No la quiero, ni mucho menos la necesito- dijo totalmente frío mientras tiraba al suelo la flor y le daba la espalda.

-P-Pero- fue lo único que pudo mencionar antes de moverse ágilmente y evitar que la flor toque el césped- Entiendo, disculpe- dijo antes de marcharse.

-Tsk- había detestado la actitud de ella y más aún cuando {según él} percibió cierta lástima en los ojos de Hinata.

Quien se habría creído ella para sentir lástima por él.

Cuán equivocado había estado al pensar aquello…

Mientras la Ojiluna continuaba con su trayecto rumbo a casa no podía evitar sentir congoja y en cierto punto fastidio hacia aquel joven.

Ella sólo le entrego la flor por empatía, por cierta similitud (que cruzó por su cabeza).

Si se encontraba ahí era porque de seguro él también visitaba a alguien y aunque no lo vio bajar hasta que lo llamo, supuso que era porque le daba privacidad a ella (en ningún momento sintió pena por el… al menos aún no)

Le fastidiaba la actitud que había tomado él y en cómo ella había reaccionado. Pero había sido mejor que ella se marchará, así él tenía ahora su momento de privacidad.

Miró sus manos y las limpió ligeramente pues aún tenían un poco de tierra por limpiar la lápida de Neji.

En su rostro apareció esa sonrisa tan suya (aquello se hacía algo común cada que lo veía…) pero a esto se agregó algo de picardía, pues quizá lo que hizo en último momento fastidiaría más al Uchiha.

Por muy extraño que le pareciera, el sacarlo de sus casillas le causaba gracia, sobre todo las reacciones que él tenía.  
Algo increíble y que debía mirar con cierta fijación ya que él no era muy expresivo después de todo.

-No importa, "se lo merece" por ser tan grosero- decía mientras aún sonreía. Sólo esperaba no enojarlo, a fin de cuentas nada malo había hecho.

-.

-.

-Tonta Hyuga- pronunciaba aquel azabache mientras volteaba en dirección a donde se había encontrado Hinata momentos antes, pues sólo quería observar el lugar antes de partir, se dijo para sí mismo.

Dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente…

Debería acaso tomarla e ir donde aún no se atrevía. O debía pisotearla y marcharse sin más.

Deseaba poder hacer lo segundo, pero algo en él lo hizo agacharse y recoger aquella flor que la Ojiluna había dejado pasos más atrás de él.

No sabía con exactitud lo que tal acción le provocaba… Acaso era su ego siendo golpeado?  
Era… Qué mierda era lo que estaba haciendo… Se cuestionaba una y otra vez justo antes de detenerse.

-Nii-San- soltó casi en un suspiró.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, su cuerpo se tensó, su mente creaba dolorosos recuerdos, su corazón se agitaba y de su boca sólo salía…- Lo siento, no puedo, no así… No aquí. Aun no-

Partió llevándose consigo el Lirio.

-Esta me la pagarás Hyuga- ir al complejo Uchiha había sido una cosa, pero estar frente a la lápida había sido un poco más chocante.  
A estas alturas ya no sabía que era más fuerte. Si recordar cómo fue que mato a su hermano, cómo fue que murieron sus padres y su Clan entero o ir y por fin a visitar las tumbas, aquellas que tenían el nombre de sus seres queridos.

Como podía presentarse frente a su hermano sin a ver logrado algo por su Clan o por la Aldea que Itachi tanto amo.

Acaso debía desistir de la reconstrucción?

Cómo iba a sobrevivir ahí con tantos recuerdos.

-Eres una estúpida- no sabía con precisión porque odiarla. Sí por lo del Lirio o por a ver hecho que vaya sin estar preparado, creando en sí muchas más dudas de las que tenía.

Detestaba volver a sentirse atrapado, frustrado, todo eso sólo lo enojaba más. Pero sobre todo, odiaba sentir que aún no había logrado absolutamente nada, nada por lo que su hermano pudiera sentirse orgulloso de él. Aún estaba en deuda con Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Andando- dijo cuándo la tomo por el brazo y dando un par de pasos.

-Qué cree que hace?- pronunció un tercero.

-Largo- dijo el Uchiha sin mirar al individuo.

-Le pregunté qué es lo que hace?- menciono el tercero sujetando con una mano el brazo libre de Hinata y puso su otra mano sobre la muñeca de Sasuke- Suéltela.

-Pero- dijo volteando a ver al individuo que osaba tocarlo- Te dije que largo- soltó a decir junto con una mirada tan gélida. Sasuke no estaba de humor para aguantar a absolutamente nadie.

-Tokuma-San?- pronuncio Hinata asombrada pues todo pasaba tan rápido.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Hola gente :) espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo

 **PDTA**. Si por ahí no recuerdan a Tokuma Hyuga pueden ver el capítulo de Naruto Shippuden 197 (o el 198) donde hace aparición. Tokuma es considerado el mejor usuario del Byakugan (con respecto a los Hyuga).  
No confundan, no se especifica que Tokuma sea bueno en Taijutsu (cómo sí lo fue Neji). Según lo que sé Tokuma entreno sus ojos para el rastreo, así que en ese aspecto es mejor y por ello considerado el mejor usuario del Byakugan.

 **PDTA2.** Saludar a todos aquellos que cumplan o cumplieron años en este mes de Julio, que hayan tenido un día genial y pues si no fue así de igual manera miles de abrazos a la distancia (todo mejorará).

 **PDTA3.** Sé bien que casi no leen mis notas :/ pero al ver que no me contestaron lo que les respondí en sus comentarios T.T (no se es una idea) quizá pasen su instagram (Twitter, no uso) no sé alguna manera de comunicarnos y charlar ya que nunca cae mal una buena charla... son algo alone como yo?... T.T (abstenerse acosadores -.- )

+Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Hay a quien le pareció un poco intenso {pues debe existir un poco de drama, que es lo que deseo incorporar en unos capítulos muuuucho más adelante}

 **-Yna-Senpai {** intentare apurarme con el otro capítulo ya que lo tengo avanzadito, quizá a finales de mes o en la primera semana de Agosto, de esa fecha no paso... I Promise... o como se diría "Júralo por la garrita" :) **}**

 **-Patohf {** Gracias por tus lindos y a veces divertidos comentarios que siempre me haces, besos y abrazos a la distancia **}**

 **-Mangetsu Hyuga {** ohhh después de tiempo que leo un comentario tuyo, pero me alegra muchísimo saber que aún sigues mi historia y no me has abandonado ;) **}**

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia que he creado y comparto con y para ustedes :)  
que suban como la espuma...

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	19. Capítulo 18

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Definitivamente después de lo ocurrido en el cementerio su temperamento se elevó a mil.

Había llegado al departamento de Naruto con la ira a flor de piel, de cierta forma agradecía que el Uzumaki no estuviera ahí en esos momentos porque no iba a aguantar cualquier tontería que dijera o hiciese, cosa común en su rubio amigo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, tenía una y mil cosas cruzando su mente. No dormiría esa noche, eso era seguro.

—Tsk— lo único que podía tener claro era que debía darse un duchazo de agua helada ahora mismo. Quizá así se relajaba un poco…

…No funciono, en lo absoluto.

Pensaba en los Uchiha, en Hinata, en como esa tonta y creída Hyuga, había logrado desencajarlo en una manera algo absurda.

—Amaterasu— uso la técnica en el Lirio que había cogido de la mesa (lugar donde lo dejo cuando llego al departamento), veía detenidamente cómo la flor era devorada, destrozada, incinerada y sin manera de evitarlo apareció una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Sasuke.

La idea de que era Hinata quien padecía ese dolor, que era ella quien se angustiaba en esa situación, que era ella quien era devorada, destrozada e incinerada le trajo cierto gozo así mismo.

Imaginarla pidiendo piedad ante él, ante el gran Sasuke Uchiha, eso le agrado.  
Quizá ella nunca estuvo detrás de él como siempre lo estuvieron las demás niñas desde la academia hasta la actualidad, pero imaginarla ante él rogándole, implorándole de rodillas…

*—U-Uchiha-San — sus hermosos ojos ahora transmitían tristeza, miedo, temor absoluto hacía quien estaba frente a ella —U-Usted…—

—Yo qué Hyuga— espetó molesto, detestaba que la gente demostrará debilidad, aunque debía admitir que verla así le daba satisfacción.

—L-Le i-imploró piedad, Uchiha-San—

—Porque crees que tendré piedad contigo— decía mientras se agachaba en dirección a ella —Que te hace suponer que te complaceré?— dijo lo último colocando su mano detrás de la nuca de ella y dándole un leve tirón de sus cabello peli azul hacia atrás, haciendo que esta lo mire, pues tenía la mirada gacha.

—Ay— soltó un leve quejido.

—Acaso esto te duele?— dijo volviendo a tirar de ella —Pues créeme que esto será lo que menos dolor te cause— dijo cerca de su oído y pudo notar el pequeño brinco que ella dio —Desde ahora jamás podrás olvidar mi nombre— ella empezó a tiritar de miedo, cosa que complacía en sobremanera al azabache, haciendo por instinto que se pegara más ella, podía oler la fragancia que ella emanaba, rozo su nariz por aquel cuello blanco e hidratado (sumamente cuidado, seguro como el resto de su cuerpo) aspiró una gran cantidad de ese aroma, sin percatarse que su nariz ya no sólo rozaba a la Hyuga, si no que estaba prácticamente pegada al cuello de ella.

—Ahh— soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado sin explicación alguna.  
La sensación que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando el Uchiha hizo aquello fue inexplicable.

Inexplicable de igual manera para Sasuke, pues oír aquel sonido ahogado despertó en él una sensación extraña y solo sabía que quería volver a oírla.

—Ahhh— contento de volver a provocar eso en ella sonrió para sí mismo.

El haberla mordido en el cuello, tan apetecible a su vista, no había sido mala idea. Claro que no.

—Hyuga— llamo mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en su cuello. Era como si no quisiera despegarse de ahí, su cuerpo le pedía continuar, no sabía exactamente con qué, pero quería más de ella.

—U-Uchiha S-San— su tono de voz aún denotaba temor y aunque eso aún le causaba cierta satisfacción, ya no era igual, había en él otra sensación despertando, cierta adrenalina corriendo por todo su ser, haciendo que su corazón se acelere.

Cogió con su mano gran cantidad del cabello de Hinata haciendo que moviera la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo completamente su cuello para él, se acercaba lentamente, algo tortuoso para ambos.

Dio pequeños besos y podía sentir como ella se removía, pero aún no era suficiente quería más, sujeto con mayor fuerza su cabello, dio un pequeño beso más y sin si quiera pensarlo lamió fugazmente su cuello, finalmente mordiéndola, siendo primero delicado, después lo hizo con cierta intensidad.

—Uchiha-San— dijo antes de sujetarse de la parte delantera del polo del azabache, pues sentía que en cualquier instante se desmayaría.

En una idea rápida que cruzo por su mente, sujetarse de él había sido una buena idea. Lamentablemente Sasuke estaba inclinado hacia ella y no tenía buena estabilidad, así que la acción de Hinata hizo que pierda el equilibrio y callera sobre ella.

—Tsk Hyuga—

—Dis-Disculpe— solo eso podía decir y muerta de vergüenza su rostro tomo un color rojo intenso haciendo que voltee la mirada, para evitar ver al azabache.

—Olvídalo— no!, claro que no quería olvidar y que ella tampoco lo hiciera. Colocó su mano a un lado de la cabeza de ella, para poder levantarse y sonrió ladinamente al ver la marca en su cuello, marca que él le había dejado.

Se acercaba nuevamente en dirección a aquella marca solitaria. Le hacían falta unas cuantas marcas más.  
Su cuello era como un lienzo queriendo ser pintado y aunque él no era de aquellos que ayudasen a los demás voluntariamente, está vez haría una excepción.

—Hyuga— notó que ella sólo lo miro de reojo —HINATA HYUGA! — nadie lo evadía y menos ella. Al llamarla de esa manera fue inevitable que ella no lo mire, sus ojos perlas tenían cierto brillo, casi ya no había miedo en ellos —Quédate quieta— fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a acercarse a ella, sediento por más…*

—TEME! — Grito una vez más —Maldición Sasuke te estoy llamando hace un rato, sería bueno que me prestes atención— dijo algo ofuscado.

—Tsk— no sabía que había pasado, todo le pareció tan real que…

—SASUKE! — volvió a llamar el Uzumaki.

—Qué quieres?— espeto entre molesto y confundido.

—Cómo qué quiero… No puedes usar el Amaterasu en mi casa, es que estás loco? —

—Qué?—

—Caray que no uses esa técnica en mi casa, la puedes destruir, mira— dijo señalando el suelo donde pequeñas de esas llamas negras estaban en el suelo queriendo devorar todo.

Sasuke entendió e hizo desaparecerlas. Ya no había rastro del Lirio… Ni de Hinata.

Qué era lo que le había ocurrido, que era aquello que había experimentado…

—Tsk— aunque no supiera mucho o quisiera negarlo, era deseo, deseo por ella, hacia ella.

No podía ser cierto ahora también la tendría en la cabeza en ese sentido? Le bastaba con odiarla o ignorarla.

Imposible, a estas alturas ya no podía ignorarla, lo había desestabilizado con lo del Lirio y ahora..

—Mierda— no debía volver a pensar en ella como lo hizo hace tan solo unos minutos, iba a darle una lección y de ahí podría seguir como siempre, ignorándola como a todas las demás.

—Que te ocurre? —

—Nada—

—No te creo— le dijo Naruto.

—No me importa—

—Caray Sasuke… Bueno sabes que esta vez no te rogaré para que me digas, me voy a dormir— quizá no debía presionar a su amigo, sabía que era muy independiente y que así estuviera a punto de morirse no pediría ayuda, así era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke agradecía por dentro a todos los Dioses.  
El que Naruto no lo interrogue ni lo hostigue esa noche era algo de alivio para él. Ya suficiente tenía con lo que había pasado en su día, pero igual intentaría descansar.

Cuando había logrado conciliar el sueño las pesadillas sobre su Clan y su pasado volvieron de una manera más fuerte, más vívida, cómo si Itachi lo hubiera vuelto a poner bajo un Genjutsu, de esos en los que volvía hacer un niño recorriendo su complejo con los cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados.

Cuando por fin llego a su hogar no quería ingresar porque sabría lo que hallaría, a sus padres muertos.

No queriéndolo hacer decidió ingresar, pues deseaba que todo acabe de una vez.

Esta vez era distinto, cuando ingreso ya no era un niño si no un adolescente. Recorrió su hogar hasta llegar en donde hallaría a sus progenitores, ingreso y los diviso aún con vida.  
Su madre estaba al lado derecho, mientras su padre al lado izquierdo del cuarto y frente a él estaba Itachi con una Katana.

—Sasuke te has hecho más fuerte, crees poder vencerme? — Su hermano le dijo que peleará por la vida de sus padres y la de él mismo, Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y lo ataco.

—Itachi, Sasuke por favor deténganse— pero el llanto y súplicas de su madre lo desorientaban —No tienen que hacer esto, por favor hijos míos— les pedía en sollozos que se detuvieran y aunque ambos hijos seguían luchando tratando de no prestarle atención, en un mínimo descuido ella se interpuso entre ambos siendo inevitablemente atravesada por ambas Katanas —Los Amo— fue lo último que dijo.

Aquello lo había despertado de inmediato, ver a su madre en esa situación lo sobresalto en demasía, estaba empapado en sudor y con su Dojutso activado, desactivándolo en el instante.

Después de eso se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa (porque la anterior estaba empapada de sudor) y decidió que ya no dormiría, no quería volver a experimentar eso.  
En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de su madre siendo atravesada por él y por Itachi.

—Hyuga— era su culpa, absolutamente ella era la culpable de que sus sueños sean empañados nuevamente por la desgracia y desdicha.

Se quedó pensando por un par de horas en todas las maneras posibles en las que podía torturarla. Se le había ocurrido desde decapitarla hasta hacerla su esclava.

Cualquiera sea la forma de tortura sabía que la disfrutaría.

*—Uchiha-San— abrió los ojos observando a Hinata frente a él, estaba parada levemente inclinada hacia él, quien estaba sentado en un sofá. Parecía que había llorado los bordes de sus ojos y la punta de su nariz estaban ligeramente rojas.

—Hyuga que haces aquí? —

—Usted mando a llamarme—

—Qué?... Yo no…— él no podría llamarla, menos le pediría que vaya al departamento de Naruto.

Miro a su alrededor notando que no se encontraban ahí si no en lo que había sido su casa, en el complejo, solo que lucía algo opaco, casi todo estaba en oscuridad.

—Cómo es qué…?— no podía salir de su asombro.

—Se encuentra bien Uchiha-San?— interrogo la peli azul cerca a la oreja de él lo cual lo sorprendió.

—Sí— soltó algo confundido por la mirada de ella —Ocurre algo?—

—Et-Etto, pues ha-hace tiempo que U-Uchiha-San no me llama— dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

—No te llamo?—

—Sí— dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las piernas del azabache, eso lo incomodo un poco pero no la evito, solamente la observaba fijamente, no perdiendo detalles de cada uno de sus movimientos— Pensé que Uchiha-San ya no me quería ver—.

—Porque pensaste eso?—

—Y-Yo, Sakura-San me dijo que…—

—Sakura? Que tiene que ver ella?—

—Ella fue quien me dijo que usted no quería verme— dijo con la mirada firme en esos ojos ónix —Fue por eso que me alegre mucho cuando me dijeron que usted me llamaba— dijo volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Fue por eso que lloraste?— él pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa en ella —Has llorado no es cierto?—

—Yo extraño mucho a mi familia— dijo volviendo a sentir sus ojos húmedos y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su fino rostro.

—Pero… No deberías llorar— dijo limpiando su rostro con la mano, acariciándola sutilmente, sintiendo un protector y un traidor a la vez —Sabes que no puedes verlos, ahora me perteneces— aunque aún no entendía del todo la situación sentía que así era, que ella le pertenecía.

—Yo la-lamento— decía mientras recostaba su rostro en el pecho del azabache y él por instinto acaricia sus largos cabellos.

—Que lamentas Hyuga—

—Lamento haberle causado dolor— él detuvo sus movimientos —cuando le entregue el Lirio, yo no pensé que usted… no creo que haya sido débil, sólo…— todo lo bueno que podía estar naciendo en él desapareció.

Algo en él le recordó que la tenía ahí con vida por que Naruto se lo había suplicado, porque si por él fuera ya la hubiera matado.

Ya no eres capaz le dijo su interior.

Y quizá era cierto, porque se sentía bien a su lado, porque le permitía acercarse sin evitarla, le había limpiado las lágrimas, acariciado los cabellos (cuando a la única mujer a quien se los había acariciado era a su madre) y cuando la sintió en su pecho algo en su ser empezaba a expandirse. Pero ahora eso había desaparecido.

—Chidori— dijo atravesándola mientras la observaba derramar lágrimas y aquellos ojos parecidos a la luna se cerraban.

—U-Uchiha-San— dijo mientras le acarició la mejilla, mejilla por donde caía una lágrima.

Ella se desplomo ahí y antes de que su mano cayera por la gravedad, él la tomo aun estando puesta en su rostro.  
Observo la mano de ella, aún tibia, esa delicada mano que lo había acariciado y que había limpiado esa lágrima que él no había percibido, pero que era por ella.*

Eso lo había vuelto a despertar empapado en sudor, haciéndolo volver a tomar una ducha.

Desde ese momento maldijo una y otras vez a la Heredera Hyuga, porque cada que estaba por entrar en el mundo de los sueños veía la destrucción total de su Clan o Hinata aparecía en ellos y no quería soñar nada de eso, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y despertar tranquilamente por la mañana sin recordar sueño alguno, acaso eso era pedir mucho?.

Iba a intentarlo por milésima vez.

Respiro profundo y calmadamente, lentamente cerro los ojos, bajo moderadamente la guardia, relajo todos su sentidos y se mantuvo en esa ligera calma…

—Teme—

—Mierda— espetó— Qué quieres? —

—Me voy a una misión, regresare rápido, por favor no destruyas mi casa y mantenla limpia— lo que pronunció último hizo que Sasuke abriera un ojo para ver al rubio de forma desaprobatoria.

—Bromeas cierto? — definitivamente debía estar bromeando — Que la mantenga limpia? Es por mí que para limpia o al menos algo—

—Lo sé Sasuke pero ahora me gusta verla así, al parecer podrías lograr un cambio en mí— dijo dándole la espalda al Uchiha, pues debía irse —Compórtate y levántate de una vez no es normal que duermas hasta tarde, quizá yo logré otro cambio en ti— dijo antes de mirarlo con esa sonrisa zorruna propia del Uzumaki.

—Largo—

—Jajaja nos vemos—

Como podía decir que dormía hasta tarde si casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, incluso sintió que cuando empezaba a relajarse, apenas unos minutos después Naruto le pasó la voz.

Sorprendido, así se quedó cuando vio la hora en el reloj de pared en la sala del Uzumaki, eran cerca de las once de la mañana.

Era posible que haya podido dormir "varias horas" y no sea consciente de ello?. Sobre todo su cuerpo parecía tampoco asimilar las horas de descanso.  
En su vida como ninja había días en los cuales no dormía y siempre estaba con la guardia alta, ni en aquellos días se llegó a sentir tan cansado, lamentablemente a esta ocasión se le añadía el desgaste emocional/ psicológico.

—Tsk— no importaba debía levantarse, bañarse y alistarse para salir por algo de comer.

Ese día había salido el Sol a irradiar y en cierta forma a sofocar a Konoha. Sasuke odiaba esa sensación, estar caminando por la Aldea y sentir ese calor cada vez más penetrante y que en cierto punto afectaba su vista, ya que al no poder dormir debidamente sentía que sus ojos le ardían, cosa que lo estaba irritando más.

Su irritación se desvaneció o mejor dicho se mezcló junto con la ira, esa sensación de destrucción y oscuridad a floraba en él nuevamente y se intensifico con la ansiedad cuando la vio caminando por el centro de la Aldea, decidió acercarse y volverla a empujar por un portal, es más la enviaría a otra dimensión y la dejaría eternamente ahí. Estaba enojado, eso de seguro.

Había tenido una noche totalmente atroz y aunque hubiera querido por todos los medios poder dormir plácidamente, no lo logro y ella era la única culpable.

La gente que estaba frente a él se alejaba dándole paso, no necesito decirles que lo estorbaban pues a vista de los demás su aura negra era más que evidente.  
Alguien había hecho enojar al Uchiha y al parecer las pagaría caro.

Pobre de aquel "estúpido" pensaban los pobladores, ya que eso debía ser "un pobre estúpido", para hacer enojar al único Uchiha.

—Hyuga— soltó de lleno, haciendo que la gran mayoría voltee a ver a quien se dirigía.

—Umm… Uchiha-San— el asombro de Hinata era menos que los demás, pues era absurdo que él estuviera molesto con o por culpa de la Heredera Hyuga, así que volvieron su mirar y continuaron con lo suyo.

—Andando— dijo cuándo la tomo por el brazo y dando un par de pasos.

—Qué cree que hace? — pronunció un tercero.

—Largo— dijo el Uchiha sin mirar al individuo.

—Le pregunté qué es lo que hace?— menciono el tercero sujetando con una mano el brazo libre de Hinata y puso su otra mano sobre la muñeca de Sasuke —Suéltela—.

—Pero…— dijo volteando a ver al individuo que osaba tocarlo —Te dije que largo— soltó a decir junto con una mirada gélida. Sasuke no estaba de humor para aguantar a absolutamente nadie.

—Tokuma-San?— pronuncio Hinata aún más asombrada pues todo pasaba tan rápido.

—Le dije que la soltara— menciono con calma y seguridad, con un toque de orden.

—Y yo te dije que largo!— pronuncio soltando el agarre de Tokuma que tenía puesto sobre su muñeca, eso mismo hizo que soltará a Hinata de forma brusca.

—Se encuentra bien Hinata-Sama?— pregunto algo preocupado, mientras se aceraba gentilmente hacia ella.

—S-Sí Tokuma-San—

—Qué es lo que le ocurre, porque trata así a Hinata-Sama?— cuestionó directamente al Uchiha.

—No es asunto tuyo—

—Lo es si se trata de un Hyuga—

—Claro sólo que ella no es cualquier Hyuga, no? Es la heredera, acaso eres su nuevo perro faldero?— dijo con suma burla.

—Uchiha-San— esta vez intervino Hinata —No es forma de referirse a Tokuma-San y tampoco es manera de tratarme, usted no tiene derecho…—

—Créeme que lo tengo— dijo dando una paso hacia ella con una mirada tan oscura.

—No creo que Hinata-Sama sea merecedora de un trato como ese— alego Tokuma.

—No te metas— recrimino Sasuke —Como te lo he dicho no es asunto tuyo Guardián!— para que defienda a la Hyuga él debía ser su nuevo guardián patéticos pensó el azabache.

—Y yo le dije que sí es asunto mío— Tokuma defendía su postura no porque fuera guardián de Hinata (cosa que no era) si no que se le hacía injusto el trato que Sasuke le dio a la Ojiluna, no era la manera de tratarla y menos en el centro de la Aldea a plena luz del día, aquella situación podía crear conflictos internos.

—Te lo diré por última vez Hyuga Guardián esto es sólo entre ella y yo—

—Y se lo vuelvo a repetir…—

—Qué es lo que desea Uchiha-San— interrumpió Hinata —Qué es aquello que amerita todo este escándalo—

—Escándalo que provoco él— dijo Sasuke sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

—Yo? — consultó algo sonriente Tokuma.

—Acaso te causa gracia todo esto?— pregunto Sasuke.

—Claro que no, lo que me causa gracia es su respuesta—

—Así que te parezco gracioso?— dijo mirándolo directamente y colocando su mano en el mango de su Katana.

—Aún no me contesta— dijo la Ojiluna. Sabía que Tokuma no caería en el juego del Uchiha y que a diferencia del azabache el castaño se mantendría tranquilo, en cambio Sasuke era como una bomba de tiempo no se sabía con exactitud cuándo estallaría, pues hasta lo más mínimo lo irritaba y era capaz de sacar su Katana, lo cual llamaría la atención de todos. Lujo que no podían darse.

—Qué? — dijo el azabache.

—Qué es lo que desea— volvió a preguntar Hinata.

—Andando— repitió Sasuke, cogiendo nuevamente la mano de Hinata y claramente con la intensión de abrir un portal.

No se lo permitiré pensó Tokuma pues había percibido una ligera energía y supuso que el Uchiha abriría un portal.

Había escuchado sobre las habilidades que el azabache poseía actualmente así que activo su Byakugan y vio que no se equivocaba estaba por abrirse un portal frente a ellos.

—Hakke rokujuu yonshou— si estaba en él evitar que se lleven a Hinata lo haría —Dos palmas— susurro y uso la técnica sobre la muñeca de Sasuke.

—Tsk— Sasuke soltó de inmediato la mano de Hinata al sentir como si dos agujas atravesaran su muñeca, no expreso dolor, solo molestia, no les haría saber que aquello le dolió.

—Eso pasa por tratarme de esa manera y ahora dígame que es lo que quiere— dijo Hinata firmemente quien también tenía activado su Byakugan.

Aunque no había sido ella sabía que Sasuke no podría reaccionar hacia ella, al menos no ahora.  
Sasuke al ver a ambos jóvenes con su Dojutso activado dudo en quien había sido, pero por las palabras de Hinata supuso que ella había sido propietaria del hecho.

—Te atreves a tocarme Hyuga? —

—Pues claramente ha sido en defensa propia ya que Uchiha-San quiere llevarme no sé dónde y no sé porque razón—

—Defensa Propia?—

—Opino igual— agrego Tokuma.

Tenía tantas ganas de atravesarlos con su Katana, pero estaban en medio de la Aldea y a pesar de que a estas alturas ya le importaba un comino si le daban o no el permiso para reconstruir el Complejo Uchiha, decidió controlarse, se vengaría de una manera "más calmada".

—Quiero hablar sobre lo que paso ayer— trataba de respirar profundamente y dar las explicaciones para que el "perro faldero" los deje solos.

—Ayer?— pregunto dudosa Hinata, al ver que Sasuke asentía con la cabeza intento recordar que era lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero… —Ah y por eso actúa así? —

—Ahora sígueme— demando dando la vuelta y empezando a dirigirse a los campos de entrenamientos.

—Hinata-Sama—

—No te preocupes Tokuma-San— dijo tranquila Hinata, pues dudaba que el Uchiha estuviera tan furioso por algo "simple".

—Está segura?—

—Sí, yo iré a la mansión en un rato—

—Está bien— la Ojiluna le dio una leve sonrisa y Tokuma se marchó.

—No podía hablar desde un principio y no actuar de una manera tan prepotente—

—Qué?— él intento seguir calmado pero ya no podía y menos al escucharla llamarlo prepotente, volteó a mirarla con furia, pero ver que ella sonreía no tuvo duda en lo que haría.

—Lo siento— se disculpaba pero verlo nuevamente con ese pequeño tic en el ojo que le pareció gracioso.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba con un tic debía darse cuenta que no era por nada bueno…

—Te lo buscaste— dijo antes de empujarla bruscamente por el portal que había abierto.

—U-Uchiha-San— el asombro y temor en ella era notable.

—Qué cosa, acaso te sorprende esto? — dijo mirándola tirada en el piso sin poder moverse, veía cómo se agitaba su respiración.

—Qué cosa…—

—Es una de las dimensiones— contesto pues sabía que era lo que quería preguntar la Hyuga —Aquí no habrá Guardián que venga a tu rescate— sentenció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No, yo también lo hago— dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hinata- ellos a veces se creen superiores, creen siempre tener la razón y al igual que yo, no se dan a torcer fácilmente. Yo me gane el respeto del Clan no porque lo haya impuesto ni nada de eso, el Clan vio mi amor, mi empeño y respeto por nuestro Linaje, eso es algo que los del Consejo no tienen, ellos impusieron que les debíamos respeto, creó que eso has podido notarlo-

Las palabras del Líder Hyuga eran tan ciertas, al principio le costó ganarse el respeto del Clan, sobretodo de la Rama Secundaria, pero les demostró día a día que él asumiría su puesto cómo debía ser.

A ojos de la gran mayoría (incluidas sus hijas) siempre fue estricto, no era alguien que mostrara afecto hacia los demás, pero el amor por su Clan era genuino, cosa que compartía con Hinata.

—Eso es algo que puedes elegir Hinata— prosiguió el mayor —Te impones a los demás o te ganas su respeto… Que eliges?—.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Hola gente :) espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo

 **PDTA**. Cumplí aquí nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten :)

+Mil gracias por sus comentarios.

 **-andy**

 **-oscuridad inmortal**

 **-Ivid**

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia que he creado y comparto con y para ustedes :)  
que suban como la espuma...

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	20. Capítulo 19

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** Tenía que tranquilizarse, si se ponía más nerviosa no podría pensar calmadamente.

Pero a estas alturas estaba más nerviosa que nunca y obviamente no podía pensar en nada, sólo trataba de mirar a su alrededor para ignorar la mirada del azabache frente a ella.

—Es una dimensión con súper gravedad— informo Sasuke.

Claro el azabache tenía razón, era por eso que todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera cargando rocas de gran tamaño.

—P-Porque? — consulto la Ojiluna.

—Porque estamos aquí? — Repitió divertido —Pues verás Hyuga el día de hoy tuve recuerdos que ya había empezado a dejar…—

—Y que es lo que tiene que ver conmigo— dijo algo alterada, pues el hecho que la tenga en esa situación era algo incomprensible.

Estaba totalmente tumbada sobre ese suelo verdoso con extraña apariencia, pero si seguía así sin hacer nada podía llegar a desesperarse aún más y era algo que quería evitar mostrar al Uchiha.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía… (Y con las que no sabía que tenía) puso las palmas sobre el suelo, se esforzó por levantar el dorso, pues todo su cuerpo se le era demasiado pesado.  
Tan rápido cómo el ambiente se lo permitió puso ambas rodillas al suelo, quedando en cuatro, estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, su respiración se le complico un poco, pero al menos la motivo el hecho de que se había levantado… algo si quiera, ahora debía poner más energía para poder ponerse de pie.

Cualquier ánimo que se dio interiormente desapareció al levantar la mirada y observar a Sasuke.

—Qué todo es tu culpa Hyuga— él tenía su mirada perfectamente puesta sobre ella disfrutando del malestar que la embargaba.

—M-Mía? — no quería tartamudear pero se le era imposible no hacerlo.

—Sí— dijo en tono frío, aun observándola.

—P-Pero cómo, c-cuando? —

—Ayer en el cementerio…—

—El lirio? — lo interrumpió, pues sólo eso vino a su cabeza.

—Sí—

—…el Lirio— musito. Lo decía en serio? Acaso sólo porque le entrego un Lirio hacía todo eso, ni siquiera sabía a qué recuerdos se refería.

—S…—

—¡Está bromeando?!— volvió a interrumpirlo.

—No soy esa clase de personas, yo no bromeo Hyuga—

—Es que esto debe ser una broma… Por un Lirio es que hace todo esto? — deseaba poder ponerse en pie y… quería atacarlo?

Pues claro que sí, la había llevado a una dimensión ajena a ella, pues para él parecía muy familiar estar ahí.  
Observarlo parado frente a ella con una ligera sonrisa ladina, claramente disfrutando de la situación en la que ella se encontraba, eso hacía que lo quiera golpear, No! Mejor dicho quería defenderse del abuso que estaba cometiendo contra ella, pero no podía…

—No es por la flor en sí… Sino lo que aquello causo— no se había esperado que ella reaccionara o se alterara, se la imaginaba llorando clamando por piedad, pero lo que veía era todo lo contrario.

Al principio pudo ver en esos ojos opalinos desesperación por salir de ahí, pero ahora había otro tipo de desesperación… caso quería lastimarlo?.

Tienes agallas pensó el Uchiha.

—E-Es que no comprendo— quería usar su puño suave, específicamente las 64 palmas sobre el Uchiha, todo por…

—Decidí coger tu estúpido Lirio e ir donde…— que estaba haciendo? Acaso le diría lo que ella le había provocado? Le diría sobre Itachi?.

—Esa no es culpa mía—

—Tsk— aunque lo detestara ella tenía razón, la joven sólo había dejado la flor tras él, pero no lo había obligado a más.

—Y no hay razón para lo que usted está haciendo conmigo—

—Pero si aún no te hago nada— aquello la tomo desprevenida y un ligero hormigueo la recorrió.

—Q-Que es lo planea Uchiha-San? —

Decidió juntar un poco de chacra en las palmas y aunque el sólo hecho de concentrar chacra era mucho más difícil, no se rindió.

Iba a usar su _**Ocho Trigramas Palmas del Vacío**_ , perodebía ejecutarlo de manera distinta, debía "soltarlo" levemente para así poder usarlo como un leve impulso para que pudiera levantarse.

Ella era una maestra del Juken, sólo debía modificar un poco la técnica y aunque le parecía algo imposible en esa situación no se rendiría, menos si el Uchiha planeaba atacarla.

Sasuke observaba cómo su fino rostro empezaba a denotar dolor, pero no le importaba ella se lo había buscado.

—No creo que se atreva a atacarme— continuo la Ojiluna —eso sería un acto cobarde, atacar cuando el oponente no está en condiciones de enfrentarlo—

—En este mundo Ninja hay tantos actos de cobardía…—

—Entonces usted es uno de ellos?... Es un cobarde? —

—Si gustas puedo demostrarte que tan cobarde puedo ser— la ironía usada por el azabache casi fue palpable, aunque también se pudo percibir que estaba molesto, seguro por las palabras de Hinata.

—Porque estaba en el cementerio? — retomo el tema anterior porque la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

—Descansaba—

—Y-Yo s-supuse que usted estaba ahí porque quería visitar a alguien— si lo empezaba a tratar mal todo podría salirse de control, debía tomar las riendas y empezar a calmarse —Y fue p-por eso que le deje el Lirio… no pensé que eso le traería molestias— el chacra que concentraba en las pasmas empezaba a levantarla débilmente, ahora ella debía poner aún más de su parte y ordenar a su cuerpo que colabore.

—Claramente no lo pensaste— demando el azabache.

—Pero fue usted quien decidió cogerla, eso escapa de mis manos— coloco su trasero sobre sus pantorrillas y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pierna derecha, estaba agitada pero lo estaba logrando.

—Hyuga!— dijo severamente.

—Fue decisión suya, además yo no tengo que ver en sus recuerdos pasados— ahora había colocado su mano izquierda en la pierna izquierda —Si lo ha olvidado nosotros no hemos tenido vínculo alguno en el pasado— ahora por fin estaba sentada sobre sus pantorrillas con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra sobre su pierna.

—Eso losé muy bien— dijo fastidiado porque cada estúpida palabra que ella dijo era cierta, pero también lo había asombrado el hecho de que ella pudiera moverse y sentarse, más aún sin haber estado ahí antes —Sólo podemos decir que nuestro único vínculo… es Naruto— dijo lo último con notorio sarcasmo.

—…E-Es cierto N-Naruto-San— estaba agitada por sus movimientos, pero logró percibir el tono de voz que el Uchiha uso para referirse al rubio, seguramente sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos —es amigo de los dos, es lo único que tenemos… es nuestro único vínculo—.

—Así es porque ambos somos amigos del Dobe, porque eres su AMIGA cierto?... ¡Solo una amiga, no?! —

—Así es o acaso a escuchado lo contrario? — no pensaba caer en el jueguito del Uchiha, sí la quería hacer sentir mal con respecto a Naruto no se lo iba a permitir.

—No, solo pregu…—

—Pues parece que no solo lo pregunta, sino que supone algo— lo interrumpió — Y si supone algo sería bueno que pregunte en vez de andar en…—

—Dije que solo era una pregunta— interrumpió esta vez el azabache.

—Yo tengo una suposición— él le dio una mirada penetrante a la espera de sus palabras —Usted no se ha movido porque también le resulta difícil, no es así? — primero pensó que él estaba familiarizado con el ambiente y quizá sea así en cierto punto, pero durante el tiempo que estaban ahí no lo vio moverse ni un centímetro.

Su rostro siempre serio nunca daba algún indicio de lo que pudiera estar pensando o sintiendo y aunque no fuera expresivo en ningún sentido, era algo raro que no se hubiera movido en lo absoluto, ni siquiera para desenvainar su Katana, si es que su idea era atacarla o asustarla.

—Eso crees? — se sorprendió al saber que ella había llegado a esa conclusión y de ninguna manera le diría que tenía algo de razón.

A pesar que había estado en esa dimensión en ciertas ocasiones con la idea de poder practicar y mejorar su Taijutsu, su cuerpo aún no se adaptaba del todo. Le había costado mucho el solo hecho de poder mantenerse de pie y aunque quiso entrenar ya no pudo pues se había quedado en la Aldea estresándose y frustrándose de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

—Eso noto— le contesto segura —No es así?.

—Bueno— dio un paso hacia ella, paso que le costó, pero no lo demostró y decidido dio un par de paso más. Su orgullo lo motivaba y le cerraría la boca a la mujer frente a él —Que es lo que notas ahora? — quiso agachare para verla mejor, pero sabía que si hacia eso todo lo que le estaba demostrando se iría al tacho — Nos vemos— dijo con un sonrisa ladina.

— U-Usted no…— no creía que él la dejara ahí, pero ver que un portal se abría atrás de él le hacía suponer lo peor.

—No qué?... Que si no pretendo dejarte aquí? — le gusto ver de nueva cuenta temor en esos ojos Luna —Pues sí, eso es lo que hare—

—Y todo por un Lirio…— susurro — En verdad solo por eso? — debía de a ver algo que él joven no le estaba contando, no creía que Sasuke Uchiha lo hiciera por solo eso, sonaba muy banal para su accionar.

Pues verás Hyuga el día de hoy tuve recuerdos que ya había empezado a dejar…  
No es por la flor en sí… Sino lo que aquello causo Repitió en su mente las palabras del azabache y aquello despertó una rara curiosidad en ella.

Que tipos de recuerdos habrá tenido Sasuke a causa de la flor se preguntó interiormente, debían ser momentos nada gratos, tanto como para que la llevara a ese lugar y disfrute de la situación.

—Ya te respondí eso— decía mientras ponía un pie dentro del portal.

—No puede dejarme aquí—

—Porque no? — pregunto divertido.

—Si yo no regreso con usted tendrá problemas— el voltio a verla algo incrédulo, acaso lo estaba amenazando?.

—No me interesa— dijo desinteresado.

—Estoy segura que Tokuma-San está esperando mi regreso en el Complejo y si no llego él le contara a mi Padre lo que sucedió en la Aldea y le darán aviso al Hokage—

—Tsk—Por un carajo! No había pensado en que el guardián estaría esperando por la Heredera Hyuga. Pero estaba seguro que lo que ella decía era verdad.  
Aun sin estar ahí el Perro faldero le complicaba su plan contra la Hyuga.

—Con la última persona que me vieron fue con usted—

—Cierra la boca— dijo jalándola del brazo de mala gana para que cruzaran el portal y regresen a Konoha —Contenta? — consulto irónico.

—No, más bien aliviada— y era cierto, aunque estaba un poco mareada por la brusquedad de los cambios de la gravedad.

Cerro brevemente los ojos mientras daba un profundo respiro y al abrirlos Sasuke ya no estaba, se había marchado dejándola sola.

No lo sintió cerca y se dejó caer, sintió la libertad de echarse sobre el césped con la mirada al cielo y noto que ya empezaba a oscurecer.

El cuerpo ya no le pesaba, su respiración volvía a hacer normal, escuchaba a lo lejos la bulla de los aldeanos de la Aldea, había regresado eso era seguro.

Respiro profunda y calmadamente, sintió la brisa mover sus cabellos y rozar su rostro, poso una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Sus recuerdos lo agobian— no sabía mucho sobre el Uchiha, pero que una flor lo desestabilice en cierto punto, era algo nuevo.

Cuáles serán sus recuerdos pensó, recordando que lo que le había dicho era cierto, ellos no se habían involucrado en el pasado en ningún sentido y por eso no sabía su historia, al menos no del todo, no contada por el mismo.

Solo sabía lo que había escuchado… que su Clan había sido masacrado por su Hermano, pero que eso tenía una versión distinta a lo que la mayoría sabía. Incluso lo que el mismo sabía desde un principio era erróneo, por eso se había ido de la Aldea a entrenar con Orochimaru, se había vuelto un Ninja renegado, se le había puesto un alto precio por su vida en el libro "Bingo"*, había formado parte de Akatsuki, quiso asesinar a su mejor amigo y hacer una revolución en Konoha… o en todo el mundo ninja.

Pero a pesar de ello ayudo en la lucha contra Kaguya y a liberar a todos del Tsukuyomi Infinito, incluso se había marchado para poder ser expiado de sus pecados

Eso era lo que sabía de él, pero como habría sido su infancia, eso no lo sabía porque no le habría prestado atención durante el tiempo que estudiaron juntos en la academia.

Cuáles eran las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar en las dos ocasiones que se fue de la aldea?

Que fue lo que aprendió, que fue lo que gano, que fue lo que perdió, que es lo que puede rescatar de todo lo que ha vivido.  
Como sobrellevo su vida en la soledad (porque era así, él estaba "solo" sin familia, aunque contaba con sus amigos, sobre todo con uno, su rubio mejor amigo).

Y que es lo que desea, que anhelaba para su fututo…

Eso hizo que se siente y luego se ponga de pie, debía ir pronto a su casa, había algo que ya no podía retrasar y no aceptaría negativa del Líder.

-.

-.

-.

-.

No había sido mala idea poder dejarla, pero no quería recibir sermones de los ancianos, ni hacer pasar por eso a Kakashi y a Naruto.

Aunque cada vez el permiso por el cual estaba esperando le importaba menos, no quería que quienes confiaban en él se metan en problemas, ya suficiente habían hecho por él y era más de lo que les hubiera pedido, porque no le gustaba pedir favoreces ni debérselos a nadie.

Pero sobretodo porque sabía que Naruto no lo dejaría en paz repitiéndole una y otra vez que había metido la pata y sobre todo con Hinata Hyuga… Como si a él le importara eso o ella.

—Nii-San… porque? — pregunto en un susurro mirando el cielo como esperando una respuesta —Porque lo diste todo por esta Aldea? — deseaba ser orientado —Todo… Incluso Okaasan, Otoosan…Lo diste todo por Konoha y yo aun no entiendo porque?.

Esas palabras estaban llenas de verdad y pesar, aun no podía hallar razones suficientes para que su hermano lo haya apostado todo por Konoha.

Incluso siendo un héroe, porque eso era, salvo a toda esa Aldea de la masacre que su Clan iba acusar.  
Pero a pesar de ello su hermano fue considerado un enemigo y en la actualidad seguían con comentarios e ideas tan despreciables hacía Itachi, hacía Sasuke, hacía los Uchiha.

Poco o nada le importaba cambiar su reputación, sabía bien que las cosas que había hecho no iban a ser olvidadas, por eso sólo recibía malas miradas, susurros mal intencionados y sólo eso porque nadie se atrevería a enfrentarlo, no a menos que busquen una muerte temprana.

Ahora esperaba poder dormir y recuperar las horas de sueño que no pudo tener, deseaba poder olvidar por una noche, deseaba descansar de todo y de todos.

Estaba llegando a su límite con Konoha y sus sucesos.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Padre puedo hablar con usted—

—Que ocurre Hinata? —

—Quiero saber cuál será su decisión sobre Sasuke Uchiha— vio que sus palabras sorprendieron a su padre, pero debía dejar de mostrar esa timidez que la caracterizaba, aunque claro por dentro estaba hecha nervios.

—Eso lo sabrás en la reunión con el Hokage—

—Creo debería estar informada y dar mi opinión sobre el tema— una vez más el asombro en el mayor era evidente.

—Porque? —

—Porque soy tu hija, Heredera del Clan Hyuga, creo que también es mi deber saber sobre los temas del Clan—

—Eso siempre te ha interesado muy poco Hinata, siempre asistías por compromiso… por petición mía—

—Lo sé y pido disculpas, pero eso ya no es así Padre— debía admitir que su padre tenía razón, antes que iba ella a involucrarse en esos temas — Y deseo saber no sólo de Uchiha-San sino de todos los temas que conciernen al Clan.

—A qué se debe este cambio? —

—Soy la Heredera del Clan Hyuga— volvió a repetir —debo asumir mis responsabilidades cómo debo—.

—No se trata de…—

—Y porque deseo asumir mi cargo, quiero demostrar que soy Digna de ello— dijo lo último con un ligero fastidio.

—Puedo notar tu molestia Hinata, algo inusual en ti debo admitir—

—Y cómo no Padre, vengo soportando los comentarios siempre negativos de todos, en especial del Consejo, no han dejado de subestimarme desde pequeña y si le soy sincera antes eso me deprimía pero ahora sólo me… me enoja, me fastidia estar escuchando eso y ver cómo me miran… con desprecio… Puedo entender el enojo que tenía Nii-San hacía ellos—

Hinata tenía razón y él nunca había hecho nada al respecto, más bien hubo veces en que la trato igual que ellos, eso lo hacía sentirse el peor padre del mundo. Pero el ver que ella se tensaba y hacía puños con las manos…

—Hinata…—

—Es que acaso este sentimiento… Es nuevo, odiarlos, mirarlos y sentir inmediatamente un ardor en mi pecho, algo que me hace desesperar, algo que me angustia. Es malo despreciarlos Padre? —

-No, yo también lo hago- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hinata —ellos a veces se creen superiores, creen siempre tener la razón y al igual que yo, no se dan a torcer fácilmente. Yo me gane el respeto del Clan no porque lo haya impuesto ni nada de eso, el Clan vio mi amor, mi empeño y respeto por nuestro Linaje, eso es algo que los del Consejo no tienen, ellos impusieron que les debíamos respeto, creó que eso has podido notarlo—

Las palabras del Líder Hyuga eran tan ciertas, al principio le costó ganarse el respeto del Clan, sobretodo de la Rama Secundaria, pero les demostró día a día que él asumiría su puesto cómo debía ser.

A ojos de la gran mayoría (incluidas sus hijas) siempre fue estricto, no era alguien que mostrara afecto hacia los demás, pero el amor por su Clan era genuino, cosa que compartía con Hinata.

—Eso es algo que puedes elegir Hinata— prosiguió el mayor —Te impones a los demás o te ganas su respeto… Que eliges? —

—Yo sería incapaz de imponerme de mala forma ante los demás—

—Lo sé—

—Deseo cambiar las cosas entre ambas Ramas y sé que mis grandes opositores serán los del Consejo—

—Así es— respondía el mayor mientras observaba atento a su hija quien es esos momentos demostraba una seguridad pocas veces vista en ella.

—Pero lo vale, todo valdrá la pena, sé que Neji-Niisan estaría conmigo apoyándome y sintiéndose orgulloso—

—Y acaso yo no cuento? — dijo Hanabi divertida.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no escuches conversaciones ajenas— demando el mayor.

—Lo siento— dijo con una sonrisa la menor —Pero quería que Nee-Sama supiera que puede contar conmigo—

—Hanabi-Chan— pronuncio mientras acariciaba los finos cabellos de su hermana, quien se había acercado a ella.

—Y sé que Padre también lo hará— aseguro la castaña.

—Bueno, entonces debemos prepararnos para todo— dijo mientras se ponía de pie —Vayan a dormir, mañana las quiero temprano en el Dojo— eso sorprendio a ambas.

—Sí— dijeron al unísono.

—Espero aprender nuevas técnicas—

—Veremos— respondió el mayor.

—Padre…—

—Mañana hablamos Hinata— sabía que su hija quería retomar el tema sobre el Uchiha, aquello que se pusiera en alerta [ _papá celoso, donde? Jajaja]_

—Entiendo, hasta mañana—

—Querida ojala pudieras ver cómo han crecidos nuestras hijas— ambas jóvenes habían ido a sus aposentos y el mayor se había ido al jardín de la casa —Nuestra Hinata ha hecho florecer nuevamente tu jardín, es tan parecida a ti en muchos aspectos…Mañana retomaremos nuestros entrenamientos, crees que debería… creó que llego el momento de mostrárselo, espero no equivocarme. No nos abandones ni a ellas ni a mí— tenía la mirada puesta en la luna cómo si su querida esposa estuviera mirándolo desde ahí.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Hola gente :) espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo

 **PDTA**. Estuve a nada de no subir el cap, pase el susto de mi vida ya que cuando quise seguir escribiendo el capítulo se me hacía imposible abrir mis documentos guardados en mi USB, todo se me nublo, estuve intentando recordar lo que ya había escrito para poder retomarlo... Pero gracias a Dios sólo fue un susto y recupere todo, así que aquí estamos :)

 **PDTA2.** Por si gustan o desean leer estoy subiendo hace poco (recién va 2 capítulos) una nueva historia SasuHina : **Dos hermosos problemas**.  
Espero y sea de su agrado también.

 **PDTA3.** Saludos a todos los cumpleañeros del mes de Agosto... YYYYY cómo mi cumpleaños es este domingo 26 estaré esperando sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos... (denme amorshhhh así ya no me siento tan solita) :)

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

 **-Nothing-Last**

 **-Patohf**

 **-Ivid**

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia.

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	21. Capítulo 20

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

—Justo a tiempo— dijo a modo de saludo el Líder de los Hyuga.

—Buenos días Padre— saludaron ambas jóvenes quienes vestían unos polos y buzos color azul noche (las prendas que siempre utilizaban para entrenar) así como seria de ahora en adelante, ya que nuevamente entrenarían con su progenitor.

—Empecemos— demando el mayor — Primero quiero que calienten haciendo esta secuencia de golpes— Hiashi se puso en posición de ataque al estilo Hyuga, primero levanto su brazo izquierdo con la palma hacia el frente, luego lo hizo con el brazo derecho, a la vez que por cada movimiento daba un paso hacia delante, la planta de los pies bien puesto en el suelo (no se encontraba parado del todo si no que levemente "sentado"). Así avanzo unos quince pasos y giro sobre sus talones (volviendo con los mismos movimientos de hace un instante) fue así que llego al lugar donde comenzó — Ahora ustedes—

—Si— contestaron ambas hijas.

—Hanabi pisa firme, Hinata endereza el brazo— las miraba con atención, iba a ver cada falla pero esta vez él no cometería sus propios errores del pasado.  
Iba a observarlas y haría que no tuvieran ningún error en su técnica, ni en su desempeño, esta vez él mejoraría con ellas, no despreciaría a ninguna y tampoco las humillaría, mucho menos apartaría a Hinata como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Esta era su segunda oportunidad de remediar el error cometido y por nada del mundo fallaría. No podría volver a fallar como padre nunca más.

—Bien— prosiguió el mayor —Ahora quiero que dé a pocos empiecen a liberar una pequeña cantidad de chacra, empezando desde los pies—

Tanto para la castaña como para la peli azul era algo inusual empezar a liberar chacra de esa forma, pero aun así obedecieron.

—Paren, ahora respiren profundo y calmadamente— cuanto habían crecido desde la última vez que entreno con ambas —Vuelvan a hacer lo primero que les indique, dos veces más—

—Entendido— esta vez sólo respondió Hinata.

—Si pudieran hacer invocaciones cuál sería su opción? — pregunto Hiashi de repente.

—Uhmm— a Hinata le tomo un poco de tiempo poder contestar estaba un poco indecisa pues ella estaría encantada con cualquier invocación que pudiera hacer, pero si tuviera que elegir podría ser quizá…

… ***Un gatito*…** pensó la Ojiluna.

Pero automáticamente imagino que a su amigo Kiba eso no le agradaría mucho y quizá a Akamaru tampoco.

—Un Dragón! — soltó de repente Hanabi.

Aquello provoco que resbale una gota por las sienes de Hinata y Hiashi. Pero después hizo que la peli azul soltara una leve risita.

—Pero que dices Hanabi! — dijo entre sorprendido y enojado su Padre —Pisa firme Hinata— ordeno al ver que lo dicho por la castaña la desconcentro un poco.

—Usted pregunto que nos gustaría invocar y a mí me gustaría un Dragón, son fuertes, pueden volar y botan fuego por el hocico— lo decía con tal ilusión que ambos pudieron darse cuenta que era realmente cierto, ella quería poder invocar un Dragón.

—Creo que Natsu te estuvo leyendo muchos cuentos de pequeña— era eso o su hija estaba realmente loca —Deténganse, ahora liberen chacra empezando esta vez desde la cabeza—

—Quizá, pero no sería asombroso poder invocar uno? No lo crees así Nee-Sama? —

—Bueno también creo que sería algo sorprendente, pero no creo que eso sea posible— aunque sonó algo diplomática su respuesta era totalmente razonable, quien no estaría maravillado con invocar algo así, pero eso no podía ser así aunque lo quisieran con todas sus fuerzas.

—Está bien, entonces me conformo con un tigre o un lobo? — aunque no estaba convencida porque ninguno podría superar en poder a "su Dragón", estaría bien cualquiera de esas opciones.

—Me parecen más razonable y tú Hinata? —

—Creo que estaría bien un perro—

—No pareces muy convencida, si lo haces por e Inuzuka…—

—Pero Nee-Sama hasta el Hokage invoca a toda una manada, deberías pensar en otra opción— interrumpió de repente Hanabi al mayor, pues fuera de que noto que su hermana mayor no lo decía del todo decidida, el invocar un can ya era algo muy común entre los aldeanos de Konoha y quizá en las otras aldeas también.

—B-Bueno—

—Hanabi tiene razón además en tu equipo ya tienen un perro—

—Exacto— reforzó Hanabi —Padre acaso alguien en el clan puede hacer invocaciones o a que viene esa pregunta? —

—Yo no recuerdo que alguien haya podido hacerlo— menciono Hinata tratando de recordar un suceso así.

—Buena pregunta Hanabi, actualmente no hay quien pueda hacerlo, pero hace tiempo hubo quien sí pudo lograrlo— vio como sus hijas escuchaban con sorpresa — Eso causo el asombro y admiración de muchos, incluida la mía— admitía el mayor.

—Y cómo podemos hacerlo nosotras? —

—Fuiste tú quien hizo eso padre? — consulto la Ojiluna.

—Primero deben tener suma concentración y dominio de chacra. Incluso no deben tener errores mientras les hablo en pleno entrenamiento, si no pueden con una simple charla no quiero imaginarme como les iría en una misión—

—Sí— dijeron ambas.

—Disculpe Hiashi-Sama llegó a quien esperaba— interrumpió Ko.

—Ya voy, puedes retirarte—

—Con su permiso—

—Bueno sobre quien fue la persona que logro tal suceso… Pues lo sabrán en otro momento— que su padre sea algo esquivo en un tema no era normal —Ahora pueden ir a bañarse y continuar con sus deberes— dio como orden antes de marcharse.

—Crees que padre oculta algo? — pregunto dubitativa la castaña.

—Quizá— al parecer ambas pensaban lo mismo.

—Nunca había escuchado que algún Hyuga hiciera alguna invocación—

—Tampoco yo, al menos dijo que nos diría en otra ocasión—

—Se lo preguntare a Natsu— dijo Hanabi antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Entendía la curiosidad de su hermana y el que no hayan escuchado en ningún momento sobre aquel hecho hacía que su curiosidad aumentará, porque nadie comentaría sobre ello?, acaso era porque nadie más lo había logrado o al menos si quiera lo habían intentado?

Tampoco recordaba que Neji mencionará algo similar, acaso era algo de lo cual no debería hablarse? Porque si fuese así su propio padre no hubiera iniciado una charla sobre ese tema.

… ***Un Dragón*…** recordó nuevamente la peli azul aquella respuesta de su hermana menor haciendo que vuelva a reír.

Y con ese gracioso recuerdo también se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño rápido y luego alistarse pues tenía que ir a cuidar a Mirai.

—Shibi Aburame—

—Hiashi Hyuga— pronunciaron el nombre del otro a modo de saludo.

—Bueno imagino que la mayoría de clanes ya tiene una decisión tomada con respecto al Uchiha—

—Como siempre tan directo—

—No habría porque evadir el tema, es una decisión importante—

—Lo sé, pero pareciera que para ustedes los Hyuga es mucho más importante—

—Te equivocas—

—Por favor Hiashi nos conocemos hace mucho y por cómo reacciono el anciano perteneciente a tu consejo del clan es mucho más para ustedes… Incluso casi concuerdo con el Nara—

—A que te refieres— Hiashi casi ordeno que continuara el Líder Aburame.

—Ambos creemos que el Anciano sabe bien que sí Sasuke se instala nuevamente en Konoha el Clan Uchiha puede volver a resurgir… El gran Clan Uchiha— recordó.

—Lo que el Líder de mi consejo te dé a entender es otro asunto, a mí y los demás Hyuga no nos intimida en lo absoluto, además de ser un Clan manchado por la propia sangre de sus integrantes, un Clan maldito—

—Pero si no se trata de sentirse intimidado— el líder Aburame tenía cierta confianza con Hiashi así que sabían bien como tratarse mutuamente y sí debía decir las cosas directas así lo haría —La gran mayoría de tu Rama Principal incluido tú, se jactan de ser los mejores de toda la Aldea…—

—Somos el mejor Clan de esta aldea, así como de muchas más, con un Kekkei Genkai pasado en generaciones desde hace muchos años— interrumpió con su porte erguido orgulloso de sus palabras.

—Ves ahí lo tienes, sabes bien que los Uchiha eran igual o hasta superiores en ciertos aspectos a ustedes—

—Jamás— recrimino el Hyuga.

—Debes admitir que al menos eran un digno rival para ustedes— vio el asentimiento en el hombre de ojos perlas así que prosiguió —Y por lo mismo representaría ciertos inconvenientes para ustedes, quizá y dejarían de ser el Gran Clan. Sólo piénsalo, sí el muchacho por si sólo tiene un gran poder, cómo sería su Clan resurgiendo de entre las cenizas, cómo el Ave Fénix—

—Para ello también tendría que encontrar una buena mujer. Pobre de la mujer que acepte ser su esposa. Él y su descendencia seguirán marcados por las malas decisiones que él tomo e incluso por las de su Clan— _**[**_ _Uyyy Don Hiashi lo que usted no sabe es que existimos miles de personas (bien cuerdas) que Shippeamos a esta parejita y hasta hay unos lemon uffff que para que le cuento…_ _ **]**_

—Tú y yo, junto a los demás líderes sabemos la verdad sobre el exterminio de los Uchiha— era cierto que a los Líderes no se les podía ocultar nada… O casi nada, a diferencia de los Aldeanos que desconocían muchas —Creó que sí se queda con la hija de los Haruno hasta podrían tener hijos con buenos genes—

—No es algo que me interese— Y era cierto a él le interesaba en lo más mínimo la vida amorosa u algo parecido con respecto al Uchiha, era de lo último que hablaría en una charla.

—Claro entiendo—

—Y bien dime de una vez que han dicho los demás líderes? — ese era el punto importante, que era lo que los demás líderes estaban considerando para con el Uchiha y claro está, lo que aquello concerniría al futuro de la aldea —Supongo que Yamanaka aceptara que se quede— eso casi era un hecho para él.

—No he charlado con ella y para ser sincero la gran mayoría aún no sabe del todo cuál será su decisión final—

—Como puede ser eso posible!—

—Es lo que acontece— dijo levantando levemente los hombros —ustedes ya tienen una decisión tomada? —

—Estamos viendo un último detalle—

—Un último detalle?... Interesante— dijo minucioso el Aburame.

—Sí, no es algo que tomemos a la ligera—

—Bueno algo raro en ustedes—

—Tu Aburame que has decidido? —

—El muchacho merece una oportunidad, pero siendo sinceros temo que el que lo aceptemos de regreso pueda ser un grave error—

—Entonces aceptaras el pedido del Hokage?—

—Sí, le tengo la confianza necesaria para saber que el al igual que nosotros sólo busca lo mejor para la Aldea—

—Ya veo— dijo algo pensativo el Hyuga —Esperemos que el cariño que siente por sus antiguos alumnos no lo haga cometer un error— el Aburame sólo podía asentir pues las palabras de Hiashi eran exactas al momento.

—Bueno me retiro—

—Está bien… Ko—

—Sí Hiashi-Sama—

—Acompaña a Shibi hasta la puerta—

—Entendido… Por aquí por favor—pidió al líder del calan Aburame saliendo así ambos y dejando sólo al padre de Hinata.

—Uchiha Sasuke…— mencionó el nombre del joven con un "mal sabor de boca", esperaba que aquel joven no trajera consigo tragedias, ni oscuridad.

Eran muchas cosas a la vez, debía tomar decisiones importantes y por si fuera poco estaba aquel sujeto, aquel que llegaría pronto por una respuesta, una que ya le había dado, pero que aquel individuo no acepto y por eso mismo esperando que el Líder Hyuga cambiara de parecer le dio un plazo (…que ya estaba por vencer) para qué pensará todo muy bien.

Le era imposible si quiera cambiar de parecer, sería aún más tajante y serio, pero nada ni nadie cambiarían su decisión.

Decidió ir a la cocina por un aperitivo y poder liberar su mente de todo lo negativo…

—Vamos Natsu dime, yo sé que me estas mintiendo te conozco muy bien, dime lo que sabes— y al escuchar a su menor hija insistiendo en algo, supo que no iba a poder "relajarse".

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad— decía algo nerviosa la mayor.

—Mentira— dijo cruzada de brazos la castaña y mostrando un leve puchero a su guardiana.

—Que ocurre Hanabi? — consulto el líder al ingresar a la cocina.

—Padre le pregunte a Natsu sobre la invocación en nuestro clan y me ha estado evadiendo el tema— el mayor giro levemente a mirar a Natsu quien había hecho una reverencia a su Líder y había detenido sus labores —…O hay algo que no debo saber? —

—Y-yo—

—No te preocupes Natsu, puedes continuar— la interrumpió Hiashi, pues era obvio que la mujer iba a disculparse en cierta forma —Sentémonos— le indico a su hija para que se sentara frente a él en la mesa que había en la cocina y sin ordenar algo la cuidadora de su hija ya se disponía a servirles té y colocar unas galletas para acompañar.

—Padre? — dijo algo confundida, eso significaba una charla sería, pero porque ahí en la cocina, porque no le había dicho que lo acompañara a su despacho?.

—Dime que es lo que quieres saber? —

—Pues— dudo al principio — Porque es que usted nos habló sobre las invocaciones? —

—Eso es todo? —

—Quien en el clan logró hacerlo?... Alguien con más poder que usted o Neji-Nissan? —

—Natsu— la nombrada se sorprendio pues acababa de colocar el té y galletas en la mesa y pensaba retirarse del lugar pues quería darles privacidad en un tema del que no se había hablado por años en el Clan, a pedido de su actual Líder —Contesta lo que Hanabi te estuvo preguntando— la confusión hacía un claro dibujo en la cara de la mayor —Siéntate por favor y contesta la duda de mi hija— no sabía bien lo que pasaba pero de forma automática ella estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa, mientras Hiashi y Hanabi cada uno estaba en los extremos.

—Bueno…— debía saber bien las palabras que usaría y en cómo es que contaría la historia— Hace muchos años, antes que usted o Hinata-Sama nacieran y digamos el Clan estaba en surgimiento habían muchos niños que tenían un gran dominio de nuestras técnicas, que eran fuertes e inteligentes en diferentes ámbitos, entre ellos Hiashi-Sama, claro está…—

—Eran amigos tuyos Natsu? — pregunto curiosa la castaña.

—Sólo unos cuantos mi niña— la mirada que le dio a la pequeña no fue necesariamente de tristeza, sino más bien de melancolía — Por esos tiempos su padre era entrenado día y noche, era parte de sus obligaciones cómo futuro Líder, eran pocos los que podían ir a la par con él, algunos se agotaban con facilidad o terminaban lesionados en los entrenamientos. Pero mientras la mayoría podía retirarse a casa a descansar, Hiashi-Sama debía seguir con otra clase de entrenamiento dentro de casa, desde pequeño también se lo involucro en los tratados que se hacían, era su deber ir a las reuniones que habían, él debía ver el gran rol que asumíamos los Hyuga, el poder que tenía nuestro clan, él debía ser consiente que su futuro y el de los demás no era un juego— Hiashi prestaba atención en las palabras dichas por la mujer, ella tenía razón desde pequeño se le enseño su posición y deberes a cumplir —Es por eso que ahora desempeña una gran labor como nuestro Líder—.

—No sabía que padre desde pequeño asistía a reuniones—

—Eran otros tiempos— contesto el mayor. Y era cierto antes habían las constantes guerras y todos debían cumplir con sus roles establecidos sin importar la edad.

—Pero eso que tiene que ver con invocar, hasta donde entendí padre no lo ha hecho—

—Todo a su tiempo mi niña— dijo Natsu al conocer la curiosidad de la castaña —Muchos admirábamos la fuerza de su padre, claro que de otros despertaba envidia, creó que eso era algo que a él no le importaba ya que estaba concentrado en sus deberes y sin saberlo habría quien se esforzaría día a día, alguien que su dedicación hizo que se superase en muchos aspectos. Los de la rama secundaria asistíamos a la Academia y aprendíamos al igual que los demás niños de la Aldea, claro que también en nuestro clan aprendíamos las técnicas y a mejorar el dominio de nuestro Kekkei Genkai. Cuando regresábamos de la Academia "nuestros amigos" de la Rama Principal nos preguntaban sobre nuestras clases y un día el Sensei había hablado sobre las invocaciones… —

—Acaso fuiste tú Natsu? — interrumpió la castaña a la mayor.

—No Hanabi-Sama, no fui yo—

—Pero…—

—Hanabi deja que Natsu continúe— y con esas palabras la guardiana de la Castaña continúo.

—No era muy común que los niños de la Rama Secundaria tengan amistad con los niños de la Rama Primaria, los padres de estos nos impedían poder tener algún vínculo con ellos. Pero yo tuve la fortuna de poder tener una gran amistad, una que hasta el día de hoy aprecio en demasía…

Ahí Hiashi supo que venía parte de la historia ya conocida por él.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Hay Hinata! Por fin llegas Kurenai Sensei ya me iba a dejar sólo con Mirai— dijo Kiba quien se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su antigua maestra y visiblemente aliviado por ver a su compañera llegar a casa de esta. Incluso Akamaru se mostró aliviado de verla.

—L-Lo siento Kiba-Kun… Kurenai Sensei lamento la demora— se disculpó con la mayor al verla salir de su casa.

—No te preocupes… Ahora si me voy se la encargo chicos. Pórtate Bien Mirai-Chan— dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña y entregándosela a Hinata.

—Hasta luego— dijeron ambos alumnos.

—Y Shino-Kun no vendrá? —

—El vendrá luego a relevarme—

—Entiendo—

Había sido una tarde en lo posible tranquila, Mirai haciendo una que otra travesura, pidiendo ser paseada en la espalda de Kiba como caballito, peinando a Akamaru pues Kiba le había enseñado que con eso el can se relajaba y así ambos se durmieron.

—Hinata crees que soy atractivo? — pregunto de repente el castaño.

—A-Ah s-sí, claro Kiba-Kun—

—Pero no me lo digas porque eres mi amiga. Cómo mujer me ves guapo, atractivo? —

—E-Este yo creo que s-sí—

—Cómo que crees? —

—Y-Yo Kiba…— la pregunta la hizo sonrojar y sentirse avergonzada pues nunca se había puesto a pensar en si su amigo le era atractivo o no… al menos nunca lo vio cómo algo más que un gran amigo —C-Creo que eres un gran chico— vio cómo él le daba una mirada inquisidora, esperando a que continúe —y guapo también—

—Así? Y que crees que me hace atractivo, que rasgo resalta mejor en mí? —

—Uhm P-pues— lo miro detenidamente —C-creo que tus ojos…—

—Cómo que crees? — volvió a repetir — Y Shino te parece atractivo? — Ella se sonrojo un poco más al no saber porque su compañero le hacía todas esas preguntas —Bueno aunque qué de atractivo le encontrarías a Shino si anda todo tapado— y una leve carcajada soltada por el castaño inundo el lugar.

—Bueno—

—Ahí llega Shino— gracias al gran poder de su olfato, pudo oler que su amigo estaba próximo a llegar donde ellos. Y así fue unos segundos después —Bueno es hora de irme, vamos Akamaru— llamo al can haciendo que despertara y partiera junto a su amo.

—Ocurrió algo? — indago Shino al verla algo sonrojada.

—No, nada— dijo antes de dirigirse a mirar a la pequeña que se hallaba en su habitación.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Te dirá algo tu padre? —

—No… espero que no— dijo esperando que así fuera, pues su antigua Sensei había demorado más de lo planeado y ahora Shino la acompañaba a su casa.

—Si gustas le puedo explicar…—

—No hace falta Shino-Kun— entendía la preocupación de su amigo ya que era prácticamente media noche y ella recién llegaría a casa, cosa inusual en ella, a excepción cuando estaba de misión y llegaban a esas horas.

—Segura? —

—Sí— dijo acompañada de una cálida sonrisa —De aquí continuo sola, muchas gracias— se despidió de su compañero y corrió tranquila, pues sabía que no había peligro ya que se encontraba en dominios Hyuga, su hogar.

Shino la observo hasta que casi desapareció de su vista, esperaba de verdad que la demora de Hinata no le traiga problemas para con su familia o el "bendito" Consejo.

Hinata decidió acelerar su trote pues pudo visualizar a Ko que la esperaba en la entrada la casa.

—Hinata-Sama…—

—L-Lo siento Ko, gracias por esperarme, será mejor que también te retires a descansar—

—Veo que se encuentra bien y me alegra, pero su Padre está esperando por usted, sígame—

—S-sí— un ligero hormigueo recorrió su espalda, estaba segura que su Padre le llamaría la atención por su tardanza.

Habían recorrido parte de la casa para llegar a donde su padre aguardaba su llegada, pero su mirada fue atraída hacia donde se encontraba su hermana de pie junto a Natsu.

—Hanabi-Chan— soltó casi inaudible, pero al ver a los ojos a su hermana notó que ella había llorado, su mirada era nostálgica, era evidente que algo le había ocurrido. Se detuvo para ir hacía ella…

—Hinata-Sama sigamos— dijo Ko al detenerla sutilmente por la muñeca.

—Qué ocurrió— consulto confundida.

—Sígame por favor, su padre aguarda— dijo el mayor haciendo que ella voltee una vez más a ver a Hanabi, quien esta vez le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, eso la confundió aún más —Pase— pronunció Ko mientras le abría la puerta, una vez llegaron al lugar.

—Gra…— pensó que sólo su Padre se hallaría ahí esperándola, por eso el ver a todos los miembros del Consejo y parte de la Rama Secundaria la asombro.

—Avance Hinata-Sama— dijo Ko para que sólo ella escuchará y dándole un leve empujón para que no se quedará quieta en la entrada.

—M-mando a llamarme Padre— sabía y sentía muy bien que todos aquellos ojos blancos estaban puestos sobre ella, algunos la miraban con aprecio, respeto y otros claramente detestaban su presencia en lo que parecía ser una reunión importante.

—Así es Hinata, siéntate— le dijo indicando un lugar al lado derecho de él.

Observo que Ko también tomaba lugar junto a los demás integrantes de la Rama Secundaria.

Definitivamente era algo importante lo que acontecía ahí. La imagen de Hanabi con el rostro algo desencajado regreso a su mente y por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba mucho la situación.

Volvió a mirar a los de la Rama Secundaria y Ko le dedico una mirada sutil, con cariño, respeto y tranquilidad, cosas que necesitaba ahora mismo ya que sentía que las cosas pasaban rápido, sin alguna razón aparente empezó a sentirse mareada, Ko ahora se veía preocupado, seguro noto que empezaba a sentirse mal, lo vio levantarse y coger algo, siguió sus pasos y lo hallo a su lado.

—Tome Hinata-Sama— dijo dejando un vaso de agua a su lado —Tranquila mi niña, nada malo ocurrirá, no permitiría que nada mala le pase— cuando él solía llamarla así, era porque veía en su rostro cierto pánico y cómo miles de veces él se lo había dicho, él cuidaría de ella y no sólo porque fuera su deber si no por el gran cariño que le tenía.

Aunque con el tiempo aprendió que Ko, siendo de la Rama Secundaria no podría cuidarla de ciertos tratos/acciones que los de la Rama Principal tenían con ella.

—Demuéstreles que ya no les teme— casi susurro para ella.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A. Hola "Hinatita's y Sasukito's" :) :3

Hola gente :) espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo

 **PDTA**. Y aquí estoy nuevamente un gran y rotundo DISCÚLPENME...!  
si supieran las cosas que me pasaron (desde cero ánimos, cero ideas... hasta mi celular me robaron ahí donde tenía varios escritos de la historia ya que no sólo uso USB y ahora he dejado de estudiar un corto tiempo, eso espero) y etc etc.  
Mi vida ha sido tipo una montaña rusa con subidas y bajas (ósea cómo siempre jajaja).

Y recién noto que son casi tres meses... TRES MESES! sin actualización que horror, que mala he sido... Discúlpenme:/ :(

Ya no pasará, al menos eso espero.

 **PDTA2.** Con respecto a esta otra historia SasuHina : **Dos lindos problemas** (qué espero sea de su agrado también) tendrán que esperar un poco más... Lo siento (en serio estaba cero ideas)

 **PDTA3.** Saludos a todos los cumpleañeros del mes de Setiembre, Octubre y Noviembre... espero que la hayan pasado genial :) (gracias a los que me saludaron por mi cumple... Nada tiene que ver el "No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda!...No nada de eso) :)

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y espero que aumenten.

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	22. Capítulo 21

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

—Qué es lo que está pasando? — pregunto la Ojiluna a su guardián, quien le recibía el vaso vacío pues tomo con cierta prisa el agua que le ofreció.

—No se preocupe, ya empezará su Padre con la reunión— informo Ko —Sí realmente quiere cambiar las cosas en el Clan debe empezar desde ahora, demuestre cuan equivocados están al subestimarla— y con esas palabras el guardián regreso a su lugar juntos con los de la Rama Secundaria.

—Los he mandado a llamar para continuar debatiendo un tema importante sobre la Aldea— empezó diciendo Hiashi.

—Hanabi, no estará presente? — pregunto un anciano perteneciente al Consejo del Clan.

—Hinata está aquí, la presencia de Hanabi no es ahora necesaria— respondió concreto y puntual el líder Hyuga.

—Entiendo— fue lo único que pudo decir el anciano.

—Cómo les decía la razón por la que estamos aquí es para continuar debatiendo sobre el pedido que nos hizo el Hokage— varios rostros cambiaron de expresión sabiendo a lo que se refería su líder —Mañana debemos dar una respuesta sobre Uchiha Sasuke— Hinata ahí pudo comprender porque la presencias de todos, aunque no sabía bien porque exactamente estaba ella ahí.

—Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a una respuesta al pedido del Hokage— dijo de inmediato un miembro de la Rama Principal.

—Exacto— secundo un anciano del consejo —Porque vamos a volver a tocar ese tema. Nuestra negación seguirá vigente ante el pedido, no podemos permitir que un Traidor regrese a la aldea, ese error puede traer consecuencias inimaginables—

—Eso es verdad— pronuncio otro anciano. Escuchándose así varios murmullos en la habitación.

—Porque quieres que volvamos a debatir sobre el Uchiha? — pregunto directamente el líder del consejo a Hiashi.

—Hoy hable con Aburame, todos los clanes votaran a favor del Uchiha— aunque Shibi Aburame no le confirmo que eso pensaban hacer los otros líderes prefirió decirlo.

—Nosotros no dependemos de los otros— dijo enfático el líder del consejo, Hitoshi* —Somos el Clan más honorable de toda Konoha—

—Eso lo sé perfectamente— contesto seriamente Hiashi.

—Entonces porque volver a discutir sobre ese traidor?...Me sorprendes Hiashi—

—Si los demás clanes votan a favor y nosotros en contra seremos vistos como un clan que no toma en cuenta lo que dice el Hokage, debemos pensar y observar todos los ángulos sobre este tema— aquella reunión tardaría dedujo con pesar Hiashi —Sé perfectamente que el muchacho viene de un Clan manchado por la sangre de sus propios integrantes, que es un traidor, incluso tuvo la osadía de querer matar al Jinchuriqui de la bestia de 8 colas—

—Osadía que casi provoca una guerra con la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes del país del Rayo— recordó Hitoshi.

—Eso hubiera sido terrible— pronuncio otro anciano.

—Yo creo que sería mejor tenerlo aquí, de cierto modo estaría vigilado, podríamos controlarlo si ocurriera cualquier situación— la Ojiluna escuchaba atenta todos los puntos de vista y observaba la seguridad de su padre frente a todos —Tú qué opinas Hinata? — y las miradas fueron puestas en la primogénita del líder.

Iba a balbucear si se refería a ella, una pregunta claramente sonsa. Respiro profundo y viendo como Ko le daba un asentimiento de cabeza hizo que soltara todo el aire que había quedado "atrapado en su pecho" esperaba que con ello también salgan todos esos nervios que amenazaban con hacer presencia.

—P-Padre— debía mejorar su tono de voz y no darle pasó al tartamudeo —Yo opino igual que usted— aquello reflejo cierta decepción en Hiashi. Él al igual que los ancianos pensaba que no parecía tener idea de lo que debía decir… hasta que Hinata continuo hablando —Sí Uchiha-San no es recibido en Konoha el continuará viajando por todos lados y es algo que también podría causarnos problemas—

—Cómo cuáles? — indago Hitoshi, esperando que la muchacha no sepa lo que decía.

—En su travesía él puede indagar sobre cualquier peligro que amenace a la aldea, pero cómo ustedes mismo han dicho cometió tantos errores, los cuales hicieron que sea buscado por muchos sólo para acabar con su vida, incluso está en el libro Bingo— recordó la Ojiluna a los presentes —Sí algo le llegará a pasar podrían usar sus poderes en nuestra contra, poderes que serían una clara desventaja para muchos en la Aldea.

—Pero Uchiha Sasuke es un ninja de élite no sería fácilmente vencido, incluso el advertiría a Konoha del peligro antes de que acaben con su propia vida— no era del asombro de nadie que a Hitoshi no le parecía que Hinata sea la heredera del Clan así que si tenía oportunidad de hacerla quedar en ridículo lo haría.

—Eso es cierto, yo no niego ni desmerezco la fuerza y poder que puede poseer Uchiha-San, pero incluso Naruto padeció al enfrentar a Pain…—

—Claro y tuviste que intervenir para ayudarlo— aquel comentario sarcástico y lleno de burla causo que muchos presentes le den una mirada desaprobatoria a Hitoshi.

—…Enemigo que incluso devasto la Aldea— prosiguió la Ojiluna haciendo caso omiso al comentario — Nosotros no conocemos que clase de enemigos pueden existir, si bien Uchiha-San podría hacerse cargo no podemos permitirnos ese riesgo, sería una decisión estúpida no aceptarlo de regreso— el tono de voz, la compostura y la seguridad que Hinata tomaba era nuevo para todos y más con aquella "blasfemia" hacia Hitoshi.

—Como te atreves a hablarme así! — reclamo Hitoshi.

—Como bien dijo padre aquí podemos mantenerlo vigilado, cuidar, prever y saber sus movimientos, que opción más segura que esa— decidió ignorar al anciano líder que empezaba a desesperarse.

—Te estoy hablando niña malcriada— grito Hitoshi mientras se ponía en pie, acto seguido por Hiashi.

—Que estás haciendo Hitoshi, siéntate— dijo tranquilo Hiashi.

—Como permites que esta muchacha me trate así, esto es culpa tuya has criado a una niña débil y malcriada—

—No te permito…—

—No necesito permiso tuyo para hablar lo que quiero— vocifero Hitoshi —Esta mocosa no puede ser la Heredera del Clan—

—Solo porque usted lo dice? — Pregunto Hinata totalmente serena, quien seguía sentada en el mismo lugar —Usted me llama malcriada, pero es usted quien ha perdido la compostura y grita como si con eso debemos agachar la cabeza— la mirada de todos los presentes estaban sobre la Ojiluna, incrédulos de las palabras dichas por ella, pero los ojos de Hitoshi empezaban a sobresalir por la ira que empezaba a embargarlo.

—Yo soy el Líder del Consejo…—

—Y yo soy Líder del Clan Hyuga— refuto Hiashi dejando en claro su poder —Soy yo quien lidera a este prestigioso Clan, eso no deben olvidarlo— dijo con total seguridad y seriedad observando a todos los presentes.

—Y por eso apoyo la idea de nuestro Líder de Clan, Uchiha-San debe ser recibido en Konoha nuevamente— alego Hinata.

—Están muy equivocados si creen que permitiré eso, el Uchiha solo traerá destrucción…—

—La decisión no es solo tuya— pronuncio Hiashi.

—Uchiha-San solo ha pedido que autoricen el permiso para que pueda regresar a su aldea natal, que de malo tiene eso?— pregunto Hinata.

—Los Uchiha eran grandes iniciadores de guerras o peleas interminables, tú no sabes sobre eso porque naciste tiempo después— dijo un poco más clamado Hitoshi mientras ciertos sucesos del pasado pasaban por su mente.

—Pero con su conocimiento podríamos evitar que eso suceda— pronuncio la Ojiluna.

—Podríamos hacerlo, pero en el intento perderíamos a muchos de nosotros. Es que no entienden que ponen en riesgo a todos— enfatizo Hitoshi.

—Jamás permitiría eso— recalco Hiashi.

—Pero al aceptar al Uchiha lo permites, la decisión que quieres tomar es inaceptable—

—Porque no acepta que el tenerlo en Konoha sería una mejor opción— pronuncio Hinata, casi harta de la negación del anciano.

—Tu no sabrás de lo que hablo, ni si quieras deberías opinar al respecto o es que tú le harás frente al Uchiha? — de nueva cuenta la ira volvía a embargar a Hitoshi —Tu detendrás al Uchiha ante cualquier ataque que pueda hacernos? Volverás a arriesgar tu propia vida ayudando al Uzumaki en una batalla contra su amigo?—

—Arriesgaría mi vida las veces necesarias— dijo esto poniéndose de pie —Por mis amigos, por mis maestros, por mi Clan—

—No digas tonterías—

—Tonterías? Porque? Porque yo si estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida por los demás, por las personas que me importan? — Dio un paso poniéndose a la par junto a su padre —Sé que piensa que no soy la ideal para asumir el cargo de líder de nuestro Clan…—

—Exacto, Hanabi es la indicada— espeto lleno de soberbia Hitoshi.

—Pero no permitiré que usted o algún otro miembro del Consejo ponga su manos sobre Hanabi, no permitiré que la manipulen o que cambien su manera de ser, eso JAMAS OCURRIRA! — espeto casi eufórica acercándose un paso más al anciano. Hiashi quiso detener su andar, pero dejaría que Hinata se desplazará hasta cierto punto —Se muy bien que no me cree DIGNA, que si por usted fuera me haría desaparecer y quizá muchos de los presentes piensen igual— Hinata observo a todos y vio como algunos agachaban su mirada —Quizá pudieron manipularme de niña, llegaron a lastimarme de diversas formas…—

—Un Líder debe pasar por mucho para convertirse en el mejor y así asumir su cargo— a Hitoshi poco o nada le daba la confesión de Hinata.

—Escuche infinidad de veces como me menospreciaban, como me subestimaban, como osaban humillarme sin importarles absolutamente nada y por eso mismo les demostrare cuan equivocados han estado todo este tiempo…—

—No me hagas reír Hinata—

—Los hare ver que todo lo que pensaban de mi es erróneo y no solo lo hare por Hanabi y que quede claro que no permitiré que se le acerque, así Padre no lo acepte yo me encargare de mantenerlos alejados de ella…— la Ojiluna voltio a ver a su padre quien estaba sin expresión alguna, pero prestando suma atención a lo que venía aconteciendo.

—Crees que podrás contra mí? Aun siendo un anciano no tienes punto de comparación conmigo—

Hinata recordó la expresión de Hanabi cuando ella llego a la mansión hace solo unas horas.

—Si usted se le acerca (con intención a cambiarla) no tendré ningún miramiento sobre usted, no me importara ni su edad, ni su cargo, no lo permitiré— todos en la habitación estaban anonadados por el cambio de actitud de Hinata, pero la Rama Secundaria la entendía con mayor precisión, ellos también habían sufrido los maltratos de los de la Rama Primaria —Tampoco permitiré que sigan humillando a nuestros hermanos de la Rama Secundaria— aquellos que tenían su mirada puesta en el suelo observaron a Hinata pues sabían que estaba entrando en un tema muy delicado.

—Si quieres cambiar las cosas primero debes ser Líder y eso no ocurrirá—

—Vi como muchos al igual que Neji-Niisan se llenaban de ira contra nosotros— recordar al castaño trajo melancolía para muchos —como sufren por ese maldito sello y todo por las malas decisiones que han tomado y ni siquiera se atreven a admitir o corregir, eso no es ser un buen líder— enfatizo.

—Sin nuestras reglas no seriamos el mejor clan—

—Solo eso le importa no es así? EL PRESTIGIO DE LOS HYUGA! Ese prestigio no vale nada si nos dañamos entre nosotros mismos— ahora ya se hallaba frente a Hitoshi —Cree que ha hecho bien las cosas? Cuantos aquí lo siguen por temor y no porque en verdad lo respeten o lo admiren—

—Hasta Neji hubiera sido mejor opción que tu…— pronuncio cobardemente Hitoshi.

—Y tiene razón, Nii-San era más sabio que cualquiera aquí presente, era más fuerte…—

—Pero murió protegiéndote— soltó estoico.

Hiashi dio un paso hacia ellos, esto empezaba a salirse de control.

—Eso no fue culpa de Hinata-Sama— soltó de repente Ko —Neji-San lo hizo por decisión propia, por proteger a la Heredera, lo que usted dice es un golpe bajo— los de la Rama Secundaria vieron con pavor a Ko quien se había puesto de pie.

Hitoshi vio con odio al que osaba meterse en la discusión, más aun que osaba defender a Hinata. Hiashi sabía que Ko tenía razón, era un vil truco aquello que dijo sobre Neji, pero el que hablara hacia que todo se ponga más tenso.  
Hinata solo pudo verlo unos escasos segundos.

—Nii-San… — las palabras de Hinata con ese tono quebrado…

—No me vengas con llantos ahora— espeto Hitoshi.

—Nii-San murió en batalla protegiendo a Uzumaki, protegiéndome a mí— Ko y Hiashi quisieron acercarse al percibir el leve llanto y ver como ella agachaba la cabeza para gozo de Hitoshi —Y si usted quiere usar esa treta contra mí, ya no funcionara, entendí que Nii-San lo hizo porque se deshizo del odio que sentía por mí, porque como él dijo ya era libre del sello que se le fue impuesto de pequeño. Ese estúpido sello que lo convertía en un AVE ENJAULADA! — espeto sin más en la cara de Hitoshi.

La mirada del anciano se hacía cada vez más seria, en su mirada se podía percibir muerte… muerte hacia Hinata, no la quería ahí haciéndolo quedar mal en frente de todos.

—Entendí que lo hizo porque me quería, me quería tanto que arriesgo su vida por mí, acaso usted puede asegurar que alguien aquí daría su vida por usted solo por amor? — Prosiguió la peli azul, seguido por un silencio total —Y por Neji-Niisan también demostrare que está equivocado. Una vez sea la líder el trato hacia la Rama Secundaria será otro y el Consejo del Clan será replanteado— sus ojos aun húmedos daban cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras, estaba demostrando que el cambio iba enserio, debía luchar no solo en combate para demostrar aquello, debía enfrentar a las fieras, mismas que estaban en su propio Clan —Por eso doy mi apoyo a mi Padre con respecto a Uchiha-San— ella se volvió pues iba a regresar a su lugar inicial, pues ya había dicho lo que sentía.

—Eres una mocosa malcriada, débil, que todas esas palabras quedaran solo en el aire— vio como Hinata no daba importancia a sus palabras y seguía su camino. Eso lo enfureció en demasía y sin pensarlo… —Byakugan! — su cara estoica, pero llena de ira, sus ojos blancos enmarcados con sus venas sobresalientes le daban una apariencia aterradora.

—Ni te atrevas! — espeto Hiashi poniéndose enfrente de Hitoshi en un santiamén.

Todos los presentes se habían puesto de pie y tomando cierta distancia de su Líder, algunos tenían en claro a quien defenderían si iniciaba una lucha entre Hiashi y Hitoshi, otros pensaban rápidamente que hacer.

Ko había llegado hábilmente al lado de Hinata, su lealtad estaba completamente con Hiashi, pero sobre su deber de guardián estaba el cariño hacia la Ojiluna que cuido desde que era una pequeña.

—Póngase detrás de mí Hinata-Sama— demando de inmediato.

Hinata quien había estado de espaldas y no pudo ver como Hitoshi hacia galantería de su Dojutsu y su Padre le hacía frente al anciano cuidándole la espalda a su primogénita, le pareció todo muy sorpresivo.

—Sabes que atacar por la espalda es desleal— la mirada que tenía Hiashi daba a entender una sola cosa, la paciencia que tenía hasta el momento se había agotado —Te atreves a alterarte en una reunión de suma importancia, generas una conmoción entre todos… Todo por querer atacar a la Heredera del Clan, Hyuga Hinata mi primogénita— todos estaban en completo silencio —Byakugan! — Las venas igual de pronunciadas que el anciano frente a él, su porte sumamente erguido y con una seriedad inigualable, aquello fue la acción que indicaba que todo se convertiría en un completo caos —No vuelvas a amenazar a Hinata, ni mucho menos a atacar a alguna de mis hijas… y de una manera tan cobarde—

Hinata que seguía algo confundida y sorprendida quizó a cercarse a su padre pero Ko no se lo permitió, por ahora era mejor que la Ojiluna también mantenga su distancia.

—Es que no viste con la malcriadez que me trato— espeto Hitoshi.

—Ella solo te respondía, fuiste tú quien empezó con los gritos y se movió de su lugar— Hiashi dio un paso hacia delante haciendo que Hitoshi y los otros se tensen un poco —Que no se te olvide que soy yo el Líder del Clan, me debes respeto y a mis hijas también—

—No me vengas con el papel de padre bueno, cuando todos sabemos bien que tú también piensas como nosotros, crees que es débil y que no podrá con el cargo de Líder—

—No diga nada— susurro Ko para Hinata, pues sabía que quería contestar —Es mejor esperar—

—Yo…—era inusual que Hiashi se quede sin palabras —Yo sé que le falle, sé que me equivoque y no temo admitirlo aquí delante de todos— Hinata no quería que su padre continuará porque aunque fuera extraño sentía que se humillaba ante todos —Y al reconocer mis errores puedo cambiarlos, nunca hubiera permitido en el pasado ni lo permitiré ahora que osen atacarla delante mío, menos siendo desleales— nadie sabía cómo reaccionar —Soy Hyuga Hiashi Líder del Clan Hyuga y no soy perfecto, pero nunca he buscado el mal para alguno de nosotros y creo que mis acciones como Líder lo demuestran, yo me he ganado el respeto de todos de forma leal y justa. He sido estricto cuando debe ser y como debe ser y de igual manera he sido de apoyo para aquellos que venían a buscar ayuda en mi persona, cuando alguno de ustedes pasaba por momentos difíciles sabían que podían venir y encontrar juntos una solución— muchos asintieron con la cabeza, mismos que habían acudido a su líder con diferentes problemas y él les había brindado su apoyo —Y si quieres dar a entender que una de mis hijas es una malcriada estas equivocado, todos saben cómo es Hinata en realidad y aunque sigas pensando que ella no es digna, según tú, para ocupar el puesto de Líder. Ella tendrá mi total apoyo en el proceso de demostrarte que estas equivocado— Hiashi volvió a dar un paso haciendo que Hitoshi retrocediera uno.

—Padre— susurro Hinata colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Su padre siempre la ha querido, no debe dudar de eso— comento Ko.

—Todos regresen a sus lugares— dijo sereno Hiashi mientras desactivaba su línea sucesoria —Sabes bien que mantener aun tu Dojutsu activado ante mí es una gran falta, no es así? — esto último lo dijo solo para Hitoshi. Acto seguido el Anciano del Consejo desactivo su Byakugan.

Todos empezaban a sentarse adecuadamente, pero siendo de igual manera cautelosos y sobretodo atentos ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir.

Ko decidió sentarse a unos pasos detrás de Hinata y Hiashi no reprocho el acto, solo prosiguió tomando su posición inicial.

—Quiero saber su opinión sobre el Uchiha— pregunto abiertamente.

—Si usted y Hinata-Sama dicen que lo mejor es que Uchiha Sasuke regrese a Konoha, entonces yo opino igual— dijo Tokuma quien se había puesto de pie ante el silencio de todos.

Después de eso poco a poco cada miembro del Clan Hyuga se levantaba de su asiento en alusión al apoyo que le brindaban a su líder, principalmente todos los de la Rama Secundaria y una parte de la Principal.

Hitoshi y sus simpatizantes, que ahora eran minoría, se ponían de pie lentamente a la vez que Hiashi y los demás también lo hacían.

—Entonces está decidido— pronuncio Hiashi —Mañana le comunicare la noticia al Hokage, pueden retirarse— Hinata se mantuvo en su lugar al igual que Ko —Hitoshi— llamo cuando vio que este estaba por salir, los que aún estaban por retirarse no voltearon a ver la escena, más bien salieron con cierta prisa —Ko puedes irte descansar, Hinata tú también— casi fue una orden que no daba opción a objetar, su rostro ahora estaba serio más de lo que había estado en la reunión de hace unos minutos.

Ambos mencionados avanzaron hacia la salida con clara intención de obedecer lo dicho por su Líder, Hitoshi también avanzaba pero en dirección contraria ya que se acercaba hacia Hiashi.  
Hinata ni si quiera lo miro a pesar de la mirada pesada que sintió por parte del anciano, cosa que molesto nuevamente este mismo.

El guardián de la peli azul había decidido quedarse a unos metros de la habitación, dándole espacio a la privacidad que su Líder pidió, pero de igual manera listo para darle apoyo si fuera necesario.

—Pero qué diablos fue todo eso!— inquirió algo exaltado Hiashi una vez se encontraba a solas con el anciano —Como te atreves a perder el control de esa manera! —

—De la misma forma que tú te atreves a llevarnos al caos aceptando la petición del Hokage— contesto sin tapujos Hitoshi.

—Es que no vas a aceptar tu mal actuar?... Es el colmo—

—No puedo permitir que tomes malas decisiones, yo solo cumplo con mi deber—

—Tu deber? — Ironizo Hiashi —Por favor a nada de eso se le puede llamar "deber", no solo causaste desorden sino que intestaste lastimar a Hinata, ni en las peores situaciones te imagine capaz de eso—

—Yo solo… Mi instinto…—

—Pero que estupideces dices, "tu instinto"? — la expresión de Hiashi cambio, ahora era cuando se terminaba de dar cuenta que había sido un completo error haber escuchado todas las barbaridades que el consejo le decía sobre Hinata desde que ella era pequeña. Pero a pesar de todo no podía culparlos solo a ellos, el no había cumplido a cabalidad su rol de padre —Es que nace de ti asesinar a mi hija?, que es lo que ella te ha hecho? — pregunto a modo de hallar algo sensato a tremendo confesar.

—No es a lo que quise referirme—

—Explícate— inquirió Hiashi.

—La malcriadez de esa muchacha me exaspero, eso es todo—

—Realmente no admitirás que fue insolencia tuya todo lo que se sustito en esta reunión— más que una pregunta era, era una afirmación —Puedes retirarte— sabía que el anciano no iba admitir su error así que proseguir seria solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Observaba con cierta desazón como el anciano Líder del consejo del clan al cual pertenecía se marchaba sin vergüenza alguna.  
Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, lo observo en diferentes situaciones y facetas, pero jamás imagino que se vería ahora enfrentado a él.

—Hitoshi espero que sobretodo te haya quedado claro que apoyare a Hinata, no interesa si tú y los otros ancianos se interpongan con "sus reglas", las cosas se harán bien y como estipulan Nuestras leyes— el anciano no voltio a verlo ya que dedujo por su tono de voz que hablaba completamente enserio —Y si te atreves tocar a una de mis hijas… Olvidare mi cargo por un momento y te demostrare realmente de lo que soy capaz, no tendré piedad de ti— su Byakugan se activó instintivamente, pues el amor que tenía por sus hijas era inquebrantable — Recuerda que mi corazón no es amable como el de Hinata— dijo lo último sintiendo completo orgullo por su hija, aunque usara una frase algo irónica.

El anciano salió sin decir nada y Hiashi se mantuvo un momento en la sala donde había sido la reunión, repasaba en su cabeza los momentos en lo que Hinata parecía otra, pero solo era lo que ellos mismos le habían causado, ella solo soltó una parte de lo que tenía guardado.

Había decidido que seguiría con lo que empezó esa mañana, ahora con mayor razón pondría empeño en el "proyecto" y aunque fuera algo de esfuerzo mayor sabía que su hija lo lograría. No iba a retirarle el apoyo, no otra vez.

Con ese pensamiento dedujo que los días podrían volverse algo pesados, esperaba que no fuera así, aunque sabía que iba a ver mucha presión por parte de los ancianos del clan y los temas pendientes que él tenía.

Pero sobre todo debía continuar pensando en cómo proteger a sus hijas del posible peligro que las asechaba.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

Hola gente :)  
Esta vez no he demorado mucho en actualizar (estrellita para mí ), pero espero que este capítulo sea de completo agrado para ustedes. A mi parecer interesante por el cambio de actitud de nuestra Ojiluna :)

 **PDTA**. Me demore más de lo que pensé porque no sé que tiene mi estúpido USB, me pide cada cierto tiempo formatearlo y cuando eso ocurre no puedo si quiera ver mis documentos que ya tenia palabras escritas del cap. Eso me ha ocurrido incluso después de llegar a formatearlo 2 veces, pero por ahora va bien y espero siga así.

 **PDTA2.** Saludos a todos los cumpleañeros del mes de Diciembre y Enero que todo les haya ido estupendo :)

 **PDTA3.** *Hitoshi, así decidí llamar al anciano líder del consejo Hyuga (porque la verdad eso de andar escribiendo el anciano, el otro anciano... cómo que no va, al menos para mí) quizá en el anime no tenga nombre y si lo tiene avísenme. Pero a personajes que no hayan tenido nombre y tenga que hacer mención de ellos en este Fic les colocare uno y espero no les disguste... De igual forma soy yo la que escribe (ok ya una frase muy maléfica, LuceK-léfica jajaja)

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de la historia y que aumenten.

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	23. Capítulo 22

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hinata… Hinata! —tuvo que usar un tono de voz más elevado porque la Ojiluna no despertaba, entendía que se acostaron tarde por la reunión de la noche anterior y ahora estaba por amanecer pero ella debía despertar.

—P-padre? — contesto confusa.

—Sí, vístete te espero en la cocina en cinco minutos— le ordeno detrás de la puerta de su primogénita y después se marchó.

—Padre que ocurre? — consulto al mayor una vez que estuvo en la cocina. Ni bien escucho la orden de su padre se levantó, se lavó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo —Porque Ko no fue por mí? —

—Porque molestar a Ko si es algo que yo mismo puedo hacer, no es lo usual pero tampoco debe ser tan extraño—

—Tiene razón—

—Bien Hinata— dijo mientras le daba una de las tazas con Té que había preparado para ambos —Imagino que lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche en cierto punto te ha sorprendido— la peli azul asintió —Sabes bien lo que la gran mayoría de ancianos del consejo piensan de ti, pero lo de ayer a empezado a salirse de control—

—Padre…—

—Déjame continuar… Yo necesito sabes hasta donde pretendes llegar, que harás al respecto, te sientes lo suficientemente lista y preparada para asumir cargos? — Eran muchas preguntas que claramente requerían respuestas inmediatas —Quiero que seas sincera conmigo—

—Padre yo me canse…— bajo la mirada un momento a observar su taza, para posteriormente volver a ver a su padre a los ojos —Me canse que me subestimen, que me humillen, ellos ni siquiera respetaron mi "puesto en el clan", no me dieron la oportunidad de demostrarles de lo que soy capaz y tampoco lo iba a hacer si me ponían contra Hanabi— su padre al igual que ella recordaron las veces que Hanabi ganaba aquellas absurdas peleas por ver quién era más fuerte.

—Hinata…—

—Sé que usted solo "seguía órdenes", pero fue injusto ponerme contra ella, usted mejor que nadie sabe que sería incapaz de lastimarla, incluso contra Nii-San. Es cierto que detestaba los enfrentamientos, pero aun cuando lo notaron me enviaron a la academia sabiendo que podía morir en cualquier misión o entrenamiento—

—Eso…—

—Pero gracias— dijo con una sincera sonrisa —Gracias a eso pude conocer a mis amigos, Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun, Kurenai Sensei y todos los demás— y era verdad —Antes ya había dejado de interesarme lo de ser Líder del Clan, ya había descartado esa idea hace mucho y entiendo si no me cree o quizá no es como espera, pero yo no deseo el puesto como los otros, no me interesa "el cargo" en sí, lo que me interesa es lo que puedo lograr con aquello, hay muchas cosas que aún pueden y deben cambiar— detestaba ver como aun en esos tiempos podían seguir poniendo aquella marca que no era para nada de orgullo —Y sobre todo estoy segura que ellos piensan que con Hanabi podrán hacer todo lo que gustan—

—Sabes que Hanabi no les hará la vida fácil—

—Lo sé, pero por eso mismo no dejaran de hostigarla, es joven y podría hartarse de ellos y así ellos podrían convocar a una reunión y nombrar a alguno de ellos Líder—

—No sería tan fácil—

—Quizá pero se imagina si algo así pudiera pasar—

—Entiendo tu punto—

—Yo quiero evitar eso por los de la rama Primaria y Secundaria, por mi Clan—

—Tu motivación son nuestros hermanos y hermanas? —

—Mi familia— enfatizo sabiendo que todos los del clan eran parte de su gran familia.

—Muy bien eso responde gran parte de mis preguntas— dijo antes de tomar el ultimo sorbo de su té —Sabes que el camino será difícil, no? —

—Si—

—Bien, vamos entonces— dijo al momento que se ponía de pie.

Hinata iba a preguntar pero su padre ya estaba saliendo de la cocina, ella tuvo que terminar lo que quedaba de té de un solo sorbo y así poder ir detrás de él. Siguieron un corto trayecto en silencio, ella estaba algo expectante, pero aun así se mantuvo serena.

—Toma tu lugar— pronuncio su padre cuando llegaron al pequeño campo de entrenamiento que había en la mansión.

—Padre yo—

—Hinata sabes bien que al ser mi primogénita y siendo parte de un clan tan poderoso como el nuestro siempre has estado en riesgo y quizá ahora lo estés más que antes. Debes estar preparada para defenderte y atacar—

—Soy una kunoichi— alego.

—Debes estar lista incluso para atacar a alguien que conozcas, debes apartar un poco el sentimentalismo—

—Yo no...—

—No te estoy pidiendo que te vuelvas una sanguinaria ninja, solo quiero que estés preparada para cualquier situación, incluso si debas atacarme—

—Eso sería imposible, no podría—

—Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres llegar a ser la Líder. Entiende Hinata debes estar preparada, el camino será duro y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, pero si no pones de tu parte nada avanzará—

—Pero como…—

—Defiéndete y atácame como debe ser, yo no me contendré— y esas palabras la volvieron al pasado, aquellos recuerdos que podrían ser agobiantes —Byakugan! — aquellos ojos se volvieron serios y tenían un aspecto temerario con aquellas venas resaltando a sus alrededores.

—Byakugan— ella lo hizo por obligación, no estaba lista para eso.

—Bien, no dejes que te lastime más rato tenemos que ir a la reunión con el Hokage, cuida tus puntos y ataca igual—

—S-si— nada cómoda se encontraba con la situación y a pesar de estar vestida con su falda larga color crema y su polo holgado color rosa sabía que podía hacer movimientos normales.

— Ahora! — grito Hiashi al empezar a correr en dirección de Hinata.

La peli azul se colocó en la posición usual de los Hyuga y miraba con cierto asombro la mirada de su padre, él iba en serio, su corazón empezó a latir con prisa, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente.

—Hinata! — grito el hombre a un metro de ella y ágilmente lo esquivo.

Ella se giró agachándose para con una pierna poder tumbar a su padre golpeando sus pies, pero este la esquivo saltando. Hiashi había encontrado el punto perfecto de soltar un ataque pues Hinata estaba indefensa aun en el suelo, todo transcurría en segundos.

Ella se percató de eso y se paró veloz alejándose del mayor —Nada mal— le confeso él —Casi juraría que no reaccionarias—

El hombre nuevamente se paró firme mientras la observaba.

Se movió sin dar aviso, se movía rápido a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, aún era ágil y poderoso.

Corrió y la bordeo —Puño suave— grito una vez que se posiciono detrás de ella.

Ella giro veloz —Puño suave— grito de igual manera.

Ambos ataques colisionaron haciendo que ellos retrocedieran cada quien para su respectivo lugar.

—Bien— dijo el mayor.

—Creí escucharte decir que atacar por atrás es desleal— recordó ella.

—Jajaja— escucharlo reír era cosa sumamente extraña —Así es, pero estoy seguro que esto te servirá, no todos pelean limpio— y nuevamente volvió a corren en dirección hacia ella —No hay tiempo para descansos—

Ahora el ataque era puño a puño, tal cual se les enseñaba de pequeños, aquel estilo digno de admirar. Ninguno cedía, Hiashi atacaba con sus palmas buscando donde atacar. Hinata se defendía bien pero no buscaba el ataque y era algo que su padre quería que haga.

El aumento la concentración de chacra en las palmas haciendo que los ataques sean más pesados de recibir. Se giró en un instante para poder golpear a Hinata con una patada y ella solo dio una voltereta hacia atrás manteniendo distancia y evitando el golpe.

—Ataca Hinata, pierde el miedo, debes hacerlo ahora—

—No puedo— le costaba tanto poder pensar en un ataque hacia él.

—No hagas que te ataque sin piedad hasta que me respondas como debe ser—

Algunos Hyugas que trabajaban en la mansión empezaban a llegar para cumplir con sus deberes y al ver la imagen de su líder junto a su hija no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y pensar que todo era como un deja vu.  
La primogénita sin poder hacer nada al respecto y quizá ya dándose por terminada la batalla.

.

.

.

—Hanabi-Sama— llamaba sutilmente su guardiana —Hanabi-Sama—

—Natsu, buenos días— contesto aun adormilada la castaña mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

—Señorita en el patio se encuentran su padre y Hinata-Sama entrenando y pensé que usted quería ir a verlos—

—Eso me hubieras dicho desde el inicio— reclamo jalando de su guardiana con dirección a donde se encontraba suscitando el encuentro.

—Hanabi-Sama debería cambiarse primero— pues el que saliera en pijama no le parecía bien.

—No hay tiempo que perder vamos— contesto sin dejar de caminar.

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron se acercaron a Ko y vieron que otros Hyuga también estaban interesados en la pelea.

—Cómo van? Que ocurrió? — preguntaba ansiosa la castaña.

—Acabo de llegar— informo Ko —Pero la mirada de Hinata-Sama es cómo en años anteriores, seguro ahora tiene recuerdos del pasado, así se ponía cuando luchaba contra usted— confeso.

—Nee-Sama— pronuncio mientras la miraba con nostalgia —Vamos Nee-Sama! Tú puedes, demuéstrale a padre lo que tienes, saca lo quienes ahí— Hinata volteo a verla y recién se percató de su presencia al igual que la de los demás —Hazlo! Destrózalo— todos voltearon a mirar a la hermana menor de la peli azul y su padre quiso reírse pero era un tema serio así que mantuvo la compostura —Tu eres fuerte no lo dudes, eres la primogénita de nuestro Clan, nuestra futura Líder, debes poder enfrentarte a cualquiera, incluso a padre, el que es un hombre mayor ya…—

Natsu evito que siguiera con algo que quizá luego se arrepentiría de decir y no tuvo mejor idea que taparle la boca.

—Natsu— regaño la pequeña una vez que se soltó de la mayor —Nee-Sama yo te apoyo porque sé que puedes, sé que eres tan igual a Madre e incluso mucho mejor…— Hinata no supo con exactitud aquel significado —Hazlo ahora! Y enorgulléceme, muéstranos que nuestro futuro contigo no es de temer—

Hinata volvió a mirar su alrededor y los vio expectantes. Hanabi tenía razón ella debía demostrarles que con ella al mando no había porque temer, ella representaría un nuevo cambio donde el miedo no tenía lugar.

—Vamos Hinata-Sama!— grito Ko.

—Vamos Señorita— recalco Natsu.

—Hinata-Sama usted puede—, —Hinata-Sama lo lograra, no se rinda— gritaron otros.

La emoción que empezaba a sentir la haría llorar en cualquier momento así que respiro profundamente cerrando por un momento sus hermosos ojos.

Un leve tirón en su falta la hicieron abrirlos —Señorita Hinata-Sama mi mamá dice usted es muy fuerte— era la pequeña Miko, una pequeña de unos cinco años hija de una de las trabajadoras de la mansión —Y mi mamá no miente— y después le dio un intento de guiño lo cual le hizo gracia a la peli azul.

—Bien Padre—retiró su falda puesto que debajo tenía un buzo algo grueso que se había puesto ya que a tempranas horas cuando despertó hacia un poco de frio —Como dijo Miko-Chan su madre no miente y no pienso hacer que lo haga ahora—

—Me parece correcto y que piensas hacer? —

—Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León— y aquel chacra que emergía rodeaba sus manos y brazos con clara forma de Leones.

—Bien Nee-Sama! —

—Excelente— pronuncio Hiashi —Aun así sé que no atacaras con todo, pero es un comienzo—

Hiashi había terminado de hablar y él al igual que los demás vio asombrado como Hinata ya está en el aire por caer sobre él. El mayor tuvo que moverse rápido y el golpe fue contra el suelo dejando una gran grieta.

—Quizá te equivocaste padre— dijo algo burlesca Hanabi —Recuerda que Hinata no hará quedar mal a la mamá de Miko-Chan— aun en esas circunstancias su hermana demostraba su amabilidad y lealtad hacia los demás.

—Olvide ese detalle. Pero me siento mejor de saber con la seriedad que te lo tomas—

—Gracias— y ella volvió al ataque.

Lo siguió atacando con los puños de León e hizo un par de grietas más en el suelo y una vez que su Jutsu se desvaneció ataco con el estilo Hyuga. Movía sus brazos en claros ataques contra su oponente pero no le daba ninguno al cuerpo, no sabía si era por lo ágil que era su padre o por el hecho que aun así no quería lastimarlo.

—Deja de pensar tanto— regaño Hiashi a la vez que dio un certero ataque en la pierna de su hija —No me subestimes Hinata, no necesito tu gentileza, atácame cómo te digo, tienes que ser firme y fuerte para poder seguir adelante— ella cayó sobre su pierna aún sana.

—Nee-Sama— Natsu detuvo a Hanabi de acercarse a la peli azul.

Hiashi se acercó a ella y con un dedo toco su mentón levantando su rostro —Lo tienes ahí adentro, sé que eres capaz sólo debes estar más segura de ti misma y liberar todo el potencial que guardas— ella no creía que para lograr lo que decía su padre debía luchar contra él o su hermana —Entiendo que no quieras lastimarme, pero debes estar lista para todo. Qué ocurriría sí algún enemigo utiliza el Edo Tensei y reviven a Neji— el corazón se le encogió, aquello sería un insulto a la memoria de su primo —Tendrías que luchar contra él, sabiendo que luchas por el futuro de los que aún vivimos—

—Eso sería un crimen— pronuncio refiriéndose a aquel Jutsu Prohibido.

—Lo sería— reafirmo —Pero en la última guerra yo tuve que enfrentarme contra mi propio hermano ya muerto— los ojos del hombre expresaban pena y los de ella asombro —Si tú tuvieras que pasar por eso deberás luchar, no importa contra quien si debes hacerlo por un buen fin. Demuéstranos que no nos fallarás— dijo antes de retroceder un paso.

—Hi-Hinata-Sama— Miko llego a su lado con los ojos llorosos y se colocó en medio de la peli azul y su padre —Está bien señorita? — dijo colocándose en cunclillas para tocar suavemente la pierna herida de Hinata.

—Sí no te preocupes, es parte del entrenamiento— dijo sobándole la cabeza y alborotando sus cabellos.

—Ya no podrá seguir peleando? —

—S-sí— contesto mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad —No dijo tu madre que soy fuerte? —

—Sí— contesto limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras —eso dijo—

—Y una persona fuerte no se rinde fácilmente, no? —

—Pero está herida— dijo mirando esta vez a Hiashi —Señor— una pequeña reverencia ante su líder —Verdad que Hinata-Sama ya no puede continuar? —

—Eso debe contestar Hinata—

—Señorita…—

—No te preocupes Miko-Chan— al mirar a la pequeña sabía que era parte del futuro de su Clan y por más difícil que sea su padre tenía razón —Padre podemos continuar? —

—Perfecto— y nuevamente sus venas resaltaban enmarcando una mirada algo fría.

—Vamos Miko-Chan— pronuncio Hanabi al acercarse a ellos y la cargo en brazos —Nee-Sama— llamo cogiendo una de sus manos —Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no tengas miedo, todos sabemos que serias incapaz de lastimar a alguien que no lo merece. Pero esto es parte de un entrenamiento y hay riesgos de salir heridos pero nada más, padre lo entiende bien— y dio una sonrisa amable a su progenitor —Estamos aquí apoyándote, libérate de tus miedos— dijo guiñándole un ojo y pasando a retomar su lugar junto a Natsu y Ko —Gracias Miko-Chan por preocuparte por mi hermana— y la pequeña guiño o al menos lo intento. Acto que lo aprendió de la castaña.

—Retomamos? — pregunto Hiashi.

—Sí— aseguro la peli azul después de aplicar brevemente un Jutsu de sanación en su pierna —Byakugan—

Una ligera cantidad de chacra apareció en la planta de su pies y en un dos por tres estaba frente a Hiashi —Lo lamento… Puño suave— y un golpe casi certero fue dado en el hombro del mayor. Ella giro hacia atrás y con una pierna pateo el rostro de Hiashi haciendo que salga volando hacia atrás por el impacto. Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos mientras mentalmente se disculpaba una y otra vez.

—No me subestimes Hinata— ella retomo la compostura luego de la voltereta hacia atrás y su padre ya estaba frente a ella —Pero admito que fue un gran movimiento—Paso suave, dos palmas— y un golpe fue en la misma pierna que recién se había curado y el otro en el hombro derecho.

Ella retrocedió un paso ante el impacto, su padre estaba listo para un tercer golpe —Esta vez no Padre, puño suave— dijo al contra restar el ataque con el brazo izquierdo y seguidamente —Ocho trigramas Palmas del Vacío— el ataque no fue con la potencia que ella hubiera querido pero al menos alejo a su padre una buena distancia mientras volvía a usar el Jutsu de Sanación en ella. Sabía que debía curarse lo más pronto que podía y lo mejor que este le permitía en corto tiempo.

—Bien sigue así— fue lo que escucho mientras observaba a su padre a cercarse a velocidad —Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y cuatro Palmas—

—Nee-Sama— si Hinata no se movía recibiría el ataque directamente.

— Protección Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y cuatro Palmas— y una líneas cruzadas de chacra formaron una barrera. Sabía que el Jutsu no era del todo estable ya que el tener el hombro aun lastimado dificultaba sus acciones. El ataque de su padre fue detenido en su mayoría ya que no lo pudo evitar del todo. Un par de ataques atravesaron su barrera, pero solo un par dieron en ella una en el lado derecho del abdomen y el otro en el hombro que no terminaba de curarse.

Por suerte su pierna ya estaba casi al cien por cierto ahora debía tratar de ganar espacio y poder sanar su hombro ya que el ataque en su abdomen podía soportarlo por un momento más.

—Buena barrera, pero al parecer igual te he lastimado—

—Continuemos— sugirió —Ocho trigramas Palmas del Vacío— y esta vez su padre evadió ágilmente el ataque.

—Sera mejor dejarlo aquí—

—No! Aun puedo continuar— y corrió en su dirección con gran velocidad y empezó atacarlo con su Puño Suave.

Hiashi la esquivo y ataco un par de veces, actos que Hinata evadió muy bien. Ella no solo usaba el único brazo útil que tenía ahora, sus piernas eran agiles y las utilizo al máximo para contra restar la falta de una extremidad herida.

Se agachaba para de una patada tumbar a su padre, el saltaba y lanzaba Palmas del Vacío, ella giraba rapazmente lastimándose aún más el hombro herido. Se paró de inmediato eludiendo el dolor, de nuevo se acercó a él, esta vez uso su palma y luego una patada a la altura de las costillas derechas del mayor pero el cogió su pierna en el aire y la saco volando. Hinata giro en el aire y cayo de pie.

Se volvió a acercar para el ataque —Hinata dejémoslo—

—Le dije que aun puedo continuar— y la técnica usual volvía a hacerse presente —Sé que puedo— giro sobre su pierna izquierda para una patada casi en el rostro del varón y al ver que el volvería a cogerla en el aire vario ágilmente, se agacho y continuo con un giro más, pateo los pies de su padre haciendo que caiga y ella se levanto de inmediato, avanzo directo —Puño suave— y un golpe certero en el centro del estómago fue lo que recibió Hiashi, él retrocedió un par de pasos cogiéndose el vientre ella dio un giro nuevamente dándole una patada en las costillas, luego lo patio en el rostro y el salió por los aires —Ocho Trigramas Palmas del Vacío— ese fue un golpe certero que impacto en el.

Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas cogiéndose el hombro y su abdomen pues el golpe en las parte ya se volvía insoportable.

—Nee-Sama— Hanabi se acercó a ella y fue recibida con una sonrisa, mientras unos cuantos se dirigían a su líder.

—No te preocupes— dijo para calmarla —C-como lo hice Padre? —

—Muy bien— pronuncio Hiashi mientras descendía del techo de la gran mansión.

—Padre? — la castaña y los demás estaban tan absortos que no percibieron que su líder había cambiado de posición con un Clon casi al final. La única que percibió eso fue la peli azul por eso mismo ataco con más confianza sabiendo que no lo dañaría de verdad

—El último fue una gran combinación— agrego —Estas bien? —

—Si— y tosió evidenciando que lo que decía era mentira. Había sangre en parte de su boca y su mano que utilizo para cubrirse. El golpe en el abdomen había sido un poco más perjudicial de lo que pensó.

Todos se alarmaron y Ko la cargo de inmediato llevándola a la mansión. Hanabi y Hiashi estaban junto ella justo antes de que la peli azul pierda el conocimiento.

—Rápido llamen al doctor— ordeno Hiashi.

No era de asombro saber que los Hyuga tenían un doctor dentro del Clan, si las cosas pasaban a mayores recién asistían al Hospital de Konoha o en busca de Tsunade.

.

.

—No es nada grave, solo está débil por no haber dormido ni comido bien. Es por eso que el golpe le afecto más, recordemos que Hinata viene aun reincorporándose gradualmente a sus deberes ninjas, lo cual es algo agotador hasta cierto punto ya que estuvo en para un tiempo mayor a lo que se espera de un "descanso". Ella poco a poco ira recuperando la resistencia que solía tener, tampoco hay que sobre exponerla a los entrenamientos, con un poco de descanso y buena alimentación bastara—

—Gracias—

—No hay de que Hiashi-Sama. No dude en llamarme por si hay algún inconveniente—

—Así lo hare— dijo mientras sentía que Hinata estaba así por su culpa.

—Con permiso, me retiro— y eso hizo ante el asentimiento de Hiashi.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Hanabi se encontraba en la cocina en compañía de Natsu y Ko, quienes se turnaban para ir a ver a Hinata a su habitación ya que aún permanecía inconsciente.

Lamentablemente el cuerpo de Hinata aún era poco resistente y algo vulnerable, ya que el estar tantos meses sin poder alimentarse de forma adecuada y sin entrenamiento alguno hacia que su cuerpo literal estuviera adormecido por falta de actividad. En los entrenamientos con Kiba o el incidente con Sasuke sólo habían hecho que su cuerpo acumule cierto cansancio y hasta quizá estrés que tarde o temprano repercutiría en su aun "frágil" estado.

Esta situación cambiaba casi por completo el panorama, no podrían avanzar si con ello su salud estaba en peligro.

—No lo haré, no esta vez— esas eran la únicas palabras que se repetían en la cabeza del Líder Hyuga —No esta vez— se sentía totalmente culpable del estado actual de su hija mayor.

Ahí en su habitación (mientras se alistaba para la reunión con el Hokage) recordó aquel preciso momento en el que fue a verla al hospital de la Aldea después de que ella perdiera contra Neji en los exámenes Chunin, se reprochó mentalmente el ir a verla con una cara desaprobatoria por perder ante su primo, por uno de los tantos malos tratos que le dio desde pequeña —Crack— golpeo su pucho contra el muro frente a él ocasionando una grieta en la pared. Ni el dolor que sus nudillos sentían actualmente podía aplacar el dolor interno que sentía por haber cometido tantos errores.

.

.

—D-donde esta Padre? — pregunto de inmediato Hinata una vez llego a la cocina.

—Señorita— pronuncio Natsu alarmada de que se levantará de improviso y acercándose a ella de inmediato —Debería seguir acostada, el médico dijo que requería descanso—

—No hace falta, ya estoy mejor. Ko avisa a mi padre que me espere, que iré con él al Hokage—

—Nee-Sama Natsu tiene razón— la castaña también se acercó a su hermana —Por favor descansa—

—Ko por favor avísale a mi Padre—

—Pero Hinata-Sama— cuestiono el hombre.

—No hagan que me sienta una inútil nuevamente— aunque no lo dijera el dolor en el abdomen estaba ahí ligeramente —Ko te lo ordeno, anda ve y dile— su tono se volvió algo demandante lo que sorprendió a los tres presentes y el mencionado no tuvo otra opción que ir.

—Deberías descansar y recuperarte aunque sea un poco más. No hace falta que asistas a una tonta reunión con el Hokage además estoy segura que habrán muchas más— pronuncio la castaña con un sutil puchero que casi siempre usaba para poder convencer a su hermana mayor.

—Esto es importante Hanabi y sé que puedo asistir, allá no haré ningún movimiento brusco así que no debes preocuparte—

—Onee-San…— ahí estaba aquella forma de llamarla junto con aquel tono de preocupación.

—Estaré bien, más bien acompáñame y ayúdame a vestirme—

—Está bien— dijo completamente desganada —Natsu regresamos—

.

.

—Hiashi-Sama— llamo después de tocar brevemente la puerta de su habitación.

—Qué ocurre— contesto desde adentro su líder.

—Hinata-Sama pide que la espere para asistir a la reunión con el Hokage—

—Qué? — y de un tirón abrió la puerta —Es que está loca? Debe guardar reposo—

—Eso le dije, pero insistió en que venga a avisarle—

—Estas muchachas me volverán loco, si es que antes no me matan de un paro cardíaco— y así con el cabello algo desarreglado y con la sotana algo abierta en el pecho fue con dirección a buscar a la peli azul. Se acomodó todo en el trayecto y volvía a lucir impecable —Hinata— casi grito al llegar a la cocina.

—Está en su habitación— contesto rápidamente Natsu y Hiashi no espero más volviendo a retomar su andar.

—El día empieza algo movido— dijo Ko al llegar a la cocina después de Hiashi.

—Así es, pero debo admitir que es algo gracioso y desconcertante ver a Hiashi–Sama así por Hinata-Sama, pensé que esa expresión sólo la vería por culpa de la señorita Hanabi— Natsu llevo una mano a sus labios tapando una tierna sonrisa, misma que contagio a Ko.

—Tienes razón— dijo mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

—Deberías ir por si te necesitan—

—Creo que será mejor darles su espacio y si no te molesta me gustaría tomar una taza de té— Natsu asintió y acompaño en silencio a su esposo.

.

.

—Hinata— grito desde afuera de la habitación.

—Aún no está lista— respondió Hanabi.

—No tiene que estarlo— refuto el mayor —Te quedarás en casa a descansar—

—Un momento—pidió Hinata.

—Te estoy ordenando que te quedes, este tema no entra en discusión— fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

—Padre— llamo Hinata al abrir su puerta —Usted no retire su confianza en mí—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu salud es primero y eso no se discutirá—

—Entiendo y agradezco su preocupación, pero yo quiero ir, déjeme hacerlo, déjeme continuar, aunque sea algo pequeño para mí es un avance, no me quite eso por favor— todo su ser imploraba por aquello —Permítame continuar, lo que paso hace un momento fue por un descuido mío que no volverá a ocurrir…—

—No digas tonterías—

—Padre yo no sólo volveré a ser la kunoichi de antes, sino que seré mucho mejor y cada avance es decisivo para mí. Yo debo asistir a esa reunión y le prometo que luego descansaré todo el día si es que así usted lo desea— Hiashi vio sin expresión a alguna a Hinata y luego a Hanabi y su expresión de "pesar/derrotado" se hizo presente.

—Somos hermanas, que esperaba— pronuncio la castaña a la vez que alzaba sus hombros y daba una respuesta a la pregunta que Hiashi no hizo, pero que sabía había en la mente de su padre.

—Está bien, pero si no estás lista en cinco minutos…—

—Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando usted lo diga—

—Vámonos— dijo antes de arrepentirse.

Salieron de la mansión en compañía de Ko, los tres iban en silencio pero ambos varones observando de reojo a la peli azul por si presentaba alguna molestia.

—Avisaras de inmediato cualquier malestar que sientas— respiro profundo —Ko, si Hitoshi intenta algo te encargaras de poner a salvo a Hinata—

—No soy una damisela en peligro— refuto Hinata.

—En teoría lo es ahorita señorita— alego Ko.

—No me estas ayudando Ko— dijo con una sonrisa ladina volteando a ver a su protector que iba pasos más atrás de ella y su padre.

—Lo lamento—

—Hinata no eludas cualquier malestar, hasta el más mínimo debes informar a mí o a Ko— ahora estaba serio —Es una orden que te prohíbo desobedecer—

Después de eso el trayecto continuo en silencio y ella sutilmente tocaba la zona afectada en su abdomen tratando de que ninguno de sus acompañantes perciba el acto.

En la entrada de la Torre Hokage se juntaron con Hitoshi quien a su vez iba acompañado por otro Hyuga perteneciente al consejo. Los saludos fueron protocolares y fríos.

Habían sido los segundo en llegar puesto que ya se hallaban las Inuzuka. Luego fueron llegando InoShikaCho, Aburame, los ancianos Líderes del consejo de Konoha y al final Naruto junto a Kakashi y Shizune.

—No veo llegar al Uchiha— comento Hitoshi a Hiashi y este último supo que nada bueno se podía esperar del anciano, sólo esperaba que pudiera guardar la compostura —Espero que todo lo de ayer no haya sido en vano. Ponernos unos contra otros por un vil muchacho que al parecer ha jugado con nosotros—

—Guarda silencio y la compostura— pidió Hiashi.

—Haber venido hasta aquí por nada— la molestia se hacía notable en su voz —Sería una burla hacía los Líderes—

—No volveré a repetirlo Hitoshi guarda silencio— ordeno.

—Creo que estarán de acuerdo en ir al punto directamente sin rodeo alguno ya que todos sabemos el motivo de la reunión así que tomen asiento por favor— pronuncio Kakashi y Hinata agradeció para su adentros el que Hanabi le haya vendado la cintura y abdomen. El sentarse hizo que sienta una punzada de dolor, sólo esperaba que eso fuera lo único que sienta.

—Donde está el Uchiha— pregunto estoico Hitoshi, desagradando a Hiashi por su atrevimiento —Acaso no es él quien solicita este permiso para su complejo? — todos fijaron sus miradas en Kakashi esperando una respuesta.

—Sabía que preguntarían por él y el motivo de que no estuviera aquí es que ha retomado la misión que venía ejerciendo—

—Es algo ilógico su apuro por partir si lo que pedía era regresar a la aldea —

—Sasuke no estaba seguro de cuanto más podían tardar en reunirse para poder darle una respuesta y la misión que el viene ejerciendo no podía continuar en cese por más tiempo—

—Me parece que él no desea en realidad regresar a la aldea—

—Está equivocado viejo, si Sasuke pidió el permiso es porque en verdad así lo quiere— refuto Naruto.

—No entiendo el afán de si Sasuke está o no en esta reunión, después de todo todos venimos con una respuesta pensada— alego Ino.

—Puedo entender su molestia Hitoshi-San, pero también entienda que Sasuke está cumpliendo con su deber de ninja—

—O quizá sólo no sabe sus prioridades—

—Viejo mejor cállese y deje que Kakashi-Sensei continúe— Naruto empezaba a mirar mal a aquel anciano que hacia comentarios negativos contra su mejor amigo.

La confianza no atribuida que Naruto se tomaba no hacía más que irritarlo cómo la noche anterior como con Hinata.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

Hola gente :)  
Aquí viniendo a dejar un capítulo más y esperando que les guste.

 **PDTA**. Felicitar a los cumpleañeros de Febrero que tengas un lindo día.

Agradecer sus comentarios:

-Tsuki-shin

-Patohf (siempre suele alegrarme y en ocasiones reírme con tus comentarios abrazos a la distancia. Y gracias por el dato, pero creo que debo comprar un USB nuevo y de buena calidad)

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de la historia y que aumenten.

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	24. Capitulo 23

Es una historia alterna de cómo fue el después de la muerte de Neji.  
Utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

Parecía que ella era la única que se preocupaba por una posible discusión entre Hitoshi y el rubio Héroe de Konoha. La mirada de ambos era de molestia hacia el otro, así que rogaba para sus adentros que nada se saliera de control.

Aunque debía admitir que lo que dijo el anciano era cierto.  
Porque Uchiha Sasuke no se encontraba en la reunión donde se definiría su futuro en la villa, añadiendo que era él quien había solicitado tal permiso para regresar a su Aldea natal.

Aquello era algo confuso.

Por suerte su dolor estaba disminuyendo y eso la tranquilizaba.

—Les pediré a cada Líder que me dé su respuesta y el porqué de esta— empezó hablando el Hokage para así desviar un poco la tensión que empezaba a formarse —Adelante— hablo mirando a Ino quien se encontraba cerca.

—Ino, Líder del Clan Yamanaka— pronuncio la rubia una vez se puso de pie —Decidimos aceptar el pedido de Uchiha Sasuke ya que al ser su aldea natal merece regresar como tal…—

—Claro como un asesino— soltó Hitoshi. Algunos lo miraron con asombro y otros como Ino y Naruto con odio.

—Que pasa viejo, acaso le temes a un muchacho? Tú siendo un hombre con un buen puesto en un gran Clan? — dijo burlesco el Uzumaki.

Naruto podía ser un idiota casi todo el tiempo. Pero siempre salía a relucir un pequeño lado suyo cuando se trataba de defender a sus amigos, en este caso su mejor amigo.

—Voy a pedirle Hitoshi-San que guarde silencio o de lo contrario tendrá que salir de aquí— una ligera sonrisa de bajo de su máscara hacia confusa la manera de tomar aquellas palabras por parte del Hokage —Lo mismo va para ti Naruto—.

—Pero que ocurre Hokage-Sama hasta donde sé podemos dar nuestros puntos de vista y expresarnos…—

—Está en todo lo correcto— interrumpió el peliplata al anciano —Pueden dar sus opiniones y expresarse sin ningún problema— Hitoshi sonreía con soberbia —Pero es de muy mala educación cuando una persona está dando su opinión. Usted debería saberlo, los Hyuga siempre se han caracterizado por sus buenos modales— y ahora quien sonreía nuevamente era Kakashi. Hinata llevo una de sus manos para cubrir la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios —Continuemos por favor— pidió el Hatake.

—Choza, Líder del Clan Akimichi— pronuncio el mayor de pie —El Clan y yo decidimos otorgar el permiso que el joven Uchiha ha solicitado respetando su deseo de regresar a su hogar—

—Confiamos en el apoyo que usted brinda a Sasuke, confiamos en usted Hokage-Sama— reforzó Chouji, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kakashi.

—Nara Shikamaru, Líder actual del Clan Nara— empezó a hablar una vez que los Akimichi tomaban asiento —Hemos tenido varias reuniones debido a que el Clan no se ponía de acuerdo o no tomaba una decisión concreta con respecto al tema— el joven Líder sabía que era un tema más complejo de lo que aparentaba. Ya que no era un simple ninja el que pedía regresar a Konoha —Sé que para que un Clan se encuentre unificado y fuerte, debe tener un Líder con ideas fijas, uno que tome las decisiones correctas por y para el bien de su Clan. Muchos me consultaban que era lo que yo les recomendaba como Líder y al no saber que decirles fue la razón de varias reuniones— Ino y Naruto empezaban a ver con preocupación a su compañero —Escuche a los ancianos y a todos en general. Escuche a cada uno de ellos sobre las ideas o temores que tenían y llegue a una conclusión— Shikamaru dio una rápida mirada a Naruto que lo miraba expectante y regreso su vista a Kakashi —Mi respuesta como Ninja es que pueden darle el permiso a Sasuke y que Naruto o usted Hokage vean cómo lo controlan y lo mantienen a raya. Pero... Soy un Líder y tengo una familia, un Clan al que proteger. Mis decisiones repercutirán sobre ellos y lo he pensado mucho, deduciendo un sin fin de situaciones, desde que Sasuke se comporte de manera adecuada, hasta incluso que pueda causar un gran lio en donde todos perderíamos algo. Yo soy responsable en decisiones así…—

—Shikamaru…— dijeron al unísono Ino y Naruto.

—Déjenlo continuar— pidió Kakashi —Y que decidiste Shikamaru? —

—Aunque todo esto es un completo fastidio— dio un suspiro —Será más conveniente tenerlo en la Aldea. Le sedemos el permiso que Uchiha Sasuke está pidiendo…—

—Bien Dattebayo! — interrumpió eufórico el poseedor de Kurama.

—Pero en el primer indicio de un mal comportamiento seré el primero en alzar mi voz y pedir que Uchiha sea expulsado de la Aldea— Naruto cambio rápidamente de semblante al ver la seriedad de su amigo, sabía que Shikamaru no bromeaba.

—Bien, así será entonces— contesto Kakashi.

—Sí que me asustaste— pronuncio Ino mientras le tiraba un pequeño lapo en el hombro a su compañero de equipo.

—Pareces que aún no conoces bien a Shikamaru— dijo el rellenito del equipo Asuma, la Yamanaka no tuvo reparo en sacarle la lengua a ambos.

—Hiashi, actual Líder del Clan Hyuga— una vez de pie y con el porte erguido como de costumbre, empezaba a hablar el Líder del que quizá muchos esperaban su respuesta final —Nosotros…—

—Nosotros no estamos a favor del permiso para el Uchiha— interrumpió rápidamente Hitoshi, dejando algo asombrados a los demás presentes.

—Algo me dice que eso no era lo que Hiashi-San iba a decirnos. De ser ese el caso porque interrumpiría al líder de su Clan? —

—Yo soy el líder del consejo Hyuga…—

—No hace falta que nos diga su cargo, todos los presentes lo sabemos bien. Y eso no responde a lo que le pregunte— Kakashi podía ver cómo la mirada de Hitoshi empezaba a transmitir cierto odio —Hiashi-San sería tan amable de continuar con lo que nos decía? —

—Claro que sí— respondió el nombrado —Hitoshi ya hablamos de esto, así que toma asiento de inmediato— trato de dirigirse lo más sereno posible para que ningún presente se fijara en ellos más de lo debido. El anciano obedeció de mala gana —Cómo decía el Clan acepto el permiso para el joven Uchiha…—

—No todo el Clan accedió a ese permiso, no puedes hablar por todos!— vocifero mientras se levantaba, como si las palabras de Hiashi lo indignaran.

Hinata observo sorprendida el actuar de Hitoshi. Cabe resaltar que ella y todos los demás se asombraron tanto por el accionar como por el tono de voz.

Ko que estaba afuera de la sala de reuniones abrió aún más sus ojos por la sorpresa que el grito de Hitoshi le causaba, sabía que las cosas se empezaban a poner difíciles y no sólo en la reunión de Líderes, si no definitivamente en el Clan Hyuga.

—Hitoshi— pronuncio con notoria molestia Hiashi, sabía que debía controlarse y no armar un escándalo mayor del que el anciano empezaba a hacer.

—No Hiashi— contesto con igual de molestia Hitoshi —Sabes bien que lo que digo es verdad, no todos están de acuerdo en que ese demonio regrese a la Aldea. Su regreso significa caos para la Aldea—

Naruto iba a ponerse de pie y decirle sus verdades al anciano, pero Kakashi lo detuvo. Lo mismo hizo Shikamaru con Ino. Todos los demás se encontraban en silencio expectantes de la escena frente a ellos. Escena nada común viniendo de los Hyuga.

—Hitoshi este no es el lugar— hablo esta vez Hinata tratando de calmar la situación —Ayer se acordó la decisión que acaba de decir Padre…—

—Cállate mocosa! — dijo mientras daba un golpe a la mesa frente a él.

Kakashi tuvo que volver a detener a Naruto, pero en su lugar fue el propio peliplata quien se puso de pie.

Ko ingreso de inmediato, pero quedándose cerca de la puerta.

Todos los demás seguían en su mismo lugar, sin moverse un centímetro.

—Usted— Hinata tenía la mirada fija en Hitoshi. Pero al irse poniendo de pie miro a su padre que estaba pensativo y con una mirada algo extraña hacia el Anciano —Usted ya perdió la cordura. Está haciendo un alboroto en un lugar inapropiado—

—Estoy diciendo lo que de igual forma otros miembros del Clan piensan—

—Será mejor que se retire— pidió la peli azul.

—Estás loca si crees que te obedeceré—

—Es que no se da cuenta que está haciendo el ridículo? Además de desobedecer a nuestro Líder— Hiashi seguía en silencio y Ko empezaba a preocuparse —Es una ofensa inadmisible, será mejor que se retire…— repitió la peli azul.

—Una ofensa inadmisible es que el hijo heredero no sea capaz de asumir su cargo de la manera correspondiente—

 _{…. Y todos dijeron Auchhhh… no, es una bromita. Olviden esta línea :)] lo sé mala broma, mala Lucek-Chan_

—Es un insolente y un canalla!— no sabía con exactitud si odiaba a aquel hombre que no hacía más que humillarla cada que podía o si era un gran coraje hacia ella misma por "darle motivos", por sentir que muchas de aquellas palabras que siempre le decía tenían algo de verdad. Pero esos eran tiempos pasados y todo iba cambiando, ya no se dejaría tan fácilmente — Estoy tratando de que esto no se salga de las manos y lo único que hace es empeorarlo todo. Esto es un comportamiento inadecuado para alguien de su rango, inclusive para alguien de su calaña…—

—Detente— ordeno su Padre justo cuando Hinata pensaba acercarse. Lo que no preveía era que su hija pretendía darle una bofetada a Hitoshi, pero evito todo eso. Ahora Hiashi se encontraba entre su hija y el anciano —Ya te dijo Hinata que será mejor que te retires y yo opino lo mismo—

—Están…—

—Yo opina igual que ellos— reforzó Kakashi —Lo que tengan que terminar de hablar deberán hacerlo a solas y si Hiashi vino hasta aquí es porque ya hay una respuesta del Clan—

—Pero no todos están de acuerdo—

—No tienen que estarlo. Basta que la mayoría tome una decisión. Hiashi es su líder y no diría nada que su Clan no quiera— aquella escena puso en evidencias que las cosas eran difíciles no sólo para Sasuke —Estoy seguro que en la mayoría de Clanes no todos dieron una única respuesta y se respetan cada una de ellas. Pero al tomar una decisión cómo Clan o en nombre de la Aldea, cómo es mi caso, se toma en cuenta lo que la mayoría diga…

—O lo que es mejor— interrumpió la anciana del consejo de Konoha, Koharu.

—Me sorprende tu comportamiento Hitoshi— agrego el otro anciano también miembro del consejo de la Aldea, Homura —Y si no vas a comportarte, entonces respaldo la petición del Hokage—

Ganas de salir de inmediato le sobraban, pero en su mente se repetía que si hacia aquello Hiashi y Hinata se sentirían vencedores. Aquello era algo que no podía permitir, así que con su orgullo golpeado recobro la compostura y se sentó, Hiashi y la peli azul hicieron lo mismo.  
Su rostro sólo mostraba la típica seriedad que poseía.

—Después de esta nueva interrupción pido prosigan los demás Líderes que faltan— pidió Kakashi retomando su lugar.

—Shibi, del Clan Aburame— acomodo sus gafas unas vez que estuvo de pie —El Clan le niega el permiso a Uchiha Sasuke—

—Que-e?... — el rubio escucho con sorpresa aquella revelación.

En general todos los presentes se sorprendieron de aquello. Desde el Hokage hasta Ko que decidió permanecer dentro de la sala de reuniones a un lado de la puerta.

Shikamaru levanto una ceja con leve asombro y haciéndolo dudar internamente de la decisión que había tomado.

—Eso es tomar una buena decisión— refutaba Hitoshi con voz baja, pero siendo audible para Hiashi y Hinata.

—Cómo siempre Shibi dando la sorpresa— comentaba Choza.

—Cómo es posible? — pregunto Ino.

—Está seguro de lo que dice? — consulto de nueva cuenta el Uzumaki.

—Entiendo— comento Kakashi haciendo que todos prestaran atención nuevamente y guardaran silencio —Y cuál sería el motivo de aquella negación? —

—El Clan confía en usted Hokage-Sama…—

—Sí claro— bromeo Tsume.

—Cómo decía— retomo las palabras Shibi —La negación hacía el permiso va sobre todo a un tema de prevención. Sabemos que si ocurriera algún mínimo problema con el joven Uchiha todos actuaríamos lo más rápido posible para así evitar daños en nuestra Aldea y proteger a los nuestros. Pero el Clan Aburame no desea dar parte a "un tal vez". Porque tal vez estemos equivocados cómo muchos parecen pensar al dar mi respuesta y finalmente no ocurra nada atroz que podamos imaginar, pero y que tal si no nos estamos equivocando al pensar mal? No tenemos la seguridad de nada en absoluto y es por eso que no le otorgamos el permiso a Sasuke Uchiha—

De una forma u otra las palabras dichas por el Aburame resonaban en la mente de todos, pero tenía mayor impacto en Shikamaru, Kakashi y Naruto.

Era muy cierto al describir que no tenían seguridad de nada en esos momentos. Nadie podía asegurar que Sasuke guardaría compostura por siempre y que nunca quiera dar a escuchar su voz de una mala manera.

Sasuke al igual que todos tenía el mismo derecho de poder reclamar u objetar por cosas que no le parecían correctas, pero se volvía todo sombrío y complejo tratándose de aquel joven poseedor del Sharingan. Las personas le temían y eso empeoraba todo, porque no solo le temían por ser un gran ninja, si no por a ver sido un renegado y un asesino… al igual que sus antepasados.

—Entiendo sus palabras viejo…—

—Naruto— resondró el peliplata haciéndole hincapié que debía volver a sentarse.

—Por favor permítame Kakashi-Sensei— el nombrado con cierto temor dejo continuar al rubio —Yo realmente entiendo lo que usted dice, así como entiendo cuando la gente mira con odio o miedo a Sasuke— a su mente llegaron recuerdos fugaces de su infancia cuando la gente lo insultaba, cuando lo trataban mal a tal punto de repudiarlo. Nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera él mismo. Ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas imaginaba que dentro de él había un monstro al que todos temían, cuanto había cambiado todo desde aquellos tiempos —Créame que lo hago— muchos de los ahí presentes recordaron la tediosa infancia del Uzumaki —Y quizá él fue el culpable absoluto de muchas cosas que se dicen, pero estoy seguro que de muchas otras el sólo fue mal influenciado y que hubo ocasiones donde su odio y su sed de venganza lo cegaron— la mayoría recordó la muerte de Itachi —Sé que él se ha arrepentido de muchas cosas y ha aprendido de eso, estoy seguro. Y aunque no lo hará por ustedes él les demostrará que en verdad ha cambiado Dattebayo! —

Literalmente a Ino se le cayó la mandíbula al piso después de escuchar a Naruto.  
De donde habían salido palabras tan sensatas, de donde saco un lado serio y no diciendo payasada y media.

Shikamaru soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo Naruto empezaba a demostrar (quizá inconscientemente) que aunque fuera de a pocos él también estaba madurando.

Hinata tenía la mirada puesta en el rubio Uzumaki recordando porque era que había llegado a admirarlo en demasía, aquel convencimiento en sus palabras defendiendo a su amigo era algo admirable. La lealtad hacia sus compañeros era algo que sobresalía en aquel joven y esperaba por el bien de todos que eso no cambie.

—Sólo faltan ustedes— dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente a las Inuzuka.

—Tsume Inuzuka, el Clan cedió el permiso para el Uchiha—

—El Clan está convencido que dé presentarse un altercado con el muchacho sabremos actuar de manera inmediata— aquellas palabras dichas por Hana hicieron que su madre soltara una sonrisa triunfal dejando notar su colmillos.

—Si bien tal vez no seamos un rival de igual a igual con los poderes que posee el Uchiha, sabemos que podemos dar batalla y defender nuestro hogar. No le tenemos miedo. — volvía a hablar Tsume dando una mirada burlesca hacia los Hyuga mayores y una fugaz, pero cuestionable mirada hacia el Aburame, luego se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente junto a su hija.

—Gracias por la brevedad— agradeció el peliplata —Bueno entonces ahora los miembro del consejo de la Aldea y yo…—

—No te preocupes Kakashi— interrumpió Homura, el anciano del consejo — Junto a Koharu hemos escuchado a cada uno y muy aparte de tener ya una decisión imagino que tú también tienes la tuya—

El peliplata asintió a lo dicho y agrego—Yo creo que todos ya sabrán que doy mi permiso a que Sasuke regrese—

—Claro, era algo ya muy esperado— se pronunció Koharu.

—Bueno para no alargar más esta reunión— Homura dio un paso al frente —Cómo bien Kakashi ya dijo hay decisiones que se toman por mayoría de votos y en esta ocasión al escucharlos se hará así— algunos mostraban ya una sonrisa —Por la aceptación de la mayoría de Clanes, se le otorga oficialmente el permiso a Sasuke Uchiha para regresar y establecerse en Konoha—

—Esto es genial Dattebayo! — brincó Naruto contento.

—Lo logramos— dijo contenta de igual manera Ino, pero la rubia se dispuso abrazar a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Ino me sofocas— se quejó Shikamaru.

—Cómo pueden tomar una decisión sin una previa reunión entre ustedes? — dijo mortificado Hitoshi, haciendo que las sonrisas desaparecieran de a pocos.

—Este anciano no se cansa— comento en voz baja Ino recibiendo un leve codazo por parte de Shikamaru.

—Así como el Clan Hyuga nos pide no intervenir en sus decisiones o reuniones. Salvo nos lo pidan ustedes mismos— Koharu empezaba a hartarse de las interrupciones de Hitoshi —De igual modo pediré que se abstengan de hacerlo ahora— Hitoshi sentía que cada vez era más denigrado —Si nuestros Clanes están seguros de la decisión que tomaron nosotros no los juzgaremos, los apoyaremos en cierto punto. Es por eso que el permiso para el Uchiha está dado desde hoy y bajo ciertas reglas— las últimas palabras hicieron que unos cuantos entren en alerta.

—Entonces eso sería todo? — Pregunto Tsume —Tenemos cosas pendientes—

—Sí, pueden retirarse— contesto el Hokage.

—Con permiso— dijo la mujer y junto a su hija salieron de la sala de reuniones.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos— sugirió Choza al grupo de Asuma.

—Sí— contestaron los tres para posteriormente despedirse y retirarse del lugar.

—Hasta luego— se despidió Shibi.

Hiashi solo pudo verlo de reojo. Luego hablaría con él.

—Yo también ya me voy Kakashi-Sensei, nos vemos después— informo el rubio a lo cual el peliplata sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hinata ya es hora de irnos— ordeno Hiashi a su hija mientras se ponía de pie y observaba como Hitoshi se retiraba del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Sí Padre— Hinata no entendía porque en esta ocasión eran los últimos en salir, cuando casi siempre eran los primeros en retirarse una vez culminada una reunión.  
Pues la respuesta era muy simple, evitar que algún Líder se quede y hable de la escena que los Hyuga habían hecho en plena reunión.

—Hasta luego— se despidió cortamente el Líder Hyuga.

—Hasta luego— repitió Hinata pero acompañada de una ligera reverencia hacía el Hokage y los dos ancianos del Consejo de la Aldea.

—Ko andando— ordeno su Líder, lo cual obedeció sin dudar una vez que Hinata también salió.

—Podrían decirme cuáles son esas reglas que tendría que seguir Sasuke? — interrogo Kakashi a ambos ancianos de su consejo, una vez se quedaron solos.

—Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos luego— contesto la anciana.

—Porque luego? Yo imagino que ustedes ya tienen todo pensado y me gustaría saberlas también— insistió Hatake.

—Hay algunas reglas pero estamos viendo si son las adecuadas—

—Pero…—

—En todo caso ya hablaremos de ello cuando Uchiha regrese, es él quien debe escucharlas no tú—

—Entonces díganmelas ahora— su voz denotaba cierta orden que no agrado para nado a ambos ancianos. Tenía la mirada sobre ellos, no demostrando ni miedo y quizá tampoco respeto alguno —No se la quieren decir a Kakashi, díganmela a mí ahora mismo, no hay porque perder tiempo con algo tan simple—

—Crees que todo será simple Uchiha Sasuke? — las palabras dichas por Homura no eran para nada sarcásticas o burlescas. Era una pregunta real, una que Sasuke debía plantearse. Realmente sería todo simple?.

—Crees que todo se te será fácil y simple Uchiha? — recalcaba Koharu, pero a diferencia del varón en las palabras dichas por la mujer había cierta desconfianza y desdén.

Kakashi quien no se asombró con la presencia de Sasuke, puesto que su alumno le había pedido que mintiera diciendo que no se encontraba en la Aldea. La razón? Fácil, quería escuchar cómo era que cada presente en la sala se refería a su persona sin estar él presente.

Esconderse no había sido tan complicado. Había bajado su chacra para ser imperceptible y se mantuvo en el cuarto de al lado, el cual estaba rodeado por un "fuerte" Genjutsu, pero que era a la vez algo sutil y casi indetectable para que nadie lo pudiera ubicar.

Había escuchado a cada uno y prestado atención hasta el más meticuloso gesto que podían hacer, su Sharingan había sido de mucha ayuda para eso.

El accionar de Naruto no lo sorprendió, sólo causo en él una ligera sonrisa al ver cómo era defendido por su autoproclamado mejor amigo.  
La respuesta de la Yamanaka tampoco lo tomo por sorpresa, de igual forma la de los Akimichi.

Se sorprendio con la respuesta de las mujeres del clan del chico perro. Quizá eran muy confiadas, pero la seguridad en sus palabras demostraba que protegerían su hogar aun sabiendo que morirían en el intento. Y eso era algo que admirar, cosa que no admitiría jamás frente a Kiba.

Pero la duda de Shikamaru lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos para mirarlo a detalle mientras hablaba, era raro en el genio de la aldea este en "blanco". Era algo que entendía, claro que lo hacía. Por eso tampoco cuestionaba la respuesta de los Aburame. Es más estaba seguro que si el estuviera en esa reunión para recibir a alguien con el pasado que él tuvo, lo dudaría mucho o inclusive se opondría tajantemente a que lo reciban.

Ironías de la vida que él llegara a imaginar que otro podía llegar a equivocarse igual o más que él.

Pero de entre todos ellos un par de ojos violáceos pertenecientes a un vejestorio que no paraba de recalcar lo trágico que podía llegar a ser si él regresaba a Konoha. Ojos que parecían se oscurecerían en cualquier momento, por la rabia que podía llegar a transmitir.  
Sabia de la soberbia de los Hyuga, pero el anciano tenía algo más, su mirada delataba cierto rencor, pero no sabía hacía quien o hacia qué.

Pensó que aquellos ojos podían ser prácticamente iguales a los de la peli azul, pero que realmente eran muy distintos.  
Los de ella parecían únicos y con un brillo diferente, sin maldad alguna, en cambio los de los otros Hyuga transmitían (aparte de soberbia) resentimiento, culpabilidad, hasta maldad y un sinfín de sentimientos negativos.

Por ese anciano estuvo a punto de ingresar en varias ocasiones y darle un puñete en la boca por decir tanta mierda sobre él.  
Así que sólo podía tratar de disipar el enojo haciendo puños con sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Además si ingresaba a atacar al anciano le daría la razón a aquellos que dudaban de él. Él podía controlar sus impulsos, claro que sí y esa era una forma de demostrarlo.  
Hitoshi debía dar gracias por ello.

—Imagino que tu silencio es porque sabes la respuesta correcta— hablo Homura —Si me hubieras dicho que Sí, que todo irá bien, que todo será sencillo sabría que me estas mintiendo o que estas siendo muy confiado y yo te diría lo equivocado que puedes estar—

—Yo creo que Sasuke sabe cómo son las cosas— contesto Kakashi.

—Esperemos que así sea— refuto Homura.

—Por el bien de todos esperemos que así sea— resalto Koharu.

—Tsk— cuanto coraje le daba la situación —Quiero saber cuáles serán esas reglas de las que hablaron—

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

Hola gente :)  
Aquí pues pasando a dejar un capitulo mas y como siempre esperando que le guste.

 **PDTA**. Felicitar a los cumpleañeros de Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio y de estos días de Agosto que la hayan pasado estupendo.

 **PDTA2.** Primero... crj cuantos meses sin publicar! que horror!, si ustedes dirán tus disculpas ya no valen, siempre te demoras y en verdad lo siento tanto. Perdón tratare de corregir eso, pero a veces estoy indecisa de lo que escribo y otras solo no hay ideas. Así que le echare ganas :)

Perdón una vez mas.

Agradecer sus comentarios:

 **-Patohf:** aqui podras notar que en realidad Sasuke no se fue :)

 **-bluanit :** me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias :)

 **-Hinata-Ares:** veces he pensado como tù, pero luego cuando veo escenas del anime (en especial la escena que ella llora frente a la tumba de Neji) como no sentirse tan mal. Ella en momentos mas sencillos llego a sentirse como alguien que retrasaba a su equipo. Luego de arreglar las cosas y volverse unida con Neji, su partida iba a afectarla a un punto notable, lo vio morir frente a ella y aunque el lo eligió así, estoy segura que ella hubiera preferido morir en su lugar. El reproche hacia ella misma por ese acto, se que se hubiese dado si o si. Yo no quiero que se vea tonta (aunque todos parecemos tontos en algún momento y me incluyo) busque mostrarla real, sensible, dolida, quebrada porque incluso a diferencia de su Padre Neji se disculpo. Yo creo que su relación fue mejor con èl que con Hiashi. Esa es la diferencia de Ino y Hinata, la relación que tenían con sus Padres, ademas la rubia tenia a su madre al lado, eso es en parte la madurez de la Yamanaka. En cambio Hinata literal quedo sola en lo que familia respectaba (haciendo a un lado a Hanabi).  
Espero a ver podido responder a todo lo que escribiste y agradecerte el comentario. ,me agrada que a pesar de la critica constructiva (porque así lo tomo y porque me hiciste recordar ideas que había tenido para el fic, ojala no se me olviden :) ) te guste la trama. Gracias :)

 **-Sakuralizbeth:** Gracias por el comentario y claro que continuare, no pienso dejarlo al aire. Quizá demore actualizando pero no sera abandonado :)... Fan de Sakura y siguiendo un FF SasuHina? interesante, me gusta :) (NO tengo nada en contra de Sakura, no le tiro mrd a ningún personaje) :)

 **-hinatalphard:** Gracias por las palabras así soy yo ocurrente, ademas eso de los lemons es verdad ;) Que bueno que te gusta la historia y claro que continuare, debo romance, peleas, etc. En mi mente ufff lo malo que mis ideas no se ordenan jajaja.

Gracias gente! :)

+También agradecer a los nuevos seguidores de la historia y que lleguen mas.

Espero sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


End file.
